Naruto : The Magical Battle
by 4kagiSetsu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali. SemiFuture!Story(Background City), LostMemory!Naruto, Pair!belum tentu, SemiNaruto,AstersikBattleGakuen,andNoragami!Story
1. Chapter 001

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali

 _ **Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Little Humor, Sci-Fi, Echi, Incest!, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, NotMemories! Naruto

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Beast/Sacred Beast berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Batin Beast/Sacred Beast.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Start**_

 _ **Flasback on**_

 **Other Place**

 **.**

 _Di sebuah tempat di pertebingan di malam hari dengan di taburi ribuan bintang tampak sosok anak kecil sekitar berumur 9 tahun terbaring di sana dengan pakaian robek-robek sana-sini dan juga di tubuhnya terdapat beberapa luka di tubuhnya._

" _U-Ugh " pemuda itupun melenguh dan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata berwarna biru laut yang sangat indah " Di-Dimana aku sekarang " gumam pemuda tersebut sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya._

" _Ugh! " lenguh pemuda tersebut sambil menyentuh perutnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah " Serangan si Teme itu sakit juga " gerutunya sambil menutupi luka di perutnya._

" _Apa... Aku akan mati di sini ya... " gumamnya tersenyum lirih " Hahhh~ mungkin inilah akhir nasibku " helanya kembali berbaring sambil menatap indahnya bintang-bintang di langit._

" _Oi! Kau tidak apa? " Bocah yang mendengar suara mengangkat sedikit kepalanya di mana dia bisa melihat sosok perempuan berambut cokelat vanila dengan mata biru menatapnya dengan khawatir " Hehehe, mungkin... Inilah yang akan terakhir kali aku lihat " gumam bocah itu lemah hingga akhirnya dirinya kehilangan kesadaran._

 _._

 _._

" _U-Ugh~ " lenguh bocah berambut kuning membuka matanya kembali, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna cokelat, matanya berkedip beberapa kali mencoba mengambil kesadarannya kembali " Kau sudah sadar? " bocah pirang yang mendengar sebuah suara menoleh dan mendapati perempuan yang menemukannya tadi._

" _Kau... " gumamnya " Apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanya perempuan tersebut sambil menyentuh tangan bocah pirang tersebut._

" _Um, Aku baik-baik saja " jawab sang bocah membuat sang perempuan tersenyum senang " Namaku Michella, kalau kau? " ucap sang perempuan bernama Michella memperkenalkan dirinya lalu bertanya pada bocah di sampingnya._

" _Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto " jawab bocah bernama Naruto sedikit lemah " Naruto'kah? Nama yang unik " ucap Michella sambil tersenyum._

" _Ne Naruto-san, bagaimana bisa kamu terbaring di sana dengan penuh luka? " tanya Michella, Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sebelum menunduk dengan wajah sedih " untuk itu... " gumam Naruto._

 _Michella yang melihat wajah sedih Naruto merasa bersalah, tak mau melihat wajah Naruto sedih sang perempuan tersebutpun menyentuh pipi Naruto dan tersenyum lembut._

" _Jangan khawatir, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu " ucap sang perempuan membuat Naruto terkejut " Aku juga telah kehilangan keluargaku begitu juga denganmu, tapi jangan khawatir, Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu dan akan selalu bersamamu hingga mati, jadi jangan bersedih lagi ya... "_

 _._

 _._

" _Naruto-nii-chan "_

.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

.

" Naruto-nii-chan "

 **Nyit!**

" Itte! " pekik sang bocah pirang yang telah beranjak dewasa karena sang perempuan Michella menarik kupingnya hingga terasa sakit " Ayo bangun Nii-chan, nanti kita terlambat " ucap Michella sedikit membentak Naruto yang sudah terduduk di kasurnya sambil mengelus kupingnya.

" Ha'i-Ha'i, selain itu bisakah kau pakai cara yang baik Chella-chan " ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon " Tidak. Hanya inilah cara agar Nii-chan rajin bangun. Lagi pula aku menikmatinya " ucap Michella sambil membelakangi Naruto lalu bergerak menjauh dengan kursi rodanya.

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

.

Yo minna, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 17 tahun dan aku adalah sang Magical. Mungkin kalian tidak percaya tapi itulah nyatanya, aku menjadi sosok Magical sejak umur 11 tahun. Selain itu aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku di tempat seperti ini semenjak 8 tahun yang lalu, seingatku Aku bertarung dengan Rivalku dan selanjutnya... Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya.

Begitu aku sadar aku sudah ada di dekat pertebingan dengan luka cukup parah, namun keesokan harinya lukaku dengan mudah sembuh, maka dari itu aku di sebut Magical. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak begitu ingat apakah aku pernah memiliki kekuatan seperti ini.

" Hahh~ dari pada memikirkannya lebih baik aku mandi dan bersiap saja daripada Chella-chan marah " gumamku sambil beranjak dari kasur lalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruanganku.

.

Saat ini aku menatap diriku yang bercermin sambil mengenakan pakaian sekolahku, kemeja hitam dengan jas putih yang aku buka dan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu pantopel, bagiku saat aku melihat diriku sendiri aku seperti seorang yang kaya, namun itu hanyalah perumpamaan.

Aku mengelus pipiku yang berisi tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing, aku sempat berpikir bagaimana bisa aku memiliki ini, apa aku di lahirkan oleh kucing, namun satu hal tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin, manusia tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan hewan, namun ada hal yang juga bisa mengeyahkan hal tersebut karena ayahnya berkawin dengan Yokai atau manusia setengah siluman.

Di dunia yang aku tempati dan daerah yang aku tidak ketahui ini terdapat hal supranatural yang pernah di jelaskan oleh Chella-chan seperti Akuma, Da-Tenshi, Tenshi, Yokai, dan lain sebagainya.

" Nii-chan, waktunya sarapan " Aku yang mendengar suara Chella-chan langsung bergegas keluar dan turun menuju lantai satu karena kamarku ada di lantai dua. Bicara kamar, rumah yang aku tempati saat ini adalah tempat di mana keluarga Michella tinggal, aku tidak percaya jika dia adalah orang yang sedikit kaya, apalagi dia memberiku biaya sekolah saat SMP Bersamanya. Aku merasa malu saat itu.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan aku bisa melihat Chella-chan yang menungguku di meja makan, oh biar aku perkenalkan dia sekali lagi, namanya Uzumaki Michella adikk angkatku yang mengangkatku menjadi kakaknya, dia memiliki kelumpuhan kaki karena kecelakaan saat berumur 10 tahun di mana waktu itu kami berjalan bersama namun waktu itu ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arah kami, namun dengan sigap aku memeluknya dan mengorbankan tubuhku untuk menahan mobil tersebut.

Dan hasilnya sudah pasti, kami mengalami luka parah dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit namun sayangnya hanya aku yang cepat sembuh sementara Michella mengalami kelumpuhan kaki, waktu itu andai saja aku bisa melindunginya dengan benar.

 **Plak!**

 _ **Pov End**_

Naruto yang merasakan kedua pipinya sedikit di tampar tersadar dan mendapati Michella telah di depannya dengan tatapan sendu " Apa yang kau pikirkan Nii-chan? " tanya Michella lirih.

" ... "

" Gomen Ne, andai saja waktu itu "

" Ini bukanlah salahmu Nii-chan! " bentak Michella sambil menarik wajah Naruto hingga wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi " Ini hanyalah takdir yang di berikan Tuhan, Aku tahu kau juga mengorbankan dirimu demiku jadi itu bukanlah kesalahan Nii-chan " lanjut Michella sambil memaksa Naruto untuk berlutut lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

" Ta-Tapi... Andai saja yang lumpuh itu aku... " gumam Naruto " Shhh~ Nii-chan tidak boleh seperti itu, kau pikir aku tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti Nii-chan, hatiku pasti akan sakit jika Nii-chan seperti aku sekarang ini " ucap Michella menenangkan Naruto.

" Gomen ne Imouto " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Michella, sementara Michella hanya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya " Ha'i, Daijoubu Naruto-nii-chan "

.

" Jadi di sini kita akan sekolah, Chella-chan? " tanya Naruto ketika melihat sebuah bangunan besar di depannya " Um, nama sekolahnya Magical Academi, disinilah kita akan sekolah " jawab Michella.

" dari namanya sekolah ini pasti menampung orang-orang Magical, apa kau tidak apa di sini Chella-chan? " gumam Naruto lalu bertanya kembali " Um, Lagi pula Nii-chan juga pasti sempat melihat mataku ini bukan? " tanya Michella yang memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya kembali.

" Apa maksudmu _ **Galaxysion Stars**_? " tebak Naruto sambil bergerak ke arah depan adiknya untuk menutupinya agar tidak di lihat banyak orang " Ha'i " jawab Michella.

" Dengar Michella, aku tahu kemampuanmu ini hebat tapi tolong jangan di tunjukkan oleh siapapun, jika nanti kau di tanya mengenai kekuatanmu, tunjukkan saja kekuatan Apimu " ucap Naruto sambil memberi nasehat.

" Fufufu~ kau sangat khawatir sekali ne Baka-nii-chan " ledek Michella sambil memejamkan matanya " Tapi arigato telah mengkhawatirkanku " lanjutnya sambil membuka matanya kembali dan memperlihatkan matanya yang telah kembali semula.

" Sama-Sama, Baka-Imouto " balas Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Michella lalu mendorong kursi roda Michella tak memperdulikan gerutuan adiknya.

Naruto yang melihat banyak orang yang berada di papan pengumuman dimana kelas mereka nanti langsung bergerak ke arah papan pengumuman namun di tahan oleh sang adik yang menggelengkan kepalanya " kenapa? " tanya Naruto bingung

" Aku sudah tahu kita di kelas mana, 1-A. Kita sekelas di sana " ucap Michella membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam artian lega karena mereka sekelas " Baiklah, Ayo kita ke kelas lebih dulu " ucap Naruto kembali mendorong kursi roda Michella.

" _Siapa dia? "_

" _Kenapa dia duduk di kursi roda?_

" _Apa dia cacat?_

" _Heh! Seharusnya orang cacat di masuk di sekolah ini "_

Naruto yang mendengar bisik-bisikkan itu mengepalkan tangannya, Michella yang duduk di kursi roda sambil menutup matanya hanya diam, tangannya bergerak ke arah tangan Naruto dan menyentuhnya mengisyaratkan agar Naruto tetap tenang.

Walau dalam mata tertutup dirinya bisa tahu bahwa Naruto menahan amarahnya " Jangan pedulikan Nii-chan " ucap Michella lembut " Tapi... " gumam Naruto ingin membantah.

" Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja " ucap Michella meyakinkan sambil tersenyum membuat Naruto terdiam " Hahh~ baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan Nii-chan akan menghajar mereka jika sudah melewati batas " ucap Naruto mengalah namun tetap memberikan ancaman membuat Michella terkekeh.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto dan Michella sampai di kelas mereka dan mulai memasukinya, namun baru saja masuk telinganya telah memanas karena mendengar bisik-bisikan yang membuat darahnya mendesir.

" _Hey, bukankah dia yang tadi? "_

" _Cih, siapa sangka orang cacat sepertinya ada di kelas A "_

" _Sebaiknya kau pergi saja cacat kelas ini sangat tidak cocok denganmu! "_

" G-Ghhh " geram Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya " Hey, perempuan cacat sebaiknya kau keluar kelas ini, karena ini hanya untuk kelas Elite saja " usir salah satu siswa menghadang Naruto dan Michella bersama dua temannya.

" Bisakah kalian menutup mulut kalian? " tanya Naruto dengan nada datar " Hah? Apa maumu pirang, mau berkelahi? " tantang pemuda yang paling tengah memasang wajah sangar.

" Aku tidak memiliki niat berkelahi bersamamu mulut hewan " balas Naruto berkata tajam " Ho~ berani juga kau brengsek! " remeh pemuda tersebut sambil melayangkan pukulan ke arah Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Namun dengan mudah Naruto menangkap tinju tersebut dengan satu tangan membuat semua di sana terkejut " aku bilang aku tidak memiliki niat bertarung denganmu " jeda Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna biru yang bersinar dengan pupil Vertikal yang mengeluarkan aura intimidasi membuat pemuda tersebut sedikit gemetar.

" Cih! Jangan sombong! " teriaknya kembali sambil melayangkan tinju berikutnya dengan satu tangannya lagi

 **Grep!**

" Hentikan " ucap pemuda berambut nanas yang tiba-tiba sudah di belakang pemuda tersebut " Kalian membuat keributan di sini, sebaiknya kalian hentikan sebelum aku laporkan " peringat Pemuda tersebut membuat Ketiga pemuda itu hanya mendecih lalu berjalan menuju bangku mereka.

Naruto yang tadi sedikit emosi menutup matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya, merasa tenang Naruto membuka matanya kembali lalu menatap pemuda yang tak jauh darinya " Arigato telah menyelamatkan kami " ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

" Sama-Sama, Lagi pula dari tadi aku sudah muak dengan mereka yang mengejek orang lemah walau tampak tidak lemah di dalamnya " balasnya sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Naruto " Ah, benar juga, Namaku Nara Shikamaru, pengguna Bayangan atau bisa di sebut **Shadow Magic** " lanjutnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Namanya Uzumaki Michella pengguna **Fire Magic** sementara Aku Uzumaki Naruto pengguna **Healling Magic** " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Michella lalu dirinya.

" Hoh~ pengguna Healling ya, sudah lama aku tidak melihat pengguna Healling, mereka sangat langka " gumam Shikamaru sambil mengelus dagunya " Lalu bagaimana dengan skill kalian? " tanya Shikamaru lagi.

" Skill? " beo Naruto " Maksudku keahlian dalam senjata, Aku tidak ada Skill seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan kalian? " Jelas Shikamaru lalu kembali bertanya.

" Kami tidak memilikinya " jawab Naruto membuat Shikamaru mengangguk karena tidak mencurigakan baginya soalnya pengguna Fire Magic di depannya saat ini tampak lumpuh sementara pemuda di depannya memiliki Healling Magic yang pastinya jarang memiliki skill bertarung senjata, namun melihat Pemuda di depannya dari atas hingga bawah, dia yakin bahwa pemuda di depannya akan memiliki banyak Skill.

" Etto... Nara-san, bolehkah aku bertanya? " tanya Naruto membuat Shikamaru sedikit tersadar " Panggil saja namaku Shikamaru " ucap Shikamaru membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

" Ne Shikamaru, Apa di sekolah ini akan ada tes menandakan bahwa orang-orang di sini sangat cocok untuk memasuki sekolah ini? " tanya Naruto lagi " Um, Sebentar lagi guru kita akan masuk dan akan menyuruh kita ke suatu tempat yang telah di tentukan dan di sana kita akan di tes kemampuan kita, jika tes tidak sesuai harapan guru, maka murid tersebut akan di keluarkan " jawab Shikamaru.

" Dari pada menjadi patung di sini, sebaiknya kalian pilih bangku kalian, jika tidak keberatan sebenarnya aku ingin kalian duduk di antarku bersama sahabatku yang gemuk itu, apa kalian mau? " tawar Shikamaru, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum membalas keramahan Shikamaru.

" Arigato Shikamaru " ucap Naruto lalu mengikuti Shikamaru sambil mendorong kursi roda Michella ( Posisi Shikamaru ada si bangku sudut jendela nomor 4 dari lima, untuk Naruto dan Michella posisinya ada di depan Bangku Shikamaru )

Setelah sampai di bagian bangkunya Naruto menyempatkan dirinya memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman Shikamaru yang bernama Akimichi Choji, Sambil berbincang-bincang datang dua sosok berbeda gender di kelas mereka membuat semua langsung duduk di bangku mereka.

" Hm~ jadi kalian orang-orang yang ada di kelas A ini? " gumam Pria berwajah tegas dengan otot kekar sambil menatap datar murid-murid di depannya " Sebelum kalian bangga di kelas A, kalian harus melakukan Tes seperti di prosedur di sekolah itu namun Tesnya berbeda dari setiap kelas " ucap Wanita berkuncir nanas dengan nada mengejek.

" Tes kalian adalah harus melawan kami " ucap Pria tersebut membuat semua di sana terkejut termasuk Naruto " Matte Sensei! Adikku mengalami kelumpuhan Kaki, dia tidak mungkin bisa melawan kalian! " ucap Naruto mengeluarkan protesannya.

" Heh! Jika seperti lebih baik mati saja! " ucap sang Wanita membuat Mata Naruto melebar mendengarnya " Sudah cukup bicaranya! Ikut kami ke ruang Tes kami yang sudah kami siapkan! " lanjut sang Wanita sambil berlalu pergi di ikuti oleh para Murid.

" Naruto " gumam Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Naruto " Jangan di pikirkan, guru sepertinya memang selalu berlidah tajam " ucap Choji ikut menenangkan Naruto.

" Chell-chan " panggil Naruto dengan nada datar " Ha'i, Ada Apa Nii-chan? " tanya Michella sedikit takut karena saat ini pasti Naruto tengah marah.

" Aku berjanji... " jeda Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk menatap tajam ke depan " Akan Membuatmu di terima di sekolah ini "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Magical Battle ~**_

.

 **Other Place ( Test Class A Place )**

.

Di sebuah tempat di penuhi Hutan tampak seluruh murid kelas A telah mengelilingi tempat tersebut dengan dua guru di tengahnya.

" Baiklah sekarang kami akan jelaskan tesnya " ucap pria berotot sambil membuat lingkaran besar dengan dirinya dan wanita di sampingnya di dalamnya " Tesnya adalah Kalian harus bisa mengeluarkan kami dari lingkaran ini, jika itu tidak bisa kalian harus bisa bertahan selama 5 menit dari serangan kami, Kami tidak akan keluar dari lingkaran, kami hanya akan memberikan serangan dari lingkaran ini, jadi aku harap kalian mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian " jelas sang pria membuat semua di sana saling menatap.

" Jadi siapa yang akan melakukannya lebih dahulu? " tanya Guru wanita dengan nada meremehkan membuat semua di sana mendecih tak suka " Bolehkah aku dulu? " semua seketika menoleh ketika sebuah suara dari sosok pemuda pirang yang mengangkat tangannya lalu jalan ke depan dan menjaga jaraknya dengan para gurunya.

" Ho~ pemuda yang tadi ya " gumam sang Pria " sebelum aku memulainya bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan pada kalian? " tanya Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" Cih! Sebaiknya cepat saja pirang " desis Guru Wanita " Jika aku menang dan bisa mengalahkan kalian kurang dari 10 menit, Aku ingin kalian membiarkan adikku di terima di kelas ini " ucap Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sambil menunjukkan wajah memohon pada kedua gurunya.

" Heh! Jika kau bisa saja pirang! " ucap Guru Wanita bersiap, Naruto yang melihat itu memasang posisi bertarung dengan tangan kiri mengepal di arahkan kedepan dengan sedikit di tekuk sementara tangan kanannya di kepalkan di depan dadanya, posisi kaki dia sedikit buka dengan di tekuk sedikit kebawah.

" Baiklah Kita mulai Tesnya " ucap sang Guru Wanit mengibaskan tangannya ke depan hingga mengeluarkan banyak ular yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat serangan seperti itu melebarkan matanya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Semua seketika terkejut ketika Naruto bersalto ke belakang dengan melompat tinggi dan mendarat tak jauh dari serangan Sang Guru " A-Are? " gumam Naruto sambil menatap tubuhnya _' Yang tadi itu apa? '_ batin Naruto.

" Jangan melamun pirang! " Naruto seketika tersentak ketika Guru Wanita di depannya kembali melesatkan serangan yang sama.

 **Swush! Blaaar!**

Kembali semua terkejut ketika Naruto berhasil menghindar kembali dengan salto ke samping _' Lagi? Bahkan aku tidak bisa menghindar seperti tadi, tapi tadi... Seolah tubuhku bergerak sendiri '_ batin Naruto sambil menatap dirinya sendiri.

" Sepertinya kau kesusahan ne " ucap Guru Pria membuat guru di sampingnya mendesis tak suka " Urusai! Setidaknya bantu aku! " geram sang perempuan.

" Baik-baik, dasar lidah tajam " balas sang Pria sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju udara kosong selama dua kali hingga membuat gelombang putih yang. Melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Tak mau terkena serangan kembali, Naruto langsung berlari ke samping membuat serangan tersebut meleset kembali _' Apa... Ini.. '_ batin Naruto tidak percaya

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Guru Pria yang melihat serangannya terus di hindari kembali memberi serangan bertubi-tubi ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan menundukkan tubuhnya sambil berlari, dan berlari sambil salto ke samping _' Tubuhku... Terasa ringan sekali '_ batin Naruto tak percaya.

 **Wush! Blaar!**

" Wow, rupanya dia hebat juga " gumam Choji sambil memakan keripik kentang di tangannya " Kau benar, dia menghindarinya seperti menari, tubuhnya pasti terasa sangat ringan hingga membuatnya berhasil menghindari setiap serangan tersebut " timpal Shikamaru sambil melihat tes Naruto.

" Naruto-nii-chan " gumam Michella khawatir

 **Wush! Buagh! Sret! Tap!**

Semua seketika terkejut ketika salah satu serangan sang guru berhasil mengenai Naruto dan membuatnya sedikit terpental, namun Naruto berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mendarat sempurna sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" Kau boleh juga " gumam Guru Pria menurunkan tinjunya " Kau bertarung tanpa senjata, kau memiliki keberanian yang luar biasa nak " puji sang Guru.

" Ohey, bisa cepat sedikit tidak! "

" Kami juga ingin melakukan tes, jika kau sudah tidak kuat sebaiknya kau mundur saja lemah! "

" Kalian semua Diam! " teriak Guru Wanita membuat semua di sana terdiam " Siapa saja, berikan dia senjata tak peduli seperti apa senjatanya " teriak sang guru kembali.

" Heh! Jika begitu ini " dengus salah satu murid menyerahkan pedang usam di tangannya dengan melemparnya ke arah Naruto, dengan mudah Naruto menerima pedang tersebut lalu menatap pedang itu diam.

 **Sret!**

Setelah itu Naruto menarik pedang tersebut dan terlihat pedang berkarat dam juga beberapa bagian yang telah hancur " Oh Maaf, sepertinya aku salah kasih pedang hahahaha " ucapnya sambil tertawa mengejek diikuti beberapa murid di sana " Baiklah sekarang kau sudah punya senjata bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan tesnya? " tanya guru perempuan menyeringai.

" Matte, pedang itu tidak cocok dalam tes ini, biarkan di menggan... "

" Daijoubu " potong Naruto sambil memasukkan kembali pedangnya lalu meletakkan di pinggang bagian kirinya dan kembali bersiap " Aku akan menggunakannya " ucap Naruto menundukkan wajahnya membuat ekspresinya tak terlihat.

" Heh! Kalau begitu kita langsung saja! " ucap Guru Wanita mengibaskan satu tangannya hingga mengeluarkan puluhan ular.

 **Wush! Craaaaash!**

Semua melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto berhasil memotong seluruh ular Guru Wanita tersebut hanya menggunakan pedang berkarat dengan sekali tebas yang sangat cepat.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto berlutut sedikit lalu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Guru Wanita di depannya membuat sang Guru Wanita terkejut karena Naruto akan memberikan serangan jarak dekat.

" Tak semudah itu! " ucap guru pria sambil memberikan puluhan tinju kosong hingga membuat puluhan Gelombang melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Bugh!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari setiap serangan tersebut seperti menari, namun serangan terakhir berhasil mengenai Naruto membuat Naruto kembali terpental.

" Dengan begini selesai! " ucap sang Guru Wanita kembali mengibaskan satu tangannya hingga mengeluarkan puluhan ular kembali.

 **Tap! Grep!**

Mata sang Guru kembali terbelak ketika pemuda di depannya telah mendarat dari terpentalnya dia berhasil menangkap ular miliknya dengan mudah.

" Haaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto menarik Ular yang dia tangkap sekuat tenaga.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Semua kembali harus terbelak entah keberapa kalinya karena sang Guru Wanita berhasil di tarik Oleh Naruto keluar dari Lingkaran " Apa! " kejut sang guru Wanita.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung kembali melesat dengan cepat ke arah Guru Wanita membuat sang Guru Wanita terkejut.

 **Sret! Grek!**

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto melilitkan ular di tangannya kepada sang Guru Wanita membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, setelah itu Naruto kembali melesat ke Guru Pria sambil menyeret sang Guru Wanita yang telah dia ikat.

" Heh! Sepertinya kau sudah serius anak, tapi jangan kira kau menang melawanku dari jarak dekat " ucap Guru Pria siap melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Wush!**

Mata sang Guru Pria harus terbelak ketika Naruto melempar rekannya ke arahnya membuatnya refleks menangkap tubuh rekannya.

 **Wush!**

Namun sang Guru Wanita kembali melesatkan serangan dari mulutnya dengan mengeluarkan puluhan ular kembali ke arah Naruto sebagai pengganti serangan rekannya.

 **Wush! Sring! Craaaash!**

Walau serangan kejutan, dengan mudah Naruto menghindarinya dengan membungkukkan badannya sambil berputar ke arah Kanan dan menebas seluruh ular tersebut dengan pedang di tangannya hingga putus semua

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Dua Gurunya dengan gerakan kedepan membuat sang Guru Pria langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Naruto

 **Wush! Sret! Crak!**

Namun dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya kebelakang sang Guru Pria dan menguncinya bersama sang Guru Wanita dengan menarik ular di bagian leher sang Guru Wanita dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke sang Guru Pria tangan sang guru pria juga telah di ikat di belakang sang pria menggunakan ular sang wanita membuat sang pria tidak bisa memberi perlawanan.

Semua harus terkejut ketika Naruto berhasil mengunci kedua guru yang akan menjadi wali kelas mereka hanya dengan menggunakan pedang berkarat yang hampir hancur.

" Selesai sudah " ucap Naruto sambil mendorong mereka keluar lingkaran hingga terjatuh lalu menancapkan pedangnya di tengah-tengah mereka membuat kedua guru itu terbelak.

' _A-Apa-Apaan itu tadi, tinjuku yang akan mengenainya dengan cepat dia bisa menghindarinya, bahkan seorang yang memiliki keahlian pedang dan kecepatan seperti itu tidak akan bisa menghindarinya ' batin Sang Guru Pria_

' _U-Ugh! Ke-Kenapa ular-ularku tidak mau lepas karena perintahku, Ular- ularku terus mengikat pada diriku seolah ketakutan, sebenarnya apa yang telah di lakukannya pada ular-ularku '_ batin Guru Wanita sambil melirik Naruto yang masih berdiri di atas mereka dengan ekspresi yang tak terlihat.

" A-Are? " beo Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya dengan wajah polos " Sensei? Kalian kenapa? " tanya Naruto polos

" Apa kau lupa pirang! Kau tadi berhasil mengalahkan kami dan Hey! Menyingkirlah dari kami! " ucap sang guru Wanita membuat Naruto tersentak.

" Whaa! Go-Gomen " ucap Naruto menjauh dari sang Guru tak lupa dia juga menarik pedangnya yang dia tancap _' A-Apa yang barusan itu, bagaimana bisa kau menyelesaikan tesnya? Aku bahkan tidak ingat jika aku berhasil mengalahkannya, yang aku ingat hanya saat menerima pedang ini '_ batin Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap pedang di tangannya.

" Hey! Pirang! Karena kau bermain kasar dengan gurumu maka aku nyatakan kau di keluarkan! " ucap Sang Guru Wanita membuat Naruto terkejut akan keputusannya " Hey! Matte! Kenapa bisa begitu! Perjanjiannya dan aturannya tidak ada perkataan seperti itu! " tuntut Naruto tidak menerima hal tersebut, bagaimana tidak dirinya saja bingung bagaimana tadi dia bertarung dan sekarang dirinya di keluarkan, mana mungkin dia terima.

" sudah aku bilang, kau di.. "

" Matte Anko! " bentak sang Guru Pria membuat Wanita bernama Anko itu terdiam " Aku rasa kau sudah berlebihan mengambil keputusan, sebaiknya kau diam saja! " lanjutnya.

" Apa wewenangmu! Aku yang di beri kepercayaan oleh kepala sekolah jadi aku berhak menentukan " balas Anko " Jika begitu aku akan bertarung melawanmu untuk membiarkannya tetap di kelas A, apa kau mau? " balas balik sang Guru Pria membuat Anko mendecih tak suka.

" Dia sudah Lulus dari Tes, dan kau tidak menerimanya, orang macam apa kau? " lanjut sang Pria sambil menjauh dari Anko dan mendekati Naruto " Kau lolos Nak, Aku ucapkan selamat datang di kelas A " ucap Sang pria sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

" Etto... Sejujurnya aku tidak melakukan apapun tadi, bahkan aku tidak ingat bagaimana bisa aku mengalahkan kalian, jadi Hontouni Gomenasai, Mungkin jika aku di keluarkan adalah hal yang benar " ucap Naruto gugup sambil membungkukkan badannya.

' _Tidak Ingat. Apa dia secara tidak sadar melakukan hal tadi, kemungkinan dia terbawa emosi sejak di beri pedang itu, atau mungkin pedang itu seolah mengendalikannya '_ batin sang Guru Pria sambil menatap lekat Naruto _' Tidak aku rasa tidak. Mungkin ada hal lain yang menyebabkannya tapi jika dia di keluarkan, akan mengecewakan karena bakat pedangnya tadi, aku harus bisa membuatnya ada di kelas A ' lanjutnya_.

" Jangan di pedulikan Nak, yang terpenting kau sudah di terima di kelas A ini, selamat ya " ucap Sang Pria meyakinkan Naruto " tidak peduli kau ingat atau tidak, kau tetap lolos, jadi sebutkan namamu karena berhasil lolos dan juga sebutkan nama adikmu itu " ucap Sang Guru Pria.

" A-Ah, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan nama Adikku Uzumaki Michella, mohon bimbingannya Sensei " ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya " Uzumaki Naruto ya... " gumam sang Pria.

" Yosh, kalau Sensei bernama Sairaorg, Sairaorg Gremory, Kau bisa memanggilku Sairaorg, jadi salam Kenal Naruto-kun " ucap pria bernama Sairaorg sambil bersalaman dengan Naruto " A-Ah " gumam Naruto hanya itu yang bisa dia keluarkan.

" Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di kelas Naruto-kun " ucap Sairaorg sambil jalan menjauh untuk melakukan test berikutnya " hahhh~ " hela Naruto sambil memasukkan pedangnya kembali.

" Selamat Naruto kau berhasil " ucap Shikamaru yang mendatangi Naruto bersama Choji dan Michella " Ah, Kalian. Sejujurnya aku tidak melakukan apapun kok " ucap Naruto jujur.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Naruto harus terkejut ketika Adiknya menarik dirinya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat dirinya bahkan tidak siap hingga di harus berlutut karena tarikan adiknya.

" sejak tadi dia sangat khawatir denganmu, dari tadi dia berdoa untuk keselamatanmu, sejujurnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kakak yang nekat namun kau juga kakak yang membanggakan karena melawan dua guru dalam kurang waktu 9 menit hanya untuk membiarkan adikmu di kelas, kau sungguh hebat Naruto " ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar berisikan ledekan dan juga pujian membuat Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Michella.

" Jangan Khawatir Nii-chan baik-baik saja, dan yang terpenting kita akan selalu bersama, jadi jangan khawatir Imouto no kawai " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Michella yang bergetar.

" Hiks... Hiks... Baka... Hountoni Baka-nii-chan " isak Michella semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sementara di suatu tempat tampak beberapa orang menatap ke tempat Naruto dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda ada yang tersenyum, ada yang menyeringai dan lain-lain.

" sepertinya dia cukup hebat juga " puji pemuda berambut cokelat panjang.

" Heh! Bagiku itu hanyalah keberuntungan " desis pemuda berambut cokelat menculak kebelakang.

" tidak, dia tidak beruntung karena dia berusaha semampunya dan itulah yang membuatnya lulus " ucap pemuda berkaca mata hitam " Seperti biasa perkataanmu susah di mengerti " ucap Pemuda berambut cokelat acak-acakan dengan anjing besar di sampingnya.

" Kalian jangan terlalu meremehkannya, kemampuan pedangnya tadi bukanlah hal sembarangan, dia bisa memotong ular-ular itu hanya dengan sekali tebas, apa lagi itu pedang tua yang bisa hancur kapan saja, namun ketajamannya masih ada walau tampak tumpul " peringat pemuda berambut raven.

" Jika kau berkata seperti itu, mungkin kau benar, bahkan mataku tadi tidak melihat bahwa pedang tersebut terbungkus mana, itu membuktikan bahwa dia menggunakan pedang itu secara utuh tanpa bantuan [Mana] " Timpal Pemuda berambut cokelat.

" Cih, sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk akan besok "

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, Naruto masih senantiasa memeluk adiknya dirinya menikmati pelukan adiknya begitu juga sebaliknya, sementara Shikamaru dan Choji mengalihkan pandangan mereka dengan menonton tes berikutnya.

" Jadi bagaimana sudah baikkan? " tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menyatukan dahinya kepada sang adik " Un, Arigato karena telah membiarkanku di kelas A, Nii-chan " ucap Michella sambil menyentuhkan hidung kepada Hidung kakaknya.

" Hehe, Mungkin waktu itu aku gagal menyelamatkanmu, tapi sekarang tak akan aku biarkan hal itu terjadi kedua kalinya " ucap Naruto tersenyum lima jari membuat Michella ikut tersenyum.

" Arigato Naruto-nii-chan "

" Um, Sama-sama "

 **Naruto Pov**

Mungkin aku lupa bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan Tes ini, tapi aku tidak memikirkan kembali hal itu, kita juga tidak mungkin menolak rezeki yang telah di berikan, namun aku akan mencari tahu hal itu nanti saja bahkan kapanpun aku bisa mencari tahunya sendiri, dan juga Besok adalah hari beratku namun aku akan lalui bersama adikku dan teman-temanku karena aku tidak sendiri dan mereka tidak sendiri, besok akan kami lalu dengan semangat kami

 **End Pov**

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Note : Yo! Kembali lagi dengan Author Geje ini, :v. Yak inilah pengganti baru the Magical Battlenya yang telah di perbaruhi atau biasa di sebut Re Make. Saya terpaksa harus me Re Makenya karena kekurangan peminat, mungkin dengan begini akan lebih banyak yang tertarik ( itu harapan saya ) untuk awal-awal saya tidak banyak bicara kembali karena saya akan menunggu hasil Review kalian lebih dulu, kalau begitu saya Dedek log out Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali

 _ **Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Little Humor, Sci-Fi, Echi, Incest!, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, NotMemories! Naruto, SacredBeast! Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Beast/Sacred Beast berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Batin Beast/Sacred Beast.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : Unexpeted**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rabu, 14 Maret 2019**_

 _ **08.00 AM**_

 _ **Pov**_

Yo! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto siswa kelas 1-A dari Magical Academi, sudah 8 tahun aku tinggal di tempat ini dan aku sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana bisa aku berada di dunia ini. Karena Yang aku ingat samar-samar bahwa aku bertarung habis-habisan dengan seseorang hingga akhirnya aku sekarat karena luka di perutku dulu.

Dan sejak itu aku sudah berada di pertebingan dan bertemu dengan orang yang mengangkatku sebagai kakaknya, sejujurnya aku berusaha mengingat bagaimana bisa tapi setiap kali berusaha kepalaku terasa mau pecah ketika ingin mengetahuinya

Saat ini Aku bersama Adikku Uzumaki Michella bersama-sama berangkat menuju sekolah untuk mengikuti pelajaran kami menjadi Magical. Oh ya! Magical Academi adalah Sekolah yang menampung orang-orang yang memiliki Magic.

Magicku adalah **Healling** , itulah perkataan orang-orang rumah sakit dan adikku jika aku menerima luka parah namun esoknya telah sembuh mereka bilang jika itu adalah Healling Lv 5. Untuk Adikku lebih tepatnya adik angkatku, dia memiliki Dua Magic, pertama **Magical Eyes** dan **Fire Magic**.

" Ohayo, Naruto, Michella-san " Aku yang mendengar sebuah sapaan menoleh san melihat kedua teman baruku kemarin, Shikamaru Nara dan Akimichi Choji, Aku yang melihat mereka, langsung berlari kecil sambil mendorong kursi roda adikku lalu berhenti di depan mereka " Ohayo, Shikamaru, Choji " balasku sambil tersenyum ramah

 **Pov End**

.

" Mau berangkat bareng? " tanya Choji sambil memakan keripik kentang di tangannya " Boleh juga " jawab Naruto lalu berjalan bersama dua temannya.

" Sepertinya Choji-san suka sekali makan-makanan ringan ne? " gumam Michella membuat Shikamaru menghela nafasnya " Apapun makanannya dia suka, bahkan dia bisa makan keripik kentang seperti itu 20 bungkus per hari " ucap Shikamaru membuat Choji tertawa canggung.

" Hahaha, Maa~ Maa~ " Naruto yang melihat interaksi mereka sedikit tersenyum lalu menatap langit yang tampak cerah saat ini _' Hari yang indah '_ batin Naruto

.

" U-Ughh~ " gumam Naruto dengan alis berkedut ketika dirinya sampai di kelas dirinya telah di kepung oleh banyak orang dan mereka semua adalah... Perempuan

" Ne-Ne Naruto-san, maukah kau mengajariku bermain pedang nanti? "

" Apa Naruto-kun sudah punya pacar? "

" Apa makanan kesukaan Naruto-kun?

' _Ke-Kenapa bisa begini? '_ batin Naruto menangis Anime _' Mu-Mungkinkah, karena kejadian kemarin mereka mulai menyukaiku '_ lanjutnya _' Mungkin aku harus menarik kata-kata cerah tadi menjadi hari yang merepotkan '_

" Hahh~ sepertinya Naruto di gemari banyak perempuan ne " gumam Shikamaru sambil bertopang dagu di mejanya " Mungkin karena kemarin dia bisa mengalahkan Anko-sensei dan Sairaorg-sensei dengan pedang di pinggangnya itu " timpal Choji, sementara Michella hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat kakak angkatnya tampak susah mengontrol mereka.

" Firasatku rupanya benar " gumam Pemuda berambut menculak kebelakang dengan aura hitam di atasnya " Rupanya dia menjadi populer karena kejadian kemarin, buat iri saja " gerutu Pemuda dengan anjing besar di sampingnya.

" Namun karena hal itu, para cowok di berbagai kelas berniat memberinya pelajaran " ucap Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang " Kenapa? " tanya Pemuda berambut menculak kebelakang.

" Menikung hati. Seperti itulah " bukan Pemuda tersebut menjawab melainkan Pemuda berkaca mata hitam.

" Maa~ Maa~ tenanglah kalian semua " ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan kerumunan perempuan yang mengelilinginya _' Hah~ siapapun tolong hentikan situasi ini '_ batin Naruto

" Hey, Kau pemuda seperti kucing! " semua yang mendengar suara teriakan di depan pintu kelas menoleh dan terlihat di sana terdapat perempuan berambut pirang panjang tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan " Siapa Dia? Datang-datang berteriak seperti gorila " tanya Naruto

" Dia Hayamana Shion-senpai, Kelas 2-A, pemilik **Magical Beast** dan **Magical Forecast** , memiliki Skill **Summoning Beast** " jawab salah satu siswi di samping Naruto " Hehh~ Kakak kelas toh " gumam Naruto lalu menatap Shion dari atas hingga bawah.

" Kau.. Apakah Kau Orang yang katanya berhasil mengalahkan Anko-sensei dan Sairaorg-sensei dengan pedang usam yang sudah rapuh? " tanya Shion sambil menunjuk Naruto " Aku tidak mengalahkan melainkan hanya melakukan Tes, tapi kalimat dengan pedang usam itu memang benar " balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan pedang Usam di pinggangnya.

" Sejujurnya ini pemberian salah satu orang di kelas ini, dan saat aku ingin mengembalikannya dia berkata " _ambil saja karena aku tidak suka lebih cocok padamu orang lemah "_ dengan sombongnya, tapi tahu-tahunya dia tidak lulus, dasar mulut ember " curhat Naruto membuat semua siswi di sana tertawa kecil kecuali Shion.

" Jadi Ada Apa hingga Anda mencariku, Hayamana-senpai? " tanya Naruto to the point " Huh! Setelah istirahat, Aku ingin kau bertarung denga... "

" Maaf, Aku tidak berniat bertarung apa lagi dengan pedang yang bisa hancur kapan saja, jadi maaf " potong Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa " Jangan asal potong pirang! " teriak kesal Shion.

" Lagi pula, Apa gunanya jika kita bertarung, aku rasa tidak ada gunanya " jelas Naruto secara baik-baik " Lagi pula kau perempuan, cantik, menawan, bukankah bertarung sangat tidak cocok denganmu soalnya jika kau terluka kecantikanmu akan hilang, seharusnya orang secantikmu tidak boleh bertarung " lanjut Naruto membuat semua di sana terbengong.

 **Bluush~**

Wajah semua siswi di sana memerah termasuk Michella dan Shion, Shion yang mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terlalu jujur salah tingkah " A-A-A-A-Apa yang kau bicarakan!? " tanya Shion sambil tergagap

" Um? Bukankah itu benar? Orang secantik dirimu seharusnya tidak cocok bertarung " jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos " Hwa-Hwa- Hwaaaaaaaa! " teriak Shion berlari keluar kelas dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

" Um? Ada apa dengan Hayamana-san? " tanya Sairaorg yang kebetulan sudah di depan pintu ketika melihat Shion berlari seperti di kejar hantu " Oh, Sairaorg-sensei " dan pertanyaannya tidak ada yang menjawab

.

 **Breaktime**

.

" Wah-Wah, sepertinya karena rayuanmu tadi kau semakin banyak di sukai Perempuan Naruto " puji Shikamaru sambil menatap sekelilingnya karena saat para perempuan melewati Naruto mereka berbisik-bisik dengan wajah merona " Um? Memang aku sudah melakukan sesuatu? " tanya Naruto polos sambil menyeruput minuman teh dinginnya.

" Apa kau tidak sadar saat kau mengatakan Hayamana-senpai cantik? " tanya Shikamaru lalu memasukkan nasi kepal di tangannya ke mulutnya " Tentu saja, kan dia memang cantik " jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit di naikkan.

 **Bruk!**

Terdengar suara jatuh entah di mana namun tidak menghentikan kegiatan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masih saling tatap, sementara Choji dan Michella masih tenang makan tak memperdulikan sekitar.

" Hahh~ sepertinya kau sangat tidak peka ne " gumam Shikamaru sambil menyeruput tehnya " Apanya? "

" Auk ah gelap. "

" Heh~ Kasi tahu napa? "

Sementara itu di salah satu pilar di dekat meja makan Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji dan Michella, tampak Shion tengah bersandar di pilar dengan wajah memerah karena dia dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

' _La-Lagi... '_ batin Shion dengan mata berkunang-kunang _' Ke-Kenapa aku bisa salah tingkah hanya karena ucapannya!? '_ teriak Shion dalam batin sambil berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa

.

 **Traning**

.

 **Sret! Sret!**

Saat ini tampak Naruto tengah melatih gayanya bermain pedang dengan pedang usamnya sambil melatih gaya-gaya serangan yang dia pikir bagus, Michella yang duduk di kursi roda di bawah pohon dekat dengan Naruto latihan menatap lekat Naruto yang tampak berusaha melatih gaya bertarung pedang yang belum pernah lihat.

" Hahh~ rupanya melakukan serangan menggunakan pedang cukup susah juga ya " gumam Naruto sambil memutar pedangnya sesaat " Tapi, lebih susah lagi jika kau menyerang hanya menggunakan tangan kosong, Kau harus memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan fisik yang kuat agar bisa bertarung tangan kosong. Kalau untuk bertarung pedang aku pikir yang di butuh kan hanyalah Skill kecepatan, Ketelitian dan ayunan tangan yang kuat dan cepat " ucap Choji membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap pedangnya lekat-lekat.

" Selain itu tidak perlu terburu-buru, Lagi pula kita masih dalam masa latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kita, kita hanya perlu mengikuti tahap-tahapnya saja " ucap Shikamaru yang tampak santai.

" Maa~ mungkin kau benar " timpal Naruto lalu memasang posisi kembali

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

 **Sret! Sring!**

Setelahnya Naruto menebas pedangnya secara Horisontal, lalu vertikal dan Diagonal hingga membentuk X lalu memutar pedangnya lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke depan.

 **Srush! Braak!**

Semua seketika terkejut ketika salah satu pohon di tempat mereka latihan hancur berantakan, Naruto yang jaraknya memang jauh dari pohon tersebut namun arah serangan latihannya ke arah pohon tersebutpun ikut terkejut karena serangannya yang tanpa di sengaja membuat pohon tersebut hancur.

" A-Are? " gumam Naruto " O-Ohey, Naruto bukankah tadi kau hanya membelah udara kosong? Ke-kenapa bisa pohon tersebut hancur? " tanya Shikamaru gugup.

" Kau pikir aku tahu! Aku saja juga terkejut! " teriak Naruto panik.

" apa... Yang barusan itu " tanya pemuda berambut cokelat menculak kebelakang " Angin " Jawab Pemuda berambut Cokelat panjang.

" Angin? " Tanya Pemuda yang membawa anjing besar " Saat dia memotong udara kosong, mataku melihat sebuah gelombang biru terbentuk dalam bentuk kasap mata lalu dengan serangan terakhirnya tadi dia membentuk gelombang biru besar sebagai pendorong empat gelombang berbentuk x dan + hingga menghancurkan pohon tersebut, benar-benar serangan mematikan yang tanpa di sengaja " jelas Pemuda berambut cokelat secara rinci.

" Begitu... Membentuk gelombang Angin lalu dalam suatu bentuk lalu mendorongnya dengan Gelombang Angin besar hingga membentuk angin penghancur yang bisa memotong apa saja " gumam Pemuda berambut Raven

" Ne Naruto kau benar-benar tidak tahu? "

" Tentu saja! Buat apa aku bohong! Kalian juga tadi melihatnya bukan! "

.

 **End School**

 **15.00 PM**

.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto sambil berjalan lemas mendorong kursi roda Michella " capeknya, aku jadi ingin cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku " lanjutnya.

" Kerja bagus untuk Hari ini Nii-chan, Kau sudah berjuang keras " ucap Michella sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke atas menatap wajah Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

" Selain itu, kejadian tadi benar-benar masih membuatku bingung, Bagaimana bisa pedang Naruto yang seperti itu membuat kerusakan yang parah pada pohon tadi " ucap Shikamaru sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Kau benar, Padahal ini hanya pedang yang tampak tua, Berkarat dan tumpul, namun di dalamnya dia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup dahsyat " timpal Choji sambil melirik pedang di pinggang Naruto.

" Huuaaam~ Mungkin kata jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya sangat cocok untuk pedang itu " ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap, sementara Naruto hanya diam tanpa suara karena dia juga masih memikirkan bagaimana tadi dia bisa menghancurkan pohon tadi.

.

 **Teacher Room**

.

" Kerja bagus hari ini semua, kalian melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik " ucap wanita berambut pirang di meja kebesarannya.

" Hahh~ Capeknya "

" Benar-benar di luar dugaan "

" Lalu, Sairaorg. Bagaimana dengan Murid yang mengalahkanmu dengan pedang berkarat yang ada di kelasmu, Apa dia ada perkembangan? " tanya Wanita tersebut pada Sairaorg.

" A-Ah, Sejujurnya di bisa dibilang berkembang pesat bisa juga di bilang tidak karena secara tidak sadar saat kami melakukan sesi uji coba latihan dia berhasil menghancurkan satu pohon dengan pedang tersebut dari jarak 2 meter " jawab Sairaorg sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang terasa gatal, semua guru di sana terdiam dan membatu seketika mereka terlalu terkejut akan laporan Sairaorg.

" Apa kau bercanda Sairaorg? " tanya Wanita berambut hitam bergelombang " Untuk apa aku bohong jika aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri " balas Sairaorg.

" jika tidak percaya, kalian bisa melihat rekaman CCTV nomor 20 bukan, kalau kalian tidak percaya " ucap Sairaorg bergerak ke arah komputer CCTV lalu memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV 20 di layar besar di ruangan tersebut.

 _ **Sring! Sring! Sring!**_

 _ **Sret! Sring! Blaaaar!**_

Semua yang di ruangan tersebut melebarkan mata mereka, perkataan Sairaorg ada benarnya. " Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya " gumam Pria berambut bob sambil mengelus dagunya.

" Siapa namanya Sairaorg? " tanya Pria berambut perak dengan masker di mulutnya.

" Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dari data yang aku terima dia pengguna Healling Magic dan di sana tak tertulis jika dia memiliki Skill lainnya " jawab Sairaorg sambil menyerahkan data Naruto

" Skill tersembunyi kah? " gumam Pria dengan rokok di mulutnya " Dia tampak keren dengan wajah itu tapi tatapannya sungguh berbeda dari wajahnya " ucap. Pria bermasker.

" Ada apa dengan matanya? "

" Matanya seperti menunjukkan rasa kesepian, kehampaan dan kekosongan, pandangannya seperti anak yang sedih di kurung di sebuah menara tertinggi hingga tidak bisa keluar hingga kapanpun " jawab Pria tersebut.

" Tidak perlu lebay "

" Kau terlalu Mendramatisi Kakashi "

" Heh~ Tapi yang tadi aku katakan itu benar "

Sairaorg yang melihat Perdebataan itu hanya acuh karena dirinya saat ini fokus melihat rekaman Naruto yang tanpa sadar menghancurkan pohon saat jam kelasnya

' _Seperti dugaanmu, dia memiliki talenta yang hebat '_

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Hachii! " bersin Naruto yang sudah sampai rumah bersama Michella " Kau deman Nii-chan? " tanya Michella sedikit khawatir

" Ah tidak aku hanya merasa di bicarakan saja " jawab Naruto sambil mengusap hidungnya " Okaerinasai Naruto-sama, Michella-sama " ucap Dua Butler yang datang ke arah Naruto dan Michella sambil memberi hormat.

" Maa~ bukankah sudah aku bilang jangan pakai -sama, itu membuatku merinding tahu " ucap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon " Maafkan Kami Naruto-sama, namun itu sudah wajib kami lakukan " jawab salah satu Butler membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Ha'i-Ha'i, terserah kalian saja " balas Naruto pasrah " Michella-sama, malam ini Anda dan Naruto-sama ingin makan malam apa? kami akan mencarikan bahan makanan yang Anda dan Naruto-sama makan " tanya Butler 2 sopan.

" Heh? Apa bahan masakan sudah habis? " tanya Michella tidak percaya " Jaa~ bagaimana jika aku dan salah satu dari kalian yang pergi membeli bahan makanan? " tawar Naruto membuat Dua Butler tersebut terkejut.

" Tidak-tidak, sebaiknya Anda istirahat saja Naruto-sama " tolak Butler 1 secara halus " Maa~ tidak perlu sungkan lagi pula aku juga bingung harus memakan apa nanti jadi lebih baik aku ikut berbelanja saja " ucap Naruto menyerahkan kursi roda Michella ke Butler 2 lalu berjongkok di depan Michella.

" Satte, apa yang mau kau makan untuk makan malam Nanti Chella-chan? " tanya Naruto membuat Michella tersenyum misterius " Tebak saja " jawab Michella sambil tersenyum

" Baiklah Biar Nii-chan tebak " gumam Naruto berpikir sambil mengelus dagunya " Kau pasti ingin makan makanan berdaging sapi bukan? Um~ apa ya namanya... Kare, apa aku benar? " tebak Naruto.

" Tepat! Tapi kali ini aku mau Kare Buatan Nii-chan seperti waktu itu " ucap Michella dengan tatapan memohon " Maa~ akan aku buatkan untukmu " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut adiknya.

" Jaa~ Ittekimasu " ucap Naruto bersama Butler 1 " Itterasai " Balas Michella sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 **Sring~ Twung!**

Tanpa di sadari Naruto dan yang lain, saru pedang yang membungkus pedang Usam Naruto perlahan bersinar redup dan setelahnya sebuah tulisan aksara terbentuk di sarung tersebut.

 **[" Tuan "]**

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Magical Battle ~**_

.

 **Supermarket**

 **17.00 PM**

.

" Um, Daging sudah, Sayur sudah, Beras sudah, tepung, Saus, Rempah-rempah, Minuman... " gumam Butler 1 sambil mengecek setiap barang yang harus di beli " Kizuki, Aku juga memesan beberapa Camilan untuk di rumah, pastikan masuk ke dalam daftar nanti " ucap Naruto sambil membawa beberapa Camilan.

" Ha'i Naruto-sama " jawab Butler bernama Kizuki sambil kembali mengecek barang-barang yang di beli _' Dari yang di lihat ini cukup banyak juga ya '_ batin Naruto sambil menatap belanjaan mereka.

 **Twuuung!**

 **Deg!**

Sarung pedang di pinggang Narutopun kembali bercahaya membuat Tubuh Naruto seketika tersentak seperti merasakan ada yang masuk ke dalam dirinya, namun Naruto tidak sadar ketika sarung pedangnya bersinar.

' _Apa... Yang barusan itu '_ batin Naruto sambil menatap tubuhnya yang tampak biasa saja.

Sementara itu di sebuah stand Perhiasan, tampak sebuah kalung merah di dalam sebuah kotak mulai bersinar redup dan bergerak pergi dari Stand dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju supermarket dimana Naruto berada.

" apa sudah semua? " tanya Naruto yang berada di samping Kizuki " Um, Aku sudah memastikannya dan juga aku sudah memasukkannya ke Sihir Ruangan milikku " jawab Kizuki.

 **Wush! Plak!**

Seketika Kizuki dan Naruto terkejut terutama Naruto ketika sebuah kotak kecil menghantam wajahnya membuat langkahnya terhenti sesaat " Apa yang menghantamku ini? " tanya Naruto menarik kotak di wajahnya dan melihat apa isinya.

" Kalung? " beo Kizuki dan Naruto bersamaan " Kenapa kalung ini bisa menghantamku, bahkan tidak ada angin badai yang membuatnya ke sini? " gumam Naruto sambil menatap intens kalung di tangannya.

" Maa~ Mungkin saja Kalung itu tertarik denganmu " canda Kizuki " Dari pada di miliki oleh orang tidak baik, sebaiknya aku membawanya sesaat hingga yang punya mengambilnya kembali " gumam Naruto memakai kalung tersebut.

" Naruto-sama lihat, di kotak tersebut berisi secarik surat " ucap Kizuki menyerahkan surat di kotak tersebut " Coba Aku lihat.. Emm~ tulisan macam apa ini? " tanya Naruto sampai menyipitkan matanya

" Wah~ Aksara Sansekerta, Pasti kalung ini, kalung sejarah " gumam Kizuki membuat Naruto menatap Kizuki dengan sebelah alis naik " Benarkah? "

 **Twung! Twung!**

Sang Kalung dan Pedang yang di pinggang Narutopun saling bercahaya redup namun tidak di sadari oleh Naruto ataupun Kizuki, Merasa urusan mereka selesai, merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kediaman dengan saling berbincang-bincang.

Hubungan Naruto dan Kizuki bagaikan kakak dan Adik di mana Sang Kakak Kizuki dan sang adik adalah Naruto, awal pertemuan Kizuki dan Naruto adalah saat Michella membawa Naruto ke kediamannya dalam keadaan terluka.

Semenjak Kejadian kelumpuhan kaki Michella, hubungan Kizuki dan Naruto sempat terjadi kerenggangan pertemanan Naruto dan Kizuki, namun waktu berlalu, Kizuki mulai kembali akrab dengan Naruto karena dirinya tahu, jika dia dan Naruto bermusuhan, pasti tuannya, Michella akan membencinya dan Naruto dan menjauh mereka, Tuannya memecatnya dan mengusir Naruto tentu dirinya tak ingin seperti itu, maka dari itu Kizuki kembali mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

" Tolong! " Naruto dan Kizuki yang mendengar suara minta tolong langsung menatap sekitar mencari sumber suara " Kizuki kau mendengarnya? " tanya Naruto.

" Um, terdengar jelas " Jawab Kizuki.

" TOLONG! " telinga Naruto yang berhasil menangkap suara teriakan tersebut langsung berlari menuju tempat tersebut hingga menyeberangi jalan secara kasar tak peduli ada kendaraan yang menabraknya.

" Naruto-sama! Matte! " teriak Kizuki mengejar Naruto, setelah sampai di sebuah Gang, Naruto mengendap-endap mengintip dan dirinya bisa melihat sosok perempuan tengah di kepung oleh 3 sosok seperti banteng. Naruto yang melihat sosok perempuan yang di kepung melebarkan matanya karena sosok yang di kepung adalah...

" Hayamana-senpai " gumam Naruto " Mereka Minotaur, mustahil jika kita melawan mereka bertiga " gumam Kizuki membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum menatap Kizuki serius.

" Kizuki, pergilah dan cari bantuan, aku akan mencoba mengulur waktu " Ucap Naruto berdiri " Jangan gila Naruto-sama! Tidak akan aku biarkan kau melakukan itu! " ucap Kizuki menghentikan Naruto sebelum melakukan hal yang menurutnya gila.

" Jangan Khawatir, Aku seorang Magical Healling, aku mungkin hanya akan menerima luka berat, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan Hayamana-senpai terluka " ucap Naruto langsung memasuki gang membuat Kizuki mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung pergi mencari bantuan.

" Permisi, Hello, Minotaur-san " ucap Naruto membuat tiga Minotaur mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap Naruto tajam, sementara Shion yang melihat Naruto datang melebarkan matanya **" Huh! Hanya sosok pemuda yang sok pahlawan datang "** dengus Salah satu Minotaur membuat dua rekannya tertawa.

" Anoo.. Bolehkah saya menjemput Hayamana-san, aku yakin orang tuanya sudah mencarinya lagi pula ini sudah malam kenapa kalian tidak pulang saja " ucap Naruto terlalu sopan **" Huh! Kau memiliki sopan santun yang baik, namun sepertinya kau harus belajar untuk tidak memancing amarah seseorang! "** ucap Minotaur 2 sambil mengibaskan kapaknya ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Dengan refleks Naruto menghindar membuat serangan tersebut hanya menghantam tanah " Wow! Hampir saja " gumam Naruto langsung bersiaga.

' _Sial, sepertinya berbicara dengan mereka tidak ada gunanya '_ batin Naruto sambil bersiap menarik pedangnya yang masih terbungkus Sarung **" Enyahlah kau! "** teriak Minotaur 3 berlari ke arah Naruto sambil menyeruduk apa saja di depannya.

 **Sret! Blaam!**

Naruto yang melihat 3 tong sampah dan Satu Arku langsung bergerak cepat dengan melempar satu tong sampah lalu menendang dua Tong sampah Sisa Hingga mengeluarkan Isiannya.

 **Baam! Srush!**

Kepala Sang Minotaur 3 pun menghantam tong sampah yang di lempar Naruto namun karena banyaknya pisang pada dua sampah yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto membuat keseimbangan Minotaur 3 hilang.

" Selamat bermimpi banteng! " ucap Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Arku di kedua tangannya lalu mengayunkannya layaknya pemukul.

 **Duuum!**

Suara dentungan keraspun terdengar di gang tersebut membuat Dua Minotaur yang melihat rekannya di hantam oleh Arku menatap kasihan temannya.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Minotaur 3 pun ambruk karena Pingsan setelah terhantam oleh Arku Naruto, sementara untuk sang pemukul dengan kasar Naruto melempar Arku di tangannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa sakit dan gemetar karena kerasnya getaran tadi.

" Hahh~ sakit sekali " gerutu Naruto **" Hum~ rupanya kau boleh juga, tapi jangan pikir ini sudah selesai! "** teriak Minotaur 2 berlari ke arah Naruto bersama Minotaur 1

Naruto yang melihat dua Minotaur melesat ke arahnya menarik pedangnya bersama Sarungnya lalu berlari ke arah kedua Minotaur dengan cepat sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Minotaur 2 yang sudah di depan Naruto'pun langsung mengayunkan Kapaknya ke arah Naruto, Namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan menaiki tangan Minotaur 2 yang mengayunkan senjatanya dan langsung mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Minotaur 2 .

 **Buagh!**

 **Wush! Bruk!**

Pukulan Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai wajah sang Minotaur membuat Minotaur 2 melangkah mundur dan menabrak Minotaur 1 di belakangnya tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Narutopun menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya lalu melesatkan pedangnya ke arah wajah Minotaur 1.

 **Jleb! Grooaaaar!**

Pedang Naruto'pun berhasil menancap di salah satu mata Minotaur 1 membuat sang Minotaur berteriak kesakitan, dengan kasar Minotaur 1 menarik Naruto lalu melemparnya ke arah Tembok dengan kasar.

 **Duak!**

" Cough! " batuk Naruto ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan kasar " Uzumaki-san! " pekik Shion

" La-Lari Senpai, Selamatkan dirimu " ucap Naruto lemah

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat serangan melayang ke arahnya langsung menghindar membuat serangan tersebut meleset, tak mau terkena serangan berikutnya Naruto langsung menjaga jarak sambil memasang posisi siaga.

' _Kuso! Apa Kizuki masih lama '_ batin Naruto mendecih **" Ghahahaha, Sepertinya kau sudah tidak kuat bocah, kenapa kau tidak tunjukkan kemampuanmu karena saat ini adalah akhir bagimu "** ejek Minotaur 2 membuat Naruto tersentak.

' _Benar juga, jika aku berhasil menggunakan cara yang sama saat aku menghancurkan pohon saat kelas, mungkin aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama '_ batin Naruto memasang posisi seperti saat di kelas _' Aku mohon pedang, bantu aku '_ batin Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya.

 **Twuung~**

Pedang Di tangan Naruto'pun bercahaya redup begitu juga di kalung Naruto, Naruto yang merasa sudah siap memejamkan matanya.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

 **Sret! Sring!**

Setelah itu Narutopun melakukan tebasan yang sama saat latihannya lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke depan hingga saat itu juga sebuah gelombang besar melesat cepat ke arah Minotaur 2.

' _Sekarang! '_ batin Naruto memompa tenaga di kakinya lalu melesat cepat ke arah Dua Minotaur dengan mengikuti gelombang miliknya.

 **Wush! Craaash!**

Ketika gelombang tersebut menghantam Minotaur 2, tubuh Minotaur tersebutpun hancur menjadi kecil-kecil, Namun Naruto harus terkejut ketika Minotaur 1 sudah menyiapkan serangan berupa serudukan ke arahnya.

 **Wush! Bruk!**

" Cough! " batuk Naruto mengeluarkan darah ketika serudukan tersebut berhasil mengenainya " Uzumaki-kun! " teriak Shion.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Sang Minotaur 1pun langsung melempar Naruto ke langit lalu memukul Naruto dengan senjata palunya membuat Naruto terpental ke tempat Shion dan menghantam dinding dengan kasar hingga hancur.

" Uzumaki-kun! Uzumaki-kun! " teriak Shion sambil mengeliat ke tubuh Naruto karena saat ini tubuhnya terikat tali karena 3 Minotaur saat ini **" Ghahahaha, sepertinya dia sudah mati "** tawa Minotaur 1.

" Cough! Cough! Ma-Masih belum " ucap Naruto lemah sambil berusaha bangun dari beberapa bebatuan yang mengunci tubuhnya, Namun tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri _' Ku-Kuso! A-Apa ini akhirku '_ batin Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

 **Sret! Twuung!**

Mata Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika di tangan kirinya dia merasakan bahwa dia meremas sebuah kertas dan juga pedang usam miliknya tampak bercahaya dan menunjukkan sebuah Aksara-Aksara Sansekerta.

' _Tulisan itu... '_ batin Naruto sambil membuka tangan kirinya yang meremas kertas dan di sana rupanya Kertas dari Kalung miliknya yang berisi Tulisan Aksara " Uzumaki-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Shion dengan nada khawatir.

" A-Ah, Senpai kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto lemah membuat Shion menatap Naruto sendu " Baka! Kau itu seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri! Kenapa juga kau harus melindungiku! " teriak Shion.

" Heh! Ka-Karena aku tidak akan pernah me-membiarkanmu terluka Se-Senpai " ucap Naruto sambil berusaha bangun " Karena j-jika kau terluka.. Ke-Kecantikanmu akan hilang " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lemah ke arah Shion membuat Naruto terpaku.

 **[" Tuan!/ Tuan! "]** Naruto yang mendengar dua suara wanita sedikit tersentak dan melirik sekitarnya mencari keberadaan suara tersebut namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

" Siapa yang berbicara? " tanya Naruto lemah **[" Tidak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anda tuan, Anda harus membaca Aksara-Aksara itu "]** balas suara tersebut.

" Kenapa? "

 **[" Lakukan Saja! "]** Balas Suara tersebut namun dengan nada lain " T-Tapi Aku tidak bisa membaca aksara i... " perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika dirinya membaca Aksara yang ada di pedangnya dalam batin dia mengerti arti tulisan tersebut.

' _A-Aku bisa mengerti bahasanya '_ batin Naruto.

 **[" Lavenkyurendo Argiestra Levinsyahilementuro Redushikiyuushiki "]** ucap Naruto

 **Twuuuung~**

Pedang di tangan Narutopun mulai bercahaya kuning terang dan muncul 3 lingkaran aksara kuning mengelilingi setiap sisi pedang tersebut, sang Minotaur yang mendekat ke arah Naruto seketika berhenti karena cahaya terang yang di pancarkan oleh pedang di tangan Naruto.

" I-Itu... " gagap Shion

 **[" Gredirostro Avekireusgroesto Byakiseritru enki Labrogresto "]** ucap Naruto membaca Aksara di kertas yang ada di tangannya.

 **Twuuung~**

Sekarang Kalung yang ada di leher Naruto mulai bercahaya dan memunculkan Lingkaran Merah di tangan Kiri Naruto **" Sinar Apa Ini! "** geram Sang Minotaur.

" I-Ini.. Sacred Beast " gagap Shion.

 **Swush! Duuuum!**

Seketika Sang Minotaurpun harus terpental sedikit jauh ketika sebuah ledakan gelombang terjadi ketika cahaya merah dan Kuning tersebut mereda, Naruto yang menutup matanya karena cahaya dan hempasan gelombang membuka matanya secara perlahan dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah dua perempuan berbeda warna rambut tengah berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian seperti pakaian tempur.

" Kau tidak apa Naruto-sama? " tanya perempuan berambut kuning di samping kanan Naruto " Hey! Kenapa kau khawatir dengannya dia itu Tuanku! " bentak perempuan di sisi kiri Naruto.

" heh~ Maaf saja, Aku lebih lama bersama Naruto-sama di banding denganmu, _**Iki**_! " balas perempuan berambut Kuning " Kau pikir aku peduli, _**Ex**_! Sejak awal aku memang merasakan keberadaan orang yang cocok memegangku kembali jadi sebaiknya kau mencari pemilik lain karena hanya dia yang cocok denganku! "

" E-Etto, Kalian si-siapa d-dan kenapa kalian di sini, seharusnya kalian tidak di sini? " tanya Naruto lemah.

" Mou~ dasar Baka-Naruto-sama! Yang seharusnya tidak di sini itu kau " balas perempuan berambut kuning kesal.

 **" Wah-Wah, sepertinya mangsa kali ini bertambah "** Naruto dan Dua perempuan Di sisi kanan dan Kirinya langsung menoleh ketika sang Minotaur telah kembali membuat dua perempuan di sana mendecih tak suka.

" Cih! Untuk kali ini aku tidak keberatan membantumu menghabisinya " desis perempuan berambut kuning " Begitupun aku " balas perempuan berambut pink.

" Naruto-sama, pegang tangan kami dan sebutkan nama julukan kami! " perintah Perempuan berambut kuning " E-Eh! Aku saja tidak tahu julukan kalian?! " kejut Naruto.

" Cepatlah kita tidak punya banya waktu " ucap Perempuan berambut pink " Sudah aku bilang aku tidak ta... " perkataan Naruto harus terhenti ketika melihat tulisan Nama di pergelangan tangan kedua perempuan di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

 **Sret!**

Naruto yang melihat sang Minotaur bersiap memberi serangan langsung menggenggam erat Kedua tangan perempuan di setiap sisinya dan menyebutkan julukan mereka.

 **[" Iki! Excalibur! "]**

.

 **Traank!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara senjata berbenturan membuka matanya yang dia pejamkan dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika pedang usam miliknya telah berubah menjadi pedang bercahaya.

" Ka-Kau... " gumam Naruto **[" benar, Aku adalah Pedang Usam yang kau bawa "]** jawab pedang cahaya yang ada di tangan kanan Naruto

" Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa? " tanya Naruto tergagap **[" Nanti akan saya jelaskan, yang lebih penting kita harus membunuh monster ini lebih dulu "]** balas pedang cahaya.

" Ka-Kau benar " timpal Naruto.

 **Wush! Duak! Buum!**

Dengan keras Narutopun memberikan tendangan pada perut Minotaur di atasnya hingga terpental cukup jauh, merasa aman, Narutopun kembali berdiri dan itu membuat Naruto kebingungan karena tubuhnya terasa pulih kembali.

" Are, Luka-lukaku sudah hilang " gumam Naruto **[" Itu karenaku Naruto-sama, Aku yang telah mengobatimu "]** Naruto yang mendengar suara lain menoleh ke tangan kirinya di mana saat ini telah tergenggam sebuah pedang berwarna merah dalam bentuk Desain yang sungguh menakutkan ( Pedang Tokoh utama Guilty Crown ).

" Ka-Kau.. kau juga pedang? " kejut Naruto **[" Um, kita bahas nanti saja Naruto-sama, kita harus membunuh Minotaur itu lebih dulu "]** peringat pedang di tangan Kiri Naruto, membuat Naruto bersiaga.

 **[" Wah-Wah, siapa sangka rupanya kau pengguna Sacred Beast, tapi sayang hal itu percuma saja "]** ucap Minotaur dengan nada mengejek lalu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan gaya menyeruduk.

 **[" Naruto-sama, tebas aku sama seperti kau menghancurkan Pohon di kelasmu "]** pinta Pedang Cahaya di tangan kanan Naruto " Baik! " balas Naruto lalu melakukan tebasan yang sama namun yang membedakan saat ini adalah gelombang cahaya.

 **Wush!**

 **" Huh! Serangan yang sama tidak akan bisa membunuhku! "** dengus Sang Minotaur menghindari serangan Naruto, namun tanpa di duga Naruto telah di depannya sambil menyiapkan ke dua pedangnya.

 **Sriiiing!**

 **Jraaaaaash!**

Tubuh sang Minotaurpun terbelah menjadi 3 bagian setelah Naruto melakukan tebasan secara bersamaan pada tubuh sang Minotaur membuat Minotaur tersebut mati di tempat.

" A-Akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Naruto menurunkan senjatanya

 **Deg!**

" Uggggh! " lenguh Naruto sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut keras _' U-Ugh! Si-Sial a-aku... '_ batin Naruto sambil berusaha menahan kesadarannya, namun pandangannya semakin mengabur dan akhirnya Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" U-Ugh~ " lenguh Naruto membuka matanya yang terasa berat, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit yang putih namun gelap, mata Naruto mengerjap pelan mencoba mengambil kesadarannya kembali " Apa yang tadi itu... Mimpi " gumam Naruto

" Ah~ Naruto-sama sudah sadar " Naruto yang mendengar suara lain menoleh dan mendapati dua perempuan yang pernah dia lihat " Whaaa! Ka-Kalian! " kejut Naruto langsung terduduk.

" Ada apa Naruto-sama? Apa kau pikir tadi mimpi? " tanya Perempuan berambut kuning sambil berkecak pinggang " T-Tentu saja! L-Lagi pula Kalian ini siapa? "

" Namaku Jeanne, Aku adalah Wujud Asli dari _**The Excalibur**_ , pedang yang dulunya usam yang kau bawa " ucap perempuan berambut kuning bernama Jeanne " Kalau dia, Dia adalah Inori, Wujud Pedang Merah bernama _**Iki**_ " lanjut Jeanne mengenalkan perempuan di sampingnya.

" Ara? Padahal aku tidak memintamu untuk mengenalkanku tapi kenapa kau mengenalkanku? " tanya Inori tidak terima " Kenapa?! Bukankah aku sudah mengenalkanmu dengan baik!? " tanya Jeanne Sengit.

" Siapa yang minta?! "

" kau mau apa Pink!? "

" Ayo Kita bertarung untuk merebut siapa yang menjadi Senjata Naruto-sama!? "

" Siapa Takut!? "

" M-Maa~ Maa~ kalian berdua berhenti berdebat " ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Dua perempuan yang berdebat di depannya " Selain itu sekarang kita ada di mana? " tanya Naruto menatap sekitarnya.

" Saat ini kita ada di rumah sakit, Anda di bawa ke rumah sakit tak lama setelah Anda kehilangan kesadaran Anda " jawab Inori sopan " Begitukah? Lalu... Apa tadi ada yang datang ke sini? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Um, Adik Anda, Satu orang Butler dan Satu perempuan yang ingin Naruto-sama selamatkan datang menjenguk, Adik Anda menangis selama 2 jam karena ke bodohan Anda yang nekat melawan 3 Minotaur sendirian " Jawab Jeanne lalu berisi nada bentakan yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kaku " Gomenasai "

" Hey! Apa maksudmu membentak Naruto-sama?! " tanya Inori tidak terima " Siapa Juga yang membentaknya?! " balas Jeanne mendelik kepada Inori.

" Ma-Maa~ sudahlah kalian berdua, lagi pula kenapa kalian tidak bisa akrab? " tanya Naruto bingung pasalnya dua perempuan di depannya sedikit-sedikit berdebat.

" Itu karena kami musuh bebuyutan " jawab mereka kompak " Eh? Musuh bebuyutan? "

" Selama 1000 tahun, Kami sudah bermusuhan dan bertarung terus menerus secara generasi-generasi " Jelas Inori " Maksudmu? " beo Naruto.

" Selama 1000 tahun, kami terus bertarung dengan beda kepemilikan kami, dengan kata lain setiap orang yang memegang kami akan bertarung hingga kami mati dan mencari pengganti kembali dan bertarung kembali secara terus menerus " jelas Jeanne lebih rinci.

" Woh~ seperti Rantai makanan ya " gumam Naruto " Nah karena itu, Siapa yang kau pilih di antara Kami Naruto-sama?! " tanya Jeanne dan Inori bersamaan.

" Heh? Kenapa aku harus memilih? " tanya Naruto bingung " Karena nanti, jika Naruto-sama memilih salah satu dari kami, artinya salah satu dari kami akan mendampingi Naruto-sama dan satunya yang tidak dipilih akan terbuang hingga menemukan pemilik yang pas kembali " jawab Inori membuat Naruto terbelak.

" Jadi... Jika aku memilih Jeanne, Inori akan terbuang hingga menemukan pemilik baru, begitu juga sebaliknya? " tanya Naruto sekali lagi dan di jawab anggukan kompak oleh dua perempuan cantik di depannya.

" Hmm~ Jika begitu... " gumam Naruto sambil berpikir keras " Hehehe, Bersiaplah Iki, Aku akan menjadi pendamping Naruto-sama sementara kau akan terbuang hingga inang barumu muncul " ejek Jeanne membuat Inori mendelik ke arahnya.

" Oh Ya? Kenapa kau berani berbicara seperti itu Pedang Usam? "

" Apa maksudmu mengejekku? "

" Kau yang mulai duluan!? "

" Grrrrr! " geram Inori dan Jeanne saling melempar tatapan membunuh, Naruto yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menepuk tangannya membuat kedua perempuan di depannya menatapnya " Baiklah, Aku sudah memutuskan siapa yang aku pilih " ucap Naruto membuat Jantung Jeanne dan Inori berdebar kencang.

" Dan Yang Aku pilih adalah... " jeda Naruto membuat Jantung Inori dan Jeanne semakin berpacu cepat " Kalian berdua " jantung mereka berhenti seketika :v.

Kedua perempuan itu terdiam dengan ekspresi senang karena mereka pikir salah satu dari mereka akan di pilih oleh Naruto namun rupanya Naruto memilih mereka berdua.

" HAAAAAAAAHHH!? "

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Ch selanjutnya di Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

" _**Apa maksud Naruto-sama memilih kami berdua?! "**_

" _**Maa~ Santai saja "**_

" _**Dasar Nii-chan No Baka! "**_

" _**Ada Apa ini? "**_

" _**Aku menantangmu! "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 3 : Sacred Beast**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Bagaimana cerita kali ini seru tidak? Aku harap kalian puas untuk Cerita kali ini. Di Chapter Ini akhirnya Saya telah memutuskan untuk memberi Naruto Dua Sacred Beast yaitu Excalibur dan Iki, Namun saya akan membuat Naruto sedikit-demi sedikit untuk mengendalikan Sacred Beastnya.**_

 _ **Wujud dari Iki, sudah di katakan bahwa Sama seperti pedang tokoh Utama Guilty Crown, namun itukan hitam putih ini merah Hitam, lalu Untuk Excalibur bentuknya sama seperti Katana namun lebih panjang sama terbuat dari cahaya.**_

 _ **Lalu ada yang menanyakan apa semua Chara di dunia ninja di masukkan, ya, semua akan di masukan. Saya juga akan memasukkan beberapa Chara Lain dari Anime yang saya suka ke dalam Cerita ini untuk menambah menariknya cerita.**_

 _ **Untuk NTDF, cerita itu masih belum saya kerjakan karena melanjutkan cerita ini lebih dulu, sekarang saya juga baru membuat cerita tersebut karena saya harus mencari Refrensi Kencan Tohka dan pertemuannya dan Rias. Baik karena sudah selesai saya undur diri dan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah memFav dan memFoll cerita saya, saya Dedek Undur diri Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali

 _ **Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Little Humor, Sci-Fi, Echhi, Incest!, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, NotMemories! Naruto, SacredBeast! Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Beast/Sacred Beast berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Batin Beast/Sacred Beast.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 : Sacred Beast**_

 _ **.**_

" Apa maksud Naruto-sama memilih kami berdua? " tuntut Jeanne tidak menerima keputusan Naruto " Dia benar, mustahil jika kami selalu bersama, karena kami di takdirkan untuk saling bertarung " timpal Inori.

" Maa~ Maa~ akan aku jelaskan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung " Kenapa aku memilih kalian berdua karena jawabannya ada pada kalian " jawab Naruto membuat kedua perempuan di sana bingung.

" Kalian sudah bersama sejak lama bukan? Namun kalian saling bertarung karena takdir kalian. Tapi apa kalian sadar kenapa kalian selalu bereinkarnasi? " tanya Naruto membuat kedua perempuan di sana saling berpandangan.

" Tentu saja untuk saling bertarung " jawab Jeanne membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya " Bukan. Karena kalian sebenarnya tidak di takdirkan untuk saling bertarung " jelas Naruto membuat Jeanne dan Inori terkejut.

" Apa kalian tidak sadar? Kalian saat ini saling bersama dan kalian bilang kalian di takdirkan untuk bertarung, namun kenapa kalian tidak bertarung? Kalian hanya melakukan pertengkaran kecil seperti manusia biasanya. Kalian sebenarnya memiliki Takdir untuk saling bersama, namun sepertinya Takdir tersebut tidak pernah terjadi hingga sekarang kenapa aku memilih kalian adalah untuk melakukan hal tersebut " jelas Naruto membuat Inori dan Jeanne terdiam.

" Ta-Tapi.. "

" Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku, di mana terdapat dua bersaudara yang dulunya sangat akrab dan sangat dekat, mereka bermain bersama dan melakukan kegiatan bersama, namun suatu saat salah satu dari mereka mendapat sebuah kekuatan dan membuatnya terkenal, Sang Saudarapun merasa iri dan mencari kekuatan yang sama hingga dia menemukan kekuatan dan itu adalah Kekuatan yang memiliki ikatan Dengan kekuatan dengan Saudaranya, merekapun harus saling bertarung membawa perasaan benci pada kekuatan mereka hingga pada akhirnya mereka harus mati dan kekuatan merekapun tersegel hingga mereka menemukan Inang dari Reinkarnasi dari pengguna mereka " jelas Naruto melalui cerita membuat Inori dan Jeanne terdiam

" Di situlah aku berpikir, kenapa kedua kekuatan tersebut yang sebenarnya memiliki ikatan harus bertarung, aku terus membaca buku tersebut hingga habis hingga akhirnya aku tahu, keirihatian, Amarah, Kesal dan Kecemburuan sebelum semua itu hilang mereka akan terus dan terus bertarung. Hingga di akhir cerita, Dua bersaudara yang telah bereinkarnasi seratus hingga ribuan kali itu akhirnya saling mengerti dan menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk menyelamatkan dunia, dari situlah kenapa aku memilih kalian berdua " lanjut Naruto.

" Kalian bilang bahwa aku harus memilih salah satu dari kalian, dengan kata lain inang dari tubuh kalian adalah aku dan tak ada lagi yang lain bukan, maka dari itu aku memilih kalian berdua, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kalian terus bertarung hingga tidak berujung, Ujung pertarungan kalian hanya akan sampai di sini, itulah penjelasanku " ucap Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. "

" Are? " gumam Naruto ketika melihat Jeanne dan Inori saling berpelukan dengan air mata deras keluar dari mata mereka " Hiks.. Hiks... Cerita Naruto-sama... Sungguh membuatku terharu... Hiks.. Hiks.. " ucap Jeanne sambil menangis.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Ba-Bahkan... Ma-Mataku tidak bisa menahan a-air mataku keluar.. Hiks.. Hiks.. " timpal Inori " Maa~ Jika kalian tidak menerimanya bagiku tidak masalah " ucap Naruto membuat kedua perempuan di sana terkejut.

" Jika kalian tidak menerima keputusanku aku tidak masalah. Jika begitu kalian bisa membunuhku untuk melampiaskan amarah kalian hingga Reinkarnasi berikutnya " ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Jangan Bodoh Naruto-sama! Kami tidak mungkin melakukan itu! " bentak Jeanne " Tapi bukankah itu keinginan kalian? Kalian ingin terus saling bertarung dan aku tidak akan menghentikan kalian, lagi pula jika aku mati kalian bisa melanjutkan keinginan kalian? " tanya Naruto polos.

" Baaaaka! Kami tidak akan membunuhmu! " jawab Jeanne membentak Naruto kembali " Setelah mendengar ceritamu, mungkin kau benar, walau kami saat ini bersama entah kenapa kami terasa memiliki ikatan " lanjut Jeanne sambil memainkan jarinya.

" K-Karena itu.. " gumam Inori sambil mengalihkan pandangannya "

" Maafkan Aku/Maafkan Aku " ucap mereka kompak membuat mereka serentak " A-Apa maksudmu Iki! Kenapa kau mengikuti kata-kataku! " ucap Jeanne dengan wajah memerah.

" K-Kau yang apa?! " Naruto yang melihat mereka kembali bertengkar kecil hanya tersenyum tipis " Lalu apa jawaban kalian? " tanya Naruto membuat pertengkaran mereka berhenti

" Ka-Kami... " gumam Jeanne sambil memainkan jarinya " Ka-Kami s-sama sekali tidak keberatan " lanjutnya.

" Ka-Kami akan bersama-sama d-dengan Naruto-sama " timpal Inori sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto yang melihat mereka masih malu-malu hanya tersenyum lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan mereka masing-masing.

" Sebelum kalian benar-benar menjadi pendampingku, aku ingin membuat janji pada kalian " ucap Naruto membuat kedua perempuan itu terkejut " Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-sama, kau tidak pantas membuat janji dengan kami yang harusnya melindungi Anda " Ucap Inori tidak mau tuannya membuat janji.

" Tidak apa. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai Tuan kalian, lagi pula jika kalian berkorban untukku tapi aku tidak membalasnya sama saja aku adalah Tuan yang tidak berguna " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum " Aku Uzumaki Naruto, berjanji akan melindungi kalian dengan sekuat tenagaku walau harus mengorban nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan kalian jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di sangka terjadi, dan Aku berjanji akan menggunakan kekuatan kalian untuk sesuatu yang benar dan tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan kalian untuk kesombongan ataupun hal lainnya, namun jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, maafkan aku karena terpaksa menggunakan kekuatan Kalian " ucap Naruto membuat janji yang membuat Jeanne terpaku begitu juga Inori.

" Baiklah dengan begini kalian sudah resmi menjadi pendampingku, Tapi aku ingin kalian tetap dalam bentuk pedang usam dan kalung itu ya " ucap Naruto lalu memohon pada Inori dan Jeanne membuat Jeanne dan Inori sama-sama tersenyum tipis

" Baka! Kau benar-benar tuan yang baka " ucap Jeanne yang perlahan bercahaya hingga berubah menjadi Pedang Usam, sementara Inori telah berubah menjadi Kalung dan langsung menyatu dengan leher Naruto

" Hm? Apa yang barusan dia ucapkan ya? " gumam Naruto bertanya entah kepada siapa karena tadi dirinya merasa Jeanne membicarakannya " Permisi, Oh~ Uzumaki-san sudah sadar " ucap salah Satu Suster yang membuka pintu kamar ruangan Naruto.

" A-Ah, Ha'i ada apa Suster-san? " tanya Naruto " Ada yang ingin menemui Anda " jawab sang Suster bergeser lalu memperlihatkan Michella, Shikamaru dan Choji yang memasuki ruangannya.

" Ah, Kalian " gumam Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang " Maa~ jangan paksakan dirimu Naruto, kau masih belum pulih " ucap Choji khawatir.

" Dasar, Kau nekat sekali melawan 3 Minotaur sendirian, Untung kau selamat bagaimana jika tidak " gerutu Shikamaru membuat Naruto tertawa canggung, pandangan Naruto lalu teralih ke arah Michella yang menundukkan wajahnya.

" Chella-chan Kau kenapa? " tanya Naruto sambil turun dari ranjang dan berlutut di depan Michella, namun Michella hanya diam tidak mau menjawab membuat Naruto kebingungan.

" Dia kenapa? " tanya Naruto " Mana aku tahu, sebaiknya kau mengurusnya sendiri " ucap Shikamaru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

" Nii-chan " Naruto yang akhirnya mendengar suara Michella kembali menatap Michella " Ada Apa? " tanya Naruto lembut.

" Baka! "

" Eh? " Beo Naruto ketika mendengar satu kata tersebut meluncur dari mulut Michella.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Dengan gerakan mengejutkan Michella memeluk Naruto hingga jatuh dari Kursi roda membuat Naruto terkejut karena kenekatan Michella " Baka, Apa yang kau Laku.. " bentakan Naruto harus terhenti ketika dirinya bisa mendengar isakan kecil dari Michella bahkan dia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Michella tengah bergetar.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Yokatta... Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau baik-baik saja.. Hiks... Hiks... Nii-chan " Isak Michella, Naruto yang mendengar Isak Michella hanya bisa tersenyum lirih lalu membalas pelukan Michella " Ha'i, Nii-chan baik-baik saja, jadi jangan Khawatir " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Michella.

" Dasar Nii-chan no baka! " Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, sementara Jeanne dan Inori yang ada dalam bentuk Kalung dan Pedang Usam hanya bisa tersenyum karena melihat interaksi Tuan mereka yang selalu bisa membuat khawatir siapa saja.

.

 _ **Kamis, 15 Maret 2019**_

 _ **08.30 AM**_

 _ **Magical Academy**_

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pun kembali bersekolah karena kemarin Naruto telah di perbolehkan keluar rumah sakit, namun teta saja, Shikamaru, Choji dan Michella merasa khawatir walau mereka tahu Naruto memiliki Healling Magic.

" Kau Yakin tidak apa-apa masuk sekolah Naruto? Kau memang sudah di perbolehkan keluar rumah sakit, namun bagaimana jika sakit itu kambuh lagi? " tanya Shikamaru " Kau terlalu Khawatir Shikamaru, Aku baik-baik saja kok " ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Shikamaru.

" Kau yakin Nii-chan? " tanya Michella sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto Khawatir " Ha'i, jangan terlalu Khawatir, Nii-chan baik-baik saja kok " ucap Naruto sambil mengecup dahi Michella membuat yang di kecup merona.

" Brocon dan Siscon " cibir Shikamaru membuat Choji tertawa karena cibiran Shikamaru.

.

 **Class 1-A**

.

 **Kreeet~**

" Ohayo.. "

" Kyaaaaa! Naruto-sama!/san!/kun! "

" E-Eh!? " kejut Naruto karena dirinya saat ini di kepung oleh puluhan murid perempuan yang terus menanyai keadaannya bahkan dia terkejut bahwa kabarnya masuk rumah sakit menyebar cepat.

" Karena inilah aku khawatir jika kau masuk sekolah sekarang " gerutu Shikamaru " Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi Baka! " kesal Naruto

" Ha'i! Ha'i! Sudah cukup tanya jawab kalian pada Uzumaki-san, Dia belum sembuh total jadi biarkan dia istirahat sesaat " Ucap Sairaorg membuat seluruh murid langsung ke tempat duduk.

" Baiklah! Minna kita kedatangan murid baru kali ini, Namikaze-san dan Tokisaki-san silahkan masuk " ucap Sairaorg sambil menatap pintu kelas, tak lama setelah itu datang dua perempuan dengan warna rambut berbeda yang pertama memiliki rambut kuning di ikat twin tail, Memiliki mata biru Shaphire seperti Naruto, lalu yang kedua memiliki Rambut Hitam di ikat setengah twin namun di pudaknya memiliki rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya, dan memiliki mata merah ruby yang indah dan itu membuat seluruh pemuda di kelas Naruto berteriak senang kecuali Naruto, Shikamaru dan Choji.

" Apa yang mereka ributkan? " tanya Naruto polos " Entahlah, Makanan gratis mungkin " ucap Shikamaru seadanya.

" Baiklah kalian berdua silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian " Ucap Sairaorg " Namaku Namikaze Naruko, pengguna **Wind Magic** , **Healling Magic** , dan **Lightning Magic** , Skillku adalah **Kenjutsu** , mohon kerja samanya " ucap Perempuan Berambut Kuning bernama Naruko.

" Namaku Tokisaki Kurumi, Pengguna _**Time Magic**_ , Skillku adalah _**Gunner**_ , Mohon kerja samanya " ucap perempuan berambut hitam bernama Kurumi.

" Eh? Ada pengguna Healling Magic lain? " gumam Naruto terkejutqq

" Baiklah, coba kita lihat dulu, Unm~... Are? Kalian dari dulu selalu sekelas? " gumam Sairaorg ketika membaca data Kedua murid barunya.

" Fufufu~ Maa~ itu karena Tsundere-san selalu mengikuti jejakku " ledek Kurumi sambil tertawa halus membuat perempatan di dahi Naruko " Jangan Bicara sembarangan Yandare! Kau saya yang mengikutiku! " balas Naruko, setelah itu terjadilah perdebatan di depan kelas dan itu membuat pemuda di sana, kecuali Choji, Shika dan Naruto merona _' Mereka Kawaii '_ batin semuanya.

" Hahh~, Melihat mereka membuatku merasa melihat Jeanne dan Inori " hela Naruto sambil bertopang dagu.

 **[" Kami dengar itu Naruto-sama "]** ucap Jeanne dan Inori melalui pikiran Naruto membuat Naruto menatap kedua bendanya " Are, jadi kalian mendengarnya? " beo Naruto.

 **[" Tentu saja, Kami yang telah terikat dengan Tuan Kami akan memiliki Hubungan Koneksi untuk saling membaca isi pikiran, jadi jangan asal bicara Naruto-sama "]** ancam Inori membuat Naruto tertawa canggung

" Maa~ Maa~ kalian tidak perlu bertengkar, sekarang kalian bisa duduk di bangku belakang Akimichi-san dan Nara-san, Akimichi dan Nara silahkan angkat tangan kalian " ucap Sairaorg membuat Shikamaru menggerutu " Bagus, sepertinya setiap hari aku akan merasakan hawa tidak enak dari mereka berdua " Gerutu Shikamaru sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Kedua perempuan itu pun berhenti berdebat dan jalan bersama menuju bangku mereka, namun Kurumi berhenti di bangku Naruto dan menatap Naruto intens membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya " Ano.. Apa ada yang salah Tokisaki-san? " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, hanya saja kau hampir mirip dengan si Tsundere itu, namun berbeda gender " ucap Kurumi membuat Naruko berbalik dan menatap nyalang Kurumi " A-Ah? Benarkah? " gumam Naruto bingung harus merespons seperti apa

" Apa maksudmu tadi Yandare?! Mau tanding?! " tanya Naruko memasang wajah seram di samping Kurumi " Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu " ucap Kurumi sambil menunjuk Naruto membuat Naruko ikut menatap Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya.

" Hehh~ benar-benar mirip " gumam Choji sambil menatap Naruto dan Naruko bergantian " Kau, Siapa namamu? " tanya Naruko menatap Intens Naruto.

" Na-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Naruto menyebutkan namanya, seketika raut terkejut di perlihatkan oleh Naruko ketika mendengar nama Naruto " Ada yang salah Namikaze-san? " tanya Michella bingung pasalnya Naruko hanya terdiam sebagai respons.

" Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa " ucap Naruko lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya begitu juga Kurumi " Ada apa dengannya? " Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa

" Baiklah sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita ".

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Magical Battle ~**_

.

 **Breaktime**

 **10.00 AM**

 **.**

" Hahh~ nanti kita harus latihan kembali, Mendokusai na " gumam Naruto sambil menatap malas Onigiri yang sudah setengah dia makan " Mau bagaimana lagi itu sudah bagian dari jadwal " timpal Shikamaru yang sebenarnya juga malas.

Sementara itu di sisi meja lain, tampak Naruko yang menatap Intens Naruto tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, Kurumi yang sejak tadi melihat tingkah Naruko semakin bingung pasalnya setelah mendengar nama pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Naruko selalu menatap intens Naruto.

" Apa ada yang salah dengan Uzumaki-kun hingga kau menatapnya seperti itu? " tanya Kurumi membuat Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya " Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut karena ada Uzumaki Lain selain Ibuku, aku pikir ibuku yang terakhir " Jawab Naruko sambil memakan makanannya.

" Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, berarti otakmu terlalu kecil, Di dunia ini banyak yang belum kau ketahui dan kau sudah mengklaim ibumu menjadi Uzumaki Terakhir, pasti masih banyak Uzumaki di luar sana namun kau saja yang tidak tahu " ejek Kurumi membuat Naruko mendelik ke arahnya.

" Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari perempuan Yandare sepertimu " ucap Naruko membuat Kurumi hanya tertawa halus lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

.

 **Traning Class 1-A Place**

 **11.00 AM**

.

" Baiklah semuanya, hari ini Sensei ingin melihat kemampuan kalian dengan Cara Sparing, Uzumaki Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko, kalian Akan Sparing menggunakan pedang kalian " ucap Sairaorg membuat semua di sana terkejut tak terkecuali Naruko dan Kurumi.

" Kau yakin Sensei? Bukankah Naruto-kun hanya memiliki berkarat itu? Kenapa tidak Uchiha Sasuke saja " usul salah satu Siswi.

" Tidak, Karena menurut sensei, Permainan pedang Naruto lebih mahir dari Uchiha Sasuke, maka dari itu Sensei ingin mengetes kembali kemampuan Uzumaki-kun " ucap Sairaorg " Kau tidak keberatan Uzumaki-kun? " tanya Sairaorg menatap Naruto yang terbengong di tempat.

" Ma-Maa~ Aku sih tidak masalah h-hanya saja... " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus pedang usam di pinggangnya **[" Jangan khawatir Naruto-sama, Walau aku dalam bentuk ini sejujurnya aku memiliki bentuk yang keras dan tidak mudah hancur, Jadi maju saja "]** ucap Jeanne menenangkan Naruto.

" Kau yakin? "

 **[" Um, Maju saja "]**

" A-Ah, Baiklah " jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk lalu berdiri, Naruko yang melihat Naruto berdiri ikut berdiri dan mencari posisi Sparing yang bagus.

 **[" Sacred Beast : Kentruyuu! "]** ucap Naruko sambil membuka pergelangan tangannya hingga memunculkan Lingkaran Biru dan setelah itu muncul sebuah Katana di tangan Naruko, Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit terkagum.

 _ **[' Sacred Beast, Apa dia berniat Sparing dengan Itu ']**_ batin Jeanne dan Inori sama-sama terkejut

 **Sreet~**

Naruto yang telah selesai dari terkagumnya menarik pedang di pinggangnya lalu memasang posisi tangan kanan yang menggenggam pedang dia arahkan ke depan dengan sedikit di turunkan, Posisi pedang menghadap ke atas, lalu tangan kiri di tekuk di depan dada sambil menyentuh otot lengan kanan, ke dua kaki di lebarkan dengan di tekuk dengan posisi kaki kiri di depan dan kaki kiri di belakang.

Untuk Naruko, Naruko hanya memasang posisi santai, melihat kedua muridnya siap, Sairaorgpun mengambil aba-aba " Sparing! Hajime! "

 **Wush!**

 **Sret! Triiing!**

Naruto yang melihat kecepatan Naruko ke arahnya melebarkan matanya membuatnya langsung mengerakkan tangannya ke depan dada dan serangan Naruto tertahan oleh pedang Naruto walau Naruto tanpa sengaja mengarahkan pedangnya di depan dada.

" Hoo~ lumayan juga " gumam Kurumi ketika melihat ada orang yang bisa menahan serangan cepat Naruko.

 **Trank!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Tak mau menerima serangan jarak dekat, Naruto mendorong pedangnya dan menjaga jaraknya dengan Naruko, Namun Naruko kembali menyerang Naruto membuat Naruto hanya bisa melakukan teknik menghindar dari serangan Naruko.

 **Swush! Swush! Trink! Wush!**

Naruko terus mengarahkan tebasan cepat ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan Naruko hingga terdesak di sebuah pohon, Tak mau terkena serangan berikut Naruto berhasil menahan pedang Naruko yang menebas secara Horizontal ke arahnya namun tenaga pedang Naruko lebih besar membuat Naruto terdorong ke samping.

" U-Ugh! Serangannya terlalu cepat hingga aku tidak bisa mempersiapkan diriku, bahkan aku hanya bisa menghindar melalui intuisiku saja " gumam Naruto berusaha berdiri kembali sambil memasang posisi semula.

 _ **[' Tidak, justru kau bisa membacanya Naruto-sama, kau bisa menghindari serangan tersebut karena matamu yang sangat tajam, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya ']**_ batin Jeanne sambil melihat Naruto melalui wujud pedangnya.

" Hebat juga kau bisa menghindari serangan-seranganku, bahkan tak ada orang biasa yang bisa menghindari serangan tersebut " puji Naruko membuat Naruto tersenyum " begitu juga denganmu Namikaze-san, seranganmu benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa memberikan serangan balasan " ucap Naruto.

" Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan? " tawar Naruko bersiap, Naruto yang mendengar itu membalasnya dengan bersiap juga **[" Naruto-sama, Saya hanya menyarankan Anda untuk membaca setiap gerakan tebasannya, dengan begitu Anda bisa melakukan serangan balasan dan menahan serangannya "]** usul Inori membuat Naruto hanya mengangguk.

" Akan Aku coba, Arigato Inori " ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Apa Naruto bisa melawan pengguna Sacred Beast? " tanya Choji pada Shikamaru yang tampak menyaksikan Sparing Naruto dengan serius " Entahlah "

" Kita mulai lagi! " ucap Naruko langsung melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya _' Di sini! '_ batin Naruto langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke kiri.

 **Trank!**

Naruko yang melihat tebasan tercepatnya tertahan melebarkan matanya karena tidak ada manusia biasa yang bisa melihat kecepatan tebasannya.

 **Sret! Trank**

Melihat tebasannya tertahan, Naruko kembali memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan serangan ke sisi lain, Naruto yang bisa membacanya langsung kembali menahan pedang Naruko.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Seluruh murid yang menonton Sparing Naruto dan Naruko semakin sengit terkagum karena Naruto bisa menahan setiap serangan Naruko walau kadang-kadang ada beberapa yang berhasil mengenainya namun mereka kagum karena Naruto bisa menahan serangan cepat yang bahkan tidak bisa di lihat mereka.

" Sugoii, Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca gerakan pedangnya " gumam Pemuda bersama Anjing besar di sampingnya " Dia mendekati kesempurnaan, untuk manusia biasa dia memiliki mata yang tajam " puji pemuda berambut cokelat panjang.

 **Trank!**

Pedang Naruko dan Narutopun kembali saling tertahan namun serangan Naruko terhenti karena mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah begitu juga Naruto _' Aku... Bisa membaca setiap pola serangannya, namun Beberapa serangannya menggunakan titik buta membuatku tidak tahu arah serangannya, Dia benar-benar hebat '_ batin Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

' _Orang ini... Dia bisa membaca seranganku dengan tepat, dari 80% seranganku tadi, 50% berhasil dia tahan, dia benar-benar hebat, belum pernah ada manusia tanpa Sacred Beast, Sharingan ataupun Byakugan yang bisa membuatku seperti ini, dia benar-benar luar biasa '_ batin Naruko.

" ara-ara, Aku belum pernah melihat Si Tsundere itu bisa seperti ini dengan manusia biasa, sepertinya dia menemukan rival baru lain selain diriku " gumam Kurumi sambil tertawa halus.

 **Sret!**

Naruto dan Narukopun saling menjaga jarak kembali dan saling melempar senyum mereka " Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini saja " ucap Naruko menghilangkan pedang di tangan kanannya.

" A-Ah, Arigato untuk Sparingnya Namikaze-san " ucap Naruto sambil menyarung pedangnya lalu mengusap darah di luka pipinya " Ne Uzumaki-kun, siapa yang mengajarimu bermain pedang? " tanya Naruko.

" Ah, Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya saya bermain pedang " Jawab Naruto membuat Naruko terkejut " Apa kau bercanda, Caramu menahan serangan cepatku sudah sempurna walau 50%, dan kau bilang baru pertama kali? " tanya Naruko tak percaya.

" Itu benar, Dia baru memainkan pedang sekitar 3 hari sampai sekarang, Aku sebagai Adiknya tak pernah melihatnya bermain pedang " bukan Naruto menjawab melainkan Michella membuat Naruko terkejut.

" Lalu, Bagaimana bisa kau menahannya tadi? " tanya Naruko membuat Naruto mengaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya " Maa~ bisa di bilang aku melihat seranganmu dari ayunan tanganmu " jawab Naruto.

" Pola seranganmu ada 10 gerakan bukan, serangan Awal kanan, kiri, Atas, Kiri, Kanan, Bawah, Kiri, atas, Diagonal Kiri bawah dan Diagonal Kanan atas, Kau terus melakukan serangan tersebut hingga beberapa kali, Namun jika seranganmu berhasil tertahan kau akan menambahkan serangan pada serangan kedua dari arah Atas dengan menusuk kedepan lalu kembali ke polamu begitu juga pada serangan dari bawah " jelas Naruto secara rinci membuat Naruko melebarkan matanya karena polanya bisa di baca dengan tepat.

" Aku tidak percaya bahwa semua polaku kau bisa membacanya, sepertinya kau memiliki mata yang bagus di banding yang lain " Puji Naruko membuat Naruto hanya tertawa canggung " Kalau kau tidak keberatan maukah kau Sparing kembali denganku lain waktu? Jika mau akan aku ajarkan juga beberapa pola serangan berpedang untukmu? " tawar Naruko membuat mata Naruto membinar.

" Benarkah? Kebetulan aku juga mencari Guru yang bisa mengajariku berpedang? "

" Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengajarimu bagaimana? "

"Ha'i! Mohon bantuannya Namikaze-sama! " Hormat Naruto membuat Naruko tertawa pelan " Naruko saja sudah cukup dan juga jangan pakai Embel-sama, Ataupun Sensei di belakangku " ucap Naruko sambil mendekati Naruto

" Jaa~ Naruko-chan " Ucap Naruto membuat langkah Naruko terhenti dengan wajah memerah " Ma-Maa~ itu tidak terdengar buruk " ucap Naruko lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

" Kuso! Si pirang itu akan semakin dekat dengan Naruko-chan! " umpat pemuda berambut Cokelat menculak kebelakang sambil menggigit bajunya kesal " sejak kapan dia menjadi Naruko-chanmu, Baka! " teriak Pemuda bersama anjing besarnya menyerang pemuda tersebut.

" Baiklah semuanya harap kumpul sesaat, ada yang ingin Sensei tanyakan pada kalian semua " ucap Sairaorg membuat seluruh murid menatapnya

" Apa kalian Tahu Sacred Beast itu apa? " tanya Sairaorg " Namikaze-san bisa kau jawab? " tanya Sairaorg sambil menunjuk Naruko.

" A-Ah, _**Sacred Beast**_ adalah sebuah alat atau senjata yang di jiwai oleh makhluk-makhluk legenda seperti Naga, Roh, Monster dan ataupun Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan kuat. Kebanyakan Sacred Beast di jiwai oleh Naga dan Monster legenda seperti Icihibi hingga Kyuubi, Seikeryuu, Hakouryuu dan lain-lain. Untuk Manusia sangat jarang terjadi, kebanyakan Sacred Beast yang di jiwai manusia telah punah hingga sekarang tidak ada keterangan ada seseorang pengguna Sacred Beast yang di jiwai manusia " jelas Naruko secara terperinci.

" Namun beberapa orang juga memiliki Sacred Beast Karena kekuatannya sendiri, Kekuatan dari Perasaan, Emosional, Kekesalan, Amarah, Iri, Senang dan lain-lainnya, namun Sacred Beast yang seperti itu lebih banyak memakan korbannya " lanjut Naruko

" Ha'i itu memang benar, Sacred Beast adalah Alat terkuat yang di isi oleh Roh, Monster, Naga dan Manusia. Setiap Sacred Beast memiliki kekuatan masing-masing yang sangat menakutkan bahkan bisa setara dengan Monster Legenda seperti Ichibi hingga Kyuubi walau mereka hanya Manusia, Roh, Naga dan Monster-Monster di bawah Ichibi hingga Kyubi. Sacred Beast yang paling langka adalah Sacred Beast yang di jiwai oleh Manusia, biasanya Mereka adalah Manusia yang pertama kali lahir dan ikut bertarung dengan mereka yang di tunjuk sebagai Sacred Beast " ucap Sairaorg mulai menjelaskan.

' _Bukankah itu seperti kalian? '_ tanya Naruto melalui batin **[" Maa~ itu memang benar, bahkan kami sempat bertarung melawan Kyubi hingga hampir mati "]** jujur Inori.

" Ano Sensei, Apakah dulu di kota ini ada yang menggunakan Sacred Beast yang di jiwai oleh Manusia? " tanya salah satu siswa " Sayangnya mereka telah meninggal, dia adalah Hashirama Senju dan Hiruzen Sarutobi, Mereka memiliki Sacred Beast _**The Battle Of Budha**_ dan _**The Shinigami**_ , Sacred Beast yang di jiwai oleh sosok Budha dan Dewa Kematian, sejarah mengatakan **Sacred Beast : The Battle Of Budha** adalah Sacred Beast terkuat yang katanya setara dengan Dewa bahkan katanya Sacred Beast tersebut bisa mengalahkan Kyubi yang dulu lepas kendali " jawab Sairaorg sambil menunjuk sebuah patung manusia yang tak jauh dari mereka.

" Sacred Beast Yang di Jiwai Manusia sangatlah langka bahkan tidak pernah ada lagi, kalau perlu mereka tidak perlu ada " ucap Sairaorg membuat semua kebingungan " Kenapa? " tanya salah satu Siswi.

" Dulu, ada salah satu orang yang memiliki Sacred Beast yang di jiwai manusia, namun baru beberapa tahun dia harus mati karena di bunuh oleh pemerintah dengan mengambil paksa Sacred Beastnya, maka dari itu Pemimpin saat ini menerapkan perlindungan bagi mereka yang memiliki Sacred Beast yang di jiwai manusia, namun semua itu sia-sia karena mereka tetap saja mati " jelas Sairaorg membuat semua terkejut.

" Kenapa? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya " Entahlah, kami tidak pernah tahu " jawab Sairaorg membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam erat pedang di pinggangnya.

" Baiklah semuanya! Lanjutkan latihan kalian hingga akhir pelajaran, Sekimazuki-san ( OC ) dan Yunio-san ( OC ) sekarang kalian akan Sparing Taijutsu! " ucap Sairaorg sambil menunjuk 2 muridnya " Ha'i! "

" Ada apa Nii-chan? " tanya Michella karena Naruto tampak diam melamun " A-Ah, ada apa Michella? " tanya Naruto yang tersadar " Mou~ kenapa kau melamun Nii-chan? " tanya Michella sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Hahaha, Gomen-Gomen " ucap Naruto sambil mendorong kursi roda Michella lalu kumpul dengan yang lainnya " Matte! " semua yang mendengar sebuah teriakan menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka bisa melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut menculak kebelakang.

" Uzumaki Naruto! " teriaknya sambil menunjuk Naruto " Aku menantangmu! " lanjutnya.

" Hah? " respon Naruto " Apa maksudnya ini Hyoudo Issei? " tanya Sairaorg menatap tajam pemuda bernama Hyoudo Issei.

" Ada Apa ini? " tanya Shikamaru bingung " Entahlah " jawab Choji.

" Ah, Gomen aku tidak mau menerima tantanganmu, lagi pula aku sudah capek karena Latihan dengan Naruko-chan " ucap Naruto cuek.

" Teme! Apa kau merendahkanku?! " tanya Issei tidak terima " Tidak, lagi pula aku tidak punya hak menerima tantangan konyolmu itu " balas Naruto.

" Teme! " teriak Issei mengepalkan tangannya hingga mengeluarkan lingkaran merah dan membentuk sebuah sarung tangan merah. Naruko dan Sairaorg yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

" Itu!/Gawat! " gumam Naruko dan Sairaorg bersamaan " Jangan kau cuekkan aku! " teriak Issei melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **[" Zafkiel : Out time "]**

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Issei seketika berhenti bergerak begitu juga dengan Pukulan Issei yang sedikit lagi mengenai Naruto, tubuhnya bagaikan seperti batu " U-Ugh! A-Aku tak bisa bergerak " geram Issei.

" Um? " beo Naruto sambil melirik ke belakang " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto polos membuat Issei mengeram marah.

" Ara-Ara, siapa sangka _**Sacred Beast : The Red Dragons Emperor**_ ada di sini, benar-benar mengejutkan " ucap Kurumi sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di sisi Naruto " Tapi itu masih belum sebanding dengan milikku _**Zafkiel : The Clocks Eyes**_ , Sacred Beast yang di isi oleh Naga terkuatpun tak akan bisa mengalahkan ini karena Sacred Beast ini mengendalikan waktu " ucap Kurumi sambil menyibak rambutnya yang menutupi mata kirinya hingga memperlihatkan mata emas dengan jam.

" G-Ghh! Teme " geram Issei " Hyoudo Issei, kenapa kau menantang Uzumaki-kun? " tuntut Sairaorg yang telah di samping Issei.

" I-Itu karena... " jeda Issei " Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bersama Naruko-chan! " teriak Issei.

" Hah? " beo semuanya.

" Aku tidak bisa menerimanya dekat Naruko-chan! Aku tak akan pernah menerimanya! " teriak Issei.

" Etto, memang kenapa jika aku dekat dengan Naruto-kun? " tanya Naruko bingung " Naruko-chan apa kau sudah melupakanku? " tanya Issei sambil menangis anime.

" Um~ Siapa ya? "

" Ini Aku Hyoudo Issei, teman masa kecilmu! "

Naruko yang mendengar itu mencoba mengingat-ingat apa dia pernah berteman dengan pemuda ini " Ah! " gumam Naruko.

" Ne Bisa kau pejamkan matamu? " ucap Naruko membuat Issei menatap Naruko senang " Naruko-chan, mungkinkah kau ingin.. "

" Jangan salah paham Hyodou Mesum, Aku hanya ingin menghajarmu saja karena sifat mesummu padaku, bahkan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu " ucap Naruko dengan aura membunuh membuat Issei pucat.

" Karena kau di sini, akhirnya aku bisa melampiaskan seluruh kekuatanku untuk memberimu pelajaran " ucap Naruko sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga memunculkan Aura biru " N-Na-Naruko-chan " gugup Issei.

" Kalau begitu Hyoudo Issei melawan Namikaze Naruko, di mulai " ucap Sairaorg tanpa dosa " Hah?! " kejut Issei

" Matilah Kau Mesum! " teriak Naruko mengarahkan pukulannya ke Issei, Naruto yang melihat adegan yang akan merusak otak Michella langsung menutup Mata Michella

 **Buagh!**

" Huwaaaaaa! " teriak Issei terpental ke langit menjadi bintang membuat semua di sana menatap honor Naruko

" Etto.. Kenapa Nii-chan menutup mataku? " tanya Michell yang matanya masih ditutup " Tidak. Tapi kau tidak boleh melihat sesuatu yang bisa merusak otakmu " jawab Naruto .

" Hm? "

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

" _**Apa Kau serius? "**_

" _**Tentu saja, Sebentar lagi akan di adakan pembentukan Team, Orang yang di tunjuk sebagai pemimpin setiap Team di perbolehkan memilih anggotanya asal dia menerimanya "**_

" _**Ara-Ara Siapa Sangka kita akan Se Tim "**_

" _**Mohon kerja samanya Minna "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 4 : Teamwork**_

 _ **Note : Yosh! Kembali Up ini dengan Author Dedek Dwipayana, kemarin saya minta maaf karena bukan saya yang mengetik melainkan Kouhaiku dengan penname Yuu. Saya juga memiliki kesibukan termasuk belajar untuk ulangan dan Ujian mendatang, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**_

 _ **Kali ini saya akan sedikit membahas review dulu dari sosok Guest yang entah kenapa terasa sombong. Di bilang saya**_ _ **gak hargai orang yang Review, saya akan memberitahu mereka komentar Lanjut, saya sudah lanjutkan apa itu tidak saya hargai? Mereka minta saya untuk tidak terlalu overpowerin Naruto, saya usaha lakukan dan itu di bilang gak di hargai?**_

 _ **Asal dia tahu saja, buat cerita tidaklah gampang, kalian minta ini-itu dan sang Author membuat hal yang berbeda apa kalian akan mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bagi flame, kalian hanya membaca tidak membuatnya secara langsung, jika kalian hanya bisa Flame sebaiknya jangan menebarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati orang.**_

 _ **Maaf, saya tidak bermasuk mengatakan ini pada kalian semua yang masih setia dan dengan baik-baik membaca cerita saya. Saya hanya tidak senang saja jika ada orang Review yang seolah menganggapnya mudah.**_

 _ **Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa saya bahas di Chap kali ini, Untuk Sacred Beast milik Naruto hanya akan ada 5 Sacred Beast, nanti, namun akan memakan beberapa Chapter hingga Naruto memiliki 3 Sacred Beast lainnya.**_

 _ **Di cerita ini akan mengambil sedikit alur dari Gakuen Astersik Battle dan Cerita Naruto dari kecil hingga Shippuden. Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini. Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan, saya Dedek Undur Diri.**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali

 _ **Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Little Humor, Sci-Fi, Echhi, Incest!, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, NotMemories! Naruto, SacredBeast! Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Beast/Sacred Beast berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Batin Beast/Sacred Beast.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 4 : Teamwork**_

.

 **Traning Place**

 **Kamis, 22 Maret 2019**

 **13.00 PM**

.

Seminggu berlalu, Kegiatan Di Magical Academy berjalan seperti biasa di mana Naruto yang mulai berlatih pedang dengan Naruko setiap pulang sekolah, Issei yang selalu mencari keributan dengan Naruto berujung menjadi bintang karena Naruko dan lain-lainnya.

Selama seminggu juga Jeanne dan Inori menyamar menjadi pedang usam dan Kalung sambil melihat perkembangan Naruto, dan kadang-kadang mereka kembali ke bentuk semula mereka untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka, namun berujung pertengkaran kecil membuat Naruto harus turun tangan.

Selama Seminggu juga Naruto mulai mempelajari soal _**Element Magic**_ dan saat melakukan Test untuk mengetahui Para siswa memiliki element apa, semua harus terkejut karena Naruto memiliki 5 Element. Seminggu itu juga Naruto mulai mempelajari Sihir Element bersama Naruko yang memiliki sihir Angin dan Petir.

Untuk Sihir Air, Tanah dan Api, Naruto baru mempelajari Teori Sihir Api dan Air dari Jeanne dan Inori yang memiliki sihir Angin dan Cahaya , dan Api, Air dan petir. Dan untuk sekarang tampak di sebuah tempat Latihan Naruto tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan latihan sambil menyiapkan posisi bertarung dengan tinju di kepalkan.

" Huff~ " Menghembuskan nafas perlahan, Naruto menarik tinju kanannya ke belakang membuat di kepalan Naruto muncul Lingkaran Putih **[" Wind Magic : Wind Punch! "]** ucap Naruto sambil melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Bwush! Blaaar!**

Tinju Narutopun mengalami ledakan Angin di tempat dan membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang hingga menabrak beberapa pohon hingga hancur, sementara tempat Naruto berdiri tadi telah menjadi sebuah kawah kecil karena ledakan tinju Naruto.

" Wah-Wah ini sudah ke berapa kalinya ya? " gumam Shikamaru yang menonton dari jauh sambil bertopang dagu " Dari 3 hari yang lalu... " gumam Choji sambil menghitung menggunakan jarinya

" 40 kali " lanjut Choji " Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Memang semenjak 5 hari yang lalu dia berhasil menguasai sedikit teknik pedang Namikaze-san dan menggabungkannya dengan Sihir Angin dan dua hari berikutnya dia meminta di latih sihir angin dengan kekuatan fisik " Gumam Shikamaru.

" Apa semenjak kecil dia tidak di ajari mengenai cara mengendalikan [Mana] " gumam Shikamaru tidak habis pikir " Tidak. Sejujurnya, Nii-chan tidak pernah belajar mengenai Magic karena awalnya dia tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa menguasai Healling Magic " jawab Michella Membuat Choji dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Michella.

" Tapi? Bagaimana caranya dia menjalankan Healling Magic tersebut jika dia tidak belajar menggunakan [Mana]? " tanya Shikamaru sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Golongan darahnya " jawab Naruko.

" Golongan Darah? " Beo Choji " Clan Uzumaki terkenal dengan Teknik penyembuhan mereka di mana mereka bisa menyembuhkan diri tanpa harus mengeluarkan [Mana] sedikitpun, bisa di bilang Uzumaki hampir membuat mereka terlihat sangat muda walau mereka sudah tua dan bisa membuat umur orang menjadi panjang walau tidak sepanjang Elf " jelas Naruko sambil menatap Naruto yang mulai bangkit sambil menggeleng kepalanya keras.

" Ah! Mou~ kenapa dari dua hari yang lalu aku tidak bisa melakukannya " teriak Naruto kesal " Apa.. Ada yang kurang dalam diriku ini hingga tidak bisa " gumam Naruto sambil menatap tangannya.

" Tidak aku yakin bukan itu penyebabnya " ucap Shikamaru sambil Sweatdrop

" Ghaaa! Kuso! Jika seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku melindungi semuanya! " teriak Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal, Jeanne dan Inori yang melihat tuan mereka kesal hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dalam wujud mereka, walau begitu mereka tetap senang jika tuan mereka berusaha seperti sekarang.

" Ah, aku ingat. Apa kalian tahu jika sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan? " tanya Kurumi membuat semua menoleh kecuali Naruto yang terdiam di tempat dengan tubuh menegang " memangnya ada apa? " tanya Michella penasaran.

" Tentu saja, Sebentar lagi akan di adakan pembentukan Team, Orang yang di tunjuk sebagai pemimpin setiap Team di perbolehkan memilih anggotanya asal dia menerimanya " jawab Kurumi sambil memainkan rambutnya " Katanya kelompok tersebut akan di gunakan untuk pertarungan Sekolah dan Misi yang akan di berikan oleh atasan atas perintah pemimpin kota yaitu Hokage " lanjut Kurumi

" Ugh~ bagaimana ini " gumam Naruto drop dengan aura hitam di atasnya " Ghhaaa! Sialan! " teriak Naruto kesal sambil menendang batu yang tak terlalu besar di depannya.

 **Duk! Twush!**

Dan anehnya batu yang di tendang Naruto terpental jauh ke langit hingga menjadi bintang membuat Semua yang di sana terdiam termasuk Naruto yang memasang wajah datarnya.

" Ghaaaaa! Kuso! Kenapa saat serius aku tidak bisa tapi malah saat tidak serius aku bisa! Apa salahku kami-sama! " teriak Naruto sambil memukul-mukul tanah di bawahnya.

" Apa sebaiknya kita tenangkan dia dulu? " usul Choji sambil menatap Naruto Khawatir " Jika kau akan mengatakan _jangan putus asa, kau sudah berjuang keras walau banyak yang gagal_ dia pasti akan putus asa " ucap Shikamaru tanpa sadar dapat di dengar Naruto membuat Aura hitam di atas Naruto.

Michella, Kurumi dan Naruko yang melihat itu mendelik ke arah Shikamaru, membuat bulu kudup Shikamaru menari " Ghaa! Naruto! Tadi itu hanya contoh! Jangan di ambil ke hati! " teriak Shikamaru panik.

.

 **Class 1-A**

 **14.00 PM**

.

" Baiklah semuanya tolong dengarkan, Sensei memiliki pengumuman pada kalian " ucap Sairaorg mengalihkan perhatian kelasnya kecuali Naruto yang membaringkan wajahnya di mejanya.

" Sebentar lagi atau besok, kalian sudah di perintahkan untuk membentuk Team dan Kepala Sekolah juga sudah menunjuk orang-orang yang akan menjadi Ketua kelompok, merek yang menjadi ketua kelompok bisa memilih anggota mereka asal orang tersebut menerimanya " jelas Sairaorg membuat semua mengumam senang, kecuali Naruto, Michella, Kurumi, Naruko, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Issei dan beberapa teman Sasuke yang sudah tahu.

" Baiklah, Sensei akan membacakan siapa yang menjadi ketua, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto_ "

 **Brak!**

" Matte Sensei! " teriak Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengebrak meja membuat semua di sana terkejut " Apa kau serius? " tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah honor.

" Apanya? "

" A-Apa kepala Sekolah yakin menunjukku sebagai ke-ketua untuk memilih? " tanya Naruto tergagap " Tentu saja "

" Tapi kenapa? "

" Kepala sekolah menunjukmu sebagai ketua karena dia sudah melihat potensimu selama ini, Walau nilaimu kurang sedikit dalam hal-hal magic namun dalam akademis kau memiliki nilai yang tinggi, selain itu Kau memiliki 5 Element dan kemampuan pedang yang menakjubkan, maka dari itu Kepala Sekolah menunjukmu " jelas Sairaorg

" Ta-Tapi... "

" Kau tidak bisa membantahnya Uzumaki-kun, ini sudah mutlak " potong Sairaorg membuat Naruto duduk kembali dengan aura suram di atasnya " Maa~ Daijoubu Nii-chan, walau kau belum bisa mengendalikan sihirmu pasti suatu saat kau bisa " ucap Michella memberi Semangat.

" Chella-chan " gumam Naruto terharu " Jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih sebagai anggotamu Naruto? " tanya Shikamaru.

" Eh? Memang kau tidak di tunjuk? " tanya Naruto terkejut karena Shikamaru yang pintar tidak di tunjuk " Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya akan merepotkan " balas Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

" Cih, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu " decih Naruto " jadi siapa saja Nii-chan? " tanya Michella lagi.

" Ettoo, tentu saja kau karena aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, lalu... " gumam Naruto sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang tampak ribut " Bagaimana dengan kami? " usul Choji membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut

" Memang tidak masalah? Kalian ikut Teamku? " tanya Naruto memastikan " Heh! Tentu saja, lagi pula kita ini teman " dengu Shikamaru membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Lalu? Siapa lagi? " tanya Shikamaru menbuat Naruto berpikir kembali " Etto.. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Naruko-chan dan Kurumi-san ikut dengan kelompok ini, tapi apa mereka mau? " gumam Naruto sambil berpikir.

" Maafkan aku dan Si Tsundere ini Uchiha-san, tapi kami sudah memiliki kelompok yang akan kami ikuti " Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji dan Michella yang mendengar suara Kurumi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kurumi dan Naruko tengah di kepung oleh kelompok Uchiha Sasuke.

" Hah? Siapa kelompokmu itu? " tanya Pemuda dengan anjing besar dengan nada menantang " Tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto-kun " Jawab Kurumi tanpa rasa takut.

" Sepertinya kita berenam akan selalu bersama " goda Shikamaru sambil menyenggol Bahu Naruto " Apaan sih? " dengus Naruto.

" Cih! Apa untungnya kau bergabung dengan orang sepertinya, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku Naruko-chan " Paksa Issei, namun Naruko mendelik ke arah Issei " Jangan memaksaku Hyoudo Mesum, dan sejak kapan aku menjadi Naruko-chanmu, kau bukanlah siapa-siapaku " ucap Naruko pedas membuat Issei pundung.

" Kalian berdua ikutlah kelompokku, aku memaksa " ucap Pemuda berambut raven dingin dengan mata merah beserta 3 Tomoe menatap Kurumi dan Naruko " Huh! Kau memaksa kami Uchiha? Dengan mengaktifkan Sharinganmu kau memaksa kami, jangan bercanda " dengus Kurumi menyibak rambutnya memperlihatkan mata Zafkielnya.

Keheningan terjadi di kelas tersebut karena duet dari Kurumi dan Uchiha, Sairaorg yang ada di kelas hanya diam saja karena bagaimanapun...

" Ikut kami atau aku akan menggunakan kekerasan " ucap Pemuda Raven dengan nada lebih dingin " Coba saja " tantang Kurumi.

 **Wush! Duak!**

 **Dum!**

Dengan serangan yang cepat Pemuda Raven tersebut mengarahkan tendangan ke arah Kurumi namun tendangan tersebut tertahan oleh Naruto yang telah di depan Kurumi sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke samping dan saat menahan tendangan tersebut lantai yang di pijak Naruto mengalami retak karena berusaha menahan tendangan Pemuda Raven di depannya agar tidak terpental.

" Wowowow, sepertinya kau sudah berlebihan tuan, mengarahkan tendangan pada seorang perempuan adalah hal yang tidak bisa aku terima " ucap Naruto seraya melirik ke arah Pemuda di depannya " Ini bukan urusanmu " balasnya dingin.

" Bukan Urusanku? Jangan bodoh, Kurumi-san adalah Temanku dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka karena keegoisanmu, kau pikir selama seminggu ini aku tidak sadar untuk bahwa kau berusaha mendekati Kurumi karena kau tertarik dengan kemampuannya bukan? Begitu juga Naruko " balas Naruto mendorong Kaki Pemuda tersebut hingga membuat jarak.

" Kalian hanya menggunakan kekerasan untuk mencari kelompok, orang mana yang mau ikut jika begitu " Ucap Shikamaru yang mulai ikut berbicara di bangkunya.

" Huh! Kau yang tidak bisa magic sedikitpun juga sebenarnya tidak cocok menjadi Ketua Kelompok, seharusnya Naruko-chanlah yang menjadi ketua " ucap Issei membuat Naruko menatap tajam Issei " Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Bagiku, Naruto-kunlah yang cocok menjadi ketua karena dia bisa di bilang di atasku walau dalam Magic Element dia sedikit lebih kurang " balas Naruko.

" Arigato Naruko-chan, saat mendengarnya entah kenapa semangatku tadi kembali menurun " gumam Naruto sambil menangis Anime.

" Uchiha Sasuke, ikut aku ke ruang guru sekarang. Kau sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan " ucap Sairaorg datar membuat Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke mendecih tak suka " Aku akan menjelaskan kembali, setelah kalian menentukan anggota kalian, kalian silahkan tunggu di kelas hingga pembimbing kalian datang " ucap Sairaorg lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama Sasuke.

" Itte, tendangannya sakit juga rupanya " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus lengannya yang menahan tendangan Sasuke tadi " Kau tidak apa Kurumi-san? " tanya Naruto seraya berbalik menatap Kurumi.

" Tidak apa, Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menebak jika dia akan menendangku, bahkan aku tidak melihat kau datang dengan secepat itu " jawab Kurumi lalu bertanya pada Naruto balik.

" A-Ahahahaha, hanya intuisiku saja " jawab Naruto canggung _' Sebenarnya Inori memberitahuku karena dia merasakan otot dari pemuda tersebut siap menendangmu '_ Batin Naruto, tapi tidak mungkin dia bilang begitu bukan.

" Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menahan tendangannya tadi? Aku bisa merasakan tendangannya tadi di lapisi oleh percikan petir tadi? " tanya Naruko penasaran.

" Ah, Soal itu? " gumam Naruto seraya mengepalkan satu tangannya ke atas dengan siku di tekuk.

 **Swush~**

Seketika sebuah lingkaran putih sedang tercipta di lengan Naruto, Naruko yang melihat itu langsung paham " Ho~ _**Wind Wall**_ ya? Sejak kapan kau melatihnya? " tanya Naruko.

" sejak Kemarin. Walau tidak terlalu sempurna tapi cukup menahan tendangan tersebut " ucap Naruto menghilangkan lingkaran putih di lengannya " Tentu saja, Petir lemah terhadap angin " timpal Naruko.

" Ah, benar juga. Apa benar kalian ingin ikut dengan kelompokku? " tanya Naruto menatap Naruko dan Kurumi bergantian " Aku tidak ingat bilang begitu~ " cibir Kurumi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Naruto tidak paham " Mungkin kau salah dengar~ " cibir Kurumi kembali.

" Mungkin mereka ingin kau langsung mengajak mereka Naruto, mereka itu malu-malu minta untuk ga_ "

 **Buagh!**

Perkataan Shikamaru terhenti ketika Naruko dan Kurumi bersamaan membenturkan Kepala Shikamaru ke meja membuat Choji merinding ketakutan sementara, Naruto dan Minchella hanya bisa menegang melihat hal tersebut.

" Be-Benarkah yang di katakan Shikamaru? " tanya Naruto tergagap " Ti-Tidak, siapa bilang " ucap Kurumi dan Naruko bersamaan sambil mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

" Setidaknya jawablah sambil menatapku! "

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Naruto : The Magical Battle ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Class 1-A**_

 _ **15.00**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah 1 jam berlalu, Kelompok Naruto masih belum bertemu dengan pembimbing mereka membuat mereka harus menunggu di kelas, Kelompok Sasuke juga sudah berangkat karena di cari pendamping mereka yaitu Ibiki dan Sairaorg.

Dan selama 1 jam tersebut membuat enam orang tersisa mati kebosanan dalam mengatasi kebosanan mereka, ada yang tidur Seperti Shikamaru dan Michella, Choji yang asyik memakan keripik kentang, Naruko dan Kurumi yang membersihkan persenjataan mereka, Naruto yang berlatih Wind Magicnya dengan Tiga Batu kecilnya.

" Hahh~ Berapa lama kita akan menunggu di sini " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya " Entahlah, sebenarnya di mana pembimbing kita " gumam Naruko kesal karena di buat menunggu selama 1 jam

" Ara-Ara Siapa Sangka kita akan Se Tim " gumam kecil Kurumi " Kau mengatakan sesuatu? " tanya Naruko menatap intens Kurumi.

" tidak, tidak ada~ " balas Kurumi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya menghela nafasnya lalu kembali melatih magicnya.

Tujuannya melatih magic windnya dengan tiga batu kecil adalah untuk mengatur putaran angin agar ketiga batu berputar sesuai dengan Arah Angin yang dia kendalikan, namun sejak tadi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

' _Ayolah, aku mohon bekerja '_ batin Naruto sambil membuat jarak dua tangannya di depan dada dengan tiga batu di tangan kiri dan tangan kanan di atas tangan kiri dengan telapak tangan saling berhadapan.

 **Twuung~**

Dari kedua telapak tangan Naruto muncul lingkaran putih yang berputar pelan, namun tiga batu di telapak tangan kiri Naruto belum bergeming sama sekali, Naruto yang melihat ketiga batunya belum bergeming memfokuskan aliran [Mana]nya dengan menciptakan putaran angin yang dia inginkan.

Perlahan bebatuan di telapak kiri Naruto mulai terangkat dan berputar pelan, Naruto yang melihatnya itu berhasil tersenyum senang karena berhasil menggerakkan batu di tangannya, ini adalah sebuah kemajuan baginya untuk melakukan Magic di kedua tangannya.

 **Wush~**

 **Duak!**

Namun karena tidak konsentrasi, tiga batu Naruto terpental ke berbagai arah dan saat pintu kelas terbuka, tanpa sengaja salah satu batu terkena Pria berambut perak hingga mengaduh kesakitan.

" Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi " geram Naruto tak peduli atau tidak mengetahui jika ada yang terkena salah satu batunya tadi " Apa itu tadi? " gumam Pria berambut perak sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan.

" Ara? Siapa? " gumam Kurumi membuat Naruko, Choji dan Naruto menatap ke arah pintu di mana terdapat Pria berambut perak menatap mereka berenam " Apa kalian kelompok dari Uzumaki Naruto? " tanya Pria tersebut.

" Benar " jawab Naruto berdiri dari duduknya " Kumpul di tempat Traning Kelas Ini, Aku tunggu selama 5 menit " ucap Pria tersebut lalu menghilang dengan cepat membuat empat orang di sana cengo.

.

 **Traning Class 1-A**

 **15.45 PM**

.

5 menit berlalu akhirnya Naruto dan yang lain telah sampai di tempat yang di perintahkan pembimbing mereka sambil menundukkan kepala mereka, Pria perak dengan masker yang asyik membaca buku berwarna orange tersebut seketika menghentikan membacanya ketika melihat 6 Subjek ke arahnya dan berhenti tak jauh di depannya.

" Kalian lam_ "

" Katakan kami terlambat jangan salahkan aku akan memotong/Menembak jantungmu Sensei " potong Naruko dan Kurumi dengan pandangan dingin dan aura hitam mencekam membuat Pria tersebut merinding.

" Huaam~ Jadi Sensei, bisa beritahu kami kenapa Anda terlambat hingga membuat kami harus menunggu selama 1 jam? " tanya Shikamaru malas namun beda dengan Pria berambut perak yang tersenyum di balik maskernya " Sebenarnya tadi ada nenek-nenek yang membutuhkan pertolongan Ja_ "

" Memang di sekolah ada nenek-nenek? " tanya Naruto polos " Itu karena tadi aku di luar kelas. Jadi kenapa aku terlambat adalah karena membantu nenek-nenek tersebut sebagai orang yang baik. Lalu saat kemari Sensei menemukan kucing hitam, karena tidak mau kena sial, Sensei mencari jalan memutar dan tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan " jelas Pria itu kembali membuat enam orang di sana terdiam cengo.

" Baiklah, kita lupakan hal itu dulu, untuk awal pertemuan kita yang pertama, bagaimana jika kita memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu? " ucap Pria berambut perak tersebut " Bagaimana jika kau lebih dulu Sensei? " usul Michella.

" Hm? Baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang aku sukai tidak ada, hobiku kalian masih di bawah umur, yang aku benci entahlah, cita-citaku belum kuketahui " ucap Pria bernama Kakashi membuat enam murid di sana Sweatdrop.

" Baiklah, di mulai dari kau " tunjuk Kakashi pada Michella " Namaku Uzumaki Michella, adik angkat Naruto-nii, hobiku memasak dan membaca, hal yang aku sukai adalah menggambar dan selalu bersama Naruto-nii cita-citaku ingin menjadi... Etto " Ucap Michella di akhiri dengan sikap malu-malu sambil menutup mulutnya " Istri Naruto-nii " bisik kecil Michella

 **Jgleer!**

Bagai di sambar petir, Kakashi dan empat murid lainnya membatu dengan wajah terkejut, sementara Naruto yang agak jauh melirik adiknya yang tadi menghentikan bicaranya di cita-cita " Kenapa kau berhenti Chella-chan? Apa cita-citamu? " tanya Naruto penasaran

" Mou~ Nii-chan tidak boleh tahu " ucap Michella menggunakan mode Tsunderenya membuat Naruto semakin penasaran " Hahh~ baiklah kita lanjutnya, bagaimana denganmu nanas? " tunjuk Kakashi pada Shikamaru.

" Nara Shikamaru, hobi, Cita-Cita dan Kesukaanku tidak ada itu saja " ucap Shikamaru secara singkat membuat Kakashi Sweatdrop _' Tipikal Nara '_ batin Kakashi.

" lalu kau si besar " tunjuk Kakashi pada Choji " Namaku Akimichi Choji, Kesukaanku keripik kentang, hobiku melihat awan bersama Shikamaru, cita-citaku menjadi Magical yang hebat " ucap Choji sambil semangat.

" Lalu, Kau ruby " tunjuk Kakashi pada Kurumi " Namaku Tokisaki kurumi, hobiku berlatih dan mengerjai si Tsundere, kesukaanku adalah menggoda Naruto-kun dan Cita-Citaku adalah... " jeda Kurumi lalu memeluk lengan kanan Naruto " Menjadi Istri Na~Ru~To-Kun~ " lanjut Kurumi dengan nada seksual.

 **Jgleeeer!**

Bagai kena petir kedua, Naruko dan Michella seketika menegang dengan aura hitam yang perlahan muncul " A-Are? Apa maksudmu Kurumi-san " tanya Naruto memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah dengar.

" Fufufu~ tentu saja aku akan selalu ber~sama~_ "

 **Sret!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruko mengunci bibir Kurumi lalu menariknya menjauh dari Naruto dan duduk di samping Michella sambil menahan Kurumi.

" Namaku Namikaze Naruto, yang aku sukai adalah Ramen, yang aku benci adalah Orang ini ( sambil melirik Kurumi ), hobiku adalah berlatih pedang, cita-citaku adalah menjadi Magical Kenjutsu yang ahli " ucap Naruko penuh semangat.

" Lalu terakhir kau kucing " ucap Kakashi menunjuk Naruto " A-Ah! Na-Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Yang aku sukai adalah Ramen, yang aku benci adalah orang yang sombong dan arogan, lalu hobiku berlatih dan cita-citaku_ aku masih belum memikirkannya " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Baiklah karena sudah semuanya, aku sebagai pembimbing kalian akan memberitahukan pada kalian semua untuk mempersiapkan diri kalian besok untuk mengikuti Tes Kelompok " ucap Kakashi serius.

" Tes Kelompok? " beo Naruto " Tes Kelompok ini bertujuan untuk mengetes kemampuan kalian dalam sebuah Team, jika kalian lulus, maka team ini akan di tetapkan dan siap menjalankan misi-misi yang di beri Hokage " jelas Kakashi.

" Besok, kita berkumpul di sini jam 7 pagi, dan aku sarankan agar kalian tidak sarapan " ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang menjadi asap membuat enam orang di sana terbengong.

" Agar jangan sarapan? " desis Naruko " DIMANA-MANA PAGI-PAGI ITU SARAPAN BAKA-SENSEI! " teriak Naruko keras membuat lima orang tersisa harus menutup telinga mereka.

.

 **Kediaman NaruMich**

 **17.00 PM**

.

" Hahh~ Segar sekali " gumam Naruto yang berendam di bathupnya, pandangan Naruto teralih keluar jendela dekat kamar mandinya sambil melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam " Kemampuan Team ya " gumam Naruto

" Naruto-sama, Kau di dalam? " Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara menoleh " Suara itu, Miyu-san? " tebak Naruto sambil berdiri dan melilitkan handuknya di pinggang lalu menuju daun pintu dan membukanya memperlihatkan sosok wanita berambut hijau dengan mata ruby berpakaian maid dan di depannya terdapat Michella yang duduk di kursi rodanya dengan Yukata mandi.

" Ada apa? " tanya Naruto " Michella-sama ingin mandi bersama Anda " ucap Wanita berpakaian main bernama Miyu santai namun beda dengan pipinya yang merona.

" Ha-Hah? " kejut Naruto dengan pipi merona " Saya ada urusan jadi saya tidak bisa memandikan Michella-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi " ucap Miyu lalu lari dengan cepat sebelum Naruto menghentikannya.

" Ne Nii-chan? " Naruto yang mendengar suara Michella menoleh panik ke arah Michella " Apa Nii-chan... Tidak ingin memandikanku? " tanya Michella lirih membuat tubuh Naruto menegang.

" Ha'i, Aku akan memandikanmu " ucap Naruto mulai menggendong Michella ala putri lalu mengajaknya ke kamar mandi dan mendudukkan Michella di sebuah kursi kecil " Kau bisa menyabuni dirimu bukan? " tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak melihat tubuh Michella.

" Um " Jawab Michella sambil membuka yukatanya memberikannya pada Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya, Naruto yang menerima Yukata Michella menggantungnya lalu duduk membelakangi Michella.

Saat ini Naruto harus bertahan dari segala godaan yang ada di belakangnya, jika saja Michella bisa berjalan mungkin hal ini tidak terjadi. Namun saat terus melihat kaki Michella entah kenapa hati Naruto merasa gelisah, dan selama kaki Michella mengalami kelumpuhan dirinya selalu saja di hantui oleh rasa bersalah karena...

.

.

Jika saja dia bisa melindungi Michella, mungkin Michella tidak akan lumpuh.

" Itu bukan salahmu Naruto-nii " Naruto yang mendengar suara Michella melirik ke arah Michella " Chella-chan " gumam Naruto.

" Waktu itu hanyalah kecelakaan yang tak bisa di hindari, mungkin jika aku tidak di selamatkan oleh Naruto-nii, aku sudah mati " ucap Michella melirik ke arah Naruto dengan mata Galaxyion Starsnya " Ja-Jangan bilang dengan mata itu kau bisa membaca takdir? " gagap Naruto terkejut.

" benar. Mata ini bisa melihat takdir dengan membaca bintang-bintang, aku melihatnya waktu itu, tapi beruntung Nii-chan menyelamatkan di saat yang tepat di mana bintang-bintang berubah arah membuat takdirnya berubah. Aku juga bersyukur walau aku lumpuh Nii-chan tidak terluka sedikitpun " ucap Michella sambil mengelus kakinya.

" Tapi... " gumam Naruto " Nii-chan bisa angkat aku ke Bathup dan aku ingin Nii-chan ikut dengan Nii-chan memelukku dari belakang " pinta Michella memotong ucapan Naruto

" Ha-Hah! Kenapa? " kejut Naruto dengan wajah merona " Mou~ lakukan saja " ngambek Michella membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

Dengan perasaan tidak enak, Naruto melakukan apa yang di minta Michella dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menyerang adiknya karena bagaimanapun dia adalah sosok laki-laki.

" Ne Nii-chan, boleh aku tanya sesuatu? " tanya Michella sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto " A-Apa? "

" Apa benar, karena kakiku ini Nii-chan selalu bermimpi buruk? " Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Michella harus kembali terkejut karena Michella mengetahuinya " Jadi benar ya " gumam Michella

" Sejujurnya itu membuatku sedih dan ingin mati karena kelumpuhanku, aku menyiksamu. " lanjut Michella sambil menyentuh lengan Naruto yang melingkar di perutnya " Seandainya saja kakiku tidak lumpuh pasti tidak akan seperti ini " lanjutnya

" Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Chella-chan! " ucap Naruto tegas " Kau sendiri bilang bahwa itu adalah Takdir, maka dari itu jangan salahkan dirimu! " ucap Naruto tegas membuat Michella terdiam sebelum tersenyum.

" Kau memang sangat baik Naruto-nii " ucap Michella sambil memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

 **Jum'at 23 Maret 2019**

 **Traning Team Naruto**

 **08.00 AM**

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto beserta kelompoknya datang ke tempat yang telah di tunjuk oleh pembimbing mereka, namun mereka harus menunggu 1 jam lebih karena pembimbing mereka belum datang dari waktu yang di tentukan.

" Sial, di mana sih sensei itu " desis Naruko sambil melihat ke segala arah, untuk Naruto dia dengan tenang berbaring di paha Michella di bawah pohon sambil menunggu pembimbing mereka, Michella sendirilah yang memaksa untuk turun dari Kursi roda dan mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon dan setelah itu Michella membaringkan kepala Naruto dan mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

 **[" Ne Naruto-sama, Apa kau siap dengan tes ini? "]** tanya Jeanne melalui pikirannya _" Bagaimana bilangnya ya. Sejujurnya aku belum siap karena belum bisa menguasai Magic Element dengan tanganku "_ jawab Naruto dengan kontak pikiran.

 **[" Jangan Terlalu di pikirkan Naruto-sama, Kau masih memiliki kemampuan Pedang yang di ajarkan Oleh Namikaze-san itu, selain itu ada juga teman-teman yang siap menolongmu, kau tidak bertarung sendiri melainkan bertarung bersama "]** ucap Inori memberi semangat membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Mungkin kau benar " gumam Naruto sambil memandang teman-temannya yang menggerutu karena pembimbing mereka belum datang juga " Ne Nii-chan " Naruto yang di panggil mengalihkan wajahnya ke atas hingga dia bisa melihat Michella yang menundukkan wajahnya ke arahnya dengan Mata Galaxyion stars miliknya.

" Dia sudah hampir sampai " ucap Michella lalu menonaktifkan mata Galaxyion Stars Miliknya, Naruto yang paham perkataan Michella mulai bangun dari berbaringnya dan mengangkat Michella kembali ke kursi rodanya.

 **Boft!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap dan memperlihatkan sosok Hatake Kakashi yang tersenyum tanpa dosa " kau dari mana saja Sensei?! " sembur Naruko sambil mengeluarkan Sacred Beastnya dan mengacungkannya pada Kakashi.

" Biar Aku tebak, Apa alasannya tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan? " tebak Kurumi sambil berkecak pinggang " H-Hahaha, Maa~ Maa~ tenanglah " ucap Kakashi gugup

" Jadi Apa Tesnya Sensei? " tanya Naruto penasaran " A-Ah, benar juga " ucap Kakashi sambil merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya lalu menunjukkan 6 Lonceng.

" Lonceng? " beo Choji tidak begitu mengerti " Apa maksud Sensei adalah agar kami berenam mencuri lonceng tersebut? " tebak Shikamaru membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

" benar, kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku. Kalian bebas menggunakan Magic dan Senjata Apapun, serang aku seperti kalian melawan musuh kalian, habisi dia bahkan kalau bisa serang aku dengan niat membunuh " ucap Kakashi Memperjelas membuat enam murid di sana terkejut.

" Apa kau bercanda Sensei? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya " Tidak, Aku serius " jawab Kakashi lalu mengikat enam loncengnya di pinggangnya.

" Baiklah kita lihat seberapa bagus kerja sama kalian, tapi aku peringatkan jika kalian tidak bisa mengambilnya dalam waktu hingga tepat sore Hari, maka team kalian akan di bubarkan " ucap Kakashi, Semua yang mendengar itu langsung memasang posisi, Michella yang lumpuh di posisikan di belakang, Choji dan Shikamaru di setiap sisi Michella, Kurumi di depan Michella, dan Naruto dan Naruko ada di depan Kurumi.

 **Sriing!**

" Mohon kerja samanya Minna! " ucap Naruto sambil menarik pedang usamnya lalu memasang posisi bertarung, Jeanne yang akan di gunakan oleh Tuannya ikut bersiap sementara Inori hanya bisa cemberut dalam bentuk kalung namun dia juga harus bersiap untuk membantu penglihatan Naruto.

" Kalau begitu, Tes dari Team Naruto " ucap Kakashi mulai bersiap " Hajime! "

 **[" Magical Wind : Sword Blast! "]** teriak Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan dengan menebaskan pedang mereka ke depan.

 **Bwwwuuuuuuuuusssst!**

Setelah itu dari pedang Naruto dan Naruko keluar sebuah gelombang angin yang melesat cepat ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat itu memunculkan Lingkaran Cokelat di bawahnya **[" Earth Magic : Earth Wall "]** ucap Kakashi.

 **Drrrrrt!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu muncul dinding tanah dari lingkaran cokelat di bawah Kakashi dan menahan serangan Naruto dan Naruko hingga dindingnya hancur.

 **[" Magical Body : Big Hands! "]**

 **Swush!**

Seketika dari pecahan dinding Kakashi, muncul Sebuah tangan besar melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat itu melompat Mundur.

 **[" Magical Shadow : Shadow Land! "]**

Seketika di bawah Kakashi muncul bayangan hitam besar membuat Kakashi memunculkan lingkaran Cokelat di bawahnya.

 **Drrt!**

 **Tap!**

Seketika dari tanah muncul tanah yang meninggi membuat Kakashi mendarat di tanahnya tidak di bayangan hitam di bawahnya.

" Clan Akimichi dan Clan Nara memang memiliki kerja sama yang hebat " gumam Kakashi lalu melirik ke arah Naruto dan Naruko yang melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat.

" Naruto-kun, kita lakukan itu " Kode Naruko " Baik! " balas Naruto lalu berpencar.

 **Dor!**

Kakashi yang mendengar suara tembakan langsung menahan peluru tersebut dengan lingkaran cokelat miliknya namun seketika tubuh Kakashi membatu membuat Kakashi terkejut.

" Naruto-san, Tsundere! Sekarang " ucap Kurumi " Yosh!/Jangan memanggilku aneh-aneh! " balas Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan sambil menyiapkan pedang mereka.

 **[" Magical Wind : Mini Slash! "]** ucap Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan bergerak ke tempat tanah Kakashi lalu menebas udara kosong di sekitar tanah.

 **Blaaar!**

Tanah yang di pijak Kakashipun hancur dan membuat Kakashi yang membatu jatuh.

 **Boft!**

Naruto dan Naruko yang melihat Kakashi menjadi kumpulan asap terkejut semua yang melihat Kakashi menghilang menatap sekitar.

" Dimana dia? " gumam Shikamaru menatap sekitarnya " dia menghilang " gumam Naruko sambil memandang sekitarnya.

' _Jeanne, Inori apa kalian tahu di mana dia bersembunyi? '_ tanya Naruto melalui batin **[" Aku merasakan darah orang tersebut di arah jam 4, tepat 20 meter di dua pohon tersebut "]** jawab Inori membuat Naruto melirik lokasi yang di beritahu Inori.

" bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? " tanya Naruto **[" Aku bisa merasakan darah orang dalam jarak 1 kilometer, dari tujuh darah, hanya satu darah saja yang terasa jauh dan itu adalah orang berambut perak tersebut "]** jawab Inori.

" Naruko-chan, Kurumi-san, Choji, Shikamaru " ucap Naruto sambil memberi tanda jari menuju tempat yang di beritahu oleh Inori.

Sementara di tempat tersebut, tampak Sosok Kakashi yang mengawasi dari balik pohon dan dia bisa melihat lima muridnya bersiap menyerang tempatnya.

 **Wush!**

Naruto dan Naruko yang sudah bersiap langsung melesat cepat ke tempat Kakashi membuat Kakashi bersiap menghindar.

 **Deg!**

Namun Kakashi seketika tersentak karena tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak " Sekarang Choji! " ucap Shikamaru " Osh! " balas Choji membesarkan tangannya lalu melesatkan kepalan dengan tangan besarnya ke tempat Kakashi.

 **Brak! Buagh!**

Pukulan Chojipun berhasil mengenai Kakashi dan mementalkan Kakashi cukup jauh, Naruto dan Naruko yang sudah di titik tubuh Kakashi harus terkejut karena Loncengnya tidak ada.

" Loncengnya tidak ada " gumam Naruko tidak percaya **[" Naruto-sama, menjauh dari tubuhnya, tubuhnya akan meledak! "]** peringat Jeanne membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung memeluk erat perut Naruko lalu Berlari menjauh.

 **Swuing! Blaaaaar!**

Cahayapun mulai terpancar dan meledakkan tubuh Kakashi dengan ledakan kecil, Naruto dan Naruko yang sempat terkena ledakan sedikit terpental dan membuat mereka berguling di tanah.

" u-ugh! _**Boom Cloning**_? " gumam Naruko sambil berusaha berdiri " Gh, sepertinya dia bukan orang yang bisa di bilang sembarangan " gumam Naruto yang berbaring mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi menduduk

' _Inori apa kau bisa merasakan dia ada di mana? '_ tanya Naruto melalui batinnya **[" Tidak, aku tidak bisa merasakannya "]** ucap Inori dengan nada terkejut membuat Naruto berdiri dan bersiaga.

" Etto, Nii-chan bolehkah aku juga ikut menyerang? " tanya Michella membuat Naruto meliriknya " Apa kau tahu dia di mana? " tanya balik Naruto.

" Sejujurnya aku merasakannya namun sangat tipis, tepat pukul 1 jarak 50 meter " jawab Michella membuat Naruto berpikir untuk sebuah rencana " Kurumi-san, Apa kau bisa memperlambat gerakan lawan? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu, namun mereka harus terkena tembakanku lebih dulu " jawab Kurumi " Kalau begitu Kurumi-san dan Shikamaru kalian ikut denganku setelah aku memberi tanda, untuk Naruko-chan lakukan serangan dan rebut loncengnya jika kami berhasil menguncinya, dan Choji, antarkan Chell-chan ke tempat kami " ucap Naruto sambil memutar pedangnya lalu memasang posisi tangan kanan yang memegang pedang di mundurkan tangan Kiri yang menyentuh ujung mata pedangnya, tubuh sedikit di bungkukkan dan kedua kaki di buka lebar dan di tekukkan.

 _' Jeanne-chan, Bisa kau bantu aku? Aku ingin kau menambahkan daya serangan Anginku hingga mencapai jarak 50 meter '_ __tanya Naruto melalui batinnya **[" Ha'i, Akan aku Bantu sebisaku Naruto-sama "]** ucap Jeanne semangat.

 **[" Mou~ padahal aku juga ingin bantu "]** ngambek Inori membuat Naruto terkekeh _' Jangan Khawatir, kau bisa membantu kami memberitahukan di mana keberadaannya '_ batin Naruto.

" Kalau begitu kita mulai ".

.

 **Kakashi Place**

.

Sementara itu di tempat Kakashi, tampak Kakashi yang bersandar di bawah pohon sambil melirik dari balik pohon " Tidak kusangka kerja sama mereka sungguh luar biasa " gumam Kakashi " Tapi dari tadi aku tidak melihat Uzumaki Michella melayangkan serangan, memang dia mengalami kelumpuhan tapi apa dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir jarak jauh " gumam Kakashi sambil mengelus dagunya.

" Maa~ tapi untuk sekarang... " gumam Kakashi sambil melirik kembali.

 **[" Magical Wind : Five Tiger Claws! "]** ucap Naruto menebaskan Pedangnya secara Vertikal, Horisontal, Diagonal Kiri dan Kanan lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke depan hingga membuat gelombang bintang yang melesat cepat dengan hempasan angin di belakangnya.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Pohon-pohon yang di lintasi teknik Narutopun seketika tumbang membuat Kakashi terkejut karena serangan tersebut ke arahnya. Tak mau kena dengan segera Kakashi mengambil jarak dengan melompat jauh.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Kakashi harus terkejut kembali karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lambat dan beberapa detik berikutnya dia harus terkejut kembali karena tubuhnya membatu karena di bawahnya terdapat bayangan hitam seukuran bayangan tubuhnya.

 **Wush!**

Setelahnya muncul Naruko dari samping sambil menyiapkan pedangnya untuk memotong tali Lonceng di pinggang Kakashi.

 **[" Magical Fire : Fire Ball! "]**

Namun dari arah lain muncul Sebuah serangan bola api yang mengarah ke arah Naruko membuat Naruko terkejut.

 **Wush! Booom!**

Namun Serangan tersebut tertahan oleh tangan besar Choji yang sudah di lapisi pelindung membuat serangan tersebut tertahan.

 **Boft!**

Tubuh Kakashipun menjadi kumpulan asap membuat Shikamaru mendecih tak senang " Sepertinya ini akan banyak menghabiskan waktu " ucap Shikamaru menggerutu.

" Ghu-hu-wa " gumam Naruto tidak jelas sambil menggenggam erat pedang di tangannya " Choji, bagaimana keadaan Michella? " tanya Naruto dengan suara berbeda.

' _Uwa, sepertinya ini akan menghancurkan tempat ini '_ batin Shikamaru " Oh, dia baik-baik saja " jawab Choji _' dan sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi '_ lanjut Choji

" Kakashi-sensei " Gumam Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya setelah memindahkan pedangnya ke tangan kiri _ **[' Entah kenapa perasaanku kok gak enak ']**_ batin Jeanne dan Inori.

" APA KAU TAHU JIKA KAU ITU MENYERANG ORANG LUMPUH HAH!? " teriak Naruto menggelegar sambil melayangkan pukulan kosong di belakangnya

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Seketika tanah di belakang Naruto hancur dengan jarak satu kilometer dan tepat dengan jarak 60 meter tampak Kakashi yang berwajah pucat karena serangan tersebut hampir mengenainya.

' _Ha-ha-hampir saja '_ batin Kakashi " Ke-Te-Mu Kau " Kakashi yang mendengar suara berat dari Naruto semakin pucat karena saat ini Naruto mengeluarkan Aura Hitam ( marah ).

" A-Ah! Te-Tenang dulu Naruto " ucap Kakashi " Bagaimana bisa tenang jika yang kau serang adalah orang lumpuh Sensei " balas Naruto dengan aura yang semakin kuat.

' _W-Wah sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan '_ batin Kakashi _' Jeanne, bisa kau rubah wujudmu menjadi pedang angin? '_ tanya Naruto melalui batin.

 **[" A-Ah, tentu saja "]**

' _Kalau begitu rubah bentukmu, setelah ini kau bisa berganti wujud dengan bentuk pedang pada umumnya '_

 **Swuuush~**

Seketika pedang Usam Naruto mulai hancur berkeping-keping menjadi debu dan berubah menjadi pedang putih panjang _' Gh-Ghaa! A-Apa yang telah aku lakukan?! '_ teriak batin Kakashi ketika melihat Naruto marah karena dirinya menyerang adiknya hingga harus menghancur leburkan pedangnya.

" De-Dengarkan dulu Naruto! Ta-Tadi itu tidak sengaja, a-aku juga tidak tahu jika adikmu di sana, jadi aku langsung serang saja " ucap Kakashi menenangkan Naruto " Aku tidak peduli! " balas Naruto bersiap melesat ke arah Kakashi.

' _Si-Sial, sepertinya tak ada cara lain selain melawannya '_ batin Kakashi menyiapkan pedang di punggungnya yang berukuran kecil lalu memasang posisi bertarung.

" Huuroooyaaa! " teriak Naruto memompa tenaganya pada kakinya lalu berlari ke arah Kakashi " Gawat, Choji cepat susul Naruto biar aku urus Michella " ucap Shikamaru.

" Baik " Ucap Choji langsung menyusul Naruto **[" Magical Fire : Fire Bullet "]** ucap Kakashi memunculkan Tiga Lingkaran Merah yang menembakkan banyak peluru api

 **Tash! Tash! Tash!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto memutar pedang anginnya dan membelah peluru api Kakashi sambil melesat ke arah Kakashi.

' _Dia bisa membelah peluru api dengan Pedang bertipe angin '_ batin Kakashi terkejut

 **Trink!**

Kakashipun langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara Vertikal ke arah Naruto, namun berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto " Aku akan memberimu pelajaran Sensei! " teriak Naruto mendorong pedang Kakashi lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara acak mengikuti pola tebasan yang di miliki Naruko.

" Hoho, boleh juga Naruto, tapi kau terlalu.. "

 **Swush!**

 **Booom!**

Seketika Naruto dan Kakashi sama-sama terpental hingga sama-sama harus menabrak dua pohon hingga tumbang, Kakashi yang terpental harus terkejut karena dia tidak merasakan serangan dari Naruto.

" A-Apa itu tadi? " gumam Kakashi sambil berusaha berdiri dari berbaringnya, Kakashipun menatap ke tempat Naruto di mana Naruto tengah setengah berdiri di pohon ketika yang retak dengan kepalan tinju kanan di bagian perutnya.

" Naruto kau tidak apa? " tanya Choji yang sudah di samping Naruto di susul Naruko dan Kurumi lalu Shikamaru dan Michella " Um, Aku tidak apa " jawab Naruto mengusap darah di pipinya

" Yang tadi itu, Bukankah tadi itu sihir yang selalu gagal? " tebak Shikamaru sambil melirik ke arah Naruto " Um, Benar, aku melakukannya karena akan berguna saat aku melakukan hal pertama, tapi sepertinya aku hanya bisa menggunakannya 1 kali saja " jawab Naruto sambil melirik tempat pukulan tangan kosongnya yang menghancurkan tempat sejauh 1 kilometer

" Baka-nii-chan, jangan menyerang sendiri baka! " bentak Michella membuat Naruto melirik sang adik " tapi.. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya " ucap Naruto

" Maa, akukan sudah minta maaf " ucap Kakashi Membujuk kembali " Memang jika hanya minta maaf aku akan tenang jika adikku terluka parah " balas Naruto memandang datar Kakashi

" Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan menyerangnya sendiri, tapi begitu ada celah " ucap Naruto melangkah sedikit ke depan sambil memutar pedang anginnya " Serang bersamaan " lanjut Naruto membuat semua di sana tersentak.

" Ma~ jika itu perintah ketua mari kita lakukan " ucap Shikamaru bersiap " Yosh, Kami percayakan dia padamu Naruto " ucap Choji bersiap

" Ara~ jika begitu aku akan membuatkan celah untukmu Naruto-san " ucap Kurumi menyiapkan dua senjatanya " Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain " Ucap Naruko ikut menyiapkan pedangnya

" Nii-chan " gumam Michella khawatir " Jangan Khawatir, Nii-chan akan baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto memasang posisi " Kalau begitu... "

" Kita mulai lagi! " teriak Naruto melesat ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat itu memunculkan 3 Lingkaran merah di depannya **[" Magical Fire : Fire Ball! "]** ucap Kakashi menembakkan 3 Bola api ke arah Naruto

 **[" Magical Body : Mega Hands "]** ucap Choji membesarkan sebelah tangannya lalu mengayunkannya

 **Swush! Boooom!**

Tangan Chojipun menghancurkan 3 Bola api Kakashi membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis " Ayo! Naruto! " ucap Choji memberi semangat.

 **[" Magical Wind : Five Tiger Claws! "]** ucap Naruto melayangkan serangannya kembali membuat Kakashi memunculkan Lingkaran Cokelat besar di sekitarnya.

 **[" Magical Earth : Multi Wall! "]** ucap Kakashi memunculkan 5 dinding tanah berukuran tebal.

 **Swush! Blaaar!**

4 dinding Milik Kakashipun hancur setelah membentur serangan Naruto, Kakashi yang merasakan aman bernafas lega.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Kakashi yang mendengar suara tembakan langsung menghindar membuat peluru yang mengarah ke arahnya meleset, Kakashi yang bisa melihat Kurumi menyeringai ke arahnya memasang posisi siaga.

 **[" Zafkiel : Flash Time "]** ucap Kurumi mengarahkan senjatanya ke dagunya lalu menembaknya.

 **Swush! Dor! Sring!**

Seketika tubuh Kurumi telah di samping Kakashi dan menyerang Kakashi Kembali, namun Kakashi yang menyadarinya langsung menghindar dan memberikan serangan balik, namun Kurumi kembali berpindah tempat dengan cepat dan melakukan serangan yang sama kembali.

 **Sring! Trank! Trank!**

Kakashi yang di serang oleh Naruto langsung menahan serangan Naruto namun di lain sisi Kurumi juga menyerang Kakashi membuat Kakashi harus menahan dua serangan sekaligus.

 **Swush!**

Kakashi yang berusaha menahan dua serangan harus terkejut kembali karena sekarang sebuah bayangan hitam bergerak ke arahnya.

 **Sret! Wush! Tak!**

Tak mau tertangkap Kakashi langsung melompat tinggi sambil menyatukan kedua tangan hingga memunculkan Empat Lingkaran berwarna biru muda

" Lingkaran itu " gumam Shikamaru " Element Air " Timpal Choji

 **[" Water Magic : Mega Dragons "]** ucap Kakashi memunculkan 3 naga air yang melesat ke arah Naruto, Kurumi, Shikamaru, dan Choji.

 **[" Magical Fire : Red Wall! "]**

 **Bwuush! Duuuum!**

Seketika muncul Dinding Api berukuran besar di depan Naruto dan yang lain dan berhasil menahan 3 naga air Kakashi, Naruto yang menyadari siapa di antara mereka menguasai Element Api menoleh ke arah adiknya yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Ayo, berjuang Nii-chan " ucap Michella memberi semangat membuat Naruto tersenyum " Ok! " teriak Naruto membelah api Michella lalu melesat ke arah Kakashi yang akan mendarat.

" Jangan lupakan jika bukan hanya Naruto-kun yang menyerang Sensei! " Kakashi harus terkejut karena Naruko telah ada di belakangnya sambil siap memotong tali lonceng di pinggangnya.

 **Swush!**

Dengan reflek Kakashi menghindar ke samping membuat serangan Naruko meleset, Mata Kakashi seketika melirik ke arah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya yang terkejut karena ada Naruko membuat Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke kiri.

 **Duak!**

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Dengan sekali tendang Kakashi berhasil mementalkan Naruto dan Naruko cukup jauh hingga menabrak beberapa pohon, Kakashi yang selamat menghembuskan nafasnya.

 **[" Magical Fire : Blue Burning "]**

 **Swush! Boooom!**

Seketika tubuh Kakashi menegang karena di dua sisinya tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan Api biru membuat Kakashi menoleh ke sana kemari mencari si penyerang.

 **[" Magical Fire : Green Explosion "]**

 **Swush!**

Kakashi yang melihat api Hijau yang merambat ke arahnya dengan cepat menjaga jarak.

 **Blaaaaaaarrr!**

Seketika Api Hijau itupun meledak ketika sampai di tempatnya membuat Kakashi yang tadi menjaga jarak ikut terpental _' Api Biru dan Hijau? Aku belum pernah melihat orang yang memiliki Magic Fire Seperti itu '_ batin Kakashi menyeimbangkan dirinya lalu menatap tempat ledakan Api hijau tadi.

Dan di sana terlihat dua Api biru yang masih membara membuat Kakashi terkejut karena Api tersebut tidak hilang " Sensei " Kakashi yang mendengar suara menyeramkan menegang.

Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia bisa melihat Michella yang di kelilingi Api Pelangi " Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Nii-chan? " tanya Michella dengan suara lembut namun beda dengan auranya.

' _Ghaaa! Kenapa sekarang adiknya '_ batin Kakashi pucat basi " Ma-Maa~ jangan khawatir, kakakmu pasti baik-baik saja " ucap Kakashi meyakinkan Michella.

" lalu bagaimana jika dia terluka parah? " tanya Michella dengan Api pelanginya yang semakin membara _' Huwaaa! Kenapa sekarang adiknya '_ batin Kakashi.

' _Api pelangi? Tidak di sangka bahwa dia bisa memiliki magic fire yang sangat langka '_ batin Shikamaru tidak percaya _' Api itu... Bukankah_ _ **Rainbow Fire**_ ' batin Kurumi ikut terkejut

" Hentikan Michella " Michella yang mendengar suara Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang berjalan bersama Naruko dengan beberapa luka lebam " Nii-chan " gumam Michella menghilangkan api pelanginya yang mengelilinginya

" Tes ini sudah selesai " ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan enam lonceng di tangannya

" E-Eh Sejak kapan? " kejut Kakashi sambil melihat ke arah pinggangnya di mana loncengnya sudah hilang " Hehe, semenjak kau menendangku, Aku sudah memindahkan posisi pedang ke tangan kiriku untuk memperdekat jarak potongan karena harus menghindari Naruko-chan " Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan masing-masing satu lonceng

" Tapi jika saja aku gagal... " jeda Naruto sambil melirik Kakashi tajam " Aku akan membuatmu babak belur " ucap Naruto membuat Kakashi tertawa gugup.

 **Swush~**

Pedang di tangan Narutopun mulai menghilang menyisakan gagang usam saja, semua yang melihat pedang Naruto telah hancur ( pikir mereka ) menatap khawatir Naruto.

" Kau sudah berjuang walau 10 hari, Arigato " ucap Naruto menempelkannya kembali dengan sarungnya " Etto.. Gomen Naruto karena aku, kau harus menghancurkan pedangmu, sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikanmu pedang lain " tawar Kakashi membujuk Naruto agar semangat.

" Tidak, tidak perlu " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum " Aku sudah memiliki pesanan pedang variasiku sendiri " lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

" Ngomong-Ngomong Sensei, karena kami berhasil, bukankah Sensei harus mengatakan sesuatu pada kami? " tanya Naruko membuat Kakashi mengangguk paham " Baiklah Setelah melihat semua itu tadi, Sensei tidak bisa berkata akan di bubarkan, maka Sensei nyatakan kalian... " jeda Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

" lulus "

" Heh! " dengus Naruko sambil tos dengan Kurumi " Akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Shikamaru bernafas lega.

" Tidak masih belum selesai " potong Naruto sambil tersenyum mengerikan ke arah Kakashi " K-Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? " tanya Kakashi sedikit ketakutan.

" Gwahahaha! Karena kita menang. Bagaimana jika kau meneraktir kami makan Sensei? " ucap Naruto dengan senyum jahat di susul yang lain membuat wajah Kakashi semakin pucat.

" HEHHHHHHH!? "

Yaa~ kita doakan pada dompet kakashi agar tidak kempes

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

" _**Perkenalkan dia adalah Anggota baru untuk kelompok Kalian "**_

" _**Selamat datang di kelompok kami, mohon bantuannya "**_

" _**Yosh! Saatnya menjalankan Misi pertama Kita "**_

" _**Mohon bantuannya Jeanne, Inori "**_

" _**Apa kau yakin? "**_

" _**Dia... Sama seperti kita "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 5 : New Members , Mission First and The Special Knife**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Bagaimana ceritanya kali ini? Dari sini Naruto sudah melatih magic element yang dia miliki berupa Magic Wind, Saya memang memberi Naruto element angin lebih dulu lalu Tanah, Air, Petir dan Api.**_

 _ **Untuk Kakashi di atas, untuk kali ini saya buat dia OOC lebih dulu baru ke mode seriusnya, kemampuan Kakashi di sini bisa menggunakan Tiga Element : Air, Api dan Petir dan juga Sihir Doujutsu berupa Sharingan, namun dua chapter ke depan baru diperlihatkan.**_

 _ **Jeanne Profil**_

 _ **. Special : -**_

 _ **. Magic : - Element : Wind and Light**_

 _ **. Type : Sword Excalibur**_

 _ **. Magical Sword :**_

 _ **Magical Wind : Five Tiger Claws**_ ( Serangan dengan Empat Gelombang Sabit lalu di dorong dengan Kekuatan Angin besar membuat bagi yang kena hancur berantakan )

 _ **Magical Wind : Sword Blast**_ ( sebuah serangan yang mendorong angin ke depan layaknya tombak tornado )

 _ **. Basic : ?**_

 _ **. Inori Profil**_

 _ **. Special : -**_

 _ **. Magic :**_

 _ **Element : Water, Lightning and Fire**_

 _ **Speciality Magic : ?**_

 _ **. Type : - Red Sword, Iki**_

 _ **. Magical Sword : ?**_

 _ **. Basic : Blood Thory**_

 _ **Yap, di atas ini adalah Profil dari Jeanne dan Inori info mereka masih banyak namun akan terbuka seiring jalannya cerita, lalu untuk kekuatan Naruto yang ada di atas tadi sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya Naruto bisa, tapi karena tekanan emosi makanya Naruto bisa.**_

 _ **Kalau untuk teknik pedang dengan gabungan element baru dua di atas itu dengan Pola serangan yang sama seperti Naruko lalu Michella, dari dulu mungkin yang buat cerita hanya ada api hitam, putih dan merah, namun kali ini saya memasukkan Api Pelangi, saya terinspirasi dari film Avatar Aang saat mencari element api di kuil matahari.**_

 _ **Ah, ada yang tanya hubungan Naruto dan Naruko itu bisa di bilang Saudara, jawabannya Ya, namun untuk kedua pihak bisa di bilang ada yang tidak ingat memiliki ikatan darah. Ah, untuk membahas Lima Sacred Beast yang akan di miliki Naruto nanti, Saya sudah tentukan Naruto akan mempunyai 2 pedang, Satu Pisau, Satu Doujutsu dan Satu Sabit.**_

 _ **Jangan anggap Naruto terlalu Overpower loh jika sudah punya ke limanya, karena nanti saya akan membuat ada yang lebih kuat dari Naruto dengan Lebih Banyak Sacred Beast.**_

 _ **Dan untuk Dragon Future masih di tunda untuk sesaat karena saya ingin membuat cerita ini hingga Ch 6 lebih dulu, tapi saya akan mencicil cerita Dragon Future karena saya berencana meng-up dua Chapter sekaligus, ada yang setuju gak?**_

 _ **Kalau begitu itu saja dari saya, Sampai ketemu di Chapter berikutnya Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali

 _ **Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Little Humor, Sci-Fi, Echhi, Incest!, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, NotMemories! Naruto, SacredBeast! Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Beast/Sacred Beast berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Batin Beast/Sacred Beast.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 5 : New Member, Mission First and The Special Knife.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **5 Days Later...**_

 _ **Selasa, 27 Maret 2019**_

 _ **Naruto Side**_

 _ **10.00 AM**_

.

Lima hari berlalu setelah di tetapkannya kelompok Naruto oleh pembimbing mereka yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Keesokan harinya setelah kelompoknya di tetapkan Kelompok Naruto mendapatkan ruang kelompok mereka dimana ruangan tersebut akan menjadi ruangan perkumpulan mereka.

Esok harinya lagi, Naruto datang kesekolah dengan dua pedang baru yang membuat semua semakin terkesan karena Naruto memiliki pedang baru, padahal mereka adalah Jeanne dan Inori yang menyamar menjadi pedang atas perintah tuan mereka.

Jeanne menyamar menjadi pedang Katana bernama Burry dan Inori yang berubah menjadi wujud pedangnya namun dengan warna Hitam putih bernama Lutto. Untuk 3 Hari setelahnya Kelompok Naruto harus menjalankan tugas permintaan masyarakat karena sekolah mereka menerima semua permintaan mereka.

Selama menjalankan hal tersebut, Naruto melatih kemampuan pedangnya kembali karena saat ini dia harus bisa bermain Dual Sword, dan selama latihan Naruto harus terkejut karena Inori memiliki Magic langka yaitu _**Magical Blood : Brain Grid Blood Battle Style.**_ Sebuah teknik yang menggunakan darah.

Untuk saat ini Naruto tengah berbaring setelah melatih kemampuan pedangnya dan juga teknik-teknik yang baru saja dia latih kembali agar sempurna **[" Kerja yang bagus Naruto-sama "]** ucap Jeanne membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

" Ini masih belum, Aku harus berlatih kembali " ucap Naruto berusaha bangun tapi tubuhnya benar-benar terasa letih **[" Jangan memaksakan dirimu Naruto-sama, Untuk saat ini kita cukupkan saja "]** ucap Inori membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Gomen, sepertinya aku ini tuan yang benar-benar lemah " ucap Naruto meminta maaf membuat Jeanne dan Inori menatap Tajam Naruto dari wujud pedangnya **[" Jangan bicara seperti itu Naruto-sama! Kau tidaklah lemah! Kau itu kuat tahu! "]** bentak Jeanne.

 **[" Dia benar Naruto-sama, Kau tidaklah lemah! Kau pikir harus seberapa keras pendahulu yang memegang kami, mereka hanyalah orang arogan yang baru memegang kami menggunakan kekuatan kami secara sembarang, namun Naruto-sama berbeda, Naruto-sama melatih kemampuan Naruto-sama dari bawah berbeda dari yang lain "]** timpal Inori panjang lebar

" Walaupun kalian bilang begitu.. " gumam Naruto sambil memandang langit, keheningan tercipta di tempat tersebut, Jeanne dan Inori yang tidak mendengar lanjutan dari Tuan mereka menoleh ke tempat Naruto di mana mereka bisa melihat Naruto saat ini tengah tidur dengan pulasnya.

Jeanne dan Inori yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum **[" Tidak aku sangka akan menjadi pendamping dari orang yang bekerja keras sepertinya "]** gumam Jeanne sambil tersenyum **[" Kau benar, walau sifatnya Polos, Pemalu dan Ceroboh, tapi dia orang yang bekerja keras untuk mencapai sesuatu, aku bangga menjadi pendampingnya "]** timpal Inori ikut tersenyum.

 **[" Ne Iki, bagaimana menurutmu jika saja salah satu seperti kita bergabung dan menjadi pendamping Naruto-sama? "]** tanya Jeanne membuat Inori terkejut **[" Bukankah itu mustahil? "]** tanya Inori.

 **[" Memang, tapi jika melihat potensi yang di miliki Naruto-sama, bisa saja "]**

 **[" Entahlah, itu tergantung Naruto-sama "]** jawab Inori **[" Apa kau mau bertaruh? "]** tantang Jeanne.

 **[" Jika kita bertemu salah satu seperti kita, apa Naruto-sama akan menerimanya atau tidak? "]** tantang Jeanne, Inori yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum **[" Aku memilih menerimanya "]** Jeanne yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

 **[" Sepertinya kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama "]**

 **.**

" Bangun Naruto-kun! "

" U-Ugh~ " lenguh Naruto sambil membuka matanya hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Naruko yang menatapnya kesal " Mou~ sejak tadi aku mencarimu rupanya kau di sini, Kepala Sekolah memanggil kita " ucap Naruko masih kesal, Namun Naruto masih terdiam dengan matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk.

" Garis-garis "

" Hah? " Beo Naruko " A-Apa maksudmu? "

" Biru dan hitam " jawab Naruto tidak nyambung, Naruko yang mendengar itu berpikir sesaat sebelum.

 **Plak!**

Dengan kerasnya dia menampar Naruto hingga sadar.

.

 **Depan Ruang Guru**

 **11.00 AM**

.

" Etto... " Gumam Shikamaru Sweatdrop bersama yang lain " Ada apa dengan kalian? "

" Tidak Ada/Tidak Ada Sama Sekali! " balas Naruto ( Yang mengelus pipinya yang memerah ) dan Naruko ( Yang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah )

" Fufufu~ " tawa halus Kurumi membuat Naruko mendelik ke arahnya " Berhenti tertawa! "

" Jadi, ada apa hingga kita di panggil? " tanya Naruto yang memang belum di beritahu " Kakashi-sensei mengatakan bahwa akan ada misi untuk kita dan juga akan ada anggota baru untuk kita " jawab Shikamaru membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Anggota baru? " beo Naruto " itu di karenakan Anggota kita yang sedikit dari pada yang lain, jadi Kepala Sekolah memutuskannya untuk masuk ke Kelompok kita " jelas Michella.

" Ah, Begitu. Aku paham "

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

" Silahkan masuk "

 **Kriet~**

Pintu ruangan guru itupun terbuka memperlihatkan Naruto dan yang lainnya memasuki ruangan sementara di dalam ruangan terdapat sosok wanita berambut kuning berdada besar, Perempuan berambut hitam di ikat kuda sepanjang betis dan Kakashi yang membaca buku orange di tangannya.

' _Gede '_ batin Shikamaru dan Choji ketika melihat sesuatu yang besar, sementara Naruto hanya memasang wajah biasa karena dia tidak melihat apa yang di lihat Shikamaru dan Choji.

" Kalian lama sekali, Kalian dari mana saja? " ucap Wanita berambut kuning kesal " Maafkan kami karena terlambat, itu karena saya yang tertidur setelah latihan dan tidak mengetahui bahwa akan di panggil, saya selaku ketua minta maaf kepada Anda " ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya

' _sopan sekali '_ batin semuanya " Ahem! M-Maa~ jika begitu " ucap Wanita berambut kuning sambil berdehem

" Lalu ada apa hingga kami di panggil? " tanya Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya " Ah, benar juga " gumam Wanita tersebut lalu menunjuk perempuan di sampingnya.

" Perkenalkan dia adalah Anggota baru untuk kelompok Kalian " ucap sang wanita " Namaku Himejima Akeno, siswi pindahan dari Kota Kumogakure, Mohon kerja samanya " ucap Perempuan bernama Akeno memperkenalkan diri.

" Kumogakure? Bukankah itu terlalu jauh? " kejut Naruko tidak percaya " Um, begitulah " timpal Kurumi

" Yosh! Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ketua dari kelompok ini! " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat " Selamat datang di kelompok kami, mohon bantuannya " lanjut Naruto sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

" Himejima-san "

 **Grep!**

" Kyaaaa! " teriak Naruko begitu melihat Akeno secara tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto " Mou~ jangan memanggilku seperti itu " ucap Akeno semakin erat memeluk Naruto.

" La-Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? " Tanya Naruto sambil tergagap " panggil Aku Akeno-chan, Naru-kun~ " jawab Akeno dengan nada menggoda

 **Twich!**

Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi tiga perempuan di sana yang seenaknya saja menggoda Naruto " Sudah cukup! Hentikan kalian ini! " teriak Naruko memisahkan Naruto dan Akeno lalu menatap tajam Akeno.

" Dengar, Jangan seenaknya saja memeluk Naruto-kun! Dia jadi gugup tadi! " ucap Naruko " Ara~ benarkah? Padahal dia tampak biasa saja? " balas Akeno santai membuat Naruko menggeram tidak suka alias cemburu.

" Ma-Maa~ kalian sudah hentikan? " lerai Naruto " Kakashi, Aku bingung kenapa kau meluluskan mereka? " tanya Wanita berambut kuning sambil menepuk jidatnya.

" Itu Karena mereka Spesial, kerja sama mereka juga sungguh luar biasa, walau berisikan orang-orang yang berisik, jika mereka serius, mereka adalah kelompok yang kuat " jawab Kakashi dengan agak keras membuat Naruko mendelik ke arahnya.

" Apa maksud Sensei berisikan orang-orang berisik? " tanya Naruko tajam " Selain itu Kelapa Sekolah, Bukankah kau bilang kami ada misi? Memangnya misi apa? " tanya Shikamaru kembali ke topik membuat Wanita berambut kuning yang merupakan kepala sekolah berdehem sesaat.

" Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan Misi pertama dari Kelompok Naruto " Ucap Wanita tersebut membuat semua kelompok Naruto siap mendengarkan dengan serius " Misi Kalian adalah mengawal seseorang ke pedesaan Kirigakure " lanjutnya membuat semua di sana terbengong.

" Mengantarkan seseorang? Maksudnya menjadi pengawal? " tanya Choji " Bisa di bilang begitu, karena orang ini sedang di incar oleh para penjahat, maka dia meminta bantuan pada Hokage dan Hokage mempercayakannya pada sekolah ini dan aku memilih kalian karena dari yang lain hanya kalianlah yang lebih dulu terbentuk " jelas Wanita berambut kuning.

" Mengantarkan seorang Klien ke pedesaan Kirigakure, bagaimana menurutmu Naruto? " tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat Naruto yang tengah berpikir keras " Jika dia memang di cari orang jahat, bukankah berarti kami akan terlibat pertarungan? Apa tidak apa jika membunuh mereka? Atau harus membuat mereka pingsan? " tanya Naruto serius.

" Kakashi akan ikut dengan kalian jadi dialah yang akan memberitahukan pada kalian kapan harus membunuh dan memingsankan orang " jawab Wanita berambut kuning membuat Naruto bernafas lega " Baiklah, kita terima saja. Lagi pula kita juga tidak ada kesibukan " jawab Naruto.

" Lalu di mana Klien itu? " tanya Akeno.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

" Silahkan masuk "

 **Krieet~**

Pintu ruangan itupun kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pria yang tampak cukup tua memandang mereka remeh " Dia adalah Tazuna, orang yang akan kalian antar " ucap Wanita berambut kuning memperkenalkan pria yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

" Jadi mereka yang akan mengantarkanku? Mereka terlihat lemah sekali " ucap Tazuna pedas " Coba katakan sekali lagi? " tanya Akeno sambil tersenyum lembut, namun auranya berbeda, apalagi tangannya yang mengeluarkan percikan petir

" Baiklah, kita akan kumpul di depan gerbang sekolah dalam waktu 1 jam, bawa persenjataan, baju biasa kalian, baju tugas kalian dan persediaan makan kalian, karena perjalanan ini akan panjang " ucap Kakashi membuat semua di sana mengangguk mengerti.

" Ha'i!/Osh!/Ok! " jawab mereka serempak.

.

 **1 Hours Later...**

 **.**

Satu jam berlalu semua sudah berkumpul kecuali Michella dan Naruto, saat ini semua sudah bersiap dengan perlengkapan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu 2 orang yang belum datang. Saat menjalankan misi, mereka harus menggunakan baju tugas mereka yang telah di siapkan oleh Sekolah.

Seperti Shikamaru yang memakai baju tugas Baju kaos Hitam berbalut jaket hijau lengan panjang dengan celana hitam panjang, Choji memakai Baju Kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah dan celana hitam panjang.

Lalu Naruko yang memakai Kaos lengan panjang berwarna Kuning dengan Rok Hitam selutut, Kurumi dengan pakaian Dress hitam dan Orangenya.

Dan Akeno yang memakai pakaian Miko, untuk Kakashi dia memakai baju gurunya " Ne Himejima-san, Apa tidak apa kau memakai pakaian itu? " tanya Kakashi.

" Tidak apa. Lagi pula ini adalah baju kebanggaanku jadi jangan khawatir " jawab Akeno sambil tersenyum " Ah! Gomen kami terlambat " semua yang Mendengar suara Naruto menoleh bersama dan mendapati Naruto yang berlari kecil sambil mendorong Kursi roda Michella.

 **Blush~**

Wajah dari tiga Perempuan di sana memerah seketika ketika melihat penampilan Naruto, saat ini dia menggunakan Kemeja berkerah hitam dengan balutan Jubah Putih hingga kaki dan celana hitam panjang, Dua pedang Naruto senantiasa berada di kedua sisi pinggangnya yang menambah kesan Naruto.

" Kalian lama sekali? Habis dari mana? " tanya Shikamaru setengah kesal " Ah Gomen, tadi kami mampir ke tempat pakaian karena kebetulan aku melihat jubah ini, jadi aku beli saja langsung, lagi pula Jubah ini memiliki Material yang bisa menambahkan daya tahan tubuh dari serangan apapun " jawab Naruto sambil menatap jubah putihnya.

" Bagaimana menurut kalian? " tanya Naruto meminta pendapat mengenai penampilannya " Cukup bagus " jawab Choji mewakili.

Michella yang sejak tadi bersama Naruto hanya duduk dengan senyum cerah dengan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya _' Kyaa~ Naruto-nii-chan no ecchi~ '_ teriak batin Michella sambil menyentuh pipinya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat semua sweardrop di sana ( Pakaian Khusus Milik Michella adalah Baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan Rok Hitam Sepanjang betis )

" Kenapa dengannya? " tanya Kurumi bingung pasalnya baru pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Michella seperti itu " Senyum mesum... Aku bisa merasakan senyum mesum di wajahnya " komat-kamit Naruko.

" Kakashi-sensei? " kode Shikamaru membuat Kakashi menghela nafasnya sejenak " Baiklah kalian semua dengar " ucap Kakashi menarik perhatian.

" Mulai dari sekarang, Kita akan mengantar Tazuna mencapai perdesaan di kota Kirugakure, Ini akan waktu sekitar 3 hari, jadi ayo berangkat " ucap Kakashi membuat semua muridnya diam di tempat " Eh? Ada apa? " tanya Kakashi.

" Sensei, Apa kau gila? Kita berjalan kaki menuju Kirigakure? Apa kau lupa jika ada yang lumpuh di sini? " tanya Naruto datar " Kalian jangan khawatir, Aku membawa keretaku kemari jadi kita bisa menghemat waktu " ucap Tazuna sambil menunjuk Kereta Kudanya yang cukup besar membuat semua menghela nafas lega.

" Yosh! Saatnya menjalankan Misi pertama Kita ucap Naruto penuh semangat " Mohon bantuannya Jeanne, Inori " bisik Naruto sambil menggenggam Burry dan Luttonya

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara tapak kaki kuda terdengar menandakan mereka telah jalan dengan Kereta Kuda milik Tazuna menuju pedesaan Kirigakure, Saat ini mereka sudah keluar dari gerbang Konoha dan mulai berjalan menyusuri persawahan pedesaan Konoha.

Baru beberapa menit berjalan, Shikamaru telah tidur nyenyak di kereta, Membuat semua di sana menahan kesal agar tidak melemparnya keluar dari Kereta. Dan selagi mereka diam di kereta, Kakashi dan Choji melakukan pengecekan dengan menatap keluar jendela kiri dan kanan agar mengetahui jika musuh tiba-tiba menyerang, Akeno mengawasi Daerah depan dengan duduk di atas kereta kuda, Naruto yang mengawasi daerah belakang sambil bersiul-siul untuk menghilangkan bosannya.

Untuk Naruko dan Kurumi, mereka tengah duduk tenang sambil memolesi senjata mereka agar persenjataan mereka selalu siap dari yang lain. Untuk Michella, saat ini dia tengah duduk sambil memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

Naruto yang asyik bersiul seketika terhenti karena sebuah suara memasuki pikirannya _**[" Naruto-sama, Aku merasakan dua keberadaan manusia di sekitar sini, tapi... Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah itu musuh atau masyarakat biasa "]**_ ucap Inori membuat Naruto memasang wajah serius " Dari arah mana? " tanya Naruto.

 _ **[" dari arah depan kereta "]**_

" Akeno-chan, Apakah ada sesuatu di depan sana? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke atas " Tidak ada, yang ada hanya genangan air saja " jawab Akeno membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

' _Hujan di musim semi? '_ batin Naruto " Ne Nii-chan " Naruto yang di panggil melirik ke arah adiknya yang membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata Galaxysion Stars miliknya

" Apa kau percaya jika ada hujan di musim semi? Jika tidak Bukankah itu sedikit mencurigakan? " tanya Michella serius sambil menonaktifkan Galaxysion Stars Miliknya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Michella tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu, Dengan cepat Naruto menarik dua pedangnya lalu melesat ke arah genangan air yang telah di lewati oleh mereka.

 **Srush~ Sriiing!**

Seketika Dua Cakar besi mulai keluar dari air dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, namun Naruto yang telah mengetahui hal tersebut menyiapkan dua pedangnya.

 **Trank! Trank! Duak!**

Dengan lincah Naruto menangkis dua serangan tersebut lalu menginjak salah satu cakar besi hingga memasuki tanah lalu mencengkeram erat rantai pada cakar besi yang dia injak.

" Ada penyerangan ya " gumam Kakashi langsung bersiap " Namikaze Naruko dan Himejima Akeno, ikut aku. Kita akan membantu Naruto sementara yang lain tetap lindungi Tazuna! " perintah Kakashi

" Ha'i! " balas Semuanya kecuali Shikamaru yang masih tertidur.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Siapa Kau? Tunjukkan dirimu? " tanya Naruto sambil berteriak.

 **Blupblup!**

Perlahan Genangan Air itupun memunculkan dua sosok orang dengan sebelah lengan mereka adalah cakar besi, Naruto yang berhasil menangkap satu mengeratkan genggamannya " Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian menyerang kami? " tanya Naruto serius.

" Kami hanya datang karena harus membunuh pria tua itu, tapi sepertinya membunuh kalian bukanlah masalah buat kami " Ucap Sosok dengan lengan cakarnya yang di injak Naruto.

 **Crash!**

" AAARGH! " Teriak Naruto karena secara tiba-tiba rantai yang genggam mengeluarkan duri membuat telapak tangannya bolong seketika.

" GRAAAGHH! " teriak Naruto merasakan sakit di tangan kanannya yang bolong hingga melepaskan Burry ( Jeanne ) dan Lutto ( Inori ), Jeanne dan Inori yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut

 **[" Naruto-sama! "]** teriak mereka

" Ayo kita habisi dia lebih dulu " ucap Sosok dengan lengan cakar besi di lengan kirinya " Ok! " Balas Sosok dengan lengan cakar besi di tangan kanannya sambil menarik tangannya kembali lalu bersiap melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Secara bersamaan merekapun melesat ke arah Naruto yang masih kesakitan, Jeanne dan Inori yang melihat itu mulai menyatukan tangan mereka dalam wujud pedang mereka.

 **Sriiing! Craaaash!**

 **Bruk!**

" Ughh! " Lenguh Naruto ketika merasakan punggungnya menghantam tanah, Mata Naruto seketika terbelak ketika di depan matanya tampak sosok pria berambut perak menggantikan tempatnya dan di depan mata Naruto terlihat cakar mereka yang menembus tubuh Kakashi.

" Khuhu, satu telah tumbang "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Magical Battle ~**_

.

 **Crash!**

 **Bruk!**

" Kakashi-sensei! " teriak Naruto berusaha menggapai tubuh Kakashi yang ambruk dengan lubang di dadanya, namun harus dia urungkan ketika tangan kanannya yang bolong karena rantai berduri tadi kembali merasakan sakit

" Selanjutnya kau! " ucap Sosok dengan cakar besi bersiap melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **[" Magical Wind : Wind Blast! "]**

Namun harus di urungan ketika sebuah hempasan angin ke arahnya membuatnya melompat mundur agar tidak terkena serangan tersebut, tak lama setelah itu muncul Naruko dan Akeno di depan Naruto.

Naruko yang melihat tubuh Kakashi tergeletak menggeram marah " Kalian... Tidak akan pernah aku ampuni " geram Naruko " Khahaha, di ampuni? Kami tidak butuh di ampuni, kalian akan kami habisi secepat mungkin, tapi sebelum itu kami akan menikmati tubuh kalian " ucap Sosok dengan cakar besi di lengan kirinya.

" Cuih! Kau pikir aku adalah perempuan murahan, jangan bercanda " desis Naruko sambil meludah jijik " B-Brengsek... Ka-kalian benar-benar akan aku habisi jika kau berani menyentuh mereka sedikit saja " ancam Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri.

" Naruto-kun! Menjauhlah dari sini biar kami atasi ini " ucap Akeno namun Naruto hanya diam di tempat sambil menutup lubang di tangan kanannya agar tidak semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Lutto ( Inori ) yang sejak tadi tergeletak di tanah dan terkena tetesan Darah Naruto terdiam dengan raut wajah datar di mind scapenya begitu juga dengan Burry yang tergeletak di tanah.

 **[" Iki? "]**

 **[" Apa? "]**

 **[" Kau tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang? "]** tanya Jeanne mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan tatapan membunuh yang besar **[" Aku juga memikirkan hal tersebut "]** jawab Inori yang juga mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan tatapan membunuhnya.

 **[" Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan "]**

 **[" Um! ]**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Seketika Burry dan Lutto yang tergeletak di tanah langsung berdiri dan berada di genggaman Naruto di mana Burry di lengan kiri Naruto dan Lutto di tangan Kanan Naruto.

' _Je-Jeanne, Inori apa yang kalian laku.. '_

 **Deg!**

Seketika perkataan Naruto yang akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Jeanne dan Inori harus terkejut ketika kesadarannya di ambil, perlahan mata Kanan Naruto berubah menjadi warna merah darah dan Mata kirinya menjadi kuning cerah dan hal tersebut tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

" Kalau begitu, akan aku bunuh kau lebih dulu! " ucap Sosok dengan tangan cakar besi di lengan kanannya melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Duak! Blaaaar!**

Semua yang di sana harus terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba telah memberikan sebuah pukulan pada sosok tersebut hingga terpental dan menabrak beberapa pohon **[" Jangan macam-macam "]** desis Naruto dengan suara yang berbeda ( Jeanne san Inori saling berucap bersamaan ).

' _A-Apa-Apaan itu tadi? Aku tidak bisa melihat kecepatannya tadi dan juga lubang di tangan kanannya telah menutup? Apa dia pengguna Magic Healling? '_ batin sosok dengan cakar besi di lengan kirinya tidak percaya.

' _Su-Sugoii '_ batin Naruko terkagum, Akeno yang melihat itu juga terkagum namun yang dia sadari adalah perubahan sifat Naruto dan suaranya yang tampak berbeda.

 _ **[" Jeanne, jangan ubah suara Naruto-sama agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan "]**_ ucap Inori memberitahu _**[" Aku tahu "]**_ jawab Jeanne.

 _ **[" Kita selesaikan mereka di sini dengan cepat "]**_

 _ **[" Ok "]**_

" Ugh! A-Apa-Apaan itu tadi " gumam Sosok dengan cakar besi di lengan kanannya yang perlahan bangkit dan mulai berdiri di samping temannya " Kau tidak apa bukan? " tanya temannya.

" Aku tidak apa yang terpenting kita selesaikan di... "

 **Deg!**

Seketika perkataannya terhenti bersama tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menegang

 **Syutsyursyut! Grek!**

Secara perlahan muncul Darah yang mulai mengelilingi mereka berdua dan mengikat mereka menjadi satu dengan erat, kedua sosok tersebut harus kembali terkejut karena darah yang mengelilingi mereka adalah dari pedang milik sosok pemuda berambut pirang di depan mereka.

" I-Itu... Magical Blood?! " kejut Naruko tidak percaya **[" Matilah kalian "]** teriak Naruto ( Jeanne dan Inori ) sambil mengayunkan Luttonya memutari dirinya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Kedua tubuh itupun ikut berputar sesuai putaran pedang Naruto, Inori yanv merasa belum cukup mempercepat putarannya hingga kedua tubuh itu berputar semakin cepat hingga ke atas.

Jeanne yang merasa pas langsung mengacungkan dirinya ke tanah untuk melakukan tekniknya _**[" Magical Wind : Tornado! "]**_ ucap Jeanne.

 **Swuuushh~**

Perlahan sebuah pusaran angin muncul melingkupi Naruto dan Dua sosok yang masih di putar oleh Inori, Inori yang melihat Jeanne memunculkan pusaran menyebarkan jaringan darah yang mengikat dua sosok yang dia putar hingga jaringan darah tersebut ikut berputar karena pusaran Jeanne.

 **Sret! Cklek!**

Setelah itu Jeanne dan Inori mengendalikan tubuh Naruto dengan menyilangkan diri mereka setelah memutar mereka dan menyiapkan teknik mereka yang dikombinasikan

 **[" Magical Blood : Brain Grid Blood Sword Style : Mini Lightning... "]** jeda Inori **[" Fire Hell Demonly Firely! "]** lanjut Inori.

 **Sring! Bwuuush!**

Jeanne dan Inoripun menggesekkan diri mereka hingga menimbulkan percikan petir kecil yang mulai menciptakan api yang besar karena di tambah oleh pusaran angin yang mengelilingi Naruto.

 **Wushh~**

" GHAAAAAAAARRRHHH! " Api itupun langsung membakar dua sosok yang berputar di langit hingga membuat mereka berteriak, Inori yang merasa belum cukup menarik pedangnya hingga membuat dua sosok yang terbakar itu turun.

 **Syutsyutsyut!**

Dengan cepat kedua sosok itu berputar di sebuah pohon sebelum terikat erat di pohon tersebut, Jeanne dan Inoripun yang melihat itu menyeringai ( Dengan tubuh Naruto ) lalu menyiapkan diri mereka untuk bergesek kembali.

 **[" Magical Fire : Brain Grid Blood Sword Style : Fire Hell No 7 "]** ucap Naruto ( Inori ) yang menggesekkan dirinya kembali hingga menimbulkan percikan kecil

 **Bzit! BLAAAAAAAR!**

Namun percikan itu langsung bergerak cepat menuju dua sosok yang terikat dan membuat ledakan besar yang menghancurkan dua sosok itu secara sempurna tanpa bekas.

Naruko dan Akeno yang melihat itu terkagum sekaligus ngeri karena Naruto ( Bagi mereka ) menghabisi musuh tersebut tanpa ampun.

 **Bruk!**

Keterkejutan mereka semakin bertambah ketika tiba-tiba Naruto tumbang tak sadarkan diri, Naruko dan Akeno yang melihat itu mendekati Naruto dengan cepat.

.

.

.

" U-Ugh! " lenguh Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah daun-daun dan cabang pohon ungkapan pertama dalam pikirannya adalah _' Dimana Aku?_ ', semua yang melihat Naruto tersadar langsung mendekati Naruto " Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Kurumi sedikit khawatir.

" A-Ah, um aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto " Di mana kita sekarang? " tanya Naruto

" Sekarang kita tengah beristirahat sambil menunggumu sadar " Jawab Kurumi membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan " Kau sudah sadar Naruto? " tanya sosok pria berambut perak.

Naruto yang melihat sosok itu langsung terbangun dan menatap tak percaya pada sosok di depannya " Ka-Kakakshi-sensei?! " kejut Naruto.

" Yo! " sapa Kakashi santai " Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

" Ah, Yang tadi itu hanyalah tubuh dari Cloningku dan diriku yang asli bersembunyi untuk menangkap mereka pada waktu yang pas, tapi kau sudah membunuh mereka " jawab Kakashi menjelaskan kejadiannya, Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam.

" Hah? Membunuh? Apa mereka aku yang bunuh? " tanya Naruto beruntun " Kau tidak mengingatnya? " tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya bahwa Naruto tidak mengingatnya, Naruto yang di tanya menggelengkan kepalanya sama sekali tidak ingat.

" Ne Naruto-kun! Tadi itu kau sungguh hebat tahu, kau bisa membuat sebuah pusaran tornado dari pedangmu dan juga kau bisa mengendalikan Magical Blood dan Fire, kau benar-benar hebat! Bahkan kau tidak memberi mereka kesempatan " ucap Naruko penuh semangat, Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam.

" N-Ne Boleh aku tahu di mana senjataku? " tanya Naruto tergagap " Ah, mereka di sana " jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk pedang Naruto yang di genggam oleh Michella yang menundukkan wajahnya.

' _ma-masalah lagi '_ batin Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup " Nii-chan ".

" H-Ha'i! " Balas Naruto langsung mendekati Michella dan Berlutut di depan Michella, dirinya sudah siap menunggu di marahi oleh Michella.

 **Grep!**

Namun bukan bentakan di dapa oleh Naruto melainkan pelukan hangat dari Michella, Naruto yang di peluk tentu saja terkejut karena Michella memeluknya.

" Yokatta kau baik-baik saja Nii-chan. Aku tadi sungguh khawatir karena aku mendapat kabar dari Naruko-san bahwa telapak tangan kananmu terluka tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja " ucap Michella sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, Naruto yang mendengar itu teringat seketika.

Dirinya menatap tangan kanannya yang bolong tapi bolong tersebut telah hilang, setelah itu Naruto menggenggam Lutto miliknya dan mulai berbicara dari batin.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? '_ tanya Naruto melalui batin _**[" Kami akan menjelaskan di perjalanan Naruto-sama "]**_ jawab Inori dengan nada sedikit bersalah, Naruto yang bisa mengetahui bahwa Inori tampak bersalah menghela nafasnya.

' _Aku tidak akan marah, lagi pula kalian melakukan kewajiban kalian sebagai pendamping. Tapi kalian tidak membuat kecurigaan bukan? '_ balas Naruto dari batin lalu bertanya dengan serius.

 _ **[" Tidak ada. Jangan khawatir Naruto-sama, kami melakukannya tanpa ada yang mencurigai hal tersebut, mereka berpikir bahwa kau hilang kendali saat itu "]**_ jawab Inori membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

' _syukurlah kalau begitu '_ batin Naruto " Ada Apa Nii-chan? Kenapa kau terdiam? " tanya Michella membuat Naruto tersadar lalu tersenyum lembut.

" Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa " Jawab Naruto mulai berdiri dan mengambil kembali pedangnya dan menyisipkannya di pinggangnya " Ne Tazuna-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan " ucap Naruto sambil melirik Tazuna.

" Apa yang terjadi hingga kau di incar oleh mereka? Jika ini misi pengawalan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa seharusnya ini Misi peringkat A " tanya Naruto serius, Tazuna yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya " Sejujurnya mereka mengincarku karena aku adalah kepala pedesaan Kirigakure, ketua mereka menginginkan tanah pedesaan kirigakure untuk membuat pabrik " jawab Tazuna.

" Pabrik? " beo Choji " lebih tepatnya pabrik senjata ".

" Bagaimana ini Kakashi-sensei? Kurasa mustahil untuk kita menghentikan mereka? Apa kita harus memberitahu kepala sekolah? " tanya Shikamaru, sementara Kakashi tampak berpikir untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Oi! Naruto kau mau ke mana? " tanya Kakashi begitu melihat Naruto menjauh dari mereka " Mencari kayu bakar dan beberapa makanan " jawab Naruto.

" Hah? "

" Kita sedang beristirahat bukan? Ini juga sudah hampir malam jadi ada baiknya kita istirahat, selain itu aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan tetap bersama Tazuna-san dan melanjutkan misi " jawab Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya.

" Tapi... "

" Jika kalian ingin kembali, kembali saja. Aku akan tetap bersama Tazuna-san " ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan jalannya memasuki perhutanan " Bagaimana ini? " tanya Shikamaru bingung.

" Jika Nii-chan tetap menjalankan misi... " jeda Michella sambil mengepalkan tangannya " Aku akan tetap bersama Nii-chan " lanjutnya penuh semangat.

" Heh!? " kejut Shikamaru " Begitupun Aku. Walau baru menjadi anggota aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto-kun menjalankan misi ini sendirian " timpal Akeno penuh semangat.

" Begitu juga kami " ucap Naruko mewakili dirinya dan Kurumi " Aku juga " timpal Choji membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

" Heh? Kau juga Choji? " kejut Shikamaru " Tentu saja, Naruto itu adalah ketua kelompok kita, kita tidak boleh meninggalkan ketua kita sendirian, kau tidak ingin di bilang pengecut bukan? " balas Choji membuat Shikamaru pundung karena semua setuju kecuali dirinya.

" Baik-baik aku akan ikut " jawab Shikamaru membuat semua di sana tersenyum " Maa~ seperti yang Anda dengar " ucap Kakashi sambil menoleh ke arah Tazuna yang tersenyum senang.

" Arigato Minna-san " ucap Tazuna sambil membungkukkan badannya " Baiklah jika begitu, Shikamaru dan Choji bantu Naruto mencari Kayu bakar, Lalu Kurumi dan Akeno cari sumber sungai di sekitar sini jika sudah beri kami tanda, lalu Naruko, Aku dan Michella akan berada di kereta sambil menunggu " perintah Kakashi.

" Baik! " balas semuanya

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Naruto terus berjalan ke dalam hutan hingga dia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah sampai dalam " Kalian boleh berubah Jeanne, Inori " ucap Naruto.

 **Tink! Tink!**

Perlahan sinar merah dan Putih mulai menerangi Lutto dan Burry hingga berubah menjadi Inori dan Jeanne.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Setelah berubah Mereka secara bersamaan berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat " Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan kejadiannya tadi? " tanya Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Mereka sesaat.

" Ha'i Akan kami jelaskan " jawab Jeanne, Merekapun mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi dan itu membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya " Ini akan semakin merepotkan karena mereka pasti akan mencurigaiku yang bisa menggunakan Magical Blood " gumam Naruto.

" Tapi akan aku usahakan untuk menutup identitas kalian, tidak akan aku biarkan mereka mengetahui identitas kalian untuk saat ini hingga aku bisa melindungi kalian " lanjut Naruto serius membuat Jeanne dan Inori tersenyum.

" Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian bantu aku saja mencari kayu bakar dan beberapa makanan yang bisa kita buru dan makan " ucap Naruto sambil melangkah ke depan di ikuti Jeanne dan Inori.

Selama masuk ke dalam Naruto, Jeanne dan Inori mencari kayu kering yang bisa di bakar untuk api unggun mereka, namun pencarian mereka terhenti sesaat ketika menemukan tiang lampu yang masih menyala walau tampak tua.

" Tiang lampu? " beo Jeanne " Apa di sini ada tempat tinggal? " gumam Inori.

" Ne, Apa kalian tidak merasakan dingin? " tanya Naruto sambil mengelus tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan " Dingin? " beo Jeanne dan Inori.

" Aku bisa merasakan suhu yang sangat dingin di sana , sebaiknya kita mengeceknya " ucap Naruto sambil menyusuri jalan setapak di dekat mereka hingga jalan setapak itu mencapai tujuannya yang membuat Naruto, Jeanne dan Inori harus terkejut karena menemukan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar hancur dengan bongkahan-bongkahan Es yang cukup besar.

" A-Apa-Apaan ini?! " kejut Naruto " Ba-Bagaimana bisa ada Es di musim semi? " kejut Naruto.

 _ **[" Energi ini... "]**_

Jeanne dan Inori yang mendengar suara menyiapkan sihir mereka sambil menatap sekitar namun mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu _**[" Iki... Excalibur... Kah? "]**_

 **Deg!**

" Suara ini... " gumam Jeanne menatap rumah yang hancur karena bongkahan Es " Um? Ada apa Jeanne? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Ada seseorang yang kami kenal di dalam " jawab Jeanne cepat " Apa kau yakin? " tanya Naruto.

" Inori, Lakukan teknik itu lagi " ucap Jeanne menyatukan kedua tangannya " Ok! " balas Inori.

 **[" Magical Wind : Tornado! "]**

 **[" Magical Blood : Brain Grid Blood Battle Style : Mini Lightning Fire Hell Demon Firely! "]**

 **Bwuuuuusshh~**

Seketika Tornado Api mulai tercipta melingkupi rumah tersebut dan mulai melelehkan Es di dalamnya, Inori yang merasa belum mengarahkan lengan kanannya ke arah pusaran tornado api tersebut dengan jari siap meremas **[" Magical Fire : Deadly Burning! "]** ucap Inori sambil meremas jarinya.

 **Syuut~**

 **Blaaaarr!**

Seketika Pusaran Api itu mengecil dan meledak dan menghancurkan rumah tersebut namun dari rumah tersebut tersisa hanya tiga Bongkahan Es besar dengan sebuah Pisau Usam Berukuran sedang di dalamnya.

" Apa itu? " gumam Naruto mendekati Bongkahan Es itu " Tidak salah lagi " gumam Jeanne memasang wajah serius.

" Ya.. Kau benar " Timpal Inori " Dia... Sama seperti kita " lanjut Inori.

" Eh? " beo Naruto berhenti melangkah **[" Lama tidak bertemu Iki, Excalibur "]** mereka seketika menoleh ke arah Bongkahan Es yang bercahaya biru, Jeanne dan Inori yang di sapa menjentikkan jari mereka.

 **Twung! Twung!**

Seketika muncul Lingkaran Aksara Kuno dengan Warna Kuning bertuliskan Ex ( 例 ) dan merah bertuliskan I ( 我 )

 **Twung!**

Bongkahan Es Itupun juga mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru di atasnya dengan tulisan Medo ( 恐怖 ).

" Medo? Teror? " beo Naruto mengartikan tulisan tersebut " Um, Julukannya adalah Teror Atau di singkat Medo wujudnya adalah _**Mendo**_ pisau yang bisa menghancurkan apapun, maka dari itu dia di beri julukan Teror " jelas Jeanne menghilangkan lingkarannya begitu juga Inori dan bongkahan es di depannya.

 **[" Sudah lama sekali rasanya namaku tidak pernah di sebutkan. Selain itu aku tidak percaya bahwa Dua Sacred Beast Terkuat di atasku saling bersama, padahal kalian selalu bertarung "]** ucap Bongkahan es tersebut.

" Maa~ banyak telah berubah ketika kami menemukan Pendamping kami " ucap Inori enteng **[" Pendamping? Maksudmu pemegang? "]**

" Benar sekali, dia adalah pemegang kami, Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Inori memperkenalkan Naruto " O-Oh " gumam Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

 **[" Terdengar mustahil karena biasanya Sacred Beast kalian adalah Rival, tapi bagaimana bisa kalian saat ini bekerja sama "]** balas Bongkahan Es yang kembali bercahaya sesaat.

" Dialah yang menyadarkan kami juga " Ucap Inori sambil melirik Naruto yang tampak diam menatap bongkahan Es di depannya **[" Benar juga. Bukankah tadi dia bisa mengartikan bahasa kuno? "]**

" Benar, saat membangkitkan kami dia mengucapkan Mantra Kuno milik kami " ucap Jeanne **[" Kalau begitu bisakah dia membaca Mantra ini? "]**

 **Twuung~**

Seketika muncul Tulisan-tulisan aksara kuno di sekitar Bongkahan Es, Jeanne dan Inori yang melihat itu berdiri di depan Naruto " Apa maksudnya ini Mendo? Apa kau berniat menjadi pendamping Tuan kami? " tanya Jeanne menuntut.

 **[" Apakah salah? "]** terdengar suara polos bertanya " Kami tidak akan membiarkannya, cukup kami saja yang menjadi pendamping Naruto-sama " ucap Inori tegas.

" Tidak apa " Jeanne dan Inori yang mendengar itu terkejut " Tapi Naruto-sama "

" Jangan Khawatir, Aku akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, begitu juga Kalian " ucap Naruto sambil melangkah mendekati Bongkahan Es " Selain itu.. Akan bahaya jika Dia di temukan oleh yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan juga aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang akan menggunakannya harus di bunuh " lanjut Naruto.

" Kami tahu itu, Tapi kami memiliki reaksi bahwa kau adalah tuan kami, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi yang menandakan bahwa dia bukanlah pendampingmu saat ini " jelas Inori.

" Tapi jika belum di coba kita belum tahu " balas Naruto tetap teguh sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bongkahan Es di depannya.

 **[" Meldalesta Dregikoto, Heblaresta Akiyoesta "]**

 **Tiink!**

Perlahan Bongkahan Es yang di sentuh oleh Naruto bercahaya membuat Jeanne dan Inori terkejut **[" Drekiomesta, Mendo! "]** ucap Naruto.

 **Pyaaaaaarrsh!**

Bongkahan Es yang di sentuh Naruto pun hancur menjadi butiran es membuat Naruto menyilangkan tangannya agar tidak mengenai matanya, namun Naruto harus tersentak ketika Butiran Es itu menyatu dan berubah menjadi sosok perempuan bertumbuh pendek, berambut hitam, berdada besar dan memakai pakaian berwarna putih.

" Huaaaa~ akhirnya aku bisa bebas juga! " teriak Perempuan itu sambil merenggangkan badannya " Dia... Apa dia si Mendo? " gumam Naruto bingung.

" Ya, itu adalah wujudnya saat menjadi manusia, Hestia " ucap Jeanne sambil berdiri di samping Naruto bersama Inori " Kyaaa! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu Jeanne, Inori! " teriak perempuan bernama Hestia berlari ke arah Jeanne dan Inori siap memeluk mereka, namun di tahan oleh Jeanne dan Inori.

" Ne Hestia, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menjadi pendamping Naruto-sama? Bukankah kau tidak memiliki reaksi dengannya? " tanya Jeanne menuntut.

" Hm? Tidak juga " jawab Hestia santai lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto " Ne Naruto-kun, apakah kau tadi merasakan sensasi dingin sebelum ke sini? " tanya Hestia.

" Eh? " beo Naruto " Kyaaa! Apa maksudmu memanggil Naruto-sama dengan sunfix -kun, Cibi! " tanya Jeanne sambil mengguncang bahu Hestia keras.

" Eh~ tapi di tidak mempermasalahkannya itu? " jawab Hestia Enteng membuat Jeanne dan Inori menatap tajam Naruto yang masih bingung akan situasi saat ini.

" Naruto-sama! Izinkan kami memanggil Anda Naruto-kun! Kami mohon! " pinta Jeanne dan Inori " A-Ah, Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok, kalian boleh memanggilku begitu " jawab Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

" Kalau begitu, sebagai langkah awalku menjadi pendamping baru Naruto-kun, panggil aku jika kau butuh bantuan ne Naruto-kun " ucap Hestia tersenyum manis " A-Ah, Ha'i " balas Naruto paham.

" Naruto, kau di sana? "

" Gawat, ada yang datang " ucap Jeanne langsung berubah menjadi Burry dan menyisip ke pinggang Naruto begitu juga Inori, Hestia yang masih belum paham situasi memiringkan kepalanya " Hestia, bisa kau berubah menjadi bentuk mode pisau yang tampak biasa saja? " tanya Naruto cepat.

" Um? Tentu "

" Kalau begitu berubahlah sekarang " perintah Naruto cepat, Hestia yang masih belum mengerti situasi hanya mengikuti perintah Naruto karena dirinya juga akan paham jika dalam bentuk senjatanya.

" Rupanya kau di sini, Semua sudah menunggumu " ucap Shikamaru yang baru muncul " Ah Gomen " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung.

" Um? Kau dari tadi pergi dan hanya mendapatkan ini saja? " tanya Shikamaru ketika melihat apa saja yang Naruto dapat, dua ikat kayu bakar dan beberapa buah apel.

" Kenapa? Masalah? "

" Tidak, Tidak ada " balas Shikamaru lalu menatap Pisau di tangan Naruto " Sejak kapan kau memiliki pisau? Bahkan bentuknya cukup berbeda dari yang lainnya? " tanya Shikamaru.

" Oh? Ini? Itu Rahasia " jawab Naruto " Hah? "

" Selain itu, tolong bawakan semua ini Shikamaru, dan juga kau boleh pergi lebih dulu, ada yang harus aku lakukan dengan tempat tua ini " ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya menatap bekas rumah yang telah hancur berantakan.

" A-Ah " balas Shikamaru melakukan apa yang di minta Naruto, lagi pula dia tidak berani berlama-lama di dalam hutan yang tampak angker baginya, merasa Shikamaru tidak ada Naruto menyatukan dua tangannya dan memanjatkan doanya.

 _ **[" Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Hingga kalian harus menyamar menjadi wujud yang bukan diri kalian? "]**_ tanya Hestia dalam wujud pisaunya _**[" Itu Karena Naruto-sama berusaha melindungi kita "]**_ jawab Jeanne.

 _ **[" Melindungi? "]**_

 _ **[" Kau yang menggunakan Mode Ice Sealsmu pasti tahu kenapa kau menggunakannya jika kau menyegel dirimu "]**_ Inori

Hestia yang mendengar itu terdiam sebelum kepingan-kepingan memori memasuki kepalanya _**[" Tapi...bukankah itu artinya dia melukai dirinya sendiri? "]**_ tanya Hestia.

 _ **[" Itu benar, tapi dia sungguh berbeda dari Pemegang yang lainnya "]**_ ucap Jeanne dengan nada santai membuat Hestia terkejut _**[" Dia itu memiliki Keteguhan yang tinggi dan kuat seperti seribu Metal, sekali dia berjanji maka dia akan menjalankannya "]**_ lanjut Inori.

" Hestia-chan " Hestia yang di panggil langsung menegang dan menjawab dengan tergagap _**[" Ha-Ha'i! "]**_

" Mulai sekarang, Aku Uzumaki Naruto akan berjanji akan melindungimu dengan sekuat tenagaku walau harus mengorban nyawaku untuk menyelamatkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di sangka terjadi, dan Aku berjanji akan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk sesuatu yang benar dan tidak akan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kesombongan ataupun hal lainnya, namun jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, maafkan aku karena terpaksa menggunakan kekuatanmu " ucap Naruto membuat janji yang membuat Hestia terpaku

 **Sret!**

" itu adalah janjiku! " ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke depan dengan posisi terbalik dengan menggenggam menggunakan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh otot lengan kirinya " Mulai sekarang mohon kerja samanya, Mendo! " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hestia yang melihat itu terpaku sebelum tersenyum, dirinya sekarang paham apa yang membuat Dua Sacred Beast yang di takdirkan untuk saling bertarung sekarang berubah _**[" Ha'i Naruto-kun! "]**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

" _**Semuanya bersiap dia bukanlah orang sembarang "**_

" _**Hestia, Bisa kau tahan pedang besar itu? "**_

" _**Gh! Akhu, Thak Khuaht Lhaghi "**_

" _**Sudah Cukup, sekarang aku yang akan melawanmu "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 6 : The Hunter And The Rainbow Fire, The Angle Angry!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Note : Yo! Kembali up nih pada akhirnya, Gomen minna saya harus lama up karena ketika di chapter ini hilang secara tiba-tiba dari hp saya, uduh padahal saya sudah ketik waktu itu tanggal 3 sudah mau selesai dan berniat up malamnya tapi saat hp saya mati saya pikir pasti masih ada karena savenya otomatis tapi baru ta cas dan ingin ta lanjutin. Lah? Mana? Kok gak bisa di buka? Itupun saya harus melakukan segala cara agar bisa mendapat data itu kembali tapi tak berhasil-hasil jadi saya mengetiknya ulang deh.**

 **Bagaimana Chapter Kali ini, cukup menarik atau tidak, gomen ini juga saya melakukan sebisa saya karena ide saya di ketikan sebelumnya lenyap sudah.**

 **Untuk Chapter Kali ini hanya ada sedikit bagian Actionnya dan Comedynya dan juga Anggota baru Di Team Naruto itu adalah Himejima Akeno, Karena sangat jarang ada anggota yang tidak bersama Rias Gremory. Selain itu jika team Naruto di masukan Hyuuga Hinata itu sudah banyak di gunakan.**

 **Lalu untuk Kekuatan yang baru di sini adalah Magical Blood :** **Brain Grid Blood Battle Style teknik ini terinspirasi dari Anime Kekkai Sensen milik Klaus, Selain kuat teknik ini memiliki banyak inspirasi bagi saya.**

 _ **Jeanne Profil**_

 _ **. Special : -**_

 _ **. Magic :**_

 _ **Element : Wind and Light**_

 _ **. Type : Sword Excalibur**_

 _ **. Magical Sword :**_

 _ **Magical Wind : Five Tiger Claws**_ ( Serangan dengan Empat Gelombang Sabit lalu di dorong dengan Kekuatan Angin besar membuat bagi yang kena hancur berantakan )

 _ **Magical Wind : Sword Blast**_ ( sebuah serangan yang mendorong angin ke depan layaknya tombak tornado )

 _ **Magical Wind : Tornado**_ ( Teknik Angin yang membentuk Tornado angin )

 _ **. Basic : ?**_

 _ **Inori Profil**_

 _ **. Special : -**_

 _ **. Magic :**_

 _ **Element : Water, Lightning and Fire**_

 _ **Magical Blood :**_ _ **Brain Grid Blood Battle Style**_

 _ **. Type : - Red Sword, Iki**_

 _ **. Magical Sword :**_

 _ **Magical Blood :**_ _ **Brain Grid Blood Sword Style : Mini Lightning Fire Hell Demonly Firely!**_ ( Teknik pedang berdarah yang membuat badai api setan dengan menggunakan secuil percikan petir yang memicu api pada darah )

 _ **Magical Fire : Brain Grid Blood Sword Style : Fire Hell No 7**_ ( Teknik pedang berdarah yang menghancurkan lawan dengan secuil percikan api yang membuat api besar dan memasuki tubuh lawan dengan saluran darah lawan dan meledakkan lawan dari dalam )

 _ **Magical Fire : Deadly Burning**_ ( Teknik Api penghancur yang menghancurkan Subjek ataupun Objek hingga menjadi butiran )

 _ **. Basic : Blood Thory**_

 _ **Hestia**_

 _ **. Special : -**_

 _ **. Magic : ?**_

 _ **. Type : Mendo, Specialy Knife**_

 _ **. Magical Sword/Knife : ?**_

 _ **. Basic : ?**_

 **Baik itu saja untuk data kali ini dan juga untuk Naruto : The Dragon Future akan di up bersamaan dengan cerita ini Up ke Chapter 6. Saya juga baru akan membuat Chapter 22 yang akan lebih mendebarkan karena di gabung dengan Salah satu Anime yang berisi gadis-gadis cantik yang akan membantu Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya.**

 **Dan juga siapa yang gak sabar pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke di Dragon Future? Semua pasti gak sabar dan juga doakan saya agar bisa mencapai sana ya!**

 **Selain itu besok! Saya akan mengabulkan permintaan salah satu Reviewer untuk Michella tapi ini hanya akan terjadi sesaat loh. Kalau begitu Saya Dedek undur diri Jaa~**

 **Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author yang tulis : Yuu~ si Kouhai**

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali

 _ **Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Little Humor, Sci-Fi, Echhi, Incest!, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, NotMemories! Naruto, SacredBeast! Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Beast/Sacred Beast berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Batin Beast/Sacred Beast.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 6 : The Hunter and The Rainbow Fire, The Angle Angry!.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rabu, 28 Maret 2019**_

 _ **Team Naruto Side**_

 _ **09.00 AM**_

.

Keesokan paginya Kelompok Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pedesaan Kirigakure pada pukul 07.00 pagi agar mempercepat waktu mereka sampai di pedesaan. Selama perjalanan, Team Naruto melakukan pengawasan secara ketat agar kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi lagi.

Naruto yang duduk di belakang kereta dan mengawasi bagian belakang saat ini tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan Pisau Mendo atau Hestia miliknya, dia menggigit gagang pisau dan mengikat seluruh bagian mata pisau dengan perban agar saat menyimpan tidak terluka dengan bagian tubuhnya.

Sementara di Mind Scape, saat ini Tubuh Hestia tengah berkeringat dengan wajah memerah sangat, Inori dan Jeanne yang melihat dari wujud pedang mereka di mana Hestia tengah di gigit mengembungkan pipi mereka. Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi?

 **Sret!**

" Yhoush! Shudhah Shuelesai " gumam Naruto yang masih menggigit mendo sambil mengeratkan perban yang dia ikat.

 **[" Ahhnn~ "]**

Setelah melepas Mendo dari mulutnya, Naruto harus di kejutkan dengan suara mendesah Hestia, Naruto yang mendengar itu dengan jelas langsung gelagapan.

' _H-Hey! Kenapa kau mendesah?! '_

 _ **[" Habisnya~ dari tadi Naruto-kun menjilati seluruh tubuhku, bahkan selama sejam tak melepaskan kuluman Naruto-kun pada Oppaiku "]**_ jawab Hestia dengan wajah memerah.

' _H-Hah! Apa maksudmu?! '_ teriak Naruto dalam batin tidak mengerti _**[" Naruto-kun, Tubuh kami ini menyatu dengan bagian wujud kami, jika kau menggenggam kami itu sama seperti kau menggenggam tangan kami, tapi jika kau menggigit dan mengulum bagian gagang kami itu sama saja seperti kamu menjamah tubuh kami "]**_ jelas Inori membuat perempatan di dahi Naruto.

" Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku soal itu! " teriak Naruto ( dengan wajah memerah ) secara tiba-tiba membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya "Ada apa Naruto? " tanya Kakashi membuat Naruto gelagapan.

" A-Ah! Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum meyakinkan lalu kembali mengawasi daerah belakang, perlahan wajah Naruto mulai memerah dan langsung menutupi wajahnya, dirinya benar-benar di cap mesum sekarang.

Inori dan Jeanne yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa terkikih, sementara Hestia dari tadi masih berfantasy bagaimana saat Naruto menjamah tubuhnya.

.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka kembali beristirahat sejenak dan menambah isi alat pencernaan mereka untuk stamina mereka jika saja ada penyerangan, selain itu Kuda yang mereka gunakan juga butuh istirahat.

Selama Istirahat Naruto melatih gaya bermain pisau dengan menggunakan Mendo, karena Mendo merupakan senjata jarak dekat dan sulit di mainkan dari pada pedang, Naruto terus mencoba melatih melakukan teknik serangan dan teknik memainkan Pisaunya ( Seperti memutar posisi pedang ).

Untuk yang lain mereka masih menambah isi pencernaan mereka berbeda dengan Naruto yang makannya sedikit tapi staminanya cukup banyak, berterima kasihlah pada Hestia, Jeanne dan Inori yang menambah stamina milik Naruto.

" Huft~ " hela Naruto sambil berhenti melatih bermain pisaunya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan menyandarkan dirinya di bawah pohon, dirinya saat ini berada sedikit jauh dengan yang lainnya " Ne Hestia " panggil Naruto sambil menatap pisaunya.

 _ **[" Um? Ada apa Naruto-kun? "]**_

" sejujurnya aku ingin tahu, apa benar kau bisa menahan dan menghancurkan setiap senjata dengan bentukmu seperti ini? " tanya Naruto sambil menata bentuk Pisau Mendo, jika menggunakan fakta dan logika mustahil sebuah pisau bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

 _ **[" Tentu saja, lagi pula Pisau ini hanyalah mode awalku saja, mode tertinggi milikku belumlah bangkit sepenuhnya "]**_ ucap Hestia dengan bangga, Naruto yang mendengar bahwa pisau yang dia genggam ini merupakan mode awal saja membatu seketika " E-Eh? "

 _ **[" Tapi entah kenapa saat mencoba menunjukkan mode tertinggiku entah kenapa terasa ada yang ganjil seperti ada yang kurang "]**_ lanjut Hestia tampak berpikir " Kurang? " beo Naruto bingung

 _ **[" Hummmnn~ unnn~ apa ya... "]**_ gumam Hestia berpikir kwras berusaha mengingat apa yang kurang " Sepertinya kalian tidak mengetahuinya ya? " gumam Naruto seperti pertanyaan.

 _ **[" Itu memang benar Naruto-kun, Begitupun Kami, Excalibur dan Iki hanyalah bentuk awal milik kami, untuk mencapai mode tertinggi milik kami para Sacred Beast masihlah misteri, karena seluruh Sacred Beast tidak ada yang tahu cara untuk mencapai mode sesungguhnya "]**_ ucap Jeanne membuat Naruto semakin terkejut.

" Tu-Tunggu dulu, jika kalian selama ini Menjadi Sacred Beast dan tidak mengetahui cara mencapai mode sesungguhnya milik kalian, lalu bagaimana saat kalian menjadi wujud manusia kalian di mana kalian bertempur habis-habisan dengan Sacred Beast lain? " tanya Naruto ingin tahu, tentu saja karena hanya di situlah satu tempat yang Naruto ingin tahu karena bagaimanapun jika orang-orang yang pernah memegang mereka tidak menahu tentang mode tertinggi mereka begitupun mereka, pasti dulu mereka tahu cara mencapai mode mereka.

 _ **[" memang dulu kami mudah mengendalikan wujud tertinggi kami, tapi setelah pecah dan menjadi Sacred Beast orang-orang terpilih, entah kenapa kami tidak mengingat cara mencapai mode tertinggi kami "]**_ jawaban Inori membuat Naruto menghela nafas kecewa karena bagaimanapun Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa...

Ingatan mereka tengah di segel.

" Lalu apa namanya jika Sacred Beast memasuki mode tertinggi? " tanya Naruto lagi _**[" Jika sebuah Sacred Beast memasuki mode tertinggi mereka akan di panggil... "]**_ gantung Hestia.

 _ **[" God Beast "]**_ lanjut Hestia, Jeanne dan Inori.

" God Beast atau senjata setingkat Dewa, tapi bagaimana dengan Sacred Beast yang tidak di isi oleh jiwa terpilih melainkan dengan kekuatan masing-masing? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Naruko yang tengah mengelap senjatanya

 _ **[" Itu tergantung Naruto-kun, biasanya kekuatan Sacred Beast seperti itu tidaklah memiliki perubahan nama melainkan hanya akan di tambahkan kata Lvl saja "]**_ ucap Jeanne membuat Naruto paham apa maksudnya.

" Naruto saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan " Naruto yang mendengar suara Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat semuanya sudah menaiki kereta kuda milik Tazuna " Kita sudahi dulu pembicaraannya, Inori lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa " ucap Naruto lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju tempat yang lain, sementara Inori langsung melakukan Blood Thory miliknya untuk mengecek apakah ada keberadaan musuh di sekitarnya.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sudah 2 jam perjalanan setelah istirahat tadi, mereka mulai mendekati pedesaan Kirigakure, namun perjalanan mereka harus berhenti ketika tiba-tiba muncul kabut tebal menghalangi mereka.

" Kabut apa ini? " gumam Akeno yang ada di atas sambil memandang sekitarnya " Kakashi-sensei, Kabut ini sepertinya bukan Kabut Biasa " ucap Shikamaru mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

" Yaa~ aku juga berpikir seperti itu " Ucap Kakashi keluar dari kereta dan bersiap jika terjadi serangan tiba-tiba, Chojipun menyusul di ikuti oleh yang lain kecuali Naruto, Michella dan Tazuna yang ada di dalam kereta.

' _Bagaimana Inori? ' tanya Naruto melalui batin_ _ **[" Aku sedang berusaha, kabut ini mengacaukan indra darah milikku, sepertinya Kabut ini teraliri [Mana] "]**_ ucap Inori cepat.

 _ **[" Pantas saja, Blood Thory milik Inori tidak akan bekerja jika ada di kabut seperti ini, sepertinya pengguna kabut ini memiliki kapasitas [Mana] yang besar "]**_ ucap Jeanne.

Hestia yang ada di tangan Naruto mengelus dagunya sambil memejamkan matanya dirinya juga sebenarnya melakukan Pengecekan sekitar ketika munculnya kabut karena bagaimanapun dia merupakan orang yang memiliki Kekuatan Air, Angin, Api dan Es. Tapi Naruto tidak mengetahui hal tersebut karena Naruto hanya tahu bahwa Dirinya memiliki Element Es.

" Kurumi, Apa kau bisa mengecek keberadaan lawan dengan Zafkielmu? " tanya Naruko " Bisa saja tapi aku butuh waktu untuk melakukan hal tersebut " jawab Kurumi sambil melirik sekitar.

" Naruko, coba hilangkan kabut ini dengan element anginmu " pinta Shikamaru " Baiklah " gumam Naruko mengalirkan [Mana] miliknya ke pedangnya dan merubahnya menjadi Element Angin.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Narukopun melakukan tebasan secara acak pada sekitar kabut hingga membuat gelombang sabit angin yang membelah kabut, namun kabut semakin tebal membuat Naruko mendecih tidak suka.

" Sepertinya ini sulit " gumam Choji " Nii-chan, ada yang datang! " pekik Michella tiba-tiba membuat semua terkejut kecuali Hestia yang menyeringai.

 **Tak!**

 **[" Esmelada Ice Magic : Blockade Absoluto! "]**

 **Pyaaaarsh! Traassh!**

Seketika semua harus terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sebuah dinding Es berduri terbentuk di sekitar Kereta Kuda dan kelompok Naruto dan berhasil menahan sebuah pedang yang akan mengenai Naruko.

 **[" Magical Fire : Wall Burning! "]**

 **Swuuuuush~ krak!**

 **Pyaaarsh! Wuush~**

Seketika sebuah dinding Api tercipta dan saat itu juga pedang yang tadinya di Block langsung tertarik keluar. Dinding Api dan Esnyang tadinya terbentuk lenyap dan Hancur seketika dan memperlihatkan sosok pria dengan pedang besar di pundaknya.

" Kau... " gumam Kakashi " Sepertinya ada orang hebat di antara para kelinci penakut di sini " ucap Pria tersebut sambil menatap ke atas kereta Tazuna di mana tampak Naruto dengan Mata Biru di bagian kiri dan Mata Merah di bagian kanannya tengah berdiri sambil menyatukan tangannya.

' _Ka-Kalian! Kalian membuatku terlihat mencolok! ' teriak Naruto dalam batin karena Inori dan Hestia secara tiba-tiba mengambil alih tubuhnya_ _**[" Gomen Ne Naruto-kun seharusnya aku lebih cepat memberitahumu tapi sepertinya Aku mengalami hal yang sama seperti Inori "]**_ ucap Hestia meminta maaf.

 _ **[" Lupakan saja itu lebih dulu, karena saat ini ada musuh dengan [Mana] cukup besar di hadapan kita "]**_ peringat Jeanne _' Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya! Dan juga bagaimana jika mereka mencurigaiku! '_ teriak Naruto dalam batin kesal.

 _ **[" Jangan Khawatir, itu bisa aku urus "]**_ ucap Jeanne membuat Inori dan Hestia langsung mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat kesadarannya langsung turun dari Kereta sambil mendicih _' Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku Jeanne '_ batin Naruto " Choji, Keluarkan Tazuna dan Michella dari Kereta, pastikan mereka tidak apa-apa " perintah Kakashi.

" H-Ha'i! " balas Choji tergagap karena tadi dia melamun karena dia terkejut bahwa Naruto bisa menggunakan Element Es, begitu juga yang lainnya ( Bagi mereka )

" Hey! Brengsek! Jika kau pria setidaknya seranglah dari depan bukan dari bersembunyi seperti cacing! " teriak Naruko kesal karena hal tadi " Heh! Sepertinya kau memiliki murid-murid yang berisik Hatake Kakashi " ejek Pria tersebut.

" Momochi Zabuza, apa maumu? " balas Kakashi menatap tajam pria bernama Zabuza di depannya " Khahahaha! Mauku? Mauku adalah... " jeda Zabuza sambil mengacungkan pedang besarnya ke arah Tazuna yang saat ini di lindungi oleh Choji, Michella dan Kurumi " Dia "

" sayang sekali tapi kami tidak akan membiarkan hal itu " ucap Kakashi sambil menarik pedang kecil miliknya bersiap bertarung begitu juga Naruko, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya kecuali Naruto yang masih diam menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kheh! Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku " dengus Zabuza membuat Kakashi tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke atas di mana sudah ada Zabuza yang lain tengah bersiap menebaskan pedang besarnya.

 **Sret! Grek!**

Namun Kakashi di kejutkan kembali dengan tiba-tibanya Naruto berdiri di depannya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

 **[" Magic Wind : Explode Mash! "]** teriak Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke udara Kosong.

 **Boooom!**

Seketika terjadi hempasan angin di tempat membuat Zabuza sedikit terpental berbeda dengan Naruto yang terpental jauh Hingga menabrak dan menghancurkan Kereta kuda milik Tazuna.

" Naruto!/Naruto-kun!/Nii-chan!/ **Naruto-kun! "**

" Kheh! Sepertinya dia bukanlah orang yang bisa di bilang remeh " dengus Zabuza kembali bersiap, Naruto yang baru bangkit langsung memompa [Mana]nya pada dua kakinya lalu bersiap dengan posisi seperti berlari.

 **Sret!**

 **Wush!**

Zabuza yang baru saja akan bergerak harus di kejutkan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah di depannya dengan tangan kanan terkepal " Huuuooaaaaa! " teriak Naruto melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Buagh!**

Pukulan Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai wajah Zabuza dan membuatnya sedikit terpental, tetapi Naruto tidak bisa menjaga kestabilan tubuhnya membuat dirinya harus berguling-guling di tanah.

 **Blash!**

Mata Naruto harus melebar ketika dirinya berhenti berguling dia bisa melihat tubuh Zabuza hancur menjadi Air _**[" Naruto-kun! Di atas! "]**_

Naruto harus kembali tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke atas di mana Zabuza tengah turun dengan cepat ke arahnya dengan pedang besar miliknya.

 **[" Magical Lightning : Thunder Shield! "]**

 **Bziiiiit!**

 **Wush! Tap!**

Saat sedikit lagi akan menyerang Naruto, muncul pelindung petir yang melindungi Naruto membuat Zabuza refleks menghindar dan menatap tidak suka ke arah Kelompok Kakashi karena menggagalkannya kembali.

 **Bzit!**

Setelah dinding listrik itu menghilang Naruto kembali berdiri " Baka! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu hah? " teriak Shikamaru kesal karena tindakan Naruto.

" Jangan menyerangnya sendiri Naruto, kemampuan dia itu berbeda denganmu dia lebih unggul " peringat Kakashi

" Kheh! _**Magic Wind : Accel**_ kah? Aku tidak memikirkannya sampai situ, tapi sepertinya kau masih belum bisa mengendalikannya sepenuhnya ya " gumam Zabuza sambil menatap Naruto yang tampak kacau karena berguling tadi.

" Kita harus menyerangnya bersama, akan berisiko jika menyerangnya sendiri " usul Shikamaru membuat semua mengangguk setuju " Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba menahannya kalian serang dia saat ada celah tapi ingat jangan bunuh dia " perintah Kakashi.

" Ha'i! " balas semuanya " Yosh! Ayo kita tunjukan kemampuan kita Naruto-kun " ucap Naruko penuh semangat sambil mengeluarkan Sacred Beast katana miliknya.

" Um " Gumam Naruto sambil menarik dua pedangnya lalu menarik perban di Pisau Mendonya " Hestia, bisa kau tahan pedang besar itu? " tanya Naruto lalu menggigit gagang Mendo dan memasang posisi bertarung dengan tangan kanan yang memegang Lutto di arahkan ke bawah dengan mata pedang naik ke atas, sementara tangan kirinya menyentuhkan gagang pedang burry di otot lengan kanannya, kaki kirinya sedikit di majukan dan kaki kanannya di mundurkan sedikit, kedua kaki dalam posisi di tekuk ke bawah sedikit.

 _ **[" A-Ahh~! T-Tentu saja N-Naruto-kun, bukan hanya Ahhhnn~ menahannya tapi aku bisa langsung menghancurkan pedang tersebut Hyaahh~ "]**_ ucap Hestia sambil mendesah karena dia merasakan Naruto menjamah tubuhnya kembali, Naruto yang mendengar cara jawab Hestia langsung melepaskan gigitannya pada Mendo dan menggabungkannya ( Sama-sama di genggam ) dengan Burry.

" Kheh! Jaa~ Mari kita mulai " ucap Zabuza mengangkat pedangnya ke atas **[" Magical Mist : Village Mist! "]** ucap Zabuza.

 **Swuuush~**

Perlahan kabut mulai muncul dan menutupi arena tersebut seluas radius 2 km, dan pertempuran di dalam kabutpun di mulai.

.

 _ **Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

 _ **.**_

" Sial aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa " Decih Naruko karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, Naruto yang merasa situasinya terlalu terdesak membuat lingkaran seukuran dirinya **[" Magical Cloning "]** ucap Naruto.

 **Swung~**

Perlahan lingkaran itu langsung bercahaya dan saat redup terlihat duplikat Naruto berdiri di samping Naruto.

 **Sret!**

Narutopun menyerahkan Mendo pada Cloningannya dan saat di berikan Hestia langsung mengambil alih tubuh Sang Cloning.

" Kheh! Menggunakan Magic seperti itu, apa kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku di dalam kabut, bocah " terdengar suara Zabuza mengejek di dalam kabut membuat Naruko menggeram tidak suka karena mengejek Naruto.

" Hmm~ dari kepala, mata, Kaki, Tangan, urat nadi, jantung, isi perut mana yang kalian inginkan? " terdengar suara kembali dari Zabuza membuat semua semakin siaga " Semuanya bersiap, dia bukanlah orang sembarangan " peringat Kakashi sambil melepas penutup mata di mata kirinya dan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata sharingannya membuat semua di sana terkejut.

" Di sana! " ucap Kakashi menebaskan pedangnya ke belakang.

 **Trank!**

Pedang Kakashipun berhasil menahan pedang besar milik Zabuza yang rupanya telah di belakang Kakashi, semua yang melihat itu semakin terkejut karena Kakashi bisa menyadari keberadaan Zabuza.

" Heh! Seperti yang di harapkan pada Kakashi No Sharingan " ucap Zabuza sambil menyeringai " Sayang sekali tapi sampai di sini " ucap Kakashi.

 **Wush! Crash! Dor!**

Dari arah Kiri dan Kanan Naruko dan Kurumi memberikan serangan berupa tusukan di paha kanan dan tembakan di paha kiri dari Kurumi, kedua perempuan yang melakukan serangan tersebut tersenyum.

 **Byuurrs~**

Namun senyum itu harus luntur karena tubuh Zabuza berubah menjadi air, Naruto dan yang lain melihat itu kembali bersiaga.

 **Wush!**

 **[" Esmelada Ice Magic : Ice Thorns Shield streak Absoluto! "]**

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

Zabuza yang akan melakukan serangan di belakang Naruto harus dia batalkan ketika tiba muncul Dinding Es berduri dari Cloning Naruto ( Hestia ) yang keluar secara beruntun ke arahnya.

 **Wush!**

 **Trank!**

Zabuza yang merasakan serangan dari belakangnya langsung menebaskan pedangnya dan benar saja pedangnya berhasil di tahan oleh Kakashi yang menyerangnya dari belakang.

" Sekarang Shikamaru! " perintah Kakashi

 **Sruuutt~**

 **Wush!**

Zabuza yang bisa melihat bayangan hitam bergerak ke arahnya langsung mendorong Kakashi dan melompat menjauh, Zabuza yang merasa terus di serang mengeram dan langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya hingga memunculkan Lingkaran Biru lima di sekitarnya.

 **[" Magical Water : Five Dragons Water Brust! "]** ucap Zabuza menyebutkan sihirnya.

 **Swush! Swush! Grooaaaar!**

Seketika dari lima lingkaran biru tersebut keluar 25 Naga Air ( Satu lingkaran keluar 5 Naga ) dan melesat cepat ke arah Kelompok Kakashi

 **[" Magical Wind : Tornado! "]**

 **Swuuushh~ byuursh!**

Seketika muncul Tornado angin yang melindungi kelompok Kakashi dan menghancurkan serangan Zabuza ketika membentur Tornado Angin tersebut.

Zabuza yang melihat itu sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh ke bawah di mana tampak Naruto yang menatapnya tajam " Terima kasih Naruto-kun, kau datang tepat waktu " ucap Naruko bernafas lega.

" Sepertinya dia pengguna Element Air dan Kabut, jika begitu yang bisa menandinginya hanyalah Api, Petir dan Es " ucap Shikamaru mengeluarkan spekulasinya.

 **Tap!**

Zabuzapun mendarat sempurna dan menatap tajam kelompok Naruto _**[" Ini! "]**_

' _Ada apa Inori? '_ tanya Naruto melalui batin karena dia tadi mendengar suara terkejut Inori _**[" Naruto-kun! Suruh semua mundur Sejauh 5 meter! "]**_ peringat Inori tiba-tiba membuat Naruto bingung

 **Bzit! Bzitt!**

Seketika sebuah Lingkaran Kuning muncul di bawah Zabuza sebesar 14 Meter membuat semua di sana tersentak apalagi Lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan percikan petir.

 **[" Magical Thunder : Legendary Storm! "]**

 **Bzziiiiiiiiittt! Jgleeeeeer!**

Seketika dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar petir yang menyebar luas ke langit dan membuat mendung di atas, Zabuza yang terkena petir tadi harus terdiam di tempat dengan tubuh kejang-kejang dan Zabuza harus di kejutkan kembali ketika Kilat turun secara beruntun ke arahnya.

" Itu... " gumam Choji lalu melirik ke sampingnya tampak Akeno yang tengah terselimuti Petir tengah menatap tempat Zabuza berada dengan senyum sadis.

" Itu petir milik Himejima-san " gumam Shikamaru " Maaf jika lama, Aku membutuhkan Waktu yang cukup banyak untuk melakukan teknik ini, selain itu Teknik ini tidak akan selesai sesuai perintahku " ucap Akeno yang masih terselimuti petir

 _ **[" Tentu saja, karena itu merupakan Teknik peringkat S "]**_ celetuk Inori _' Kau mengetahuinya Inori? '_ tanya Naruto.

 _ **[" Tentu, aku juga menguasai teknik itu, tapi teknik ini harus akurat, jika tidak [Mana] yang akan di gunakan terkuras dengan cepat "]**_ jawab Inori memberitahu.

" Akeno hentikan Teknikmu, dia sudah tidak ada di sana " ucap Kakashi sambil bersiaga membuat Semua di sana terkejut, Akeno yang mendengar itu langsung saja menghilangkan tekniknya dan benar saja, tempat Yang seharusnya terdapat Zabuza yang sekarat saat ini telah kosong berisikan genangan air.

" Cih! Dia mengubah dirinya kembali menjadi Air " desis Naruko, Naruto yang melihat itu melirik Michella yang masih diam tak bersuara sejak pertarungan, bahkan Adiknya tengah duduk tenang sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Kurumi masih lamakah? "

" tinggal sedikit lagi! "

Satu hal yang membuat Naruto bingung sejak tadi, Zabuza tak memberikan perlawanan yang baik, dia hanya membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan, Naruto menatap setiap genangan air yang ada, Di dekat adiknya dan Tazuna, Kurumi dan Naruko, Kakashi dan dirinya bersama Sang Cloning, dan Akeno dan Choji.

 **Deg!**

" Mungkinkah! " kejut Naruto ketika menyadari sesuatu " Semua! Menjauh dari genangan Air di sekitar kalian! " teriak Kakashi tiba-tiba sambil mendorong Naruto menjauh.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **[" Magical Water : The Jail Water! "]**

 **Swuush!**

Seperti Dugaan Naruto, dari dalam genangan Air, keluar beberapa Zabuza dari air dan mengeluarkan Sihir penjara Air dan berhasil menangkap semuanya kecuali dirinya yang di dorong Kakashi tadi.

" Sensei! Chella-chan! Minna! " teriak Naruto " Gbhuuuhh~ Khouhhuso! " gumam Naruko berusaha menghancurkan penjara air yang mengurungnya tapi tidak bisa.

' _Sial ini tidak terduga '_ batin Shikamaru _' Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi! '_ batin Kurumi mendecih kesal karena tekniknya tinggal sedikit lagi selesai.

' _Cih! '_ decih Naruto Cloning ( Hestia ) sambil melempar Pisau Mendo di tangannya ke arah Naruto yang asli.

 **Grep!**

Naruto yang melihat Mendo ke arahnya langsung menangkap pisau tersebut _**[" Gomen Naruto-kun, Aku pikir akan bisa bertahan sedikit lagi, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa "]**_ ujar Hestia ketika sudah di tangan Naruto.

' _Kita bahas itu nanti saja, tapi yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan mereka '_ batin Naruto sambil menatap semuanya yang terperangkap di penjara Air.

" Hahahaha, Dengan begini aku bisa melawanmu tanpa gangguan bocah " Naruto yang mendengar suara Zabuza menoleh dan tampak Zabuza berdiri di belakangnya sambil menaruh pedang besarnya di pundak.

" Jadi Kau yang Asli " gumam Naruto sambil menatap tajam Zabuza " Heh! Bisa di bilang begitu " ucap Zabuza sambil memutar pedang besarnya.

" Dari tadi kau membuatku tertarik bocah, apalagi kau memiliki Magical Es yang tidak biasa " ucap Zabuza _' Sudah aku katakan jangan terlalu mencolok, dengan begini mereka pasti tambah curiga! '_ bentak Naruto dalam batin.

 _ **[" Sudahku bilang jangan khawatir, Aku bisa mengatasinya! "]**_ ucap Jeanne berteriak sebal " Bagaimana bocah? Apa kau hanya akan diam saja hingga kematian menjemputmu? " tanya Zabuza sambil menyeringai.

" Tidak, justru aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenagaku, Jika kau memang ingin melawanku, Lawanlah secara jantan! " ucap Naruto sambil memasang posisi bertarung dengan tangan kanan yang memegang Lutto di arahkan ke bawah dengan mata pedang naik ke atas, sementara tangan kirinya menyentuhkan gagang pedang Burry di otot lengan kanannya dengan posisi mata pedang ke atas dan Mendo yang ikut bersamaan di genggam dengan Burry mata pisaunya di arahkan ke bawah, kaki kanannya sedikit di majukan dan kaki kirinya di mundurkan sedikit, kedua kaki dalam posisi di tekuk ke bawah sedikit.

" Heh! Boleh saja, Bocah! Tapi kau akan mati di sini " ucap Zabuza terdengar senang dan semangat.

' _Sial! Jangan lakukan itu Naruto-kun! ' teriak Naruko dalam batin berusaha menghancurkan penjara air yang mengurungnya_.

' _Jeanne, Inori, Hestia mohon bantuannya '_ batin Naruto _**[" Baik!/Ok! Naruto-kun! "]**_ balas mereka bersamaan

 **Sret! Sret!**

 **Wush! Trank!**

Naruto dan Zabuzapun secara bersamaan maju dan langsung membenturkan senjata mereka bersamaan membuat hempasan angin kecil begitu 3 detik senjata mereka berbenturan.

" Kau akan aku kalahkan! " ucap Naruto serius begitu wajah mereka sangat dekat membuat Zabuza menyeringai mendengar hal tersebut.

 **Trank!**

 **Wush! Trank!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Zabuza saling mendorong senjata mereka hingga mereka membuat sedikit jarak, Namun Zabuza langsung memberikan serangan berikutnya sambil memutar tubuhnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya, Naruto yang dapat membaca gerakan tersebut langsung menahan serangan samping dari Zabuza dengan menggunakan Mendo miliknya.

Zabuza yang melihat Naruto berhasil menahan pedang besarnya hanya dengan sebuah Pisau melebarkan matanya, Naruto yang melihat celah langsung membatin _' Sekarang! '_ Teriak Batin Naruto.

 _ **[" Esmelada Ice Magic : Blockade Ice Thory! "]**_ teriak Hestia langsung mengambil setengah alih tubuh Naruto.

 **Pyaarrrsh!**

Seketika Zabuza harus kembali tersentak ketika Pedang besarnya di bekukan bersama Tangan dan kedua Kakinya membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah Zabuza dengan tangan kanan terkepal.

 **[" Magical Wind : Explode Winds! "]** ucap Naruto melayangkan pukulannya.

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

Pukulan Narutopun berhasil mengenai perut Zabuza namun hal tersebut harus membuat dirinya dan Zabuza sama-sama terpental.

 **Braak!**

" COUGH! " batuk Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sedikit darah begitu tubuhnya menabrak Bebatuan besar karena efek terpental dari pukulan angin miliknya yang masih belum stabil.

 _ **[" Naruto-kun! "]**_ pekik Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia.

 **[" Magical Water : Dragons Water! "]**

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat lingkaran biru dan mengeluarkan Naga air berukuran besar secara tiba-tiba muncul harus terkejut, bahkan dirinya tak sempat membuat pertahan yang membuatnya harus terpental kembali hingga melepaskan Burry dan Lutto.

 **Wush! Trank! Braak!**

Naruto yang berguling ke belakang harus di kejutkan karena Zabuza muncul secara tiba-tiba di atasnya dengan pedang besar miliknya yang masih terbungkus Es milik Hestia. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan Pisaunya ke atas dan berhasil menahan pedang Zabuza, namun hal tersebut harus membuat punggung Naruto harus tertekan oleh tanah hingga retak.

" Ghuuu! " gumam Naruto menahan sakit di punggungnya " Kheh! Mana semangat tadi bocah " ucap Zabuza mengejek Naruto membuat Naruto mengeram marah.

" Gh! Akhu, Thak Khuaht Lhaghi " gumam Tazuna yang terperangkap dalam penjara Air Zabuza, Naruto yang dapat melihat Tazuna sudah tidak kuat melihat setiap sisi tubuh Zabuza untuk mencari celah hingga dia menemukan Kuda-Kuda kaki Zabuza yang sedikit lemah.

" Ini masih belum berakhir! " ucap Naruto langsung menyenggol Kaki Zabuza hingga hilang keseimbangan. Hal itu di jadikan kesempatan oleh Naruto untuk berdiri dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Zabuza.

 **Buagh!**

Pukulan Narutopun berhasil mengenai pipi Zabuza hingga membuatnya terpelanting, Naruto yang mendapat kesempatan langsung menjaga jarak dan menyatukan kedua tangannya _' Hestia! Hancurkan Penjara Air yang mengurung Tazuna, dia prioritas utama! '_ batin Naruto memberi perintah.

 **Wush! Grek!**

Namun Naruto harus terkejut karena dari belakang muncul Naga Air kecil dan mengunci gerakan miliknya bahkan membuat dirinya menjatuhkan Mendo.

' _Si-Sial! Karena Inori tidak di tanganku aku tidak bisa mengetahui jika ada serangan mendadak '_ batin Naruto berusaha melepaskan Naga Air yang mengikatnya, namun Naga air tersebut semakin mengerat jika dia melawan.

" kheh! Sayang sekali bocah, tapi sepertinya sampai di sini saja " ucap Zabuza yang muncul dari belakang " Ki-Kisama! Kau hanya berani bermain Cloning Water, Jika berani lawan aku secara langsung! " geram Naruto.

" Huh! Kami para pemburu tidaklah melakukan hal yang merepotkan " dengus Zabuza sambil mengarahkan pedang besarnya ke perut Naruto " Karena kami para pemburu melakukan serangan dengan tipuan untuk mengecoh target " lanjutnya.

 **Jrash!**

" ARRRGGGGHH! " teriak Naruto begitu perutnya tertusuk Pedang Zabuza walau belum menembus perutnya. Kakashi dan yang lain melihat itu tentu saja terkejut.

' _Si-Sial! A-Apa aku a-akan mati di sini '_ batin Naruto berusaha menahan sakit pada perutnya yang perlahan mengeluarkan darah _' Si-Sial! A-Aku... Tidak menyangka akan seperti ini '_ batin Naruto.

 **[" Magical Fire : Red Fire Thorns "]**

 **Bwuuush! Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

Seketika di sekitar Naruto dan seluruh penjara air yang mengurung kelompok Naruto dengan Tazuna muncul kobaran Api yang langsung membentuk Duri Api yang menghancurkan Penjara Air Zabuza, Sementara pada Kobaran api yang mengelilingi Naruto duri-duri api langsung muncul dan bergerak ke arah Zabuza, Zabuza yang melihat itu langsung menjaga jarak.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

" Arrgh! " teriak Zabuza begitu dirinya terkena ledakan Api Hijau yang membuatnya terpental cukup jauh hingga harus berguling dan menabrak bebatuan besar hingga hancur.

 **Srush~ Bruk!**

Naga Air yang melilit Narutopun menghilang dan menjatuhkan Naruto yang rupanya kehilangan kesadarannya

Kakashi dan yang lain yang terbebas harus di paksa menghirup nafas dengan cepat karena paru-paru mereka yang telah kehabisan nafas, namun tidak untuk Michella.

Saat ini dia tengah melayang dengan Sayap Api merah besar di punggungnya sambil menundukan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di rentangkan ke samping.

" Gh! " geram Zabuza keluar dari bebatuan dan menatap tajam Sosok Michella yang tengah melayang dengan sayap api di punggungnya " Pengguna Magic Fire ya, tapi sayang! Api itu lemah terhadap Air! " teriak Zabuza memunculkan Lima Lingkaran Biru dan mengeluarkan Lima Naga Air ke arah Michella.

 **[" Magical Fire : Red Wall "]**

 **Bwuuushh! Sssshhhh~**

Seketika muncul dinding Api berwarna merah Berukuran besar dan menghancurkan Naga Air Zabuza hingga menjadi uap.

" Sudah Cukup, sekarang aku yang akan melawanmu "

 **[" Magical Fire : Yellow Combo Explode "]**

 **Wush! Boom!**

Zabuza seketika harus terkejut ketika Dua Api Kuning menjalar cepat ke arahnya bahkan dia tidak sempat melakukan teknik menghindar, begitu Api itu sudah di dekat Zabuza, Api tersebut meledak membuat Zabuza terpental karena ledakan api tersebut. Namun..

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

Zabuza harus terpental berulang-ulang karena Api Kuning yang telah meledak kembali menjalar ke tempatnya terpental dan meledak kembali dan mementalkannya kembali.

' _ugh! Jika begini terus, aku bisa hancur berkeping-keping '_ batin Zabuza berusaha melawan terpentalnya, namun api kuning tersebut berhasil menemukan gerakannya dan membuatnya terpental kembali.

 **[" Magical Fire : Red Mash Fire "]**

 **Buagh!**

" ARRRGH! " teriak Zabuza begitu punggungnya merasakan sakit dan panas secara bersamaan karena Michella tiba-tiba muncul dan memukulnya dengan Palu Api besar di tangannya.

 **Sret! Grek!**

 **Twung!**

Michella yang akan melayangkan serangan berikutnya harus tertahan karena Naruko yang langsung mengunci gerakannya, begitu juga Shikamaru yang berhasil mengunci gerakan Zabuza.

" Tenangkan dirimu Michella! Naruto-kun itu masih hidup! " ucap Naruko berusaha menenangkan Michella yang hilang kendali " Sudah Cukup Michella, Kakakmu ini baik-baik saja " ucap Kakashi yang datang sambil menggendong Naruto dengan Lutto dan Mendo di tangan Kakashi.

" Hahh~ Akhirnya tertangkap juga " Gumam Shikamaru menghela nafasnya " Benar sekali. Arigato atas kerja kerasnya "

 **Jlep! Pyaarsh!**

Seketika semua harus terkejut begitu dua jarum menusuk leher Zabuza, dan secara bersamaan muncul Es besar yang membuat Kelompok Naruto harus menjaga jarak.

" Apa-apaan itu " gumam Naruko " Itu bukan dari Naruto, lalu siapa? " gumam Choji

" Arigato karena telah menjebaknya " seketika semua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka bisa melihat sosok bertopeng tengah menggendong Zabuza layaknya karung " Siapa kau? " tanya Kakashi menatap tajam sosok tersebut.

" hanya seorang pemburu saja " jawabnya lalu menghilang menjadi butiran Es meninggalkan kelompok Naruto di tempat pertarungan " Siapa dia? Dia tiba-tiba membawanya pergi? " gumam Naruko sambil menghilangkan senjatanya.

" Dia bahkan juga bisa Magic Ice, tapi sepertinya itu beda dengan milik Naruto " gumam Shikamaru menyampaikan pendapatnya " Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menunggu Naruto sadar. Selain itu senjata Naruto lagi satu tidak ada, kalian bantu mencari senjata Na... "

 **[" Magical Light : The Change Memory "]**

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Seketika semua di sana harus tersentak karena tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya di sekitar mereka membuat mereka harus menutup mata mereka namun walaupun begitu cahaya tersebut tetap saja memasuki mata mereka. Cahaya itupun meredup dan di gantikan menjadi Burry yang menancap di tanah.

.

.

.

" Ughh~ " lenguh Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Daun-daun pepohonan " Dimana... Aku.. " gumam Naruto.

" Kau sudah sadar Nii-chan " Naruto yang mendengar suara Michella menoleh dan seketika Naruto langsung terbangun dengan ekspresi terkejut karena saat ini dia melihat Michella tengah melayang dengan sayap api di punggungnya.

" C-Chella-chan? Ka-Kaukah itu? " tanya Naruto sambil tergagap

 **Grep!**

Namun bukannya jawaban yang dia dapatkan melainkan pelukan hangat dari Michella yang dia dapatkan " Kau membuatku khawatir! Dasar Baka-nii-chan! " ucap Michella sedikit membentak Naruto, Naruto yang dapat mendengar suara lirih Michella bingung harus bersikap apa.

" Akhirnya kau sudah sadar Naruto " Naruto yang mendengar suara Kakashi menoleh dan dia dapat melihat Kakashi yang bersandar di pohon di dekatnya " Kakashi-sensei, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan pria pedang besar itu? " tanya Naruto langsung.

" Dia di bawa pergi oleh Seorang Hunter, kau kehilangan kesadaranmu karena kau melawan Zabuza sekuat tenaga hingga membuatnya melepaskan Penjara Air yang mengurung kami " Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam _**[" Bagaimana Naruto-kun? "]**_

' _Jeanne '_ batin Naruto ketika mendengar suara Jeanne _' Apa yang kau lakukan? '_ tanya Naruto.

 _ **[" Hanya mengubah sedikit ingatan mereka, dengan begitu kau tidak akan mencolok, aku mengganti ingatan di mana mereka melihat kita mengendalikan es hingga pertarungan terakhir tadi dengan bahwa mereka mengingat bagaimana kau menghajar Zabuza dengan Taijutsu dan Dual Swordmu "]**_ jelas Jeanne membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

' _Jadi begitu '_ batin Naruto " Ada apa Naruto? " tanya Kakashi ketika melihat Naruto terdiam.

" Ah~ tidak... Bukan apa-apa " jawab Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya " Lalu bagaimana sekarang? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Kita akan menunggu Bela Bantuan yang di suruh oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk datang membantu kita, besok mereka akan sampai di posisi kita " jawab Kakashi sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

" Siapa? "

" kelompok Uchiha Sasuke " Naruto yang mendengar itu memasang wajah Poker Face.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Haloo~ ketemu lagi dengan Yuu~ si kouhai Dedek-senpai nih~ bagaimana kabar semuanya? Maaf ya jika ceritanya sedikit bagaimana begitu soalnya Dedek-senpai gak sempat ngasih tahu bagaimana alurnya, tapi dia bilang seperti saat melawan Zabuza di canon , dan jadilah seperti ini. Maaf jika jelek ceritanya dan bukan dedek senpai yang melanjutkan. Itu karena Senpai bersiap untuk Try Out dan UN.**

 **Untuk Chapter depan kemungkinan Bisa Dedek-senpai yang up, bisa juga saya. Untuk The Dragon Future, katanya Biar Senpai saja yang urus karena dia sudah menemukan alur yang tepat untuk Chapter yang akan datang.**

 **Kalau begitu, itu saja dari Yuu si kouhai dedek-senpai. Jaa~ Na~ sampai ketemu lagi.**

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali

 _ **Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Little Humor, Sci-Fi, Echhi, Incest!, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, NotMemories! Naruto, SacredBeast! Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Beast/Sacred Beast berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Batin Beast/Sacred Beast.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 7 : Planing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kamis, 29 Maret 2019**_

 _ **Team Naruto Side**_

 _ **09.00 AM**_

.

Setelah mendengar bahwa mereka harus menunggu kelompok Sasuke datang, kelompok Narutopun harus membuat tenda untuk menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Selagi mereka menunggu, Naruto hanya diam di tendanya sambil memangku pedang Burry, Lutto dan pisaunya Mendo, dirinya tidak bisa tenang walau dia tahu bahwa semuanya melupakan bahwa dia bisa menggunakan Element Es tapi dalam faktanya dia belum bisa sepenuhnya mengendalikan setiap Element membuatnya merasa berdosa. Namun rasa lelah tetap bisa membuat Naruto tertidur tanpa sadar.

Untuk saat ini Kelompok Naruto tengah membuat sarapan untuk mereka sambil menunggu Team Sasuke yang belum datang. Shikamaru yang memakan daging seketika mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak melihat Naruto.

" di mana Naruto? " tanya Shikamaru " Dia Di sana " jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang duduk menyendiri di bawah Pohon sambil memangku tiga senjatanya

" Dia kenapa? " tanya Shikamaru " Entahlah, semenjak melawan Zabuza dia selalu menyendiri dan tidak mau berbicara sedikitpun " jawab Kakashi, Akeno yang melihat Naruto belum mendapatkan makanan memutuskan mengambilkan makanan untuk Naruto dan mendekati Naruto.

Sementara Naruto, tampak Naruto tengah memandang langit dengan perasaan kalut, dirinya masih benar-benar takut jika Inori, Jeanne, dan Hestia di ketahui sebagai Sacred Beast dan di incar oleh orang-orang jahat.

Inori, Jeanne dan Hestia yang dapat membaca pikiran hanya menghela nafasnya _**[" Jangan melamun terlalu lama Naruto-kun, kau bisa mati nanti "]**_ canda Hestia.

' _Tapi... Bagaimana jika mereka mengingatnya dan mengetahui bahwa kalian adalah Sebuah Sacred Beast, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi '_ balas Naruto melalui batin.

 _ **[" Lalu, bagaimana jika suatu saat kami terpaksa menunjukkan identitas kami? "]**_ tanya Jeanne _' Tidak pokoknya tidak boleh! Walaupun aku mati kalian harus menutup identitas kalian! '_ bentak Naruto.

 _ **[" Jangan bicara bodoh! "]**_ bentak Balik Hestia membuat Naruto terdiam _**[" Naruto-kun terlalu memaksakan diri, kami sebagai Sacred Beast tidak bisa menerima tuan kami yang berkorban untuk Kami! Justru kamilah yang harus melindungi Tuan Kami! "]**_ lanjutnya.

 _ **[" Jika itu terus terjadi, sama saja kami sebagai Sacred Beast tidak berguna! "]**_ Naruto yang mendengar itu terpaksa di buat terdiam, kepingan memori ketika dia mendapatkan Hestia terngiang di kepalanya _**[" Go-Gomenasai Naruto-kun, t-tadi itu... "]**_ ucap Hestia tergagap, dirinya sudah kelewatan karena membentak tuannya.

' _Tidak apa, aku tidak akan marah '_ balas Naruto sambil mengelus Pisaunya _' Arigato Hestia '_ batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Naruto-kun? " Seketika Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar suara Akeno, Narutopun mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Dua Buah Melon telah berada di depan wajahnya.

 **Blushh~**

" Ghaa! A-Akeno-chan?! " kejut Naruto dengan wajah merah " Se-Sejak kapan kau di sini? " tanya Naruto.

" Ara? Sejak tadi, dari tadi aku melihat Naruto hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang berganti-ganti, ada apa? " tanya Akeno sambil duduk di samping Naruto.

" A-Ah, Bukan apa-apa kok, hanya mengingat kenangan-kenanganku saja " jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya " Ini Naruto-kun dari tadi kau belum sempat makan apapun, dan karena Naruto-kun melamun terus Naruto-kun harus mau aku suapi " ucap Akeno mengarahkan Sup yang dirinya, Naruko, Michella dan Kurumi buat.

" E-Eh!? Ti-Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, juga bukan?! Ak-Aku bisa makan sendiri kok " ucap Naruto berusaha menolak dengan lembut " Tidak mau, Pokoknya Naruto-kun harus mau aku suapi " ucap Akeno tegas.

" Heh? " kejut Naruto " Ta-Tapi... "

" Jika Naruto-kun tidak mau, Naruto-kun tidak boleh makan selama sehari " Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menganga lebar, tidak makan sehari sama saja membunuhnya secara perlahan, dan juga kenapa Akeno bersikap seperti adiknya? Dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?. Dengan pasrah Naruto hanya bisa menerima dari pada dia tidak dapat makan " Hahh~ baiklah, Aaa~ " ucap Naruto lalu membuka mulutnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Ah! " Naruto yang mendengar Akeno sedikit terpekik membuka matanya kembali dan dia bisa melihat Akeno tengah melihat dadanya yang ketumpahan sup di sendoknya ( belahan dada Akeno sedikit terlihat ).

" Ah, ketumpahan kan? Sudah aku bilang bukan, sebaiknya aku makan sendiri sa... "

 **Sret! Boing~**

Naruto yang akan mengambil sendok dari tangan Akeno harus di buat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tangannya yang menyentuh tanah terpeleset membuatnya jatuh tepat pada dada Akeno.

" Ahh~ " desah kecil Akeno ketika kepala Naruto menyentuh dadanya, Naruto yang tersadar bahwa dia saat ini tengah berada di dada Akeno merona dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya " Ghaaa! Go-Gomen Akeno-chan! " ucap Naruto.

" Nii-chan " Naruto yang mendengar suara Adiknya semakin panik karena dia bisa merasakan tiga hawa suram di belakangnya " Apa yang telah kau lakukan itu tadi? ".

" Ka-Kau salah paham Chella-chan! Ta-Tadi itu... " panik Naruto berusaha menjelaskan namun.. " Ahh~ Motto Naruto-kun, berikan aku lebihh~ " ucap Akeno sambil menarik kepala Naruto ke dadanya membuat tiga perempuan yaitu Michella, Naruko dan Kurumi mengeluarkan Aura hitam ( Marah ) dan menatap tajam Akeno yang tampak tak peduli dan masih menekan-nekan kepala Naruto.

" Apa maksudnya ini Akeno-chan! "

" Lepaskan Naruto-kun! Dia dari dadamu itu! "

" Kalian juga apa! Kenapa kalian menekan-nekan Naruto-nii ke dada kalian! "

Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi dan Tazuna yang melihat itu dari jauh hanya bisa tertawa canggung, sementara Pada Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia yang menyamar menjadi senjata hanya bisa menahan rasa cemburu mereka karena seenaknya melakukan hal mesum pada Naruto ( Dengan dipaksa ).

.

.

Setelah kejadian Absurd itu, Naruto memutuskan berkeliling daerah sejauh 4 km dari tempat Kamp mereka dan baru sampai di jarak 2 km dari titik Kamp mereka, setelah cukup jauh Narutopun. Menatap sekitar memastikan bahwa daerahnya benar-benar sepi.

" Jeanne, Inori, Hestia kalian bisa berubah menjadi wujud manusia kalian " ucap Naruto.

 **Triiing~**

Perlahan Cahaya menyinari Tiga Senjata tersebut dan mengubah mereka menjadi Tiga perempuan Cantik " Kenapa Naruto-kun menyuruh kami berubah? " tanya Jeanne menatap sebal Naruto karena masih teringat kejadian tadi.

" Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja temani aku berkeliling, lagi pula aku tidak mau sendirian " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kembali di ikuti oleh Hestia, Inori dan Jeanne " Ne Naruto-kun, mengenai yang tadi... "

" Tidak perlu di ungkit Hestia, mungkin aku memang salah di sini " potong Naruto " Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu protektif kepada kalian karena takut akan di ambil paksa, tapi aku sadar jika aku ingin melindungi kalian aku butuh kekuatan kalian untuk melindungi kalian begitu juga sebaliknya. Maka dari itu mulai sekarang aku akan berlatih keras agar suatu saat aku bisa melindungi kalian dengan kekuatanku sendiri " ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan serius membuat tiga perempuan penjelmaan dari Sacred Beast tersebut terdiam.

" Jaa~ jika begitu " Naruto yang mendengar suara Hestia yang tampak senang melirik Hestia yang tengah menjulurkan sebuah chip kecil dengan tombol merah di tengahnya.

" Apa ini? "

" Ini adalah salah satu cadangan senjata milikku dulu, alat ini di gunakan pada sepatu, jadi saat kau menyerang kau harus menginjakkan chip ini lalu menyebutkan Magicnya, sandi dari Sihir ini adalah _**[Esmelada Shinko Ice Magic]**_ " ucap Hestia menjelaskan kegunaan chip tersebut.

" Heh? " beo Naruto masih kebingungan " Maa~ coba saja dulu Naruto-kun " ucap Jeanne membujuk Naruto.

" U-um " gumam Naruto lalu memasangkan Chip tersebut ke kedua kakinya " Tapi... Jika aku berjalan biasa bukankah sama saja seperti tertekan? " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, itu berbeda jika di tekan seperti di injak atau apapun efek alat tersebut akan bereaksi tapi jika jalan biasa efek alat tersebut tidak akan bereaksi " jawab Hestia " Alat ini menguras [Mana] yang cukup sedikit, bisa di bilang 0,01%. Dan juga Saat menggunakan Magic kau harus membayangkan terlebih dahulu bentuk sihirnya " lanjutnya.

" Hm, sebaiknya aku coba dulu " gumam Naruto lalu mengangkat sedikit kakinya **[" Esemalada Shinko Ice : Wall Strike Absoluto! "]** ucap Naruto lalu menghentakkan kakinya.

 **Pyarsh! Pyaarsh! Pyarrsh!**

Seketika terbentuk dinding Es Berduri di sekitar mereka. Naruto yang melihat efek alat Hestia terkejut karena tanpa menguras banyak [Mana]. " Alat itu telah aku beri sel darahku jadi hanya element Es Saja yang bisa di gunakan alat itu, semoga alat itu berguna " ucap Hestia.

" Tapi... Bagaimana bisa kau membuat alat ini? " tanya Naruto ingin tahu " karena tuanku terdahulu " Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak, kepingan memori tentang Hestia dan Tuannya sebelum dirinya terngiang di kepalanya.

" Dia ya... " gumam Naruto " Apa tidak apa jika aku menggunakan alat ini? " tanya Naruto memastikan kembali

" Um, Tidak apa kok Naruto-kun, lagi pula kau adalah Renkarnasi dari tuanku terdahulu, dan juga aku bersyukur bahwa alat tersebut berguna " ucap Hestia sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya membuat Naruto terpaku dengan wajah merona _' Heehh!? '_ teriak Batin Naruto.

' _A-A-Apa-Apaan itu tadi! '_ teriak Naruto dalam batin karena masih syok ketika melihat wajah cantik Hestia " Naruto-kun~ " Naruto yang mendengar suara Jeanne merinding karena bisa merasakan Jeanne menahan amarahnya padanya.

" Bukankah kau bilang ingin jalan-jalan? Kenapa tidak kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya " ucap Jeanne sambil menyeret Naruto " Eh?! " kejut Hestia ketika Naruto di tarik menjauh darinya.

.

.

Setelah mencapai Jarak 4 Km, akhirnya Naruto, Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia berhenti karena tidak menemukan sesuatu " Sekarang bagaimana Naruto-kun? " tanya Inori " Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu " jawab Naruto sambil berjalan ke depan kembali di ikuti tiga perempuan di belakangnya

 **Srak!**

Narutopun memisahkan semak-semak di depannya hingga terlihat sebuah tempat yang luas penuh rerumputan, Naruto yang melihatnya mulai memasuki daerah tersebut di ikuti Hestia, Jeanne dan Inori.

Naruto yang telah masuk memandang Sekitarnya lalu berbalik menghadap Inori, Jeanne dan Hestia " Baiklah mungkin di sini tempat yang cocok " ucap Naruto membuat ketiga Perempuan di sana kebingungan " Maksud Naruto-kun? " tanya Jeanne.

" Kita akan melakukan Latihan Di sini, Aku ingin cepat bisa menguasai Setiap Elementku agar aku bisa menjadi kuat " Jawab Naruto dengan nada serius " Jadi karena itu kau menjelajah sejauh 4 Km? " tanya Hestia

" Benar, dan aku ingin kalian mengajariku setiap Magic Element kalian yang kalian punya, kita akan latihan hingga matahari terbenam " ucap Naruto membuat ketiga perempuan itu terkejut " tunggu dulu Naruto-kun, kami tahu kau ingin kuat tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu, untuk menjadi kuat bisa di lakukan secara bertahap bukan? " nasehat Jeanne.

" Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk kali ini aku ingin melewati batasanku, aku ingin meningkatkan kekuatanku hingga batas maksimalku " balas Naruto dengan nada tegas tanpa keraguan, Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia yang mendengar itu saling berpandangan, ada sedikit keraguan dalam hati mereka.

Namun mereka juga tidak bisa melihat jika Naruto melakukan latihan tanpa pengawasan mereka, bisa-bisa Naruto mati karena kehabisan [Mana]. " Mau bagaimana lagi, baiklah kami akan melatihmu " ucap Jeanne membuat Naruto mengulum senyum pada tiga perempuan di depannya.

" Arigato minna, dan juga aku punya permohonan untuk kalian " ucap Naruto membuat ketiga perempuan di depan menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Magical Battle ~**_

.

.

 **Kamp Team Naruto**

 **17.55 PM**

Dari Matahari yang tinggi mulai di ganti terbenam, tampak di Kamp Kelompok Naruto tampak Kelompok Naruto saat ini tengah duduk berkumpul sambil membuat makan malam. Oh dan juga terlihat beberapa orang di sana juga tengah membuat beberapa Kamp baru.

" Tch, kenapa harus bekerja sama dengan kelompok Uchiha " desis Naruko sambil menatap Sekumpulan Orang yang rupanya Team Uchiha " Sudah terlambat untuk Protes, lagi pula ini misi Rank A, mustahil untuk kita bertujuh serta Kakashi-sensei bisa mengatasinya " ucap Shikamaru yang tampak tenang dan tidak mempermasalahkannya.

" Oh ya, apa kalian melihat Nii-chan? " tanya Michella yang tengah duduk di tanah dekat perapian " Tadi dia bilang ingin berkeliling, apa dia belum kembali? " jawab Kakashi lalu bertanya balik.

" belum, dia belum kembali " jawab Akeno " Siapa? " semua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka bisa melihat Naruto keluar dari beberapa pepohonan dengan tiga perempuan di belakangnya.

" Naruto, kau dari mana saja? Dan juga siapa 3 perempuan di belakangmu itu? " tanya Shikamaru terkejut karena Naruto pergi seorang diri dan membawa 3 perempuan saat kembali " Ah, tadi aku hanya berkeliling hingga bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka adalah pengelana, karena mereka tidak tahu harus ke mana jadi aku membawa mereka ke sini " jawab Naruto.

" Namaku Jeanne, Dia Hestia dan dia Inori, kami adalah pengelana yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat, Salam kenal " ucap salah satu perempuan yang rupanya Jeanne, dan dua perempuan lainnya merupakan Inori dan Hestia.

" Heh~ siapa mereka? " semua seketika menoleh ke sumber suara dan tampak beberapa anggota Sasuke menatap tujuh perempuan di kelompok Naruto dengan seringai " Wah-Wah ada gadis cantik datang bergabung, selamat datang cantik, namaku adalah Issei Hyou... "

 **Grek! Kretek!**

" Arrghh! " teriak Issei ketika Tangannya ingin menyentuh tangan Jeanne, Jeanne lebih dulu memelintir tangan Issei membuat Tulang Tangan Issei sedikit bergeser " Aku tidak ingin menyentuh tangan kotormu itu " ucap Jeanne dengan nada dingin lalu mendorong Issei hingga jatuh ke tanah sambil memegangi tangannya yang kesakitan.

" Oi-Oi, ada apa ini? " tanya Sairaorg yang baru keluar tenda Pembimbing bersama Ibiki " Sensei, dia menyerang Issei padahal dia tadi hanya ingin memberi sa... "

 **Wush! Brak!**

Perkataan Dusta Kiba seketika terhenti ketika tubuhnya di tarik sesuatu berwarna merah hingga menabrak pepohonan dengan keras, sesuatu yang menarik Kiba tadipun mulai kembali menuju Inori yang menatap Kiba dingin " Lanjutkan Dustamu maka aku akan menghancurkan tengkorakmu itu " ucap Inori dingin.

" Jeanne, Inori hentikan " perintah Naruto, Jeanne dan Inori yang mendengar itu mengendalikan Emosi mereka, Naruto yang merasa situasi sudah tenang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya

" Baiklah biar aku jelaskan Sairaorg-sensei, Hyoudo Issei menggoda Jeanne yang merupakan pengelana suci yang bertakwa kepada Tuhan, maka dari Itu Jeanne melakukan hal tersebut pada Hyoudo Issei untuk melindungi dirinya, begitu juga dengannya, Dia adalah Inori dia pengelana yang mengajarkan orang-orang agar tidak berdusta, jika di temukan maka dia akan membunuh orang tersebut, maka dari itu juga dia melakukan hal tersebut pada Kiba Inuzuka " jelas Naruto panjang lebar untuk meluruskan.

" Jadi, mereka seorang pengelana? " tanya Ibiki dan di jawab Anggukan oleh Naruto " Mereka juga berniat menuju Pedesaan Kirigakure untuk melakukan Tugas mereka, maka dari itu aku mengajak mereka karena kita juga memiliki tujuan yang sama " jelas Naruto.

" Huh! Kau pikir boleh mengajak orang tanpa izin? " tanya Perempuan berambut Pink " Aku ketuanya, walau Kakashi-sensei pembina aku tidak peduli keputusannya, aku masih memiliki Anggotaku, walau mereka juga menolak untuk aku mengajak mereka, maka aku sendiri yang akan mengajak mereka menuju Pedesaan Kirigakure " jawab Naruto tanpa keraguan.

" Tapi Naruto, bagaimana jika mereka adalah musuh? " tanya Kakashi memastikan " jangan Khawatir Sensei, aku bisa menjamin mereka " jawab Naruto tanpa ragu kembali membuat Tiga Pembina di sana saling berpandangan.

" Ne Sensei " Kakashi yang mendengar Naruko memanggilnya menoleh dan dia melihat Naruko yang tengah memeluk Hestia gemas " Bolehkah mereka ikut dengan kita? " tanya Naruko penuh harap.

" Kami tidak keberatan mereka ikut dengan kita, lagi pula kami juga ingin mengenal mereka lebih dekat dan menjadi teman mereka " ucap Kurumi mewakili Dirinya dan Akeno " Maa~ lagi pula jika mereka mati kita akan terkena dosa, nanti malah merepotkan " ucap Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Aku, tidak keberatan selama Nii-chan mempercayai mereka " ucap Michella bergerak ke samping Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto, Kakashi yang mendengar seluruh Anggota Team Naruto menyetujuinya hanya menghela nafasnya " Kalau begitu aku serahkan urusan mereka padamu Naruto " ucap Kakashi membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Ngomong-Ngomong Sairaorg-sensei, siapa saja Anggota Uchiha Sasuke? " tanya Naruto menatap Anggota Sasuke satu persatu " Maa~ kecuali si Muka Tembok, Inu dan Si Mesum itu aku sudah mengenali mereka" lanjut Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu hah!? " tanya Issei berteriak kesal " Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai dari si pink, dia adalah Haruno Sakura, lalu Cewek pirang tersebut adalah Yamanaka Ino, Lalu Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang tersebut adalah Hyuuga Neji, Lalu pemuda berpakaian Hijau itu adalah Rock Lee, lalu perempuan berpakaian seperti China itu adalah Tenten, lalu pemuda berkulit putih tersebut adalah Shimura Sai, lalu pemuda berjaket dan tudung tersebut adalah Shino Aburame " ucap Sairaorg memperkenalkan anggota Sasuke yang belum di kenal Naruto.

" Hm, Kalau begitu biarkan kami dari kelompok Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ketua dari kelompok ini, di sampingku ini adalah Uzumaki Michella adik angkatku, lalu dia Nara Shikamaru, Choji Akimichi, Namikaze Naruko, Tokisaki Kurumi dan Himejima Akeno " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya beserta anggotanya.

" Jadi kenapa kau bergabung dengannya Pemalas? " tanya Perempuan berambut pirang bernama Ino menatap kesal Shikamaru yang hanya membalas tatapannya dengan bosan " Kenapa? Lagi pula di kubu ini lebih menarik " jawab Shikamaru.

" Kau mengenalnya? " tanya Naruto penasaran karena sepertinya hubungan mereka sangat dekat " Maa~ bisa di bilang kami berteman sejak kecil " jawab Shikamaru membuat Naruto hanya menggumam.

" Baiklah kita selesaikan masalah kelompok kalian tersebut dengan mengisi perut kita, setelah itu kami ingin Beberapa Dari kalian berjaga malam " ucap Kakashi membuat semua menatap serius Kakashi kecuali Naruto yang hanya bersikap santai.

" Kalau begitu aku mengajukan diri untuk berjaga malam, lagi pula Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia membutuhkan tempat Istirahat " ucap Naruto mengajukan diri, Empat perempuan di kelompok Naruto yang mendengar Naruto mengajukan diri saling terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

 **Blushh~**

" He-Hehehe-hehehehehehe " seketika mereka tertawa pelan dengan wajah merona dan senyum yang menandakan seperti mereka benar-benar ketagihan.

" Kenapa dengan mereka? " tanya Shikamaru merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan tawa mereka " Apanya? Sudah jelas mereka tertawa " jawab Choji membuat Shikamaru menatap kesal Choji.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu Naruto, aku dan Sairaorg akan berjaga malam, setelah itu bergantian dengan Ibiki, Mesum, Inu dan Uchiha Sasuke " lanjut Kakashi memberikan rancangan Jadwal berjaga malam, Kiba dan Issei yang mendengar panggilan mereka menggeram kesal.

" Kalau begitu mari kita makan malam dan beristirahat malam ini lagi sekali, besok baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan " ucap Ibiki membuat semua di sana mengangguk paham.

.

 **22.00 PM**

 **Naruto Side**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam, Naruto, Kakashi dan Sairaorg melakukan penjagaan malam terpisah. Naruto yang berjaga di bawah pohon dekat dengan tenda perempuan kelompoknya menatap sekelilingnya agar tidak terjadi yang tidak-tidak. Tentu saja karena dia tidak mau mereka terluka dan nantinya bisa-bisa mereka ternodai.

" Apa yakin ini tidak apa Naruto-kun? "

" Jangan Khawatir, lagi pula kau, Hestia dan Inori pasti ingin melakukan kegiatan seperti manusia biasa bukan? " jawab Naruto sambil melirik Jeanne yang duduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

" Tapi... "

" Jeanne " potong Naruto " Persembunyian kalian akan selesai setelah kita kembali dari misi ini, tidak ada yang perlu di rahasiakan lagi " Jeanne yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak.

" Kau yakin? " tanya Jeanne, di tidak menyangka mereka akan menunjukkan jati diri mereka dalam waktu dekat " Um, Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan kalian selalu bersembunyi seperti harta karun yang di sembunyikan oleh bajak laut. Apa kau tidak masalah? " tanya Naruto.

" Apapun keputusanmu kami akan selalu menerimanya, kami juga akan selalu melindungimu hingga nyawa taruhan kami walau kami dalam bentuk kami ini, dan kami senang kau menjadi pemegang kami " ucap Jeanne memeluk sebelah lengan Naruto dan merapatkan dirinya dengan Naruto mencari kehangatan di malam yang dingin.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum " Aku juga senang memiliki kalian ".

.

 **Jum'at, 30 Maret 2019**

 **09.00 AM**

 **.**

Ke esokan paginya Kelompok Naruto dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Pedesaan Kirigakure dengan Tanah yang bergerak cepat yang di kendalikan oleh Sairaorg dan di susul oleh Michella yang terbang dengan sayap apinya, dengan begitu mereka bisa mempersingkat waktu mereka.

Naruto yang melihat adiknya terbang hanya bisa menatap khawatir adiknya karena bagaimanapun, kondisi Michella tidaklah baik " Kau mengawatirkannya? " Naruto yang mendengar suara Hestia menoleh dan mengangguk " Aku sudah dengar dari Jeanne dan Inori tentang adikmu, apa kau ingin kaki adikmu sembuh kembali? " tanya Hestia.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak dan memegang bahu Hestia "Apa kau tahu caranya?! " tanya Naruto " Um, bahkan sembuh total " ucap Hestia sambil tersenyum misterius.

" Bagaimana caranya? "

" Hehe, tapi ada syaratnya "

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam entah kenapa dia merasakan ada firasat buruk jika dia menyetujui Syarat yang akan di ucapakan Hestia " Memang Apa syaratnya? " tanya Naruto memberanikan diri.

" Syaratnya adalah kau harus melakukan Seks denganku " ucap Hestia tanpa ragu.

 **Bletak!**

" Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh Chibi, Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto-kun sekarang, jangan mempermainkannya untuk urusan pribadi " ucap Jeanne sambil memberikan pukulan pada kepala Hestia dan menarik keras Kedua pipi Hestia.

" Ha-Ha'i-Ha'i aku paham " ucap Hestia sambil melepaskan tarikan Jeanne pada pipinya dan mengelus pipinya yang sakit " Etto, Gomen Naruto-kun tadi hanya bercanda " ucap Hestia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Sebenarnya aku memiliki alat untuk menyembuhkan kaki adikmu itu, namun membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya sembuh " lanjut Hestia memberitahu " Berapa lama? "

" Sekitar 3 Hari "

" Ne Hestia bolehkah aku bertanya? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap lekat Hestia membuat Hestia merona " U-Um "

" Sebenarnya aku penasaran, Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki alat-alat yang di luar perkiraan sementara kau ini berwujud pisau? " tanya Naruto penasaran

" Ah, Maaf sebelumnya belum memberitahu Naruto-kun, sebenarnya Hestia memiliki julukan lain yaitu The Creators, dia memiliki bakat membuat sebuah alat ataupun senjata yang berguna untuknya ataupun penggunanya, Chip dan Alat yang akan di gunakan untuk menyembuhkan kaki adikmu salah satu contohnya " bukan Hestia yang menjawab melainkan Jeanne yang menjelaskan tentang Hestia.

Naruto yang baru tahu menatap kagum Hestia lalu mengelus rambut hitam Hestia dengan lembut " Arigato Hestia, sepertinya aku sungguh beruntung bertemu denganmu dan memilikimu " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, Hestia yang di elus kepalanya hanya tersenyum menikmati elusan Naruto.

Sementara yang lain yang melihat Interaksi Naruto bersama Jeanne dan Hestia dari jauh mulai penasaran sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka hingga mereka tampak sangat dekat, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin. Dan juga mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi.

" Sebenarnya sedekat apa sih mereka itu? " tanya Shikamaru entah kepada siapa " Entahlah, tapi mereka tampak akrab " jawab Choji yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru.

" Ck! Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka sih " Geram Issei merasa di kalahkan oleh Naruto karena Naruto tampak sangat dekat dengan 3 Perempuan Cantik yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka kemarin.

" Tidak ada gunanya cemburu Hyoudo-kun, kau sampai menangis pun tidak akan ada gunanya " ucap Pemuda berambut hitam bob dengan pakaian serba Hijau bernama Rock Lee " Urusai maniak latihan! " balas Issei kesal.

" Ne-Ne Hestia-chan bolehkah kau ikut dengan kami? Kau juga Jea-chan " Ajak Naruko langsung menarik Hestia dan Jeanne tanpa persetujuan ketempatnya di mana Naruko, Akeno dan Kurumi berkumpul, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

" Ada apa Sasuke-kun? " tanya Perempuan berambut Sakura dan bernama Sakura :v yang saat ini menatap Bingung Sasuke yang menatap lekat Naruto " Hn " jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

" Ne Inori apa ada sesuatu yang ganjal di sekitar sini? " panggil Naruto ketika Inori mendekatinya " tidak ada, wilayah sekitar sini kosong jadi kita aman " jawab Inori membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega

" Yosh, Itu dia " semua yang mendengar ucapan Sairaorg menoleh dan mereka bisa melihat sebuah pedesaan yang tertutupi kabut dan juga sebuah jembatan besar yang dalam masa pembuatan.

" Jadi itu... " gumam Neji " Benar sekali itu adalah Pedesaan Kirigakure, sementara di sana adalah Kota Kirigakure dan Di arah Barat daya adalah Kota Iwagakure " jelas Kakashi sambil menunjuk arah Timur laut di mana tampak Kota Kirigakure yang besar tertutup Kabut dan di arah Barat Daya di mana tampak sebuah Kota besar dari berbatuan.

" Akhirnya aku pulang juga " gumam Tazuna tersenyum senang, Naruto yang melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di arah Barat laut menyipitkan matanya " Bukankah itu... Sebuah pabrik? " tanya Naruto membuat semua menoleh ke arah mana Naruto lihat.

" Begitulah " jawab Ibiki " Setelah kita sampai di pedesaan Kirigakure, kita akan melakukan beberapa latihan, misi setelah mengantar Tazuna adalah Misi Rank-S karena kita akan menghancurkan pabrik tersebut, itulah perintah Kepala Sekolah " ucap Sairaorg menjelaskan perintah misi yang dia bawa.

" Misi Rank-S? " gumam Akeno sedikit terkejut " Hohoho, ini pasti menarik " gumam Naruko menyeringai.

" Fufufu~ Jadi tidak sabar " tawa Kurumi sambil memutar kedua senjatanya, Naruto yang melihat 3 Perempuan memiliki sifat sadis hanya bisa merinding apa lagi dengan 3 Perempuan yang merupakan jelmaan Sacred Beast yang saat ini saling berbisik-bisik sambil menyeringai.

' _Aku harap mereka meninggal dengan tenang '_

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

" _**Siapa kau? "**_

" _**Jangan membuatku marah Inu, jika kau memang merasa kuat lawan aku secara jantan! "**_

" _**Sudah hentikan! "**_

" _**Jangan membuat masalah pirang "**_

" _**Apa masalahmu Teme "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 8 : Never ( Tidak pernah )**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, saya sempatkan Up Fic ini karena memang hanya pemberitahuan ini saja yang belum selesai waktu itu. Baiklah kita mulai pembahasan Chapter kali ini.**_

 _ **Kali ini saya sudah memutuskan bahwa Naruto akan menunjukkan Sacred Beastnya pada saat melawan pasukan Gato, saya sudah memikirkannya setelah berpikir keras, sebenarnya saya ingin sampai beberapa Chapter lagi, tapi saya tidak mendapatkan Inspirasi jadi saya memutuskan akan di tunjukkan sampai Gato saja.**_

 _ **Baiklah itu saja yang bisa saya beritahu, Dan juga saya mau memberitahukan bahwa ada Fic baru dari saya yaitu Autisme? Or Genius? Semoga cerita itu menghibur, baiklah itu saja dari saya, saya undur diri jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali

 _ **Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Little Humor, Sci-Fi, Echhi, Incest!, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, NotMemories! Naruto, SacredBeast! Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Beast/Sacred Beast berbicara**

 _ **[' Naruto '] Batin Beast/Sacred Beast.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 8 : Never**_

 _ **Jum'at, 30 Maret 2019**_

 _ **Kirigakure village**_

 _ **12.00 PM**_

 _ **.**_

Kirigakure Village atau pedesaan Kirigakure, sebuah Desa yang tertutupi kabut alami di sertai asap dari pabrik yang dekat pedesaan.

Pedesaan Kirigakure sangatlah kecil dan memiliki penghasilan yang sedikit mau dari ternak hingga perikanan.

Dikarenakan Pabrik di dekat pedesaan mereka, peternakan dan perikanan mereka menjadi terganggu.

Naruto dan yang lain telah sampai di desa Kirigakure memandang sedih desa yang tampak kacau dan tak terawat karena Pencemaran yang di lakukan oleh Pabrik.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin membantu desa ini kembali seperti semula, tapi belum waktunya dia melakukannya. Naruto pun melirik Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia yang hampir menangis melihat penderitaan di Desa Kirigakure.

"Jeanne, Inori, Hestia, tahan tangisan kalian, jangan menangis sebelum kalian membunuh mereka," ucap Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan duluan. Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia yang melihat Naruto pergi mengikuti Naruto.

"Jadi... Seperti ini keadaan Desa Kirigakure sekarang, Tazuna-san?" tanya Kakashi dengan pelan. Tazuna yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dikarenakan Pabrik itu, semua jadi terganggu ya," gumam Sairaorg. "Pabrik itu harus di hancurkan secepatnya," timpal Ibiki sambil menatap pabrik yang cukup jauh.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Tapi walau begini kami masih bisa bertahan hidup sudah cukup," jawab Tazuna lalu berjalan duluan, "Mari, aku tunjukkan rumahku."

"Are? Naruto-san dimana?" tanya Kurumi yang tidak melihat Naruto.

"Huh, dia pasti pergi ketakutan!" dengus Kiba meremehkan. "Maaf saja aku tidaklah seperti itu, Inu," semua yang mendengar suara Naruto menoleh dan melihat Naruto berjalan dengan santainya di sertai senjatanya yang melekat di punggungnya dan pinggangnya.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu tadi itu hah?!"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengantarkan Jeanne-san, Inori-san dan Hestia-san saja. Gomen Sensei karena pergi seenaknya," ujar Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Kakashi.

Naruto pun berjalan melewati team Sasuke hingga terhenti sesaat karena Michella dan Akeno mengaitkan kedua lengannya dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama.

"Hah~ dasar, setidaknya beritahu kami dulu baka," ucap Shikamaru sambil menggosok kepalanya. "Hm? Apakah sangat harus?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

"Ya~ tidak juga sih."

"Maka dari itu tidak apa bukan?"

"Gh, Ha'i-Ha'i terserahmu saja."

"Cih, Apa benar kami harus bekerja sama dengan mereka, Sensei?!" tanya Issei seperti ingin protes. "Tentu saja bocah mesum. Asal kalian tahu peringkat mereka berada di atas kalian, kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Karena kemampuan Uzumaki-san di atas kalian," ucap Ibiki membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Di atas kelompoknya katanya?

"Gh... Mou~ Akeno-chan, Chella-chan aku bisa jalan sendiri, dan juga Chella-chan, sayap apimu membuat suasana di sini semakin panas," keluh Naruto kepada Akeno dan Michella yang berada di setiap sisi tubuhnya.

"Mou~ kursi rodaku sudah hancur baka-nii, bagaimana caranya aku berjalan?"

"Ara~ kalau aku hanya ingin dekat dengan Naruto-kun saja."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban mereka melirik ke atas sesaat seolah berkata, ujian apa yang telah kau berikan Kami-sama.

"Gomen Akeno-chan, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Aku ingin membawa Chella-chan sampai di tempat tinggal Tazuna-san, jika sudah kau boleh memeluk lenganku kembali?" tawar Naruto, dengan tatapan memohon pada Akeno.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin dia menyuruh Michella selalu menggunakan kekuatan apinya untuk melakukan Aktivitas, bisa-bisa semua tempat ini akan terbakar.

Maka pilihan terbaiknya adalah membawa Michella dan menyuruh Michella menghilangkan kekuatan apinya. "Aku tidak keberatan kok," jawab Akeno melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Chella-chan, bisa kau hilangkan sayap apimu?"

"Um?... Tentu saja," jawab Michella sedikit ragu.

 **Swush~**

Setelah itu Naruto pun menggendong Chella tanpa meminta persetujuan membuat Michella merona karena dirinya... Saat ini di gendong layaknya putri.

"A-A-A-A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Nii-chan?!" tanya Michella dengan rasa terkejut di sertai rasa malu secara bersamaan.

"Um? Tentu saja menggendongmu hingga kediaman Tazuna-san, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau terus mengeluarkan apimu itu," jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"U-Ungh...," gumam Michella tidak jelas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong berat badanmu bertambah ya?" celetuk Naruto membuat wajah Michella semakin memerah.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

"Ittai! Ittai!"

"Baka Nii-chan?! Baka! Baka! Baka!" teriak Michella sambil memukul-mukul badan Naruto. "E-Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

 _ **["Master, berat badan wanita adalah hal terlarang yang untuk di ucapkan, itu akan menyakiti hati sang Wanita,"]**_ ucap Jeanne membuat Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung.

' _He-Heh? Kenapa bisa begitu?'_ tanya Naruto lewat batin.

 _ **["Karena seorang wanita memiliki impian untuk memiliki tubuh ideal,"]**_ jawab Hestia dengan nada bangga. Naruto yang mendengar nada bangga Hestia seketika berpikir.

Memang benar Hestia, Jeanne dan Inori memiliki tubuh yang bagus, apa itu termasuk ideal? Apa lagi dua benda yang menggantung di tubuh mereka dan memiliki ukuran yang berbeda-beda.

 **Bletak!**

Kepala Naruto seketika menunduk dengan sangat keras membuat Michella tersentak, padahal dia tidak ada memukul kepala kakaknya.

 _ **["A-A- Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Baka?!"]**_ teriak Inori dengan wajah memerah. _**["A- Aku tidak menyangka kau memikirkan hal seperti itu, Master,"]**_ timpal Jeanne.

 _ **["Fufu~ aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai dadaku, Naruto-kun,"]**_ ucap Hestia dengan nada gembira.

"Ni- Nii-chan, ada apa?" tanya Michella dengan perasaan khawatir. "A- Aku tidak apa kok," jawab Naruto tergagap sambil mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"M-Mou~ jangan membuatku khawatir!"

"Heh~ kau khawatir denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda. "T- Tentu saja, Baka-nii?!" balas Michella dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Jaa~ karena kepalaku sakit, bolehkah aku nanti tidur di pahamu nanti?" tanya Naruto dengan santainya. "N- Nggh!" kejut Michella dengan wajah memerah. Bahkan suara terkejutnya terdengar aneh.

"Hehe, Cuma bercanda," lanjut Naruto membuat Michella mengembungkan pipinya dan memukul Naruto kembali.

"Ara- Ara~ kalian tampak mesra sekali ne?" celetuk Kurumi dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya. "Jangan berpacaran di sini, atau aku akan memukul kalian!" ancam Naruko membuat Naruto merinding.

Padahal dia hanya ingin menggoda Michella, tapi kenapa malah jadi begini? Begitulah pikir Naruto.

Sementara Team Sasuke mereka hanya diam kecuali Sakura dan Ino yang berdebat untuk memperebutkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang fokus pada Naruto melirik ke arah Neji yang tampak berjalan dengan tenang.

"Neji, bisakah kau mengecek orang itu? Kenapa Ibiki-sensei mengatakan bahwa dia bisa di atas kelompok kita?" pinta Sasuke dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Neji.

.

 **Kediaman Tazuna**

.

 **Cklek!**

"Tadaima!" ucap Tazuna membuka pintu kediamannya yang tidak terlalu besar. "Okaerinasai, Tou-sama," balas seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Dia adalah Tsunami, Istri Anakku," ucap Tazuna mengenalkan wanita yang menyambutnya. "Maaf telah merepotkan kalian, mari silahkan masuk," sambut Tsunami sambil mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk ke kediamannya.

"Ojamashimasu," ucap semuanya lalu memasuki kediaman Tazuna.

"Hah~ melelahkan sekali," hela Naruto yang telah duduk dengan Michella di pangkuannya sementara Akeno bersandar di sampingnya sambil memeluk lengannya sesuai perjanjian.

"Naruto, ini," ucap Choji sambil memberikan minuman yang di sediakan oleh Tsunami. Michella pun mengambilkan minuman itu dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Nii-chan, minumlah," pinta Michella. "Arigato, Chella-chan," ucap Naruto lalu meminum minumannya dengan Michella yang memegangi gelasnya.

"Jadi, Tou-sama, mereka yang akan membantu kita?" tanya Tsunami kepada Tazuna yang mengangguk. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, karena Gato kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada Mizukage, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan kepada Konoha," jawab Tazuna lalu menjelaskan kenapa harus Konoha yang dia bawa.

"Sepertinya Gato itu berpengaruh di desa ini ya?" tanya Sairaorg dan di jawab anggukan oleh Tazuna. "Tidak cuma itu, Gato menahan desa ini, mengambil persediaan kami, mengacaukan perikanan kami, harta kami di rampas, dia benar-benar memeras desa ini layaknya tenaga kerja simpanan untuk Pabriknya," jawab Tazuna sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosinya.

"Apa ada orang-orang desa yang memberontak atau menyerang pabrik itu?" tanya Kakashi. "Mereka yang memberontak akan di bunuh begitu juga yang mencoba menyerang pabriknya, seperti anakku... Dia...," gantung Tazuna sambil melirik ke arah sebuah foto ( Bayangin saja fotonya Pas Naruto kecil kayak begitu ).

"Jadi begitu...," gumam Kakashi paham begitu juga yang lainnya.

 _ **["Sungguh kejam, kenapa Zaman sekarang sungguh Ironis,"]**_ gumam Inori. _'Begitulah Inori, mereka yang memiliki hawa nafsu tinggi akan selalu seperti itu,'_ balas Naruto melalui batin.

"Berarti hingga sekarang, masih belum ada yang berani melawan mereka?" tanya Ibiki. "Tentu saja karena mereka semua pecundang!"

Semua yang mendengar nada sinis menoleh dan terlihat sosok anak kecil berambut cokelat dengan topi putih menatap mereka sinis.

"Siapa Bocah ini?" tanya Kiba. "Ah, _Gomen_ atas tingkah cucuku ini, dia memang selalu begitu," jawab Tazuna sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Namanya Inari, dia cucuku yang pertama,"

"Oi, Gaki. Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Naruto sedikit tegas. "Warga di sini Pecundang, melawan Gato. Saja tidak becus. Aku yakin kalian sama pecundangnya dengan mereka," balas Inari dengan sinis.

"Hoho, Nada bicaramu boleh juga, Gaki," geram Naruto sambil memegang Burry, namun gerakan Naruto tertahan Naruko dan Michella.

"Ma-Matte, Naruto-kun. Dia anak kecil! Mau kau apakah dia dengan senjatamu hah? Mencincangnya!"

"Tsk!" desis Inari lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka bocah-bocah Zaman sekarang sungguh pedas, melihatnya serasa ini menendang mereka ke sebuah sekolah dan mengurung mereka dengan pelajaran selama 6 tahun," gerutu Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Sensei, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Neji dan mendapat anggukan dari Sairaorg. "Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?".

"Aku tahu setelah mengantar Tazuna-san, kita akan menghancurkan pabrik itu, tapi kami masih belum ahli dalam pertarungan secara langsung, dan juga tidak mungkin kalian bertiga saja yang akan menghancurkan pabrik itu, selanjutnya apa yang akan kita lakukan sebelum menyerang Pabrik itu?" tanya Neji.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mempersiapkan jadwalnya, untuk kali ini kita akan beristirahat," jawab Kakashi dan mendapat anggukan oleh Semuanya.

"Anoo... Tazuna-san!" panggil Naruto membuat Tazuna menoleh ke arahnya, "Apakah ada pasar di sekitar sini? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu," tanya Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Um, Tentu saja."

"Nii-chan...," gumam Michella yang terduduk di lantai. "Kau tetaplah di sini ya, kau sedang tidak bisa bergerak. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja pada yang lainnya ya," ujar Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Michella lalu berlari ke pasar Desa Kirigakure.

 **["Apa yang kau rencanakan, Master?"]** tanya Jeanne. "Aku memiliki sebuah ide, tapi aku butuh perlengkapan agar ide ini berjalan dengan lancar," jawab Naruto sambil terus berlari.

 **[Ide? Ide seperti apa?"]** tanya Inori. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menyeringai. "Kalian akan tahu nanti, dan aku yakin... Kalian akan menikmatinya," jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

.

 **Industrial Gato**

 **00.10 AM**

 **.**

Di tengah malam yang gelap di sertai kabut tebal, tampak 10 orang yang berjaga di sebuah Pabrik besar mulai menguap karena mengantuk. Bayangkan saja... Berjaga di tengah malam? Bukankah itu cukup berlebihan. Padahal di setiap sudut pabrik terdapat sejata meriam yang bisa membunuh penyusup kapan saja.

 **Tap! Tap!**

10 penjaga yang mendengar suara langkah kaki langsung menegakkan badan mereka, bayangkan kembali... Siapa gerangan mendatangi pabrik di tengah malam begini.

"Siapa itu?" tanya penjaga 1 kepada teman-temannya. "Mana aku tahu! Coba nyalakan lampunya!" ucap Penjaga 3 sambil menyalakan dua lampu sorot.

 **Cglek!**

Setelah lampu sorot menyala, 10 penjaga menyipitkan mata mereka, ketika melihat sosol tidak di kenal berdiri di depan mereka.

Sosok tersebut memakai topi nelayan, dengan bentuk tubuh tertutup kain hitamyang berkibar karena angin.

 **Sret!**

Sosok tersebut pun mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan wajah tengkorak yang mengerikan. 10 penjaga yang melihat itu tentu saja panik dan langsung mengambil senjata mereka.

 **Pyaaaarsh!**

Belum memberikan serangan, 10 penjaga tersebut mati mengenaskan di mana mereka tewas tertusuk duri-duri Es. Bahkan duri-duri Es tersebut juga menghancurkan Dua lampu sorot yang menyinarinya membuat alarm Pabrik menyala.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dengan langkah tenang, Sosok tersebut berjalan memasuki Pabrik sambil menarik salah satu pedang yang ada di belakangnya.

 **Dordordordor!**

 **Swush! Pyarsh!**

Sosok misterius yang baru saja akan memasuki pabrik terhenti karena ada yang menembaki dirinya, namun sebuah Kristal Es melindunginya dari peluru-peluru tersebut.

 **Swush! Blaar!**

Sebuah Granat seketika melintas di samping sosok tersebut dan meledak dengan sangat dahsyat.

"Apakah berhasil?" gumam salah satu anak buah Gato.

 **Wush~**

Kumpulan Asap karena hasil ledakan tadi pun tertiup angin memperlihatkan sosok tersebut masih berdiri tegak dengan bongkahan Kristal Es yang telah hancur karena ledakan tadi.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin!" kejut anak buah Gato yang lain.

 **Puk! Puk!**

Sosok tersebut pun menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah pasukan Gato.

.

 **Bagian Dalam Pabrik.**

.

Sementara di bagian dalam pabrik tampak beberapa anak buah Gato saat ini tengah berpesta dengan bermain judi dan meminum-minuman keras. Dan di antara mereka tampak sosok perempuan berambut panjang dengan warna pink sedikit kemerahan dengan tanduk melingkar, memiliki ekor berwarna hitam tengah di rantai dalam keadaan lemas.

Pakaiannya sudah sobek sana sini dan terdapat beberapa luka di tubuhnya, bisa di pastikan bahwa dia telah di siksa.

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Namun pesta tersebut harus terhenti ketika 3 orang bagian dari mereka mendarat dengan keras dalam keadaan meninggal dunia.

"A- Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Ada penyusup?!"

"Siapa pun?! Bersiap untuk membunuh penyusup?!"

"Gh! Siapa gerangan yang berani menyerang Pabrik Gato-sama?!"

 **Sring! Blaaar!**

Pintu yang ada untuk ruangan tempat berpesta itu pun terbelah beberapa bagian dan memperlihatkan sosok misterius yang masih belum bisa di kenal bahkan di ketahui namanya.

"Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau menyerang pabrik Gato-sama?!" tanya salah satu anak buah Gato yang bisa di bilang salah satu pemimpin anak buah Gato.

 **Sret! Greb!**

Namun sosok tersebut hanya diam dan memunculkan sebuah tombak dari cahaya yang perlahan cahaya tersebut memudar berubah menjadi tombak berwarna biru.

"Tsk! Kesalahan besar bung! Kau akan mati di sini! Tembak!" teriaknya

 **Dordordordordor!**

Seluruh pasukan Gato-pun menembak sosok tersebut dengan senjata di tangan mereka, namun dengan mudah sosok tersebut menghindari setiap tembakan tersebut lalu melesat dengan sangat cepat membuat pasukan Gato panik.

 **Bugh! Swush! Bugh! Bugh!**

Dengan sangat cepat sosok tersebut memukul satu persatu pasukan Gato secara sembarangan hingga membuat mereka terpental dan menabrak teman-teman mereka, bahkan secara tak sengaja mereka saling menembak satu sama lain karena peluru mereka meleset.

 **Swush! Trank!**

Sosok misterius yang merasakan serangan dari atas langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke atas untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

 **Wush! Duak! Grep! Blaaar!**

Tanpa memberi waktu, sosok tersebut memukul dagu pemimpin anak buah Gato lalu membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah.

Sosok tersebut pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan yang tengah terantai dengan lemas.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaar!**

Merasa belum puas, sosok tersebut mengaitkan salah satu ujung tombaknya lalu melempar pemimpin tersebut hingga keluar dari pabrik.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sosok itu pun berjalan mendekati perempuan tersebut lalu berhenti beberapa senti di depan perempuan tersebut.

 **Crang!**

Rantai yang mengikat perempuan itupun terbelah dan membuat perempuan itu hampir terjatuh ke tanah, namun dengan sigap sosok tersebut menangkapnya dan menggendongnya ala putri.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sosok itu pun berjalan menjauh dengan tenang meninggalkan Pabrik yang menjadi berantakan karena perbuatannya.

"JANGAN HARAP BISA LARI MAKHLUK ANEH?!"

 **Twush! Blaaar!**

Di dalam pabrik itu pun terjadi ledakan besar karena salah satu anak buah Gato menembak sosok misterius tersebut dengan Bazzoka.

 **Swush~**

Asap yang menutupi sosok itu pun menghilang memperlihatkan sosok misterius tersebut tengah berdiri tegak dengan aura merah melindunginya.

"M-Mustahil?! Serangan seperti itu bahkan tidak mempan?!"

 **Sret! Grep!**

Sosok itu pun mengangkat tangannya sedada hingga memunculkan sebuah pedang dengan aura merah pekat.

"Ka-Kau?! Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?!"

 **Sring! Swush! Sraash!**

Sosok itu pun mengibaskan senjatanya ke bawah dan seketika Aura merah pekat di sekitarnya melesat dengan cepat ke arah orang tersebut dan membunuhnya dengan sadis.

 **["Aku adalah kegelapan, kegelapan yang di bentuk untuk membuat keadilan,"]** ucap sosok tersebut **["Kalian menyebut ini Pembunuhan, maka aku menyebut ini keadilan,"]** lanjutnya lalu melanjutkan jalannya dengan tenang lalu menghilang tertelan kabut.

.

 **Kediaman Tazuna**

 **06.00 AM**

.

"Nyaaaww~."

Di pagi yang indah, Naruko bangun dari alam mimpinya. Naruko pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur seseorang.

 **Deg!**

Namun Naruko seketika terkejut ketika mendapati orang yang ingin dia bangunkan tengah tertidur dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan pakaian robek sana sini.

Naruko yang ingin berteriak seketika dia tahan dan langsung berpikir. Pertama, perempuan ini datang dari mana? Kedua. Naruto tidak mungkin menyakiti perempuan? Ketiga, kenapa Perempuan ini tidur dengan Naruto?

"Nghh~," lenguh Naruto sambil membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Naruto yang mendengar suara Naruko melirik Naruko yang menatapnya tajam, "Naruko-chan... Apa yang kau lakukan di siughh!" lenguh Naruto ketika dirinya ingin bangun, badannya terasa berat.

Naruto yang melihat apa yang menindihnya, melebarkan matanya. Seorang perempuan?! Dengan baju Compang-camping?! Di atasnya?!

"Ma-Matte?! Jangan salah paham ya?!"

"Kau harus menjelaskannya Baka!"

.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Di pagi yang indah, tampak saat ini Naruto berjalan dengan lemas di sertai benjolan di atas kepalanya, ya... Benjolan itu tercipta karena Naruko memukulnya karena mengira bahwa dirinya tidur dengan perempuan yang menindihnya.

Padahal dirinya telah tidur bersamaan dengan Kakashi dan Sairaorg tapi bagaimana bisa dirinya tertidur dengan di tindih seorang perempuan.

"Etto... Naruto, mengenai perempuan tadi?" gumam Shikamaru. "Aku juga tidak tahu Shikamaru, bahkan aku terkejut aku tidur di tindih dengannya," balas Naruto.

 _ **["Etto... Gomenasai Master, ini salah kami,"]**_ Naruto yang mendengar Inori meminta maaf terdiam. _**["Sebenarnya..."]**_

"..."

 _ **["..."]**_

"HAHH?!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. "Na-Naruto? Ada apa?!" tanya Choji khawatir karena tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak.

"A- Ah! Bukan apa-apa," ucap Naruto cepat lalu berjalan dengan tenang mengikuti Kakashi, Sairaorg dan Ibiki. Kenapa? Karena kemarin sore mereka telah berjanji akan mengajarkan mereka sesuatu dan sekarang sudah waktunya.

Namun setiap ingin fokus berlatih, pikirannya selalu terbayang perempuan yang sempat tidur di atasnya, perlahan wajah Naruto memerah dan Naruto langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, apa tidak apa adikmu di biarkan di tempat tinggal Tazuna bersama perempuan itu?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu menormalkan kembali wajahnya.

"Bukan masalah, lagi pula aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa membunuh Chella-chan dengan mudah," jawab Naruto, "Lagi pula perempuan tadi itu masih lemas, jadi mungkin saja dia tidak akan bangun hingga besok."

"Begitu..."

.

 **Other Place**

 **09.00 AM**

 **.**

"Yosh, kali ini kami akan mengajarkan kalian sesuatu agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam pertarungan kemarin," ucap Kakashi menjelaskan, semua mendengar dengan saksama kecuali Naruto yang mendengarkan dengan sangat santai.

Kenapa dirinya mendengarkan dengan santai, karena dia pasti akan mengalami latihan yang berat dari para Sacred Beastnya.

"Kemarin, kita belum memiliki rencana yang matang dan tidak akan menduga bahwa Buronan kelas S mendatangi kita dan menyerang kita, tapi kita beruntung mereka mundur ketika Naruto berhasil memberi serangan telak padanya," ucap Kakashi sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"karena dari itu, agar tidak terjadi kesalahan kembali. Aku ingin kalian Sparing melawan kami bertiga!" ucap Kakashi membuat semua yang ada di sana tersentak kecuali Naruto.

"Matte Sensei! Apa maksud sensei Sparing melawan kalian?!" tanya Kiba sambil berteriak. "Apa Sensei bermaksud kami harus bekerja sama mengalahkan kalian dengan mereka?!" timpal Issei merasa tidak terima.

"Kalian keberatan?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hah?!

"Jika kau tidak ingin, maka sebaiknya kau diam dan duduk sambil mengemut dot bayi," balas Naruto santai lalu menarik pedang Lutto yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Hoho, sepertinya kau tampak bersemangat Naruto, tapi tenanglah dulu, penjelasannya belum selesai," ucap Ibiki membuat Naruto termenung lalu memasukkan kembali pedangnya.

"Dengar Issei, Kerja sama tim adalah sesuatu yang penting, jika suatu saat kau melawan musuh yang kuat kau harus bisa bekerja sama bersama temanmu, jika tidak maka nyawamu akan hilang," jelas Sairaorg membuat Issei menggeram serasa tidak menerimanya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kami Sparing bersama mereka saja Sensei?" usul Kurumi, "Jujur saja, aku merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan bocah mesum tadi, itu seperti merendahkan Naruto-kun seolah mereka berkata bahwa mereka lebih kuat," lanjut Kurumi sambil melirik datar kelompok Sasuke.

"Aku setuju dengan si Yandere, Sensei," timpal Naruko, Akeno juga mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Kami hanya mengikuti," ucap Shikamaru asal.

"Hah?! Apa maksud kalian hah?!" tanya Issei merasa tidak terima. "Kalian merasa kuat?! Jangan bodoh?! Apa kau tidak memiliki otak?!" timpal Kiba semakin merendahkan.

"Jangan membuatku marah Inu, jika kau memang merasa kuat lawan aku secara jantan!"

Ibiki, Sairaorg dan Kakashi saling melirik, mereka bisa melihat ada konflik terhadap dua kelompok ini dan poin permasalahannya adalah Naruto.

Memang ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa baru dia kuat dengan pedang biasa membuat sebuah konflik seperti ini? Seolah mereka menolak bahwa anak lemah menjadi kuat? Apa mereka selalu berpikir yang lemah akan selamanya lemah?

"Baiklah, kami izinkan," ucap Kakashi membuat kelompok Sasuke berdiri dengan cepat sementara kelompok Naruto berdiri dengan santai.

"Arenanya adalah tempat ini dengan radius 1 km. Sparing akan dilakukan sampai salah satu team kelelahan," jelas Ibiki, Kelompok Sasuke langsung melompat mencari posisi, sementara Kelompok Naruto bersiap dengan santai.

"Jaa~ Sparing antara Team Naruto dan Team Sasuke..."

"HAJIME!"

.

 _ **Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

.

 **Deg!**

Team Sasuke seketika tersentak dan diam dengan tubuh bergetar, semua kelompok Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan keringat, bukan karena tekanan Energi atau pun aura intimidasi. Melainkan saat ini mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

"Sebaiknya yang lain diam dan jangan mengganggu. jika ada kalian, kalian akan menjadi pengganggu," ucap Kurumi dengan datar lalu menjentikkan Jarinya.

 **Deg!**

Kiba, Issei dan Sasuke pun bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka lalu menatap tajam Kurumi.

Namun tatapan mereka harus teralih ketika sebuah pedang terhunus di depan Kurumi lalu mengarah pada Mereka bertiga. "Aku akan mengurus si Uchiha," ucap Naruto singkat namun tegas.

"Aku akan mengurus, si Bocah Mesum itu. Naruto-kun dan Yandere, aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian," ucap Naruko sambil menarik pedangnya.

"Fufu~ dengan senang hati," balas Kurumi sambil memunculkan Senjatanya. "Kheh! Dasar brengsek!" teriak Kiba lalu mengambil posisi.

 **["Kankurihengi Gatsuga!"]** teriak Kiba lalu melesat layaknya bor ke Arah Kurumi.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Kiba seketika berhenti di udara membuat Kiba melebarkan matanya, Kurumi yang melihat keterkejutan Kiba menyeringai.

"Fufufu~ jangan terburu-buru, Inu," ejek Kurumi membuat Kiba hanya bisa menggeram. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto masih diam pada posisinya menarik pedang Kusanagi yang ada di pinggangnya sambil mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya. __

 _ **["Danchou berhati-hatilah, mungkin ini akan berbeda saat melawan Senseimu,"]**_ peringat Inori. _'Aku tahu, maka dari itu, Inori, dan Hestia aku serahkan setengah tubuhku pada kalian. Sementara Jeanne mohon bantuannya jika mereka melewati batas, aku minta bantuanmu seperti waktu itu,'_ balas Naruto melalui batin.

 **["Di mengerti!/Ok!/Siap!"]** balas Hestia, Inori, dan Jeanne bersamaan.

"Teme?! Lawan ak..." perkataan Issei terpotong ketika Naruko dengan cepat memberikan serangan pada Issei, namun dengan refleks Issei menghindar dan mencari posisi aman.

"Matte! Naruko-chan! Aku ingin melawan si pirang itu?!"

"Jangan memilih-milih lawan, Dasar Bodoh?!" balas Naruko tetap melancarkan serangannya.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke masih di posisi tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali mengambil start lebih dulu dari pada Naruto.

 **Sring! Trank!**

Sasuke yang sudah di belakang Naruto dengan mengayunkan senjatanya, seketika terkejut karena Naruto dengan mudah menahan Senjatanya tanpa melihat.

 **Trink! Wush! Trank!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto mendorong senjata Sasuke lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan senjatanya, beruntung Sasuke menggunakan Sharingan jadi Sasuke berhasil menahan serangan Naruto.

 **Sring! Trank! Trank!**

Adu pedang pun kembali terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto, Sasuke yang menggunakan Sharingan harus di buat menggeram karena Naruto terus memberikan serangan yang sangat cepat membuatnya tidak bisa memberikan serangan balasan.

 **Sring! Wush!**

Sasuke yang melihat tebasan ke arah kepalanya langsung menunduk lalu melompat menjauh. Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan jarak Naruto memunculkan Lingkaran merah di depannya sambil mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

' _Itu Element Api, jangan biarkan dia mengeluarkan Apinya lebih dulu,'_ ucap Naruto melalui batin.

 _ **["Serahkan padaku Master!"]**_ balas Jeanne sambil tersenyum

 **Sret!**

 **["Magical Winds : Detroito Slash!"]** ucap Naruto lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke.

 **["Magical Fire : Fire Ball!"]** ucap Sasuke lalu menyemburkan Api dalam bentuk bola api besar.

 **Wush! Boom!**

Baru saja Apinya keluar, Api Sasuke terdorong membuat api tersebut menyerang sang pemilik sendiri hingga membuat ledakan di udara.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino dam Sakura bersamaan.

"Kuso! Lepaskan aku sialan?!" teriak Kiba yang masih berhenti di udara, sementara Kurumi hanya diam dengan santainya.

Akeno, Shikamaru dan Choji yang sejak tadi diam menatap team Sasuke yang berusaha lepas dari kekangan Sihir Kurumi. Melihat itu Shikamaru mengirim Sihir bayangannya untuk menambah kekangan sihir Kurumi.

 **Deg!**

"Maaf, tapi kalian harus diam di sana," ucap Shikamaru membuat Ino menggeram marah. "PEMALAS?! CEPAT LEPASKAN SIHIRMU INI?!" teriak Ino, namun Shikamaru hanya diam dengan wajah malasnya.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Dari balik ledakan di udara, tampak Sasuke yang jatuh dari langit dan mendarat dengan sempurna dengan pakaian compang-camping di sertai beberapa luka sayat.

"Tsk!" desis Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang masih dalam posisi santai.

 **Sret!**

Sasuke seketika bersiaga ketika Naruto mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ke arahnya.

 **Duak!**

Mata Sasuke seketika melebar ketika merasakan sakit dagunya membuatnya melayang di udara, mata Sasuke semakin melebar karena muncul Naruto lain yang rupanya yang telah memberikan serangan pada dagunya.

 **Wush!**

Sasuke seketika tersentak ketika Naruto lain muncul di atasnya membuat Sasuke melakukan posisi bertahan di udara.

 **Wush! Trank! Bugh! Duak!**

Sasuke pun harus kembali menerima serangan bertubi-tubi Naruto dengan Naruto mengakhiri serangannya dengan cara menendang Sasuke ke bawah.

 **Sret! Buagh! Blaar!**

Naruto lain yang melihat Sasuke akan jatuh langsung mengepalkan tangannya lalu melesat ke arah Sasuke dan memberikan pukulan pada perut Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke terpental dan menabrak Pohon dengan keras.

"U-Ugh...," lenguh Sasuke menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Baiklah berhenti!" ucap Kakashi tegas, Naruto yang mendengar itu memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Sementara Kurumi melepaskan sihirnya pada Kiba, Naruko yang menyeret Issei dalam keadaan babak belur, dan Shikamaru yang melepaskan sihirnya pada Team Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura dan Ino melesat ke arah Sasuke.

"Bisa kalian lihat perbedaannya bukan? Team Naruto memiliki kerja sama untuk mengatasi kalian, sementara kalian berfokus pada musuh kalian tanpa tahu rencana mereka," omel Sairaorg. "Kerja sama Tim adalah point penting dalam tugas, jika kalian tidak bisa bekerja sama inilah yang akan terjadi," ucap Ibiki membuat kelompok Sasuke menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Itu akan susah Sensei," ujar Naruto, "Orang sepertinya hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatannya saja tanpa memikirkan Teamnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa Kepala sekolah memilihnya sebagai ketua," lanjut Naruto dengan santainya.

"Cih!" decih Sasuke bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil mencengkeram kerah Naruto. "Jangan membuat masalah Pirang!" ancam Sasuke, sementara Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah tenang.

"Apa masalahmu Teme?" balas Naruto bersiap menghajar Sasuke, namun hal tersebut harus di batalkan karena Kakashi menariknya sementara Sairaorg menarik Sasuke.

"Sudah hentikan!" bentak Sairaorg, "Sifat kalian itu seperti kucing dan anjing! Bisakah kalian akrab sedikit saja?"

"Tidak," balas Sasuke dan Naruto lalu menjauh membuat Sairaorg menghela nafasnya.

Well sebenarnya ini bukan salah team Naruto, tapi Team Sasuke. Memang benar Team Sasuke hanya fokus pada kekuatan dan itu sudah dia lihat dari hari-hari yang telah berlalu.

"Kau tidak apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno sambil mendekati Naruto lalu mengecek keadaan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kekhawatiran Akeno hanya tersenyum lalu menahan Akeno yang meraba-raba tubuhnya .

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa? Memang kalian melihat sebuah serangan yang mengenaiku?" ucap Naruto membuat Akeno mengembungkan pipinya. "Tidak ada salahnya kan aku khawatir padamu," gumam Akeno membuat Naruto semakin tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Akeno.

"Ha'i-Ha'i aku mengerti," ucap Naruto lalu mengelus kepala Kurumi dan Naruko sambi tersenyum tipis, " _Arigato, Futaridomo,_ " ucap Naruto membuat Kurumi tertawa halus dan Naruko yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sensei, sekarang kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto, Kakashi yang baru akan menjawab seketika terhenti ketika burung garuda terbang di atas mereka sambil memutari mereka.

"Gadis itu sudah sadar," gumam Kakashi dapat di dengar Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak.

.

 **Kediaman Tazuna**

 **11.00 AM**

 **.**

 **Kriet~**

"Permisi!" ucap Naruto yang membuka pintu kediaman Tazuna cukup keras. "Okaerinasi, kalian cepat juga baliknya ya," sambut Tsunami.

"Okaerinasai Obaa-san, apakah dia?" gantung Naruto, Tsunami yang mengertipun tersenyum lalu menunjuk sebuah kamar di belakangnya.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tersebut dan dirinya melihat Adiknya Michella tengah tersenyum canggung sambil menatap perempuan yang tidur di atasnya makan dengan lahap.

"Tadaima, Michella." Michella yang mendengar suara sang kakak tersentak dan refleks menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kakaknya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Okaeri Nii-chan," balas Michella lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto yang di peluk pun membalas pelukan Michella sesaat lalu menatap intens perempuan di depannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seintens itu? Itu menggangguku?" pinta perempuan itu, namun seketika perempuan itu tersentak lalu menatap tajam Naruto.

"Energi ini...," gumamnya, "Tidak mungkin kan...," lanjutnya semakin menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto yang saling bertatapan dengan Perempuan di depannya langsung memberi kode jari, perempuan yang mengerti kode jari Naruto termenung.

"Nii-chan, kenapa kau main kode Jari? Mungkinkah... Kau memang ada hubungan dengannya?" tanya Michella dengan tatapan Curiga sekaligus Cemberut. Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak lalu tertawa canggung.

"Bu-Bukannya begitu, hanya saja dia ada hubungan dengan Jeanne-san, Inori-san dan Hestia-san. Tadi aku bertemu dengan mereka dan mereka merasakan energi perempuan ini, jadi aku memberi kode jari agar nanti dia bisa pergi menemui mereka," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Eh! Kau bertemu mereka? Mou~," gerutu Michella sambil mengembungkan pipinya, "Andai saja mereka juga tinggal di sini," lanjut Michella.

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin," balas Naruto lalu bangun dari duduknya.

"Ah! Naruto, kau di sini lebih cepat rupanya," ucap Kakashi muncul bersama yang lainnya. "Hehe, gomen Sensei. Tadi aku pergi tanpa memberi tahu, soalnya aku bertemu Jeanne-san, Inori-san dan Hestia-san," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Sairaorg bingung karena penjelasan Naruto tidak ada hubungannya. Jika sudah bertemu biasanya hanya akan berbincang saja, tapi ini Naruto langsung pergi.

"Ah, Ini karena...," perkataan Naruto terhenti karena perempuan tersebut sudah menghilang membuat Naruto memasang wajah datar.

"Karena Apa?" tanya Sairaorg ulang.

"Karena, perempuan itu sudah pergi," jawab Naruto membuat semua yang di sana terkejut dan mencari keberadaan perempuan tadi pagi.

"Gomen Sensei, Aku akan pergi mencarinya!" ucap Naruto cepat lalu pergi tanpa membiarkan Kakashi, Sairaorg dan Ibiki menahannya begitu juga Teamnya.

"Bagaimana ini Sensei?" tanya Shikamaru. Kakashi yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru duduk sambil menghela nafasnya. "Kita serahkan padanya, anggap saja sebagai hukuman untuknya," jawab Kakashi tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu, di atap pedesaan Desa Kiri, tampak perempuan berambut panjang dengan warna pink sedikit kemerahan tengah berlari terburu-buru hingga terhenti karena ada yang menguncinya dari belakang lalu menghilang dari sana dengan cepat.

 **Tap!**

 **Sret!**

Setelah sampai di tempat yang sangat gelap, perempuan tersebut melepaskan kuncian orang yang mengunci tubuhnya lalu menjaga jarak sambil memasang wajah garang.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Siapa kau? Justru aku yang harusnya menanyakan itu, Ojou-san," ucap sang pengunci yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Kau..."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Elisabeth Bathory."

Perempuan yang merasa terpanggil menoleh dan seketika Tempat yang gelap tersebut menjadi terang ketika sebuah cahaya menyinari tempat tersebut memperlihatkan Jeanne, Hestia dan Inori berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kalian, Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Elisabeth menatap Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia bergantian. "Kenapa?" tanya Jeanne menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah merasakannya dari awal?" tanya Inori membuat Elisabeth terkejut lalu menatap Naruto yang tampak canggung.

"Tidak mungkin! Seorang manusia bisa memiliki 3 Sacred Beast!" balas Elisabeth tidak percaya bahwa sosok seperti Naruto bisa memiliki 3 Sacred Beast. "Jahat sekali, apa salah jika aku memiliki 3 Sacred Beast?" gerutu Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Harusnya kau tahu?! Jika begitu kau bisa..."

"Dan Aku tidak memedulikan hal itu," potong Naruto membuat Elisabeth mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau... Apa kau sudah gila?!" tanya Elisabeth sambil berteriak.

"Dia memang sudah gila Elisabeth, dan kau tidak akan bisa mengubah pola pikirnya," ucap Jeanne sambil menepuk pelan bahu Elisabeth, namun Elisabeth menepisnya dan menatap tajam Jeanne dan Inori.

"Jangan bercanda?! Dan juga kalian berdua bukannya harus saling bertarung?! Kenapa saat ini kalian tidak bertarung?!" balas Elisabeth menatap tajam Inori dan Jeanne.

"Bertarung? Bagi kami itu sudah tidak ada gunanya Elisabeth-chan," ucap Inori sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. "H-Hah?! Kalian ingin melawan takdir kalian?!" tanya Elisabeth dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Bagaimana tidak percaya, karena Jeanne dan Inori harusnya saling bertarung hingga salah satu dari mereka mati, itulah yang dia ketahui selama ini. Namun sekarang Jeanne dan Inori malah tampak akrab satu sama lain, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Mou~ sepertinya aku di acuhkan dari tadi!" gerutu Hestia sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Elisabeth yang baru saja menyadari ada Hestia tersentak lalu menatap tajam Hestia.

"Dan Kau! Hestia! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi patnernya? Bukanlah kau sudah punya 'dia'? Kenapa?" tanya Elisabeth beruntun membuat Hestia tersenyum lirih.

"Dia terkunci dalam Es, dan saat Naruto-sama menemukannya, dia terlihat bereaksi, kau pasti mengerti Elisabeth," bukan Hestia yang menjawab melainkan Inori membuat Elisabeth terkejut. "Ti-Tidak mungkin... Padahal kita baru saja bertemu 6 Bulan yang lalu?! Bagaimana mungkin...," gumam Elisabeth tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar.

Dua Rival melawan Takdir, Seorang Manusia memiliki 3 Sacred Beast, dan seseorang yang dia kenal bahkan dia sempat bertemu tuannya, saat ini telah meninggal.

"Dia di serang oleh para bandit... Jumlahnya tak terhingga hingga master kerepotan melawannya, pada akhirnya Masterku di tusuk dari belakang, setelah hilangnya kontrak, aku membekukan diriku sekaligus membunuh yang menyerang masterku. Hingga kemarin, aku terbebas karena bertemu master baruku, Naruto-sama," jelas Hestia sambil mengingat kenangannya bersama masternya dari kebahagiaan hingga di akhiri kesedihan, namun kesedihan tersebut kembali di isi dengan kebahagiaan.

Dirinya bersyukur karena dia masih bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dimana dia bisa bertemu Jeanne, Inori dan Naruto master barunya yang hampir mirip dengan master lamanya.

"Dari tadi kau menginterogasi kami terus, sekarang saatnya kami yang bertanya," ucap Jeanne lalu menatap lekat Elisabeth. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di pabrik itu?" tanya Jeanne to the point membuat Elisabeth tampak murung sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Elisabeth termenung lalu menatap lembut Elisabeth yang tampak masih murung. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Gato?" tanya Naruto membuat Elisabeth tersentak.

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya, nanti juga aku akan mengetahuinya dengan caraku sendiri," lanjutnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Elisabeth. Elisabeth yang melihat uluran tangan Naruto menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Untuk sekarang ikutlah dengan kami, kita akan bersama-sama untuk membalas perbuatannya." ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum

 **Deg!**

Mata Elisabeth seketika melebar ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, apalagi dia sempat melihat sebuah bayangan yang sangat dia kenal di belakang Naruto.

"M-Master..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan Up cerita ini kembali setelah terbengkalai cukup lama karena Naruto : The Dragon Future, jujur saya cukup mentok untuk mendapatkan ide selanjutnya tapi aku sudah mendapatkannya dan langsung saja mengetiknya sebisaku.**_

 _ **Baiklah kita lewati itu sesaat dan membahas kejadian di atas, seseorang menyerang Pabrik Gato, melihat kejadian di atas jawabannya sudah pasti terlihat karena sangat mencolok.**_

 _ **Lalu Elisabeth Bathory, dia adalah karakter dari Fate Grand Order, saya mengambilnya karena hanya dia yang paling cocok perannya.**_

 _ **Sacred Beast dia apa? Hoho tunggulah kelanjutannya. Lalu spar tadi... Ya saya buat begitu saja karena otak saya cukup mentok saat membuat pertarungan yang terbatas.**_

 _ **Emang kalian pikir buat adegan bertarung mudah? Tidak kali. Harus memikirkan dampak, gerak dan jutsunya bahkan Imajinasi masih kurang karena pasti akan hilang dengan cepat.**_

 _ **Lalu... Btw... Kemarin adalah hari lahirnya Naruto :The Dragon Future. Sungguh tidak terduga bukan? Sudah satu tahun cerita itu menemani kalian :D.**_

 _ **Aku ucapkan terima kasih yang selalu mengikuti ceritaku dan selalu senantiasa mendukungku.**_

 _ **Dan juga Naruto Assassination Classroom juga berulang tahun tanggal 15 Desember Nanti, ini tahun ke 3nya dia berdiri dan belum tamat. Sungguh luar biasa, bahkan masih ada yang setia mengikutinya :D.**_

 _ **Arigato ya :].**_

 _ **Ok sampai di situ saja, sampai ketemu di Dragon Future Nanti ya. Namun kemungkinannya akan lama karena saya harus kerja sampai bulan Juni :D, namun aku pasti akan usahakan untuk up. Jaa~ itu saja, Jaa~ na!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu out**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Naruto yang melihat tingkah Elisabeth termenung lalu menatap lembut Elisabeth yang tampak masih murung. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Gato?" tanya Naruto membuat Elisabeth tersentak._

 _"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya, nanti juga aku akan mengetahuinya dengan caraku sendiri," lanjutnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Elisabeth. Elisabeth yang melihat uluran tangan Naruto menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya._

 _"Untuk sekarang ikutlah dengan kami, kita akan bersama-sama untuk membalas perbuatannya." ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum_

 ** _Deg!_**

 _Mata Elisabeth seketika melebar ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, apalagi dia sempat melihat sebuah bayangan yang sangat dia kenal di belakang Naruto._

 _"M-Master..."_

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali

 ** _Naruto : The Magical Battle_**

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Little Humor, Sci-Fi, Echhi, Incest!, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, NotMemories! Naruto, SacredBeast! Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Beast/Sacred Beast berbicara**

 ** _[' Naruto '] Batin Beast/Sacred Beast._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapter 9 : Protect**_

 _._

"Um? Master?" beo Naruto membuat Elisabeth tersentak dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bukan apa-apa… aku hanya teringat kata-kata Masterku saja," jelas Elisabeth membuat Naruto menggumam pelan.

"Baiklah, aku ikut!" ujar Elisabeth sambil menerima uluran Tangan Naruto. Jeanne, Hestia dan Inori yang mendengar jawaban Elisabeth tersenyum begitu juga Naruto.

"Sebelum Kita kembali, aku ingin mengingatkan sesuatu padamu," ujar Naruto, "Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia akan menyamar menjadi Senjata jadi usahakan berbicara melalui pikiran saja, akan gawat jika kau Tak sengaja berbicara dengan mereka," jelas Naruto.

"Lalu, aku juga ingin kau menyembunyikan jati dirimu sebagai Sacred Beast, itu akan semakin gawat." Elisabeth yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto mendengus pelan lalu bersidekap dada sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmph! Aku sudah tahu!" Naruto yang melihat tingkah Elisabeth menghela nafasnya.

"Jaa~ Mari Kita kembali," ucap Naruto sambil melirik Jeanne memberi kode untuk mengembalikan mereka. "Baik, Master!" balas Jeanne lalu memunculkan tombak cahaya di tangannya Dan menghentakkannya ke bawah.

 **Swush!**

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah kembali ke Hutan dimana saat Elisabeth di bekap, setelah kembali Naruto pun menghela nafasnya lalu mengucapkan perubahan Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia.

 **["Iki, Ex, Mendo!"]**

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Inori, Jeanne dan Hestia pun seketika berbahaya dan langsung berubah menjadi Senjata yang mereka tentukan dan melekat di tubuh Naruto.

Sementara Elisabeth, dia menghilangkan tanduk dan ekornya membuatnya tampak seperti perempuan biasa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Elisabeth meminta pendapat atas perubahannya. "Um, itu sudah cukup. Ayo, Kita kembali," puji Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus lalu mengajak Elisabeth untuk kembali ke kediaman Tazuna.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Selama perjalanan terjadi keheningan di antara mereka karena tidak tahu Harus Membahas topik apa, sebenarnya Elisabeth ingin bertanya kekuatan seperti apa yang Naruto miliki tanpa Jeanne, Hestia dan Inori.

Namun dirinya membatalkan niatnya ketika Naruto berhenti berjalan sambil bersiap menarik Burry ( Jeanne ). "Ada Seseorang," gumam Naruto lalu melangkah ke depan kembali hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang cukup luas di sertai bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Di lapangan itu, tampak Seseorang Tengah memetik bunga seorang diri, Naruto yang melihat orang tersebut melirik sekitar Dan tidak Ada siapa pun selain mereka dan orang yang Tengah memetik bunga di depan mereka.

 _'Entah hanya Firasatku, atau memang dia yang memiliki Energy Ice ini?'_ batin Naruto. _**['Keduanya tidak salah Naruto-kun, aku juga bisa merasakannya, tapi aku sarankan untuk tidak mencurigainya terlebih dahulu,']**_ balas Hestia membuat Naruto menggumam pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Elisabeth dan di jawab gelengan pelan oleh Naruto. "Bukan apa-apa, Ayo Kita lanjutkan," jawab Naruto lalu berjalan kembali.

Orang yang memetik bunga merasakan kehadiran orang lain menoleh Dan dirinya sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Naruto dan Elisabeth.

"Yo! Permisi Ojou-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Elisabeth yang mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto ingin menjawabnya, namun Jeanne menghentikannya dan menjelaskan situasinya melalui pikiran.

"Seperti yang and lihat, Saya mengumpulkan bunga-bunga di sini untuk orang terpenting Saya," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. "Souka? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Namaku Haku, walau aku berpenampilan seperti perempuan aku ini lelaki loh."

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat lalu menjaga jarak beberapa langkah. "Ufufu~ bercanda, lalu Kalian?" tanya balik orang bernama Haku.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, sementara di sampingku ini adalah adikku, namanya Uzumaki Liliy," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Elisabeth dengan nama samaran.

Elisabeth yang mendengar namanya di ubah hanya diam sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Souka, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Liliy ya," gumam Haku sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu…"

"Mengenai kenapa kami yang merupakan orang konoha Ada di sini… Gomen, kami tidak bisa menjawabnya," potong Naruto membuat Haku diam membatu, melihat tidak Ada response Naruto pun berucap kembali.

"Jaa~ sampai bertemu lagi, Haku-san. Kami Harus buru-buru, Jaa ne," ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pergi bersama Elisabeth meninggalkan Haku yang diam membatu.

 _ **["Etto… Master, bukankah tadi kau hampir terlihat mencolok? Kita tidak tahu siapa dia, bisa saja dia musuh waktu itu,"]**_ ucap Hestia membuat Naruto mendengus pelan. "Itu memang dia," balas Naruto membuat Jeanne, Hestia dan Inori terkejut.

"Aku sengaja Melakukan itu agar musuh Melakukan kontak dan Melakukan pergerakan, semakin cepat musuh keluar maka semakin cepat untuk di kalahkan dan menyelesaikan misi ini," jelas Naruto kenapa dia melakukannya.

 _ **["Lalu bagaimana Cara kita mengatasinya? Jika terjadi serangannya mendadak akan Mustahil menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk melindungi keseluruhan Desa?"]**_ tanya Jeanne, bagi mereka tidak masalah jika musuh keluar Dan menyerang dari satu arah, namun dari segala arah akan membuat mereka Harus mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh Dan itu akan membuat mereka ketahuan bahwa mereka adalah Sacred Beast.

Memang Naruto telah membuat keputusan bahwa mereka akan menunjukkan Ekstitensi mereka, namun sekarang belum waktunya.

"Kalian masih menyimpan pakaian saat menyelamatkan Elisabeth bukan?"

Ketiga Sacred Beast yang melekat di tubuh Naruto terdiam hingga akhirnya mereka langsung mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Jika Kalian masih menyimpannya, berarti tidak Ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, dengan itu rencana Kita akan semakin baik," lanjut Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika Melihat beberapa bandit Tengah menangkap beberapa warga dan menodongkan Senjata api Kepada Warga yang mereka tahan.

Para Warga ingin memberontak namun Senjata api yang di todongkan ke arah Mereka membuat mereka tidak bisa berkutik.

 _ **["Master, mereka…"]**_

"Ya, Aku tahu Inori," balas Naruto lalu melirik Elisabeth yang di belakangnya. "Kau ingin ikut atau menyaksikan saja?"

"Tentu saja ikut baka! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan warga tak bersalah kehilangan nyawanya!" balas Elisabeth setengah kesal. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Elisabeth menyeringai kecil, "Jaa~ Mari Kita mulai, Aku mohon bantuannya, Minna!"

 _ **["Tapi Master, izinkan kami memberitahumu sesuatu Sebelum Kita mulai,"]**_ ucap Inori dengan nada serius

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk pelan lalu mendengar penjelasan dari Inori, setelah mendengar penjelasan Inori tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Hah~ sepertinya Kalian membuat masalah yang cukup rumit, mau bagaimana lagi," gumam Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat.

" _Aku serahkan pada kalian."_

 **["Ha'i Master!"]**

 _ **.**_

"Cepat jawab! Siapa di antara kalian yang menyerang Pabrik Gato-sama?! Atau kami akan membunuh orang-orang tercinta Kalian?!" tanya Ketua Bandit Gato sambil menodongkan senjatanya kepada seorang ibu yang menggendong bayi yang masih kecil.

Para Warga Desa Kirigakure bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, pasalnya mereka saja tidak tahu siapa yang menyerang Pabrik Gato, jika pun itu mereka sangat Mustahil.

Sementara itu di Atap rumah-rumah Warga, tampak kelompok Naruto dan Sasuke Tengah mengawasi tindakan Para Bandit Gato, jika Kalian bertanya kenapa? Itu adalah perintah pembimbing mereka.

"Di saat seperti ini Naruto belum kembali, merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, Apa kau bisa menjebak mereka dengan Magical Shadowmu?" tanya Kakashi dan di jawab gelengan oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku bisa saja menggunakan Magical Shadowku, tapi aku hanya bisa mengikat bayangan beberapa orang saja," jelas Shikamaru.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah danau Desa Kirigakure, tampak sosok berpakaian Hitam dengan topi nelayan di sertai topeng tengkorak Tengah berdiri di Tengah Danau dengan tenang.

Orang tersebut mulai mengankat tangannya ke atas Dan seketika muncul pedang dari darah yang mengeluarkan Aura Merah pekat.

 **Sring! Bwush!**

Sosok itu pun memutari pedangnya sesaat lalu menyentuhkan ujung pedangnya pada danau di bawahnya Hingga beberapa detik berselang keluar asap Dalam jumlah besar Dan menyebar keseluruh Desa.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

"Tiba-tiba Ada kabut!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Kakashi bingung dengan yang terjadi. "Tsk! Sharinganku tidak bisa bekerja!" decih Sasuke.

6 bandit yang menjaga tahanan seketika tertarik sesuatu membuat Warga yang di tahan terkejut, mereka ingin lari tapi jika mereka lari, nyawa mereka di pertaruhkan.

 **["Sepertinya Kalian masih belum jera dengan kejadian yang terjadi pada teman Kalian di Pabrik ya?"]**

Semua seketika menoleh Ke sumber suara Dan mereka melihat seorang dengan topeng tengkorak, berpakaian Hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya serta menggunakan topi nelayan di kepalanya.

"Siapa kau?! Apa kau yang menyerang Pabrik kemarin?!" Tanya Ketua Bandit sambil menodongkan Senjata di tangannya beserta Anak buahnya.,

"Siapa dia?" tanya Choji dan di jawab tanda oleh Kakashi untuk diam. "Yang terpenting sekarang amankan Warga lebih dulu," ucap Kakashi lalu mundur secara perlahan begitu juga yang lain, Kecuali Sasuke Dan Issei yang masih mengawas dari Atap.

 **["Kalian semua… tutup Mata dan telinga Kalian, karena ini akan sangat mengerikan hingga membuat Kalian trauma,"]** ucap Sosok tersebut sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Oi! Orang Hitam! Siapa kau?! Dan jawab Apakah kau yang menyerang pabrik Gato-sama?!"

 **["Namaku adalah Shadow, Dan ya… akulah yang menyerang Pabrik itu kemarin,"]** jawab sosok bernama Shadow dengan tenang.

 **["Koi! Iki! Ex!"]**

 **Twush! Greb!**

Seketika dari langit, turun Dua cahaya berbeda warna dan begitu sampai di tangan Shadow, Dua cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi pedang dengan aura kuning Dan Merah yang membara.

"Itu…"

"Sacred Beast?!" kejut Issei dan Sasuke.

"Cih! Tem…"

 **Deg!**

"ARRGHH!" Perintah sang Ketua Bandit seketika berhenti begitu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya.

"Danchou!"

 **Swush!**

 **["Saatnya Kalian menerima keadilan Kalian!"]**

Para Bandit seketika terkejut ketika Shadow tiba-tiba sudah di belakang mereka dengan aura yang sangat mencengkam.

 **Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**

Baru saja ingin menembakkan Shadow, mereka Harus kehilangan Nyawa mereka terlebih dahulu karena Shadow dengan sangat cepat membelah tubuh mereka menjadi Dua.

 **Dordordor!**

Suara tembakan terjadi secara beruntung namun tidak Ada satu pun yang berhasil melukai Shadow karena Shadow dengan sangat gesit menghindari Setiap Tembakan sambil membunuh satu persatu bandit yang Ada di sekitarnya.

 **["Magical Earth : Earth Wall!"]**

 **Blaaar!**

Seketika muncul dinding tanah Dan melindungi Warga dari peluru yang salah sasaran akibat Shadow menghindari Setiap Tembakan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?!"

"Sepertinya dia datang untuk menyelamatkan para Warga, Kita harus membantunya!" ujar Sairaorg membuat Shikamaru membalas usulan tersebut dengan keras.

"Jangan bercanda! Dia membantai semuanya tanpa ampun dan jika Kita ikut membantu Kita bisa saja terkena serangannya!"

"Cih! Bahkan Byakuganku tidak bekerja!" desis Neji. "Biarkan aku Dan Shimura-san yang Melakukan pengecekkan, jika sudah Kalian lakukanlah sesuatu," ucap Shino sambil memunculkan ratusan serangga Dan mengirimnya Ke tempat pertarungan.

 **["Magical Art : Mouse!"]** ucap Sai sambil melukis seekor tikus.

 **Swush!**

Seketika lukisan itu pun hidup Dan berlari menuju tempat Shadow berada.

Sasuke yang menyaksikan betapa sadisnya Shadow membantai pasukan bandit bergetar ketakutan, walau dengan sharingan dirinya tidak bisa melihat kecepatan gerakannya.

Para perempuan yang mendengar suara tebasan berkali-kali di sertai teriakan memilukan menutup mulut mereka dengan Mata bergetar ketakutan Kecuali Kurumi yang tampak tenang begitu juga Naruko yang diam dengan wajah tenang walau tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

 **Jrash! Jrash! Duak! Jrash!**

Dengan sangat sadis, Shadow membunuh para Bandit mulai dari menebas kepala mereka, Tangan, tubuh, kaki bahkan hingga organ mereka.

 **Sring! Think! Trank!**

Dengan refleks Shadow memutari kedua senjatanya menangkis Setiap peluru yang hampir mengenainya.

 **Wush! Duak! Jrash! Jrash!**

Karena fokus menembak Shadow, beberapa bandit seketika menerima serangan dari Seseorang yang bergerak cepat membuat beberapa bandit panik Dan menembak secara asal karena cepatnya lari sang penyerangan.

 **Syut! Greb! Boom!**

Dua bandit yang saling membelakagi seketika terkejut ketika sebuah ekor melilit leher mereka Dan setelahnya mereka tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena Ada sebuah lengan yang mencengkeram kepala mereka dan membanting kepala mereka dengan sangat keras hingga membuat kesadaran mereka hilang.

 **Dor!**

"Berhenti atau aku akan menembak mereka!?" ancam Ketua bandit sambil menodongkan senjatanya pada Warga yang di tahan. Shadow yang melihat itu terdiam begitu pun sosok yang masih mencengkeram Dua kepala Bandit yang sudah Tak sadarkan diri, mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali karena nyawa Warga menjadi ancaman.

Ketua bandit yang menodongkan senjatanya menyeringai sambil menahan sakit pada tubuhnya, melihat dia Tak bergeming dia pun memerintahkan Anak buahnya yang tersisa.

"Cepat bunuh Mereka! **"**

 **Cklek! Twush! Dordordordor!**

Para Bandit yang tersisa pun menembakkan sekitar 6 Bazzoka ke arah Shadow Dan sosok misterius di sampingnya hingga membuat ledakan besar Dan di susul tembakan beruntun Dan kembali di susul ledakan besar ketika para Bandit melempar granat pada tempat Shadow.

"Kuso! Apa mereka sudah Gila?!" umpat Shikamaru.

"Shika! Aku butuh bantuanmu, jurusku sudah siap!" ujar Kurumi tiba-tiba membuat Shikamaru tersentak.

Beberapa menit setelahnya para Bandit menghentikan serangan mereka Dan mengatur nafas mereka. Sementara Kelompok Naruto Dan Sasuke yang tidak mendengar suara tembakan dan ledakan menatap dinding di depan mereka.

 _Pasti terjadi sesuatu?_ Itulah pikir mereka

"Aku akan melakukan jurusku, bersiaplah!" ujar Kurumi sambil melebarkan Mata kirinya yang berwarna emas di sertai pola jam. **["Magical…"]**

 **["Hanya itu?"]** semua yang mendengar suara Shadow tersentak, begitupun para Bandit yang mendengar suara Shadow bergetar ketakutan.

 **["Magical Blood :…"]**

 **Swush!**

 **["Blood Shielder Man,"]** ucap Shadow yang keluar dari Kobaran api dengan di atasnya terdapat Manusia besar dari darah di sertai empat perisai berukuran besar.

"A-Apa-apaan itu!?" panik Ketua Bandit ingin melarikan diri.

 **Grek! Krtek!**

"A-ARRGGHH! GHAAAA!"

Ketua bandit yang ingin melarikan diri seketika terhenti dan Berikutnya Tangan Dan Kaki Ketua bandit tiba-tiba berputar patah seketika membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Sai yang berada di balik dinding menegang dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan begitu juga Shino, walau dia diam dengan gekstur berdiri tegak, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya.

Issei yang melihat secara langsung menahan mulutnya untuk tidak muntah ketika melihat betapa sadisnya Shadow menyiksa Ketua bandit tersebut. Begitu juga Sasuke, dia begitu ketakutan bahkan hingga tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya.

 **["Kau pikir mau ke mana?"]** tanya Shadow sambil berjalan mendekati Ketua bandit.

 **Wush!**

Para Bandit yang tersisa seketika terkejut ketika sosok misterius yang menyerang dengan sangat cepat telah di depan mereka, sosok tersebut memakai topeng yang sangat aneh dengan jubah Hitam robek sana-sini.

Para Bandit sebenarnya ingin sekali menyelamatkan Ketua mereka, namun mereka sayang nyawa. Mau tidak mau mereka berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan sang Ketua bandit yang menerima siksaan dari Shadow.

 **["Apa tidak apa membiarkan mereka lari, Shadow?"]** Tanya sosok misterius pada Shadow. **["Biarkan saja, Curlliy. Jika mereka memberikannya Kepada Ketua mereka, cepat atau lambat tua Bangka itu pasti akan keluar,"]** jawab Shadow lalu menatap intens Ketua bandit yang berteriak kesakitan di sertai rasa takut ketika Shadow menatapnya intens seolah telah menangkap buruannya.

 **[""Sepertinya menyiksamu membuatku puas,""]** Ketua Bandit yang mendengar Dua suara semakin ketakutan, bahkan dia bisa melihat Mata yang berbeda Tengah menyala di balik topeng tengkorak tersebut.

 **Jrash!**

Tanpa belas kasih, Shadow menusuk perut sang Ketua bandit dengan pedang beraura Kuning dan beberapa detik setelahnya tubuh sang Ketua bandit mulai kejang-kejang di sertai kulit yang melepuh di sertai asap.

"GH-GHAAAAA! ARRGGHHHHHH!"

Kakashi yang sudah sangat penasaran langsung membuka dinding tanah di depannya Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat Dua sosok misterius Dan seseorang yang telah mati kering seperti zombie Karena sebuah pedang kuning yang menusuk orang tersebut.

' _I-Itu… Excalibur?!'_ kejut Kakashi Dalam batin tidak menyangka akan Ada Sacred Beast seperti itu di tempat seperti ini.

 **Sring! Bruk!**

Shadow pun menarik pedangnya Dan membiarkan mayat tersebut jatuh begitu saja. Kelompok Naruto dan Sasuke yang penasaran pun ikut melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Dan mereka harus melebarkan Mata mereka ketika melihat banyak mayat berserakkan.

"Uhmph!" Para perempuan Kecuali Kurumi, Naruko dan Michella yang tidak Ada Sana, menahan mulut mereka agar tidak memuntahkan isi perut mereka sementara yang lelaki kecuali para Sensei sudah memuntahkan isi perut mereka karena tidak tahan betapa mengerikannya pemandangan di depan mereka.

 **Sring!**

 **["Magical Blood : Blood Sacrifice,"]** ucap Shadow sambil mengayunkan Senjata beraura Merah ke bawah yang terdapat genangan darah para mayat bandit.

 **Swush~**

Seluruh darah yang berceceran di tanah seketika bergerak dan menyatu dengan Senjata yang di genggam oleh Shadow begitupun mayat-mayat para Bandit, mayat-mayat tersebut tersedot ke dalam pedang Shadow tanpa menyisakan apapun.

"O-Oi! Bocah Nara, bisa kau ikat mereka?" tanya Sairaorg sambil berbisik.

 **["Percuma saja,"]** semua seketika menegang Dan bersiaga ketika Shadow memotong percakapan mereka.

 **["Curlliy, periksa para Warga apa mereka baik-baik saja?"]** perintah Shadow dan tanpa menjawab Sosok bernama Curlliy berjalan ke arah Warga yang menjadi tahanan.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Ibiki menuntut, Shadow yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya diam Tak berbicara sedikitpun.

 **Swush~**

Ketika seluruh darah telah terhisap, Shadow menatap pedang Merah di tangannya lalu memutarnya sesaat. **["Namaku Shadow, aku adalah salah Satu orang yang di kirim oleh 3 guru yang Ada di sekitar Desa ini,"]** ujar Shadow membuat Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

"3 Guru… mungkinkah itu orang-orang yang Naruto kenal?" gumam Kakashi.

 **["Shadow, mereka baik-baik saja, tidak Ada yang terluka tapi mereka menerima trauma yang mendalami karena perbuatanmu tadi!"]** ujar Curlliy membuat Shadow menoleh Ke arahnya dan berjalan ke arah para Warga yang ketakutan.

 **["Jangan khawatir, aku akan menghilangkan trauma Kalian,"]** ucap Shadow sambil mengarahkan senjatanya yang beraura Kuning ke atas langit.

 **Siiiing!**

Seketika sebuah cahaya menyinari semuanya Dalam beberapa detik, Dan Berikutnya para Warga Desa jatuh pingsan Kecuali Kelompok Naruto Dan Sasuke yang masih bertahan walau terkena sinar dari Senjata Shadow.

"A-Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka?!" tanya Shikamaru sedikit tergagap di awal. **["Aku mengubah sedikit ingatan mereka Dan menghapus ingatan yang sangat tidak ingin di ingat di kepala mereka,"]** jawab Shadow santai.

 **["Lalu kenapa aku tidak menghapus ingatan Kalian…"]** gantung Shadow sambil melirik Kelompok Naruto Dan Sasuke dengan Mata merah yang mental dari balik topengnya.

 **["Agar Kalian mengingat isi dari sampul yang Kalian anggap buruk,"]** lanjut Shadow Dan setelahnya itu Kabut mulai menebal membuat Shadow Dan Curlliy tidak terlihat.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Kabut mulai menipis dan Shadow serta Curlliy sudah tidak Ada di posisi mereka. Para perempuan yang melihat Shadow sudah menghilang jatuh berlutut Dan menghela nafas mereka.

Sementara para lelaki mereka menghela nafas berat karena mereka pikir, Shadow akan membunuh mereka juga. _'Isi sampul yang Kalian anggap buruk? Apa maksud perkataannya tadi?'_ batin Kakashi

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Magical Battle ~**_

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Kediaman Tazuna**

 **17.00 PM**

.

Setelahnya kejadian tadi siang, benar saja perkataan Shadow. Semua Warga tidal mengingat apa yang terjadi pada mereka, bahkan mereka bingung bagaimana bisa mereka berkumpul di luar.

Sementara Kelompok Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka saat ini berkumpul dengan pikiran kalut mengingat betapa mengerikannya Shadow. Sementara Michella dia hanya duduk gelisah karena kakaknya belum kembali, bahkan dirinya juga bingung kenapa yang lain tampak resah seperti trauma akan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya dirinya ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi menurutnya dia lebih baik menunggu Hingga mereka tenang.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, tampak Seseorang saat ini Tengah berlutut di sertai suara geraman seperti menahan sakit.

 **Deg!**

"Arrgh!"

 _ **["Master!"]**_

"T-Tetao lanjutkan Inori-chan ghh! Jangan berhenti Hingga selesai!"

Orang yang rupanya menahan sakit tersebut Tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto, terlihat lengan kanan Naruto tampak mengembung seperti balon dengan warna Merah darah pekat seolah lengan kanan Naruto seperti daging saja.

Inori yang mendengar itu memejamkan matanya dan memfokuskan kembali apa yang Harus dirinya lakukan. Perlahan namun pasti, Lengan kanan Naruto perlahan mengempis Dan kembali seperti semula di Mana lengan kanan Naruto menggenggam Inori yang berwujud Iki.

"Hah… hah… hah… benar-benar sakit yang luar biasa," gumam Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya.

 _ **["Gomenasai, Master. Membuatmu menerima efek dari Sihirku,"]**_ ucap Inori meminta maaf.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan Inori agar kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Itu adalah Efek karena Kau memiliki Sacred Beast yang lain. _**Blood Sacrifice**_ adalah Sihir pengorbanan Darah yang Harus di terima oleh sang pengguna Sihir, Blood Sacrifice tidak akan berpengaruh pada Inori karena dia memiliki Setiap unsur darah," ujar Elisabeth sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tapi karena Inori tadi mengendalikan tubuhmu Dan meresap darah mereka dengan tubuhmu, maka darah itu menyatu dengan tubuhmu Dan itu mempengaruhi peredaran darahmu Dan siap meledakkan tubuhmu kapan saja, apa lagi Jeanne mengendalikan separuh tubuhmu, benturannya semakin kuat. Tapi kau beruntung karena Inori dengan cepat bertindak."

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya, dirinya merasa seperti di omeli oleh seorang kakak, Dirinya saja tidak tahu Alan menjadi seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Elisabeth, lagi Pula ini salah kami. Kami terlalu emosi pada mereka Hingga membuat kami Harus menggunakan sihir yang berdampak buruk untuk Master," balas Jeanne membela diri membuat Elisabeth mendengus pelan.

"Kau harusnya senang karena bisa ikut membunuh orang-orang yang membunuh mastermu, dan juga kau harusnya berterima kasihlah pada Naruto-kun karena telah membantumu," ujar Hestia membuat Elisabeth meliriknya.

"Aku berterima kasihlah untuk itu, tapi aku hanya tidak senang karena Seseorang memaksa menerima Tiga Sacred Beast, bahkan membiarkan mereka mengendalikan tubuhnya," balas Elisabeth membuat Hestia menepuk pelan jidatnya.

Padahal masternya telah mengatakan dirinya tidak apa menerima Tiga Sacred Beast bahkan dirinya rela melakukannya. Elisabeth tampak seperti Seseorang yang tidak terima bahwa Naruto memiliki mereka.

"Ya-ya, maaf saja jika aku Melakukan Hal nekat, tapi ketahuilah…," balas Naruto sambil berdiri lalu berjalan melewati Elisabeth Hingga berhenti beberapa meter di belakang Elisabeth, "Aku rela melakukannya apa pun bahkan jika tubuhku hancur sekalipun untuk menjaga identitas para partnerku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melanjutkan jalan bersama Inori, Hestia dan Jeanne, "Ayo Kita kembali, semua pasti sudah menunggu!"

Elisabeth yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi mendengus pelan lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

.

 **Kediaman Tazuna.**

 **.**

"Tadaima!" ucap Naruto sambil memasuki kediaman Tazuna bersama Elisabeth yang telah menghilangkan Ekor dan tanduknya.

"Nii-chan!" Naruto yang baru kembali harus terkejut ketika Michella dengan nekat merangkak ke arahnya dengan raut wajah Khawatir.

"O-Oi! Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" panik Naruto langsung mendekati Michella Dan memeluk Michella dengan erat. "Syukurlah… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" ucap Michella sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto." Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh dan dia melihat Kakashi dan yang lain Tengah mendekatinya. "Gomen, cukup susah juga menangkapnya," balas Naruto sambil melirik Elisabeth yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau beruntung karena tidak Ada di sini tadi, jika Ada kau pasti terkejut," ujar Shikamaru dengan perasaan kalut. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memang Ada apa?".

"Tadi siang Desa di ancam oleh Anak Buah Gato karena mereka bilang bahwa Ada yang menyerang Pabrik mereka, mereka juga menahan Warga di sini dan menuntut siapa yang menyerang Pabrik Gato," jelas Sairaorg.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi untungnya para Warga baik-baik saja karena Ada Dua orang yang menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka membantai pasukan Gato dengan sangat sadis, uh… aku tidak ingin menceritakan kronologinya lebih jelas," ujar Shikamaru lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan wajah pucat.

"E-Eh?! Be-Benarkah?!" kejut Michella, tentu dirinya terkejut karena dirinya memang tidak keluar dari kediaman Tazuna karena Kursi rodanya rusak.

"Sstt! Diamlah, aku tidak ingin kau trauma," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk erat Michella dan mengelus rambut Michella dengan lembut.

Semua yang melihat reaksi tenang Naruto bingung. Naruto seolah tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika mendengar itu, biasanya orang-orang akan khawatir, panik atau semacamnya.

"Kau… tampak tenang sekali ya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Naruko sambil menatap Naruto intens. "Begitukah? Tapi bukankah bagus jika mereka menerima Hal itu?" balas Naruto enteng.

"Mereka membuat Dosa yang bahkan tidak akan bisa di lunasi jika mereka di Nereka. _Mungkin mereka menganggap itu Karma, tapi aku menyebutnya Keadilan,"_ lanjut Naruto lalu menggendong Michella ala bridal Style.

"E-Eh! Chotto! Nii-chan?!"

"Diamlah, anggap saja ini adalah balasanku Karena membuatmu khawatir," potong Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Michella yang memerah wajahnya. "Ayo masuk Elisabeth, jangan khawatir, mereka tidak menggigit," canda Naruto membuat Elisabeth mengembungkan pipinya lalu mengikuti Naruto masuk ke kediaman Tazuna.

.

"Jadi… siapa dia Naruto?" tanya Kakashi memulai topik. "Dia adalah Elisabeth, dia tahanan dari Pabrik Gato. Dia di selamatkan oleh Seseorang dari Pabrik itu dengan membunuh Anak Buah Gato yang menahannya," jawab Naruto membuat semua menegang Kecuali Michella yang tampak tenang.

"S-Siapa?" tanya Ibiki untuk memastikan jika dirinya tidak salah.

"Dia bilang, dia Adalah Shadow… hantu pembawa Keadilan bagi Desa Kirigakure," jawab Elisabeth dengan tenang. Semua yang mendengar itu tentu terkejut, dugaan mereka ternyata benar.

"Dia menyelamatkan Elisabeth dan memberikannya padaku… hah~ dasar hantu sialan," gerutu Naruto. Inori yang mendengar itu ingin marah tapi dirinya harus sadar bahwa ini adalah Akting.

"Na-Naruto-kun, tahu kah kau bahwa Shadow tadi di sini?" Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak. "Eh?! Benarkah?! Kuso! Jika saja aku bertemu dengannya aku ingin protes kenapa dia memberikan Elisabeth kepadaku?!" gerutu Naruto tampak kesal.

"Lalu, apa yang di lakukan Shadow di sini?" tanya Naruto. "Dialah yang kami bicarakan tadi Baka?!" balas Naruko setengah kesal karena Naruto tampak tenang-tenang saja, bagaikan Anak polos.

"Ah? Begitu," gumam Naruto.

Semua langsung hening ketika melihat Reaksi Naruto, dia benar-benar tenang, memang Naruto tidak bertemu Shadow sedikit pun tapi seharusnya dia memiliki rasa penasaran pada sosok itu.

"Lalu apa yang Akan Kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto untuk memecahkan suasana yang hening, "Untuk besok Kita memiliki tugas untuk membantu Warga menyelesaikan jembatan Desa ini, mereka cukup takut jika Anak Buah Gato Akan menghentikan proyek ini," jawab Kakashi membuat Naruto menggumam pelan.

"Kalian, tidak memiliki rencana kembali ke Konoha setelah tahu Ada Shadow bukan?" tanya Naruto membuat Kakashi, Sairaorg dan Ibiki sedikit tersentak, "Jika Kalian takut hanya karena Kalian melihat kesadisan Shadow sebaiknya Kalian kembali ke dasar. Pembunuhan sudah sering terjadi jadi Biasakan diri Kalian."

"K-Kau… Kau belum tahu kesadisan Shadow?! Kau bisa tenang karena kau tidak melihatnya?!" ucap Issei marah karena Naruto selalu menganggap Shadow itu bukan apa-apa. "Lalu jika Dia sadis kenapa mereka membiarkan Kalian hidup?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Issei bungkam.

"Jika dia Sadis, dia pasti sudah membunuh Kalian juga, jika tidak maka dia juga mempercayakan diri Kita untuk menjaga Desa ini," ucap Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak perlu Ada yang di khawatirkan, Percayalah Shadow bukan seperti itu."

"Tapi dia bilang padakami _, isi sampul yang di anggap buruk,_ dia berkata seolah kami pernah menganggapnya buruk," balas Choji membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu Kalian sekarang sedang apa? Bukankah Kalian menganggap Shadow itu buruk?" Semua kembali bungkam, "Hah~ sudahlah… Kita hentikan membicarakan tentang Shadow, jika Kalian masih takut maka Kita hentikan," lanjut Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Karena Elisabeth tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dia akan menginap di sini untuk sementara, Dan besok aku Akan mengantarkannya bertemu Jeanne Dan yang lain," ucap Naruto sambil melirik Elisabeth yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Benar juga… ngomong-ngomong Elisabeth-san, kenapa kau tadi kabur?" tanya Sairaorg, jujur Baginya kemunculan Elisabeth di atas Naruto masih terlalu buram untuknya. "Apakah salah aku kabur dari orang-orang yang tidak aku percayai?"

Sairaorg kembali terdiam lalu menatap Naruto "Ok, Naruto dia benar-benar sepertimu, apa yang kau ajarkan padanya selama kau menghilang?"

"Hanya kata-kata yang mujarab membungkam lawan," jawab Naruto singkat.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara di suatu tempat, tampak ratusan orang Tengah berkumpul sambil menatap sekiranya 10 orang yang Tengah berlutut dengan lumuran darah di tubuh mereka.

Sementara di depan mereka terdapat sosok Pria bertubuh kecil menatap marah 10 orang di depannya.

"Dasar Kalian tidak berguna?! Melawan 2 orang saja Kalian tidak becus?!"

"Tapi Gato-sama! Lihatlah kami… anda mengirim Ratusan dari kami untuk ke Desa tersebut Dan seperti yang and lihat, hanya kami yang tersisa Dalam keadaan begini, 2 orang itu bukanlah orang biasa," jelas salah Satu anak Buah Gato yang selamat dari pembunuhan Shadow.

 **Buagh!**

"Banyak bicara?! Kalian saja yang tidak becus?!" teriak Gato sambil memukul Anak buahnya tersebut, "Ck! Zabuza! Aku ingin kau turun besok ke Desa Itu, Dan bunuh 2 orang itu karena berani mengacaukan rencanaku?!" lanjut Gato sambil menunjuk Seseorang yang Tengah duduk dengan pedang besar di punggungnya serta Seseorang dengan topeng di sampingnya.

Zabuza yang mendengar itu diam, dirinya masih mengingat bagaimana sosok bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto mengalahkannya, mungkin dengan datang ke Desa tersebut dia juga bisa bertemu orang tersebut.

 _'Gaki… kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, semoga besok Kita bertemu…'_

.

.

 _'Agar aku bisa mencincangmu karena perbuatanmu itu.'_

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

 _ **Note : Yo! Kembali Update nih.**_

 _ **Kali ini cerita yang Saya Up adalah Fic Saya yang Satu ini.**_

 _ **Maa~ karena memang sudah Jadwalnya sih. Lalu Berikutnya tinggal Naruto : The Dragon Future Dan Naruto : Assassination Classroom… tapi bingung harus yang Mana dulu :v**_

 _ **Ok Mari Kita sedikit Membahas Chapter Kali ini. Mungkin Kalian sudah bisa menebak kejadian kedepannya seperti apa jadi aku Tak perlu menjelaskan detailnya Kareena mengandung Spoiler :v**_

 _ **Lalu, Apakah Elisabeth akan masuk List Sacred Beast Naruto? Hoho tidak akan aku jawab karena mengandung Spoiler.**_

 _ **Lalu magic, Magical Blood : Blood Sacrifice, ini adalah salah Satu Teknik pengorbanan Darah yang menyerap darah, daging bahkan tulang sekalipun karena sesuai namanya.**_

 _ **Lalu Efek dari Blood Sacrifice? Hampir mirip seperti di Dragon Future, Penjelasannya Ada di Chapter 34. Di sini Struktur Darah Inori adalah All yaitu A, B, AB, Dan O, karena salah satu magicnya adalah Darah.**_

 _ **Sementara Naruto hanya memiliki Satu Struktur Darah jadi Mustahil menerima darah yang berbeda dengan darahnya yang membuat tangannya mengembung seperti balon karena terjadi benturan Energi Mana pads darah yang sangat tidak cocok dengan Energi Mana Naruto.**_

 _ **Jaa~ itu saja yang bisa aku jelaskan pada Chapter ini. Mungkin tampak Amburadul tapi inilah usahaku, aku harap Kalian menyukainya. Jaa~ Saya pamit undur diri Bye~**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu Out**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Sosok pemuda yang tidak mengingat apapun dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sebuah dunia yang penuh supranatural dan di Sana Naruto harus menjalani kehidupannya untuk mendapatkan memorinya kembali

 ** _Naruto : The Magical Battle_**

Pair :

Naruto x ...

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Little Humor, Sci-Fi, Echhi, Incest!, DLL

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, AU, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu Buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain, Smart!Naru, NotMemories! Naruto, SacredBeast! Naruto.

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto '_ batin

 **[" Naruto "] Beast/Sacred Beast berbicara**

 ** _[' Naruto '] Batin Beast/Sacred Beast._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapter 10 : Mirror.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sabtu, 31 Maret 2019**_

 _ **07.00 AM**_

 _ **Forest**_

.

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah nama dari seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah berdiri dengan pedang tumpul di sebuah hutan lebat. Mungkin banyak yang berpikir, pemuda ini sangat lemah karena membawa benda tumpul, namun mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki 3 Sacred Beast legenda yang berjiwa Manusia.

 _ **[Iki]**_ dengan jiwa manusia bernama Inori, perempuan dengan Element Api **[Fire]** serta Element Darah **[Blood]** , _ **[Excalibur]**_ dengan jiwa manusia bernama Jeanne D'arc, perempuan dengan Element Cahaya **[Light]** dan Element Angin **[Wind]** , dan _ **[Mendo]**_ dengan jiwa manusia bernama Hestia dengan Element Es **[Ice].**

Sacred Beast _**[Iki]**_ secara tak sengaja di temukan oleh Naruto karena dia mendekatinya dalam bentuk kalung permata berwarna merah dan menyelamatkannya dari maut saat melawan **[Minotaur]**.

Sementara _**[Excalibur]**_ secara tak sengaja dia dapat karena salah satu orang di sekolahnya memberikannya sebuah pedang tumpul, namun orang tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa pedang yang dia berikan adalah Sacred Beast _**[Excalibur]**_

Waktu itu dia berusaha menyelamatkan seseorang dengan pedang tumpul miliknya tanpa memiliki kekuatan sedikit pun, mungkin memang terdengar gila, tapi itulah yang dia lakukan.

Dia berhasil melakukannya namun **[Minotaur]** sangat kuat hingga berhasil membuat serangan pembalasan padanya. Saat akan di bunuh mereka berdua muncul dan menyelamatkannya.

Biasanya, seorang manusia hanya bisa Satu Sacred Beast, karena jika lebih dari satu, Energi mereka tidak akan kuat dan akan meledakkan tubuh sang pemilik Sacred Beast karena tidak kuat menahan energi Sacred Beast yang besar.

Namun, untuk pemuda ini- Uzumaki Naruto, Sangatlah berbeda. Dia bisa memiliki Sacred Beast lebih dari Satu, bukan salahnya dia memiliki dua Sacred Beast karena berkeinginan menjadi yang terkuat, namun dua Sacred Beast ini sendirilah yang memilih Naruto menjadi tuan mereka karena mereka bereaksi pada Naruto.

Biasanya para Sacred Beast akan bereaksi kepada seseorang untuk menjadi pemilik mereka, jika tidak maka mereka tidak akan bereaksi dan memilih tertidur dalam bentuk mereka hingga mereka merasakan energi yang membuat mereka bereaksi.

Namun fakta yang ada, Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki Element sedikit pun, dia lebih di **[Kenjutsu]**. Dan yang anehnya, bagaimana bisa Dua Sacred Beast tersebut memiliki reaksi padanya? Itulah yang membingungkan.

Lalu _**[Mendo]**_ , Sacred Beast yang satu ini memiliki sebuah julukan bernama **[Creator]** dengan jiwa manusia bernama Hestia. Mendapatkan julukan tersebut dikarenakan terbukti dia bisa menciptakan Sacred Beast kecil. Dia bisa membagi dan membuat Sacred Beast tergantung keinginannya dan hal itu pun tanpa hambatan sedikit pun.

 _ **[Mendo]**_ juga termasuk Sacred Beast Naruto yang ke tiga, dia menjadi milik Naruto karena dia juga memiliki Reaksi pada Naruto setelah tuan pertamanya meninggal.

Para pemegang Sacred Beast berjiwa manusia termasuk sangat langka dan biasa di sebut **[Celestial].** Ada beberapa tingkat bagi mereka yang memegang Sacred Beast, **[Newbie], [Silver Wolf], [Gold Medalion], [Platinum Chief], [Kristal Diamond], [Celestial]**

 **[Newbie]** seorang pemegang Sacred Beast tingkat rendah yang biasanya di jiwai oleh hewan-hewan berkekuatan rendah.

 **[Silver Wolf]** pemegang Sacred Beast tingkat menengah bawah dengan Jiwa oleh hewan atau makhluk pemburu kelas menengah. Kenapa di beri nama **[Silver Wolf]?** Itu di karenakan mereka yang memiliki Sacred beast ini akan berada di tingkat mereka sudah berhasil menjalin kontrak dengan Sacred Beast.

 **[Gold Medalion]** pemegang Sacred Beast tingkat Menengah Atas yang di buat untuk seseorang yang menciptakan Sacred Beast sendiri. Tidak seperti **[Silver Wolf]** yang menjalin kontrak dengan Sacred Beast berjiwa, **[Gold Medalion]** adalah tingkatan bagi mereka yang berprestasi menciptakan Sacred Beast.

Mereka yang menciptakan Sacred Beast adalah langka apa lagi jika itu adalah Sacred Beast yang kuat. Di beri nama **[Gold Medalion]** karena mereka yang menciptakan Sacred Beast akan mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan.

Lalu **[Platinum Chief]** , tingkatan bagi mereka yang telah menaklukkan berbagai Sacred Beast, mereka yang berada di tingkatan ini akan menjadi ketua kelompok yang di akui, bahkan Negara atau pun pemerintah sekalipun rela mengeluarkan biaya besar demi menyewa mereka yang ada di tingkatan ini.

 **[Kristal Diamond]** tingkatan bagi mereka yang memiliki Sacred Beast berjiwa Naga serta bisa melakukan kerja sama yang kompak serta sama-sama bisa menggabungkan kekuatan mereka. Di beri nama **[Kristal Diamond]** karena mereka juga termasuk orang-orang langka dan berbakat karena biasanya hampir 20% orang tidak bisa menyeimbangi kekuatan Sacred Beast berjiwa Naga yang memiliki kekuatan besar.

Lalu tingkatan terakhir, yaitu **[Celestial]** tingkatan tertinggi dari semua pemegang Sacred Beast di karena kan orang yang berada di tingkat **[Celestial]** adalah orang yang memiliki lebih dari satu Sacred Beast berjiwa Naga atau pun manusia, dan bisa melakukan Kombinasi serta bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

Orang di tingkat **[Celestial]** juga adalah orang-orang yang telah melampaui seluruh tingkatan yang ada, dan hanya ada sekiranya 5% orang yang ada di tingkat **[Celestial]**.

Dan tanpa di ketahui Naruto, dia sebenarnya telah berada di tingkat **[Celestial]** berkat Sacred Besarnya, namun dari pandangan Luar Naruto berada di tingkat **[Newbie].**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huft~" menghembuskan nafasku perlahan, aku menggenggam erat pedang tumpul di tanganku sambil mencari posisi untuk melatih gerakan seranganku, semenjak kejadian kemarin Pasukan Gato pasti tidak tinggal diam dan cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menyerang Desa ini.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jeanne-chan, Inori-chan dan Hestia-chan selalu mengendalikan tubuhku, jika seperti itu terus aku tidak akan bisa berkembang.

Sejak memasuki Akademi, aku memiliki Skill **[Kenjutsu],** aku mencobanya dan itu ternyata benar. Dulu aku sempat mengalirkan Energiku ke pedangku dan sebuah serangan tak terlihat tercipta, jika aku bisa mengembangkannya mungkin itu akan menjadi serangan terbaikku.

"Konsentrasi... Fokuskan energi **[Mana]** ke mata pedang... Lalu lepaskan energi secukupnya..."

Ku alirkan Energi **[Mana]** -ku ke mata pedangku lalu memfokuskan sasaranku yang berupa sebuah pohon, maafkan aku kawan... Tapi aku harus melakukan ini.

Ku rebahkan pedangku ke depan dengan keras sambil mengeluarkan energi yang telah aku kumpulkan di mata pedangku, dan hal itu membuatku terpental hingga menabrak batang pohon lain.

 **Brak!**

"Ugh!"

Kuso! Ini sungguh menyakitkan, ternyata Energi yang ku keluarkan cukup banyak hingga tubuhku tak bisa mengendalikannya, sialan!

Keelus punggungku yang terasa sakit sambil menatap pohon yangku jadikan sasaran, dan pohon itu tak tumbang sedikit pun. Ku gigit bibir bawahku kesal karena sepertinya untuk menciptakan jurusku aku harus meningkatkan kekuatan tubuhku dulu.

"Tidak perlu kesal begitu, ini masih di awal."

Aku yang mendengar itu menoleh ke sumber suara, aku melihat Tiga Sacred Beastku tengah berdiri di bawah pohon bersama Elisabeth yang juga merupakan Sacred Beast, namun dia kehilangan Masternya karena di bunuh oleh Gato.

Aku menghela nafasku kembali berusaha menenangkan emosiku yang hampir memuncak ketika mengingat perbuatan Gato yang sangat tidak pantas, jika sudah bertemu aku merasa ingin mencincang dagingnya dan melempar gumpalan dagingnya ke danau penuh buaya di desa ini.

"Huft~" ku hembuskan nafasku kembali lalu mengambil posisiku kembali, kali ini aku akan mencobanya kembali, jika gagal dalam lima kali aku akan melatih tubuhku serta ketahanan tubuhku dengan melakukan latihan fisik sebanyak 100 kali jika aku gagal.

Dengan kata lain, aku bersumpah jika aku gagal sekali dalam latihan aku akan melatih fisikku dengan latihan fisik sebanyak 100 kali dan jika 5 kali aku gagal maka aku akan latihan fisik sebanyak 500 Kali.

"Jika aku tidak cepat aku tidak akan berkembang, setidaknya aku ingin cepat berkembang untuk melindungi Desa ini!"

.

.

 **Desa Kirigakure**

.

Desa Kirigakure, sebuah desa yang mengalami kesusahan di karenakan pabrik milik seseorang bernama Gato. Karena melimpahnya sumber daya di sana, dia membuat pabrik di dekat Desa tersebut dan membuang hasil limbah ke laut tanpa memperdulikan Ekosistem.

Warga Desa sebenarnya ingin memberontak, namun apalah daya karena mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut karena anak buah Gato membawa senjata.

Mereka terpaksa menerima keadaan hingga akhirnya mereka meminta pertolongan pada Kota Konoha, permintaan mereka di setujui namun pihak Konoha masih belum melakukan gerakkan sedikit pun.

Mereka memaklumi karena mereka memang membutuhkan waktu dan rencana yang matang, hingga suatu hari terjadi masalah di desa mereka.

Ada berita mengatakan bahwa Pabrik mereka di serang hingga anak buah Gato menjadikan sasaran atas kejadian tersebut adalah warga Desa Kirigakure di karenakan desa tersebut memang dekat dengan Pabrik.

Namun ternyata bukan mereka, ada dua orang yang melakukannya dan menyelamatkan Desa Kirigakure. Mereka tidak tahu siapa mereka tapi mereka menyebut diri mereka adalah _**Shadow**_ dan _**Curlliy**_

Mereka bersyukur karena mereka, pasukan Gato berhasil di basmi sedikit demi sedikit, mereka memang tidak ingat bagaimana caranya mereka melakukan hal tersebut, namun mereka ingat bahwa Merekalah yang membantu desa ini.

Sebagai Rasa Syukur, mereka berniat membuatkan Patung Shadow untuk berterima kasih atas pertolongannya dan berdoa agar Shadow datang menolong mereka kembali.

Sementara itu pihak Konoha saat ini tengah membantu pembangunan jembatan Desa Kirigakure di karenakan Jadwal mereka kosong untuk hari ini. Sesekali mereka mendengar tentang pembicaraan mengenai Shadow serta langkah mereka yang berikutnya.

Hatake Kakashi, salah satu pembina Kelompok Team Naruto tersebut menghela nafasnya karena sepertinya Shadow menjadi _Buah Bibir_ di desa.

Sebagai orang Konoha yang di mintai pertolongan dirinya malu karena belum melakukan apa pun, jangan salahkan dirinya! Salahkan anggotanya yang masih muda dan belum pernah menjalankan misi seperti ini.

Walau pun dirinya bertiga beserta pembina Ibiki-sensei dan Sairaorg-sensei, kekuatan mereka tidaklah cukup. Apa lagi ada Momochi Zabuza yang merupakan orang yang di cari dengan Rank S.

"Sepertinya kejadian kemarin ramai menjadi bahan pembicaraan ya?" Kakashi menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Shikamaru mendekatinya sambil membawa balok kayu bersama Chouji.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Tampaknya Orang bernama Shadow itu membawa harapan untuk Desa ini." Setelah membalas ucapan Shikamaru, Kakashi kembali membantu warga lain yang tampak kesusahan mendorong tumpukkan batang kayu.

"Harapan? Terdengar menggelikan-, tidak, sangat menggelikan tepatnya." Shikamaru yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah Hyoudo Issei yang tengah membantu memalu balok-balok kayu agar tersambung dengan kokoh.

"Oh ya? Apa yang menggelikan ketika melihat setumpuk mayat?"

"Ugh..."

Issei seketika melenguh dan merasakan mual di perutnya ketika di ingatkan kembali mengenai kejadian itu. Dirinya bersumpah untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut, namun tampaknya hal tersebut mustahil karena itu seperti memori yang harus di simpan secara permanent.

 **Blam!**

"ITTEE!"

Sairaorg yang melihat Issei melamun dan mengayunkan palunya hingga mengenai tangannya sendiri menghela nafasnya lalu kembali mengampelas Balok kayu di tangannya bersama Michella yang telah mendapat kursi roda baru.

Matanya menatap Michella yang duduk tenang sambil memotong batang kayu dengan Api berwarna Hijau dengan mulus lalu mengampelasnya sambil bersenandung dengan senyum manisnya.

Melihat adik dari Uzumaki Naruto ini, mengingatkan dirinya pada saat Tes melawan Naruto bersama Anko agar adiknya ini bisa masuk Akademi.

Mungkin banyak yang berpikir bahwa orang cacat adalah orang yang sangat lemah seperti pasir, namun jika kalian berada di sebuah tempat yang berisinya pasir semua, kalian adalah kebalikan pasir tersebut.

Pasir mungkin bisa di anggap remeh jika sedikit, namun saat berbanyak? Mereka dengan mudah bisa menelanku dalam beberapa menit.

Sama dengan halnya Uzumaki Michella. Dia di anggap lemah di luar karena keterbatasannya, namun saat sudah serius, kekuatan gadis ini bukanlah main-main dengan Api Warna-warni miliknya.

"Ehem!"

"A-Ah!"

Sairaorg seketika tersentak ketika mendengar suara deheman yang menyadarkannya, di lihatnya Michella yang menatapnya tajam layaknya menganggapnya seorang penjahat.

Wajah Sairaorg pucat seketika, dia berharap Gadis di depannya ini tidak melemparnya Api Kuning atau pun Api Biru, jika api yang lain mungkin dia bisa bertahan tapi jika dua api tersebut. Dia akan melakukan cara apa pun agar nyawanya selamat.

"A- Anoo... E-Etto... U-Uzumaki-san..."

"Jangan terlalu Formal, Sairaorg-sensei. Ada dua Uzumaki soalnya di sini."

Sairaorg yang mendengar itu tertawa kikuk, dirinya lupa jika ada Uzumaki Naruto juga di sini. "Kenapa Sensei menatapku? Apakah Sensei ingin aku laporkan pada Nii-chan karena pelecehan Seksual?"

Menggeleng cepat Sairaorg tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi, kenapa? Kenapa dia takut ketika hal itu terjadi? Pertama, Naruto adalah kakak Uzumaki Michella, jika dia melakukan sesuatu pada kakaknya karena laporan tersebut tetap saja Michella turun tangan.

Ke dua, Jika hal tersebut diketahui Naruto dan di laporkan pada Hokage, reputasinya akan hancur. Lalu yang ke tiga, di tidak tahu apakah Michella akan melaporkan hal tersebut ke orang lain atau tidak, jika tidak mungkin baginya dirinya aman, tapi tidak jika Michella marah, bisa-bisa nyawanya taruhannya.

" _G-Gomen_ , sebenarnya aku teringat mengenai kejadian saat kakakmu itu berusaha membuatmu masuk ke akademi."

Michella yang mendengar itu menatap Sairaorg dengan tatapan _[Kau tidak bohong kan?]_. Seolah mengerti tatapan itu Sairaorg mengangkat jarinya menandakan dia bersumpah tidak berbohong.

"Hah~ jadi karena itu." Menghela nafasnya Michella melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan bertanya, "Kenapa Sairaorg-sensei mengingat hal itu?"

"Saat kau marah hingga mengeluarkan... **[Rainbow Fire]** dulu kami berpikir... Kau adalah orang yang tidak memiliki bakat."

"A-Ah! Bukannya bermaksud menghinamu! Tapi... Uughh~ baiklah jujur dulu kami menganggap orang cacat adalah orang yang tidak memiliki bakat."

Sairaorg panik ketika Michella menghentikan kegiatannya, jangan sampai dia salah paham atau nyawanya akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Tapi... Kakakmu itu. Berusaha memasukkanmu ke Akademi, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mengalahkanku serta Anko-sensei dengan mudah. Aku berpikir, jika waktu itu dia gagal dan kau tidak masuk ke Akademi... Mungkin kekuatanmu itu..."

"Sensei..."

"Y-Ya?"

"Kekuatanku, bukanlah senjata untuk Akademi."

Melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Michella kembali berucap, "Nii-chan menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan kekuatanku ini karena Nii-chan pernah bilang padaku, _**[Mereka yang memiliki bakat akan di perhatikan sementara yang tidak memiliki bakat akan di buang]**_ _,_ dan tampaknya itu memang benar."

"Aku tidak mau bakatku ini di perhatikan oleh banyak orang ataupun di minta melatih bakatku ini agar lebih kuat untuk menjadi sorotan ataupun senjata. Karena bakatku adalah bakatku sendiri, akan lebih baik mengembangkan bakat bagi mereka yang kekurangan dari pada melatih atau membuat orang berbakat menjadi sorotan yang tidak berguna."

 **Swush!**

Mengayunkan lengannya, batang-batang pohon di sampingnya seketika terbakar api hijau yang langsung mengubah mereka menjadi balok kayu. Merasa pekerjaannya selesai Michella meletakkan balok kayu di tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sairaorg sendirian.

Sairaorg yang mendengar ceramah Michella tadi menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah, perkataan Michella ada benarnya. Mereka terlalu mementingkan orang-orang yang berbakat, sementara yang tidak berbakat mereka buang.

Apakah itu bisa di sebut Akademi? Apakah kami ini sangat cocok di panggil _[Sensei]_.

"Ada apa Sensei? Kau tampak melamun?"

Sairaorg yang melamun tersentak dan menoleh ke sampingnya tampak Ibiki-sensei yang membawa beberapa batang kayu kembali.

"Ada apa? Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?"

Sairaorg yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ngomong-ngomong di mana Naruto-san? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi?"

"Hm? Oh, dia meminta izin untuk berlatih katanya, jujur dia orang yang penuh semangat berlatih di banding yang lainnya," jawab Ibiki lalu meletakkan batang-batang kayu tersebut di sampingnya dan duduk di sebelah Sairaorg.

"Kau cepat juga menyelesaikannya?"

"A-ahahaha... Sebenarnya Michella-san yang menyelesaikan itu."

.

 **Back To Naruto**

 **11.00 AM**

.

Jeanne, Inori, Hestia dan Elisabeth yang berdiri di bawah pohon menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir karena sejak tadi Naruto sudah melakukan serangan yang sama sebanyak tiga kali dan itu pun gagal semua.

Dan sekarang dia tengah melatih tubuhnya dengan melakukan Shit Up, Push Up, serta mengayunkan pedangnya sebanyak 400x mungkin terdengar gila tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Mereka sebenarnya ingin menghentikan Naruto, namun Naruto memberi perintah pada mereka untuk tidak menghentikannya atau pun menolongnya saat dalam keadaan darurat saja.

Mereka cukup benci bahwa mereka di beri perintah itu, karena bagaimana pun Naruto adalah pemilik mereka, jika terjadi sesuatu pada tuan mereka, sebagai Partner mereka telah gagal.

"Naruto-sama! Aku mohon hentikan. Beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu, hari juga sudah menjelang siang. Jika kau memaksakan tubuhmu maka..."

"Dai... joubu..." potong Naruto sambil terus mengayunkan pedangnya, ini sudah hitungan ke 320 untuk melatih ayunan pedangnya. Keringat telah membasahi tubuh Naruto, bahkan secara perlahan otot Naruto semakin berkembang membuatnya tampak sedikit keren.

Elisabeth yang melihat itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah merona, namun entah kenapa matanya selalu mencuri pandangan pada tubuh Naruto yang terlihat atletik karena latihannya.

Menghentikan ayunan pedangnya, Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Kembali, dirinya membayangkan pasukan Gato menyerang kembali desa dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi Desa.

Mengertakkan giginya, dirinya juga tidak bisa membayangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya akan menganggap dirinya lemah dan semua orang akan meragukan dirinya. Kenapa orang sepertinya bisa menjadi ketua kelompok?

"Jangan bercanda..."

Mengenggam erat pedang tumpul di tangannya Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkan ayunannya. Jeanne yang menatap khawatir Naruto seketika tersentak dan berteriak.

"MATTE! NARUTO-KUN!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

 **Sring! BOOM!**

Begitu Naruto mengayunkan senjatanya, terjadi ledakan memanjang yang sangat dahsyat yang langsung menghancurkan seperempat hutan dalam sekejap.

Jeanne, Inori, Hestia dan Elisabeth menyilangkan tangan mereka berusaha menutupi pandangan mereka agar tidak terkena debu akibat ledakan tersebut.

Merasa ledakan mereda, mereka menatap Naruto yang berdiri sambil mengatur nafasnya kembali, "Jangan... bercanda...".

 **Bruk!**

Ketiga Sacred Beast Naruto yang melihat tuan mereka jatuh pingsan langsung bergerak menolong Naruto. Sementara Elisabeth terpaku pada hutan yang telah hancur seperempat akibat ayunan dari Naruto menggunakan pedang tumpul.

Biasanya pedang tumpul jika di alirkan Energi akan menjadi tak beraturan, namun ini! Berhasil. Serangannya berhasil, sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa menggunakan pedang tumpul untuk menghancurkan seperempat hutan.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada sang pelaku, saat ini dia tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu di bantu dengan Inori, Jeanne, serta Hestia di sekelilingnya.

Inori menyentuh lengan Naruto dan menusuk jaringan saraf Naruto dengan darahnya untuk mengendalikan tubuh Naruto, Hestia menyentuh punggung Naruto sambil mengalirkan Energi berelement Es untuk mendinginkan tubuh Naruto, serta Jeanne yang mengatur sirkulasi udara Naruto agar bisa bernafas normal kembali.

"Dasar bodoh! Padahal kami sudah memperingatkanmu!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membentaknya, sekarang kita harus menyembuhkannya terlebih dahulu!"

Elisabeth yang tidak tahu harus apa mengambil pedang tumpul Naruto dan menatap intens pedang tersebut. Benar saja, pedang tumpul Naruto sudah hancur di beberapa bagian, jika di alirkan [Mana] untuk memperkuat senjata itu adalah hal mustahil karena [Mana] akan menjadi tidak beraturan.

Namun dia, Uzumaki Naruto. Berhasil mengalirkan [Mana] pada pedang tumpul untuk memperkuatnya, bahkan berhasil menghancurkan seperempat hutan dengan sekali ayun.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Elisabeth yang mendengar Naruto tengah berusaha mengambil nafas menoleh dan dia melihat Naruto terduduk sambil menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk menjalankan sistem organ tubuhnya kembali.

"Cough! Cough!"

"Kau tidak apa kan, Naruto-kun?"

Mengelus bibirnya, Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, di liriknya hutan yang dia telah hancurkan lalu menatap lengannya sendiri.

Dirinya bingung, bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya. Dirinya tadi cukup kesal karena tidak bisa-bisa melakukan serangan kasap mata, dan saat dirinya di kuasai emosi dan tanpa sadar mengalirkan [Mana]-nya ke pedangnya, dirinya berhasil melakukannya.

 _'Bagaimana... Caraku melakukannya...'_

"Kenapa kau tadi tampak emosi, Naruto-kun?"

Mata birunya menatap Jeanne yang di atasnya, emosi... Ya dirinya emosi karena tidak bisa berkembang sedikit pun, bahkan saat ini dia menyusahkan Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia kembali.

"Aku tahu kau marah karena tidak bisa berkembang, Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik Inori yang menunjukkan jari-jarinya yang berubah menjadi jaringan darah. "Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu tadi," ujarnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu karena hanya kau belum berkembang Naruto-kun," ujar Inori sambil mengangkat kepala Naruto lalu meletakkannya di pahanya agar lebih nyaman.

"Kau masih dalam tahap pengembangan, suatu hari, kau pasti bisa menjadi kuat dengan kemampuanmu sendiri."

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tahu membutuhkan waktu untuk menjadi kuat... Tapi..."

 **Ctak!**

"Itte!"

Naruto seketika mengaduh kesakitan ketika Hestia memukul kepalanya dengan pelan, Hestia mengembungkan pipinya menandakan dirinya kesal..

"Jika kau ingin kuat, kau bisa berlatih dengan Chip yang aku berikan bukan? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan itu sebagai latihan?"

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Hestia sambil menatap sang pelaku, dia tidak terpikirkan mengenai Chip di bawah kakinya.

"Tapi itu kemampuan yang di bantu dengan pikiran, namun yang aku inginkan adalah berlatih dengan kekuatanku sendiri," jawab Naruto, lalu menatap ke arah hutan yang dia hancurkan, "Mungkin itu berhasil, namun akan aku cari cara agar mempermudah latihanmu ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menggunakan Emosimu?" Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh ke Elisabeth yang memberikannya usulan, "Saat kau melakukan latihan fisikmu, kau sedang kesal bukan? Maka dari itu kau melampiaskannya pada pohon tersebut."

"Jika memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya kembali, bukan dalam artian kau melakukannya saat kau marah, tapi kesal. Seperti dia menghianatimu, membuatmu marah atau yang lainnya?"

"..."

"..."

Tidak mendapat respons dari Naruto, Elisabeth menoleh ke arah Jeanne, Inori dan Hestia berada, namun baru saja dia menatap mereka. Ketiga Sacred Beast tersebut ternyata telah melempar tatapan tajam padanya.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja. Jika kau menggunakan Emosimu, energi yang akan kau gunakan akan keluar sangat banyak."

"Tidak-tidak! Itulah satu-satunya cara mempermudah latihanku!"

Naruto berdiri lalu mengambil pedangnya di tangan Elisabeth lalu menghadap ke sisi hutan yang lain dengan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah hutan.

Memfokuskan dirinya, Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu mengambil posisi siap menebaskan pedang tumpulnya.

[Mana] Naruto seketika keluar dari tubuhnya dan bergerak ke arah pedang tumpul di tangannya hingga membentuk Aura putih tak terlihat.

"Huooaa!"

 **Sring! Boom!**

Mengayunkan pedangnya, sebuah tebasan tak terlihat tercipta dan kembali menghancurkan seperempat hutan dalam sekali tebas. Naruto yang melihat dirinya berhasil melakukan jurusnya tersenyum senang.

merasa kesadarannya akan hilang kembali, dirinya langsung menancapkan pedangnya untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh kembali.

"Hah... Hah... Akhirnya... Berhasil juga..."

Inori, Jeanne dan Hestia yang melihat itu benar-benar terkagum karena pada akhirnya Tuan mereka berhasil melakukan jurusnya. Begitu pun Elisabeth, dirinya tak menyangka bahwa sarannya benar-benar berguna.

 **Bruumm~**

Naruto dan yang lain mendengar suara berisik mendatangi mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat puluhan kendaraan datang ke tempat mereka berserta para bandit di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya, karena keributan tadi kita menjadi mencolok ya," gumam Elisabeth sambil melirik Naruto yang masih kelelahan, "Gomen, Naruto-san. Membuatmu menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Hah... Tidak... Jangan di pikirkan... Lagi pula... Hah... Jika mereka datang kemari... Bukankah bagus..."

Elisabeth yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu mengeluarkan jubah hitam dan topeng dengan wajah seperti hantu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Kalian bertiga... Aku serahkan pada kalian untuk saat ini."

 **Swush~**

" **Serahkan pada kami, Naruto-kun!"**

.

.

 **Desa Kirigakure**

.

Kembali ke Desa, tampak saat ini Michella tengah bersama Kurumi, Naruko, Akeno, Shikamaru serta Chouji yang beristirahat setelah membantu warga desa membangun jembatan.

Michella yang sejak tadi tidak melihat kakaknya menatap khawatir ke sebuah tempat yang di penuhi hutan, entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan bahwa kakaknya ada di sana.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkannya, Michella-san?" Michella yang mendengar itu tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah Kurumi yang tersenyum padanya, "Benar-benar adik yang peduli dengan kakaknya ya?"

"Sebagai adik bukannya tentu saja?"

Kurumi yang mendengar respons Michella tertawa halus, "Tapi walau begitu, Kau mengkhawatirkannya layaknya wanita terhadap pria, jadi aku rasa hal itu tidaklah wajar jika kau bilang _[Sifat khawatir seorang adik]_."

"H-Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Sementara yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan, pasalnya mereka tidak tahu topik macam apa yang mereka bahas.

Tersenyum layaknya mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar, Kurumi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Michella dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Michella terkejut.

 _'Kakakmu itu-, tidak, Uzumaki Naruto itu. Bukan kakak kandungku bukan?'_

 _'Selain itu, sebenarnya. Dia bukan berasal dari sini bukan?'_

Tubuh Michella bergetar pelan, Kurumi yang melihat itu tersenyum, di pegangnya pundak Michella lalu tersenyum layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Fufu~ itu sudah wajar kok."

Mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pasti untuk menutupi topik yang mereka bicarakan, Michella menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap gelas miliknya yang berisikan teh.

Gemetar, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini, dirinya merasakan saraf tubuhnya bermasalah layaknya Shock yang bisa membuat saraf tubuh tak terkendali di sertai emosional yang tak terkendali.

"Yo! Aku kembali!"

Tubuh Michella semakin bergetar ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal, diliriknya melalui ekor mata dia bisa melihat Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka dengan senyumnya bersama Elisabeth di belakangnya.

"Ck! Kau dari mana saja? Bermain dengan gadis, Berlatih, atau melakukan sesuatu yang mesum bersama Elisabeth-san?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap kesal Shikamaru yang seenaknya menuduhnya bermain gadis, bahkan dia tidak memiliki niat menggoda gadis sedikit pun.

"Mana mungkin aku mempermainkan gadis. Selain itu, aku tidak mengenal perempuan-perempuan di Desa ini, bahkan tidak ada yang menarik di hatiku," jawab Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Michella yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oi, Michella-chan! Bukankah kau harusnya di rumah Tazuna! Keadaanmu yang sekarang ini tidak baik melakukan pekerjaan berat?"

"A-Ah! Ti-tidak masalah kok, Nahmph!"

Michella yang akan menyebut nama Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, "Na?" beo Naruto.

"T-Tidak... Tidak jadi, Nii-chan."

"Heh? Heh?"

Kurumi yang melihat Michella bertingkah aneh tertawa halus lalu melirik Naruko yang menatapnya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ara? Ada apa?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Michella-san," jawab Naruko menatap intens Kurumi yang tersenyum. "Nfufufu~ rahasia kami berdua," jawab Kurumi sambil tertawa halus.

"Oi, ada apa denganmu?"

Dengan halus Naruto bertanya pada Michella, namun Michella mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tidak mau bertatapan dengannya, mau tidak mau Naruto mengarahkan wajah Michella agar menatapnya.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa? Kenapa kau mengalihkan pandanganmu padaku?"

Wajah Michella merona ketika melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat, tatapannya yang serius seolah membekukan hatinya yang ketakutan, tubuhnya yang gemetar kembali tenang, bahkan pikirannya terasa kosong ketika bertatapan dengan mata biru Naruto yang indah.

"Ni-Nii-chan..."

"Oi-oi, ada apa ini?"

Semua seketika tersentak ketika secara tiba-tiba muncul Kabut tebal di sekitar mereka, Kakashi yang merasakam firasat buruk langsung menyuruh para warga Desa kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk berlindung.

Ibiki dan Sairaorg langsung berkumpul di tempat murid-murid mereka, Kelompok Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah berkumpul saling bertatapan dan melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Dari pagi kau menghilang seperti hewan yang lepas dari kandang, ke mana saja kau? Apakah kau tersesat di hutan?"

"Tidak, aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Selain itu, aku ada perlu dengan Hestia-san," jawab Naruto lalu memasang posisi sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Hestia-san? Maksudmu pengelana kecil itu?"

"... Ya."

"Apa urusanmu dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. "Maa~ hanya memintanya melatihku saja," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Melatih?"

"Ya, melatihku sebuah jurus yang benar-benar menganggumkan!" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **["Esmelada Ice Magic : ..."]**

 **PYAAARSH! Trank!**

 **["Hands Ice Shield!"]** lanjut Naruto dan seketika di depan Naruto tercipta dua Bongkahan Es berbentuk tangan yang langsung mengunci sebuah pedang berukuran besar.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Zabuza-san!" ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil. "Begitu juga denganmu, Gaki!" balas Zabuza.

 **Sret! Boom!**

Mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan uap panas, Naruto pun memukul Es di depannya hingga mementalkan Zabuza beberapa meter.

 _'Kuat sekali, ini berbeda dari saat kami bertarung.'_ batin Sairaorg terkejut dengan perkembangan Naruto

"Kau cukup meningkat pesat ya, Gaki!" Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan ke arah Zabuza, namun Sairaorg menahan Naruto agar tidak mendekati Zabuza.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan mendekatinya!" bentak Sairaorg, tak lama setelah itu muncul Kakashi yang telah mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya.

"Kali ini biar kami yang mengurusnya, Naruto. Kembalilah bersama yang lain!" perintah Kakashi, Naruto yang mendengar itu termenung hingga secara tiba-tiba Naruto mengendalikan Angin di sekitarnya dan mementalkan semuanya.

"Semuanya Awas!"

 **PYAAARSH!**

Untungnya, semua telah terpental karena jurus Angin milik Naruto, karena setelah itu muncul Kristal-kristal Es berbentuk Cermin mengelilingi Naruto layaknya kubah

Berhasil menjaga jarak dari yang lainnya dirinya memasang posisi bertarung dengan Pedang tumpul dan **[Mendo]** miliknya, karena saat ini firasatnya sangat tidak enak.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh dan dia melihat seseorang di cermin tersebut.

"Ya, Lama tidak bertemu."

Dengan santai Naruto membalasnya lalu menodongkan pedang tumpulnya, "Jadi lawanku adalah kau ya? Khuhuhu."

.

.

.

" _Omoshiroi~_."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! 4kagiSetsu kembali Update!**

 **Bagaimana? Serukah? Aku harap iya.**

 **Kali ini hanya banyak pembicaraannya saja, dan juga penjelasan mengenai tingkatan Bagi mereka yang Memegang Sacred Beast.**

 **Aku menggunakan nama-nama tersebut karena jika aku mengambil tingkatan Bronze, Gold dan yang lain akan terlihat membosankan karena banyak yang pakai.**

 **Lalu latihan Naruto? Ya, saya menambahkan Latihan Fisik Pada Naruto agar latihannya semakin berat, di karenakan tubuh Naruto masih terbilang normal layaknya manusia biasa, saya berniat menambahkan kekuatan pada tubuhnya agar kuat menerima guncangan atau angin yang keras.**

 **Lalu kebenaran mengenai Naruto? Bagaimana bisa Kurumi mengetahuinya? Dan kenapa Michella gemetar ketakutan begitu Kurumi mengetahui tentang Naruto? Khuhu~**

 **Rahasia.**

 **Lalu adegan terakhir tadi? Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengendalikan Angin? Bahkan Element Es? Cobalah menebak.**

 **Jaa~ itu saja dariku, saya 4kagiSetsu, Undur Diri. Jaa~ na!**

 **4kagiSetsu out**


End file.
